The Sailor Kids?
by Knoto
Summary: What happens when the sailor Senshi find out that Chibiusa isn’t the only child of the future, and what does mercury have to do with it? Find out in this epic tale. AmixMakoto, ReixMinako, HarukaxMichiru, perhaps more later on. rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Random musings of the fiery s

_The Sailor Kids_

_By: Knoto_

_I do not own Sailor Moon, I Just like to write Fan fiction about it._

**A/N: Well, after getting out 11 chapters of TKS I went back and read over a lot of my work in the early stages. I had always said if people liked it I would redo the earlier chapters. so without further delay here is the rewritten chapter 1.**

_Chapter 1: Random musings of the fiery soul_

* * *

It was your average day after school at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei who was used to the routine by now glanced around her bedroom. Everything was as it should be, it had been about a year since the Starlight's had left to go back home and nothing at all seemed to be amiss. Everyone went back to a somewhat normal life…well as normal as everyone could that is. Looking back they had all gone through some tough times, one could only wonder where they would all be now if they weren't Sailor Senshi. It was at this time Rei took a mental note to compare and contrast the elements that made them who they were today.

First there was Mizuno Ami, one could call her a book worm of sorts. She was the brains behind the brawn so to speak. If it wasn't for her ability to keep a calm vigilant eye on the battle field they would have been goners on so many levels by now. Her element is water and she can control it well when it comes to manipulation, she can freeze things if necessary as well. She's shy but friendly enough, and her medical knowledge has been quite helpful over the years even if she does go a bit overboard_. 'I guess the only time any of us fear Ami is when she goes into doctor mode then it's every Senshi for themselves.'_

Next to Ami was Kino Makoto the electric powerhouse of the team. Quick to anger and not easy to calm, no one wants to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. She's fierce in combat, be it from a lighting attack or in the form of martial arts, if you get hit it'll hurt. She may not be as academically inclined as Ami, but she's had to live alone her entire life and has the street smarts to prove it. She loves to cook and we love to eat what she makes. '_We are the closest thing to family she has. People often tease her for being such a rebel funny thing is they are all so very wrong. They just don't know her like we do.'_

Then you have Aino Minako, The self proclaimed goddess of love. She's certainly attractive enough that's for sure. She's our leader in combat, which seems odd since on many occasions she can be a total ditz. Especially when a certain rabbit decides to get an oddball scheme in her head. Even if her ability to lead is questionable at times she always comes through when you need her most. '_She's truly one of a kind, even if it is hard to describe her.'_ It was at this point that Rei was pulled out of her inner thoughts as the two blonds in the room engaged in a conversation that no one else seemed to understand. Then again no one even tried to anymore at this point.

"Ohmygoddidyoureadthat?" screeched Mina as she ogled a page from Rei's latest manga.

_Ow, my ears! Can't they tone it down just a little, It's a Magna for goodness sake. It's not like it's anything extremely important. Where's Grandpa? Probably taking a nap… or fondle the next young thing to come here and prey. Last thing I need is him walking in on this.' _

"YehIdid" '_There goes Usagi'_

"Turnthepagequick." '_Mina again, She really needs to tone it down.'_

"Iwannasee" _'oh please dear fire, give me strength'_

"Gimmieitback" _'Deep healing breath, deep healing breath'_

Rei took a deep breath looking on at the two arguing over the said manga. It was times like this they looked like twins, the only way to tell them apart was to see which one had their hair in what style.

This brought her to think about the Last of the Inner Senshi. Their princess, Usagi Tuskino. She was quite the crybaby when they had first met, Yet over time all of the Senshi grew to love her. Fate has set for her to marry Mamoru and give birth to her daughter Chibiusa. One day she would be their queen. '_and what a fine day that will be if only she applied herself more.'_ Rei thought before the high pitched conversation got to be too much for her eardrums pulling her out of thought once again.

"Awwwhowcute!" _'Usagi! Don't encourage the behavior!'_

"IwishReiwouldholdmelikethat" Minako giggled as both blonds looked towards Rei and then back to the Manga.

'_Awww crap, here we go again with the hyper activ- wait a sec.. Did Minako just… no, I must be hearing things. Minako is boy crazy… well, not that I'm not as well, I do like boys, they just… I do like her, but I like boys.. I do like boys… right? Last time I looked at a boy with Interest was… lets see… Oh my… Either my ability to recollect has gone funny or I'm loosing my mind. Do I like, like Minako… or just like her as a friend… damn these hormones.. What would my mother think if she saw me now.' _

"Yeahandthenyoucouldrideoffintothesunset!" Usagi squealed again.

"could you two please tone it down, some of us are trying to study." Ami piped in getting annoyed with the screeching as well by this point.

"Actually, I find this amusing. Sooooo, what was it you were saying about Rei?" Makoto added into the conversation, no doubt to cause some friendly trouble.

"Oh, nothing important. Just being a hopeless romantic. This Yuri manga was a good one, and it made me think is all." Minako said while twirling her fingers in her hair.

"Have you ever dated another female before?" Usagi asked with a peaking interest to the new topic of conversation.

"No, not really, I have thought a lot about it though. Honestly there is someone I may have in mind however I don't necessarily know is she's interested." Minako spoke as she looked towards Rei, quite bluntly hinting her attraction.

Ami by this time had her face plastered back into her studies with a tomato face like none other. Makoto noting the extreme discomfort had started asking question even she knew the answers too, just to attempt to calm the distraught bluenette.

"YOU LIKE REI!" screeched Usagi very, very, loudly. Minako said nothing, but the devilish grin on her face made it apparent she had this planned for a little while.

"Will you shut up already!" Screamed Rei she had to find some way to get out of this situation for now, she remembered what brought her here as a member of the Senshi, and all of the trials that came along with it.

Ah, yes. The fire Senshi was yet another powerhouse to the team. She was Passion at it's finest. Her flames burned deep within her soul and because of that she was the most in tune with her element. She like Makoto was hot tempered, but that was to be expected. She lived in this shrine and because of that she was very spiritual. Her mother died when she was a child and as for her father…well she liked to stay blissfully away from him and keep him out of her life.

"Oh come on Rei-chan lighten up we're just having a little fun" Minako said as she dodged another almost pounce from Usagi.

"Fun is fine, but do you need to tease her with MY manga?" Rei was slowly raising her voice.

Minako noting Ami was still highly uncomfortable with the conversation of lesbianism decided it would be fun to aim a little of the fun towards the shyest member of their little group. It was true Ami was very easily intimidated in any type of uncouth talk, and talk of sexuality was one of the things she believed should stay behind closed doors. It had been suspected by Minako that Ami was still hidden in the closet and had been for many years.

The blonds had tried many times to figure out the real truth behind Ami's sexuality. Every time Ami had been able to doge the questions, or out smart them with round-about-logic. Today, however they would try again, and that certain gleam the blonds were what told Rei this would end badly.

"No, I guess your right Rei-chan…we can tease Ami-chan instead." Doing just that the blonds smirked and walked behind Ami in an attempt to surprise her, that failed miserably as soon as Usagi fell on top on the poor bluenette much to her dismay causing a notebook to fall off the table.

"Hey Ami is this for the creative writing class? What did you do yours abo-" Makoto stopped mind sentence when she saw the poems title. "Icy Shock huh? This I gotta read."

From there it was a snowball effect as both the blonds found the opportunity they were looking for to address the questions they had wanted to know for so very long.

"Oh no you don't not before me." The goddess of love at that point was now attempting to win a power struggle with the much stronger Makoto.

"Hey I'm the princess so I get to read I first." Usagi joined the Frey in attempting to read the book. During the trio's bickering no one had noticed that a certain water Senshi was no longer in the room, all except Rei that is.

Ami's POV:---

'_Not good. Oh so very not good. What will Mako-chan think? I know she would never try to hurt me and I don't think she'll be mad, heck she would even be ok with my preferences towards women, but what about when she finds out my current interest is her? Then what will she do or say, and what about the others? I know Mina-chan and Usagi-chan won't be unhappy, in-fact I think they would try to set me up with girls to try and help out. Rei-chan, well she would most likely be ok with it as well in time, I think she may have a sort of bisexual curiosity herself anyway. All of the outers will be completely fine, Setsuna-sama has got to know by now since she knows everything before even we do it seems, she is in charge of the time gates after all. Haruka-san and Michiru-chan are already a couple so I know they will support me and Hotaru-chan is being raised by them so she is fully open to the concept nothing new for her in that regard. Perhaps if I go back in and apologize now they won't-' _

Her train of thought was then thrown totally off balance when Rei came out of the shrine to sit next to her, neither said anything as they took in the scenery. the shrine truly was a peaceful place. The crows were perched atop the trees, as a gentle breeze rustled the branches. The sun was shining in such a way that it sent the sky into a calming burst of colors. Pinks and oranges filled the sky and aside from the crows there was very little to disturb the relative quite that had fallen around them. Ami glanced over at Rei then to her feet then back at Rei again. The raven haired girl seemed to be pondering something and Ami knew exactly what that something was, but she dared not say anything choosing instead to remain silent.

After what seemed like forever Rei finally spoke. "You know it was only a matter of time until they finally put two and two together."

Ami only nodded on response not knowing what best to say at a time like this so Rei looked up at the sky as she continued. Over their head's sat to Ravens, Rei's companions, Phobos and Deimos. Rei gained Strength and wisdom in her words as she would an older sister. She had always looked after Ami in a way, that was why she was the first to know, and why she should be the first to speak to the bluenette about such a personal matter.

"Ami I know your usually quiet, but never this quiet, and I can't help but feel as if the others and myself are the cause of it. You didn't even say one word when that notebook fell, instead you panicked and then ran. I have a feeling that what was on that notebook was not homework am I correct?"

Ami nodded in conformation while continuing to stare at her feet. She knew she had to say something for an explanation. "I didn't mean for them to find it but now that they have seen it they will know. I just hope they act normal next time they see me. I didn't expect Mako-chan to find out that way, well find out at all really. My mother already knows so I'm not worried about her but what will the others do?"

Rei smirked at the image she was getting wondering what the blonds were doing in the bedroom to poor Makoto at this moment in time, no doubt planning something in their little heads while the brunette attempted to grasp the situation. "Don't worry Ami-chan I'll handle them but what you need to figure out is how to handle Mako-chan. You are still staying over there for the next month while your mother is away right? You'd better think of something to say tonight…in-fact why don't you head to her house now so you have time to think about how to best handle this. I'll take care of the gossip goddess and prying princess and keep them off of your tail."

Ami rolled her eyes at Rei for the terminology but smiled anyway. "Thanks Rei-chan, I just hope Mako-chan will take this alright." and with that she started walking down the steps of the shrine mentally preparing herself for whatever may happen tonight. Rei looked once more before she stepped into the unknown that was currently taking place in her bedroom_. 'good luck Ami you deserve to be happy.'_

**-Meanwhile in Rei's bedroom-**

The pandemonium died down as the three girls saw Rei speed out of the room in a frenzy. Once the severity of the situation hit Makoto fully she placed the notebook on the desk and looked it over. There was a poem, or what looked like it, perhaps it was more of a creative piece of work than anything else. Looking it over, the three girls got the confirmation, and perhaps a little more insight than needed on the bluenette.

Icy Shock-

So long have I awaited a simple romance.

One of ageless time.

Simple in it's complexity.

Of I do's or I love you.

What is a ring on a finger?

What is the importance of law?

When can thing become simple?

When all that matters is love?

I need the strength of a pillar.

One not made of stone.

fire will one day melt the heart

Of the girl who governs love.

Time will become ageless.

As a mortal heart grows week.

Will she attain solace again.

Within the love she seeks?

Children of the future laugh and play.

If given some dear sweet time.

Sugar will taste bitter.

As deaths love entwine.

Air and sea already merged.

Play a simple song.

One beautiful melody.

As life moves along.

A man and wife destined to meet.

Have already set forth a journey.

One that will bring a bright future.

To all that crosses their path.

Now I ask the deities.

Who will stand by me?

Will I be forced to stand alone.

Will i find the pillar i seek?

So long we have awaited.

A love that never comes.

May we seek solace.

Within each others arms?

Can you grant ice this wish,

To shock two dying hearts?

To break away the years of ice

To both of our lonely hearts.

--

"I… never knew.. She felt-" Makoto was at a complete utter loss as to what to say. Never in a million years did she think she would have gained Ami's love. It was all too clear the poem was meant to say some truth on the matter of how Ami felt. The growing need to voice her views became very bluntly obvious. However, what was most interesting was how the bluenette seemed to have called out everyone else and placed them into a type of relationship.

As the three girls sat in silence taking in the depth of what they had just read, they heard Rei enter the room. The heartbeats of an uneasy topic settled as a weight between them all and it became clear that Rei was less than pleased of how this spilled out. There was going to be a talk here and now. Only the great fire, could feel the true depth of Rei's concern and now, it was the time for all to hear what the miko truly thought of this entire escapade.

TBC

* * *

there's the rewrite of chapter 1 for you. Others to follow shortly.


	2. Apartments and Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**A/N: Chapter 2 TSK rewritten. More content, more depth.. 3 out soon...**

Chapter 2: Apartments and Meetings

* * *

**Ami POV---**

Ami was walking to Makoto's apartment lost deep in thought of what to say to the brunette. She could just envision things to not go well at all and that frightened her to no end. '_Makoto might not be pleased with the situation and needless to say I don't really blame her. I don't want her to reject me, but at least tonight I'll have my answer and I'll know that it just wasn't meant to be…then again she may accept my feelings. That would make me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I know that it won't ever happen, that is just a silly dream and I need to put that out of my head.' _

Ami took in a deep breath as she neared the double door complex. Soon Makoto would be home and then the moment of truth would come.

---------

Back at the Shrine Rei was standing in her room about to have a little meeting concerning the earlier events of the afternoon. Makoto was sitting on the floor, a very confused look spread across her face. The two blonds sat at the table with the notebook between them not quite sure what to make of this rather interesting would be poem. Seeing that no one was in any position to even begin to talk this through, Rei once again started it off seeing no better way than to first deal with the ones that caused the commotion in the first place.

"Ok what in the hell was that back there!?! Usagi, Minako you two have really done it this time I hope you know. What ever was in that book was for Ami's eyes only. I don't think I even need to state that what ever it was you two saw does not leave the confines of this room until Ami is ready to talk about it. Don't you even approach her about it until she is ready. Do I make myself clear?" Rei was fuming at the two blonds for even causing such a scene in the first place.

"We are sorry you know…That was unexpected to say the least we never knew about Ami-chan, at least not to that extent." Minako attempted to calm the flames that were very evident in Rei's eyes at the moment. It was a useless effort at the time however so after excusing themselves with whispers of apology they decided to head home.

Makoto on the other hand still sat on the floor as pensive as ever. It was very evident she had absolutely no idea what to make of this afternoon's events. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the notebook with uncertainty. Rei paced the room the stress evident in her stride.

Finally Makoto spoke. "Did you know?" When the question went unanswered she tried again. "Rei did you know about Ami liking me?"

This drew a rather long sigh from Rei who continued around the table to sit beside her friend on the floor. "I can't say I knew that it was you for certain, but I can't say it caught me totally off guard either. she has never taken any true interest in romance like the rest of us, yet when I think about it all logically it makes sense."

When the brunette just stared on at the miko in utter confusion as a jester to continue, Rei shook her head "Your answers will need to come from Ami-chan not me. Go on ahead to your apartment she's waiting for you there." No more needed to be said so Makoto started the walk back home while trying to place together everything in her mind.

When Makoto arrived at the third floor of the complex Ami was sitting propped up against the door. "Why didn't you let your self in, did you forget your Key?"

Ami stood and pulled out a small chain of keys. "No, I have it…I just didn't know if you'd want me to walk into your home after the days events." Makoto shook her head while unlocking the door and pulled Ami inside pulling her to the sofa motioning to have a seat.

"Ami I don't blame you for the days events it was an accident on everyone's part. If anything, all that happened is that you got stuck as a victim in a prank that went a little to far for it's own good. I'm not going to make a huge deal out of it, but I do need to know. What do you feel towards me?" Makoto lightly questioned.

A lot when through the minds of both girls. What would they say to each other. When blue eyes meet shocking green it was clear that a lot could change. The emotional weight settled over both girls as the silence became far too much.

Ami took a deep breath it was now or never. "Well it's hard to say really, Mako, I like you more than a friend I know that much, I do find you attractive but I'm sure you got that from reading the poem. I don't know what to think about this since I haven't found an attraction to other women in the same way I do you. I can't say it's love exactly, but it's not just lust either. I'm not sure where this places us in the grand scheme of things, and honestly I've no idea what to even think will happen now that this sort of spilled out like this." The bluenette said drumming her fingers on her knees.

"Ami?" Makoto spoke softly attempting to get the bluenette to settle down a bit. "Ami, calm down, It's ok." The brunette said carefully as she took hold of Ami's hands. What the taller girl had thought would be a sight of comfort apparently only cause more panic with the shy girl.

"I'm sorry Makoto, You've been such a good friend, I know that wanting more of you is a lot to ask. I've never even had a relationship! Please Makoto, don't hate me I don't even know what came over me! If I had kept my diary at home, away from everyone, I wouldn't have made such an uncomfortable situation for you." Makoto listened very carefully to Ami to make sure not miss any key points. After a moment of silence Makoto formed her thoughts into very carefully spoken words.

"Well first off I don't think anyone has any objections towards you Ami. No one will treat you differently, they aren't like that, except for maybe Luna but Usagi-chan can handle that battle I'm sure. As far as we are concerned, Ami, I don't know what it was that drew you and I so close in our years of fighting as Senshi, I do know however, that you and I have spent quite a lot of our free time together. Lets also not forget the fact that you practically live here twenty-four seven. The only time you ever go home is when your mother will be there. In all reality of the situation if we haven't started something more than a friendship already I don't know what else we would call it. In light of this I think we may want to feel this situation out a bit. I don't want to pump it up to the next level right off the bat since I don't know how to handle this. Lets use this month your mom is away to figure out what we are."

Ami was more than thrilled with that answer since it would allow the both of them to at least see where this relationship takes them, and the smile in her eyes reflected that greatly. Things at the apartment went as usual that evening. Makoto cooked dinner and Ami washed the dishes. After that it was off to the Living room for some Television before bed. Makoto as per usual when Ami stayed over continued to sleep on the futon to allow Ami her bed. Things were the way they should be, and school tomorrow would be their first real test.

-----

"Makoto get up we are going to be late." Ami had been trying for the last ten minuets to get the brunette out of bed but to no avail. She had done everything she could think of to do. '_Desperate times called desperate measures' _thought Ami as she picked up a few ice cubes and placed them down the back of Makoto's nightshirt.

"Holy frickin' freezing!" shouted Makoto as she dove out of bed to save herself from the ice cubes. "What the hell! Where's the fire! Is there a youma attack!" Makoto panicked as she produced her transformation pen.

"Really Makoto I think it's a blessing your not late for school when there's no one to wake you up." Ami said calmly attempting to relax the hyped up Senshi of courage. After waking the sleeping thunder up it took only fifteen minuets and they were out the door and ready for school.

Makoto did the first logical thing that came to mind and put her arm around Ami's shoulder in a sort of half hug. Both of them had a slight blush on their face not exactly sure what to make of this new yet comfortable position while walking to school.

Everything was fine until they starting hearing a mix cat calls and wolf whistles followed promptly by a small thud and wailing that could only have come from Usagi. The couple turned around to face their three friends in a large mass of limbs. Usagi was on top of Rei's back, but, her right arm was under Minako, who's leg was tangled in a combination of Usagi's long hair and Rei's skirt. The rather odd scene was completed by the fact that papers were strewn everywhere and book bags were haphazardly tied in a very odd knot.

"Get off you two your squishing me!" Rei growled highly aggravated.

"Ow your pulling my hair" Shouted Usagi indignantly.

"Usagi! Get your elbow outta there!!!" Retorted Minako as she attempted to rid Usagi's arm from underneath her.

"Mina stop yelling at Usagi and get your knee out of my skirt" Rei again, this time it was Minako's body providing the indecent exposure.

"I can't move my elbow until you get off of my hair!" Usagi screamed again.

"We better go help them before anyone needs to go to school nude" Makoto said laughing at the display of an almost shirtless Minako and Rei's apparent issues with a knee in a less than ideal spot.

"Mako! Really, don't you think that's just a bit uncouth?" Ami said as the shouting war continued until the two figures stood above them silencing the entire limb battle royal.

After the jumble was undone and the papers picked up they commenced walking to school. Rei had to break off to go to TA while the others continued to their own. Ami and Makoto were back to walking hand in hand and as a result earned quite a bit of snickering for the blonds. "Are you two an item now? Tell us what when on last night." prodded Minako.

"Nothing out of the norm" replied Ami a little pink on her cheeks.

"Yeah we are testing the waters for a relationship but that's about it. Nothing earth shattering, but even if something did happen it's not something I would go off blabbering to everyone. What about you two, anything interesting happen last night?" Makoto added with a hint of sternness as if to say 'back off a bit, she's still nervous'.

Luckily for everyone present Usagi actually picked up on Makoto's hint and salvaged the situation. "Not really. Setsuna-chan wants us to meet them at the outers after school though for why exactly I don't have a clue."

"It could be a number of reasons, but for right now we are going to be late, the bell will ring shortly if we don't hurry." Ami gently reminded the group. This in turn started the race to the school as Usagi dragged Makoto and Minako grabbed Ami.

Later at lunch, the for inners were attempting to come up with some explanation for why Setsuna would call a meeting. The only time she did that would be when the universe would implode due to some calamity that involved some evil force.

"Another enemy perhaps?" Ami inquired "It has been rather quiet lightly someone may be planning something." Ami carefully spoke, trying to analyze the situation with a clear head.

"I don't like the sound of that, I was hoping not to have to kick any more face in for a least a short time." Makoto said after taking a bite of her bento.

"As long as we don't have a repeat of D point." Minako shuddered to think that the Dark Kingdom would some how be back.

"No, It can't be them! I refuse to let anyone die again! Twice was enough! NO D point, NO Dark Moon Kingdom and while were at it no Galaxia! None of it do you hear me!?!" Usagi was still very upset over the events of D point since it was her first real battle alone, the Galaxia battle even after a year had passed was still very fresh in all of their minds and on occasion like this it took it's toll.

"It's ok Usagi I don't think we will need to resort to that again, at least I hope not. Whatever it is I'm sure that the outers will help us since we have gotten closer together lightly." Makoto attempted to say in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, you'll see after school we will go to the outers house and you'll see that Setsuna only wants to have a small little talk. That's all." Minako said just as reassuringly.

School seemed to go by faster than usual since everyone were on pins and needles. As per request all of the inners were congregated inside the outers home awaiting what ever it was the time guardian had to tell them.

"Does anyone even know why Setsuna called us here? Will there be another battle?" The Miko asked largely worried.

"Nothing like that Rei… no this little event though interesting as it may be is not exactly an enemy. more like a mission from our future selves to correct an-" Setsuna began before being interrupted.

"Speak of the devil, thank god you're here Sets! I was getting a little nervous...you being late to a meeting is never a good thing!" This earned the blond butch a nice whack with the end of the guardians staff.

"I am time you idiot there for I am never late I arrive exactly when I mean too and not a moment after. You'll do well to remember that" Setsuna growled as she closed her eyes and remembered why she was indeed late. Ah yes, she was certainly busy gallivanting around with a certain doctor for the better half of two hours.

"yeah, yeah, you old hag get on with it" Haruka teased knowing full well Setsuna was sensitive about her age.

"Please watch what you say dear." Michiru said bring forth a tray of drinks and snacks.

"I'm be glad to watch what I say…when Setsuna finally admits that even she can show up L-A-T-E." The blond continued to egg on the eldest Senshi.

"Beg your pardon?" The mage said as she was pulled from her thoughts highly annoyed.

"Nothing I said nothing… old hag" Haruka said again, only attempting to aggravate the older woman further.

"Ruka! watch your mouth around Hotaru!" Michiru scolded for the countless time.

"It's ok Michiru-mama I'm used to this by now." Hotaru said then took a seat between her three parents on the floor while Setsuna sat down on her favorite chair behind her daughter, clearing her throat to speak.

"Anyway as I was saying I have received word from a person whom I was not expecting to see for quite some years yet… I have been unable to see the gates as clearly as before do to changes in the time line. While this can pose a threat under normal circumstances it apparently is not one in this case. More like a joke that I don't find funny in the least, and we have only ourselves to thank."

"What did we do?" Rei piped up confused.

"You gave the Mercury of Crystal Tokyo a reason to toy around with scientific medicine to a point where the opposing gender are no longer needed." came a voice oddly like Setsuna's, however it was not Setsuna.

"Where in the hell did that voice come from" Haruka asked quite perturbed by the random voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Saria the biological daughter of Setsuna and as my mother my abilities are within the flow of time" Came the voice again. This time she made her presence further known.

There was silence in the room as everyone absorbed the situation. It was all most could do to not fall off of the surface on which they sat. Setsuna had a daughter, she was here among them, and was apparently cause for the meeting. Now it was anyone's guess as too how everything would play out.

TBC

* * *

There you have it Chapter 2 rewritten.. Please leave a review.


	3. The Kids Arive!

**A/N: chapter 3 rewritten.**

Chapter 3:The Kids arrive.

I don't own sailor moon!!!

* * *

Around the entire room all that could be scene were blank expressions coupled with confusion. "Saria? Remind me to pummel your grandfather next I see him. That reminds me this is a paradox how the hell did you get here in the first place. You should be at the Palace keeping an eye on the kids not gallivanting around down here in this time!!!!"

Saria looked at her mother with quizzical expression. "I have no idea you tell me. If Chibiusa can do it why can't I…and the rest of us for that matter?"

"Rest of you?!? Don't tell me you brought… oh no you don't! go back to Crystal Tokyo where you belong, and don't listen to your grandfather he's gone batty if he Thinks Neo Queen Serenity will put up with the kids in this time. Why in the ever loving name of the moon Are you HERE! Take them back home!!" Setsuna panicked as she about fell off her seat in total shock.

"Sorry mom I can't exactly do that…it was her idea as well as their parents. As for the time line I'm not bound to the rules like you are therefore, I can get away with a hell of a lot more." Saria spoke in her normal cocky voice used when she addressed her mother.

Surely 'father' would have been more paramount since Setsuna played the paternal figure in her life. Lines of gender roles meant very little to Setsuna having been alive for so very long so Mother, Father, Hell anything was fine just as long as it wasn't anything doing with her age.

"Wait hold on a second, back up a bit. What in the fuck is going on! Explain from the very start. Oh and Setsuna… Shut up while the kid is speaking. I want to hear this without your senile commentary" Haruka stated seemingly very interested in the current event playing out, even if she was outwardly gruff.

This was the game you see, built up over a long time. Setsuna would state something, Haruka acted like an ass, usually got beat up, and then after being beaten with a time staff, continue to egg on the eldest Senshi. This was the way of life, a way to have some friendly fun. Haruka found amusement in Setsuna's newly found emotion and this was one of the ways she liked to test it.

"Oh alright fine. Your all the ones who'll need to deal with this anyway. Go ahead Saria, you have the floor." Setsuna said with a wave of her hand as she huffed out in annoyance taking residence once again in her chair.

"Thank you mother. Ok it's like this, some time ago Mercury was toying around with random Senshi cell structure in one of the many biology labs. She found out that under the right kinds of conditions one could manipulate different strands of DNA. She found it could work on an elemental level and counter balance any given adverse effect. This could have many possible outcomes however, and she came across one that changed a rather large part of a strand." Saria said as she pulled forth what looked to be a diagram from a space time pocket.

The diagram held a few different images. The DNA chains were shown in very careful detail, many colors, all of them pertaining to certain Senshi. It was obvious the color corresponded to each Senshi's aura. All were carefully mapped out in very neat script. It was no doubt that Ami's future self had written it.

"The original effect was meant to allow Senshi powers to become stronger and also to test out ways of merging powers for maximum efficiency. This strand worked and the Senshi became stronger but for what ever reason they were unable to combine powers within each other. It was a totally botched attempt… or so we thought. we were proven wrong a few months later when one of the Senshi became pregnant… now normally this would not cause a large ruckus but there was one detail that left us all baffled to no end. The Senshi that became pregnant was only having relations with a woman, and that woman was a Senshi as well… You all with me so far, any questions?" Saria asked to make sure to not lose anyone's attention.

"Yes I have one." Ami by this time was playing around with her computer attempting to configure the notes into plausible data. "You say I was toying around with Senshi DNA to allow us to become stronger and so we could merge our powers am I correct?"

"Yes that's about it. Why?" Saria asked slightly interested where this far younger Senshi of Mercury would take this info.

"Well from what your saying I toyed with one strand. I can understand that could cause adverse effects in each Senshi depending on who was affected with what strand. But that's not all is there? Was it predetermined who would have what strand effected within them?" Ami quizzed looking for some way to explain this simplistically.

"Why yes, in fact it was. Six of the Senshi were chosen for the experiment, and the teams were delegated based on opposing factions. If I remember correctly it was Jupiter and mercury on team one due to the need to test physical and mental side effects." Saria said as the data on the diagram changed and parts of Makoto's green DNA chain turned blue and parts of Ami's changed to green.

"Team two consisted of Venus and Mars to test ranged attack compatibility and compatibility with the innate skills you already possessed." This time parts or Rei's DNA chain turned orange, while Minako's turned red.

"Team three was Uranus and Neptune to test ranged attacks coupled with up close speed and accuracy needed to land deadly blows quickly." Saria spoke again, and again DNA changed colors, In Haruka's chain a deep aquamarine color took residence while in Michiru's yellow invaded her chain.

"Even though particular attributes increased in each Senshi they were all attributes that they were already gifted in. When this Senshi became pregnant, we learned that when certain DNA is altered to fit a different Senshi that particular DNA strand effected the entire build up of body type." Saria showed this change by Speeding up the diagram.

The colors of Haruka's and Michiru's respective chain seemed to merger in even more places, both seemingly becoming intertwined. Then the diagram stopped as both DNA chain became equal in both auras.

"So in theory, if you were to input the DNA you changed for the host body into the partner type they fused and that's what caused the a fore mentioned pregnancy. . It turns out that before the conclusive data was finalized two of the other Senshi became pregnant as well." Saria said as she sped up the processes on the two other diagrams to show the same effect.

"It effectively turnout that one Senshi from each team became pregnant, and carried full term. The resulting children carried attributes for both parties." Saria stopped again to ensure everyone was on track.

Ami now in deep thought over this rather odd development had more questions to bring to the table.. "I don't mean to sound rude but what you are implying is that Makoto and myself, as well as Minako, and Rei are in a deeply sexual relationship. Now that in itself is fine, but how did the DNA strands cause the partners to become pregnant? We are all biologically female at this current time, does that somehow change during the experiment?"

Ami was certainly confused with this state of affairs to say the least. In truth they all were bar Setsuna who had been hitting herself with a mental stick ever since this conversation started since even she was unprepared for this to a degree.

"You are right to be confused but it's not that far fetched. Think of it…if the Starlight's can use their DNA and Star Power to change the top half of their bodies to appear male, why can't other Senshi also change certain parts of their anatomy? In answer to the question, you all stay females but the DNA in each of you that was mixed with your partner Senshi somehow reacted when you were intimate. We to this day aren't sure what the initial cause was or why the DNA actually reacted in that way."

The DNA diagram then split into three more screens to show more strands. These ones were even more intertwined with the respective auras than before. Over all, it was almost like a vortex of color. A perfect merger of auras, it truly was an amazing diagram.

"This was the effect of the DNA stands and chains within each of the children born. Note the fact that over all it was an ill planned. We do not know what powers they may hold now, or too what extent the powers they may hold in the future could increase. All we know is that they hold a possibility to have the merger of both powers that you, the parents, lacked." Saria finished her long explanation in hope to move on to the real reason she was here. Sure the children play a part in it and were the key reason to have traveled here in the first place but there was another motive behind just handing out information.

Glancing around the she was met with a plethora of different reactions. Rei and Makoto paced around the room full thoughts that nether knew how quite to word. Minako was lost deeply in thought about Rei and what their child looked like, a silly but content smile spread across her face.

Then there was Ami who under normal circumstances would have been the voice of reason, not in this case however, the usually intellectual Ami sat dumbfounded not sure what question to ask next, or even how to ask it. Senshi dealt with things most would call crazy quite a lot, but this new accusation left even her for a loop. Haruka and Michiru had reserved smiles on their faces. A sign that at least they were at peace with this. Usagi looked at her friends not sure what to say so did the only smart thing she knew to do. Not say a word.

"Now the reason I happen to be here with these children is because all of them have aged 10 years since their birth, and they need to be cared. As it stands right at this moment we are in the middle of negotiations with people outside our solar system and so far so good, however while the Senshi are away the kids have no parents. Also, the ones who have stayed behind are over time on patrol, because of this, you the Senshi of this time, have been asked to watch over your respective children. Chibiusa has also decided to tag along for the time being, and since she know her way around I saw little need to corral her into the kitchen with the others. She's currently around someplace, playing no doubt." the young time mage stretched as she relaxed into a more thoughtful position.

After the rather lengthy explanation was over no one knew what to say, or even better how to say it. Makoto was the first to speak "you gotta be shitting me. This is so unreal even for Senshi… What the hell kinda blueprint did Mercury use? A Starlight… What the fuck was she even thinking? Wait…know what…. don't answer that question. I truly don't even want to know…" Sighed Makoto as she leaned back on the wall, very deep in thought.

Ami was next to find her voice "Me a parent in day and age? Please tell me this is only temporary. I'm not well enough equipped to care for a child." The bluenette sat as a tomato faced red as possible as she thought of the implications behind this matter. What would her mother think about this one.

Rei at this time about combusted into a fit of nervous energy "Please say you just made all that up! That I'm dreaming.. Something! Do NOT say this is real it can't be. My grandpa will kill me, and Minako, a mother…that can't be a good this at this point in our lives."

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?" Retorted the blond.

"Nothing Mina… nothing at all." Rei said with her palm in her face attempting to calm herself down..

It seemed the only people who weren't upset by the news were Haruka and Michiru who had content smiles on their faces followed by a rarely hyperactive Hotaru overjoyed to have a Sibling. The fact that Chibiusa came to visit only added to the joy of the moment for her.

"Well I guess it's time to introduce the kids… I will pull each pair of parents aside separately so that we don't add confusion. Uranus and Neptune please lets go into the kitchen. As they followed the Setsuna look-alike into the kitchen a very cute if not interesting sight caught their eye. Standing off to the side in a corner sat three children. Saria instructed not to get too close to the other two as she addressed the first child.

There stood a child in baggy blue jeans and what looked to be a little boys tank top with a jeans vest on top. The child's hair was aquamarine like Michiru's but cut short like Haruka's. Even if you could tell the child under all of that was a little girl it was blatantly obvious that she took more of Haruka's personality, at least as far as clothing styles went. She looked strong for her age, and the dirt stains on her shoes showed that she was the type of rough and tumble child, instead of a quite one like Hotaru.

"This is Mari she's a little aggressive around people she's not used too, but she adapts quickly if given the chance. Watch her closely though she tends to spark quite a lot of fights with boys, she doesn't like them one bit. She's been taking piano lessons with the Crystal Era Uranus and it was requested that the tutoring continue here, Stay away from string instruments however since they tend to irritate her. She can't play them right. That's about all I can tell you, you'll have to get a feel for her temperament on your own. Ok Mari go into the other room with these two, and remember they are the same people only younger. They are still your parents so treat them as such. Understand?"

A silent nod was the only response from the child as she walked out to the living area. "Hey Ruka remind you of anyone much?" Michiru giggled as she followed their daughter into the living room with Haruka tailing behind She was still confused but happy.

The next pair to walk through the door was Rei and Minako. "Ok you two I'd like you to meet your child, Yumi come here please."

A child stepped forth with long golden hair, her violet eyes looking to the floor. She seemed fearful as she stopped her approach next to Saria, hiding behind her. In size she was the smallest of the three. Her attire mirrored Rei's tastes more than anything, If her miko garb was anything to go by. Meek and mild seemed to be her over all attitude. When Minako got close to the child in bewilderment she flinched and hid further behind The time mage she knew so well.

stroking the child's hair in comfort Saria explained the situation. "Yumi is a quiet child for the most part. She takes part of most duties that come from tending to the fire shrines on Mars. She's very well disciplined in that regard but it also leaves her little time to play as a normal child. She tends to follow Chibiusa around quite a lot and usually that's the only time she will truly get into trouble. Really, as far as friends go she's pretty much a loner, she does deal with the other children however, she would much rather cling to the adults or myself. She like to play volleyball when she's not studying or tending to the shrine but she's not very good. One thing that is a goal for her to learn here is that while responsibility is fine to keep grasp of, you don't need to be so serous."

Yumi gave a polite bow. "So you are my mothers from this time?" Came the very quiet voice. Curiosity, a trait most likely passed on from Minako, finally got better of the ten-year-old and she came out of hiding.

"I guess we are." Minako said a friendly smile on her face, however when she bent down to greet the little girl on a more even level, she became scared and hid again. The little girl wasn't so much scared of Minako as much as being in a new place. Rei could fully understand that feeling. If Yumi lived any type of structured life on Mars that neared that of the life Rei had as a child on earth, it would be clear that Yumi wouldn't like to be in new and strange places.

Rei was still in shock about this whole idea but smiled politely as so not to frighten her more. The common ground of shrine life made it more simple for the child to warm up to her. "You'll like it here if you are used to the life of a shrine maiden. I live in a shrine." Rei said offering out not a hand out to the child, but instead she knelt down, allowing her daughter to make the first move. This was far better received as Yumi noted some familiarity, proceeding closer to Rei.

Saria was pleased with the exchange and decided there was little more she could do, so she passed the torch, or in this case the child off. "Please go to the living room and send Jupiter and mercury in if you would please." Doing as was asked of them Ami and Makoto walked into the kitchen.

"You are the last to meet your child. Good luck with her she's a handful. Yasu come here please…and stop what ever it is you were doing over there." Saria commented as the small upstart drew closer.

"I was looking at some weird plant if you must know, Can't I do anything without getting the third degree?" retorted the child annoyed. It was true they knew little about earth in this day and age, of course it would be different so of coarse the kids would show interest to a new environment.

Ami and Makoto took one look at this child and there was no denying that she was theirs. She was the tallest of the children but with her long blue hair and blue eyes she most resembled Ami in facial features, but her attitude was Makoto all the way. She held a deep distrust in her eyes and uncertainty was evident in the way she stood keeping her fists clenched almost as if looking for a fight. Yep, that look was very much one that Ami saw each time they faced a new enemy. Ready for combat, fight of flight responses active and ready. The child was even dressed for hand to hand combat.

"Yasu is a slight trouble maker but it's usually only when people egg her on. Most times she's on her own, she prefers it that way. She has a love for mathematics however put her in front of a science book of any type and she gets easily frustrated, she can be quite the self critic. If she is around anyone it's usually Mari but that can be a bad thing without supervision. They tend to like to get into sparing matches but don't know when to quit." Saria explained as the eldest bluenette started to laugh.

"Where have I heard that before." Ami teased with a raised eyebrow looking towards Makoto.

"What? We only totaled a few areas of the park this month. We were being good!" The brunette exclaimed in defense in reference to this months sparing practices with Haruka.

"Yes, were being the key word. You WERE being good…until you decide for reasons still unknown, that it would be fun to see who could tear the park apart first. Really Makoto, do you two need to spar so violently? When it takes a Senshi more than three days to recover from an injury you know you've gone too far." Ami shot back with her medical reasoning and slight cockyness she used only with Makoto or her mother on rare occasions.

"Yeah, well at least we had fun, and we had you and Michiru to nurse us back to health." Makoto grinned smugly.

Ami grew a very deep blush in memory of the events that surrounded that entire escapde. decide to ignore Makoto's slight perversion for the moment as she greeted the child that stood before them "Hello Yasu." She said in her usually timid voice letting her worry get the better of her.

Makoto on the other hand took a more outgoing approach she had noticed that she was in a green training Gi with an icy blue border. "Hey Yasu, do you like martial arts as well?" she asked as she attempted to hold a conversation.

"You could say that. Actually this is what we are trained to fight in during early years of life. Where we come from each planet raises kids in a different way. The people from Jupiter are trained to fight with basic combat skills starting by the age of five." Yasu finished quietly. For as much brawn as she looked to have she seemed to inherit Ami's slightly dainty voice, and dainty was one thing this child was not that could be seen all to clearly as she walked through to the living room ending the conversation. Quickly followed by the other three.

With the last child handed of to the respectful parents Saira stood back in the living room. "As I'm sure you know mother, I need to go back. I trust you'll see things here go as smoothly as possible?" Setsuna nodded in agreement and just like that her daughter was back through the time gate she had once came through leaving the kids with the parents.

It had been decided after much deliberation that Setsuna would rig the memories just enough to make it possible that Yumi could stay with Rei and not worry about answering too many questions, and with a little help from Setsuna, Mrs. Aino was under the impression that Mina would be staying with Rei for the time being so She could learn about being a Shrine maiden first hand. After arrangements were made the Senshi and their children spent the first night together.

**The outer household first night---**

Hotaru was in her bedroom with Chibiusa and Setsuna playing cards all the while listening to a shouting match take place between Haruka and Mari over bed time. "I said get over here and get into this bed right now!" Haruka was at the end of her rope with being nice to this little human tornado.

The game of chase commenced with no victor in site at this rate. Potted plants were tipped and rugs become overturned as two very fast people raced through the house. The child ran into the living room and up the highest surface she could get too before continuing to antagonize her paternal figure.

"Michiru I need help in here!" Shouted Haruka out of desperation.

The Senshi of the ocean walked in on a site that if she were not a parent of the child would have found far to amusing for her own good. "What's going on in here?" She asked while hiding a smirk behind her elegant hand.

"Mari won't go to bed!" the blond growled low and primal out of shear aggravation. Hotaru had been such a well behaved child that Mari acted like a hellion in comparison.

"Mari why are you up Luna's cat tree instead of the bed you belong in…it's twelve at night aren't you sleepy?" Michiru questioned in a soothing voice attempting to gain the child's trust and the same time calm Haruka down before all havoc broke lose.

"I'm not coming down you can just forget that grand master plan." Mari huffed in annoyance then went back to looking out the window…

"Why don't you want to come down is there something up there of particular interest to you?" Michiru tried again to be civil.

"It's none of your business why I'm up her leave me alone." the child's voice was shaky as she backed further away from grasp.

Haruka's brow furrowed at the cat tree her face in a scowl until she felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder shaking here head "Ruka look…" her voice was just above a whisper snapping her out of her ferrous state of mind.

When Haruka looked up she saw the same thing Michiru saw, the little girl huddled to the corner staring up at the stars a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Mari come here… We aren't going to hurt you we may be a lot younger than you remember but we are the same people." It was of no use that kid wasn't going to budge.

Once it became to much for the both of them how the child wouldn't leave the height of the tree Haruka finally got a kitchen chair to stand on and lifted the child into her arms. As much as the child tried to fight to hold tears back, the familiar sent of motor oil along with the all too familiar protective embrace that she remembered only her papa ever did when she was afraid late at night, cried herself to sleep. Michiru fell asleep leaning into Haruka's shoulder. Everything seemed so surreal but in the end they would make her realize that everything would be ok. All it would do is take time.

**The Hikawa Shrine's first night---**

'_Wow, she's already asleep that's saves the night for us. We have quite a lot to talk about after today's revelation.' _thought Minako as she went back outside to join Rei. The stars were out and it truly was beautiful. "Yumi's asleep already. She's a pretty well behaved child she hasn't put up a fight about anything." the blond said quietly as she sat beside Rei looking into her eyes.

"Hey, Mina? Do you think we will make good parents? I mean I didn't even think people like you and I end up together, but apparently we do… it's kind of odd don't you think?" Rei asked as she took in the sight of Minako in her pajamas.

"Odd how Rei? Odd because I'm a girl or odd because we raise a child together?" The raven haired girl rolled her eyes

"No…not like that Mina, if you can't tell I'm gay by now then I don't know what to think. I meant odd by the fact it seems every Senshi pairs off with another, It's kinda like it was predetermined from the start just like with Usagi and Mamoru. I think we all just kind of fit together somehow."

"Perhaps your right…so, Rei have you ever had thoughts about you and I?" The Senshi of Venus spoke with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"A few times in the past… I beat the idea out of my head though, but now that Ami and Makoto are going to attempt something I don't need to worry about ruffling feathers, Right? What about you?" The shrine was so calming at night and being the Miko she was Rei took this time to lay back on the wood flooring that boarded the door to her room.

Minako smiled brightly before doing the same, looking to the sky. "I'm not opposed to it at all but I'm the goddess of love after all, and love comes in many forms. Besides Rei love and passion go hand and hand like this, see?" Minako said as she interlaced their fingers while staring into the eyes of the miko. Rei followed suit looking deeply into the baby blue eyes.

It was uncertain who advanced first but when their lips touched ever so slightly for the first time it was peaceful, slow, and full tenderness. It didn't last long and as they pulled away from the kiss a quiet calm surrounded them as they continued to watch the stars. Rei sat behind Minako and pulled her into an embrace. As she closed her eyes she could remember the arrival at the shrine.

-Flashback-

"This is where I live Yumi and it's your home now for the time being as well so you are free to do what you'd like." Rei said with a soft smile.

"Yes, thank you for watching over me." the little girl was still a little skittish and had gone off into hiding.

Rei was performing her usual duties when Minako pulled her to the door of the fire room. "Mina what-"

"Shh.. And look" Minako said as quietly as possible.

The door was cracked open and on the other side Rei could see the little girl do her best attempt at what looked like a fire reading. At the angle she was sitting at one could see the tears stream down her cheeks, after a moment the little girl fell asleep near the warmth of the flame. It was then when Rei picked the child up and place her into bed. Before Rei could walk out she heard her whisper sleepily "mother…"

--- end flashback---

She could smell the light scent of strawberries in Minako's hair and when mixed with the soft sounds of breath along with the distant chirps of crickets Rei was content. A lazy smile playing across her features. Nothing more was said that night, but then again nothing else need too be.

**Makoto's apartment first night---**

Ami was reading her book on the sofa while Makoto was in the kitchen preparing some coffee, it was going to be a long night. When they had arrived home Yasu went off to a corner of the house where the book shelf was. Cook books lined the top shelf the next two contained an assortment of romance, mystery, action, and adventure novels. The last two shelves were dedicated to Ami's collection of educational material. It was at this present time that when the water Senshi looked up she noticed Yasu looking over a book with a confused interest.

"Is there something you'd like me explain in that book your looking over?" no reply came however as the child continued to muse over something, her expressions changed drastically from moment to moment.

"You know Ami, she really is our kid after all." joked Makoto when she saw the sight. Ami just giggled quietly as she slowly stepped over to see just what was so fascinating in the book.

"Mhm just as I thought." Ami said as she picked up her Advanced Trigonometry book. "That's called a double half angle formula. Did you know trigonometric functions alone are important but pale in comparison with the formulas, properties, and identities which can be used to perform complex calculations with trig functions?" Yasu nodded her head agreeing silently.

"Just what on earth is it you two are bantering about?" Makoto asked as she looked at the math problem on the current page with her head spinning.

_csc A = 1 / sin Asec A = 1 / cos Acot A = 1 / tan A sin A = 1 / csc Acos A = 1 / sec Atan A = 1 / cot A_

Ami was more than amused at the righting on the paper. "Yasu, do you really understand Reciprocal Relationships in trig?" Yasu nodded and so began the mathematics debate.

It was engaging to say the least. Ami was thoroughly enjoying herself having finally found someone who could at the very least keep pace with what came out of her mouth. After an hour of mathematics galore Makoto had had enough. "Ok guys you know what? I get enough of this at school. It's eleven at night and I say there is far too much studying going on. We have school in the morning and I at least want to kill off a few brain cells doing something mindless before then."

"Well your right we are talking about Math but it's a debate, not rigorous study. There's a difference." commented the child.

"She has a point" Ami added while laughing as the thunder's face screwed into a confused agitation.

"Ok you know what far be it from me to tell you two not to study, debate, and whatever, but please do it in the kitchen. I want to be mindless and I can't do that when the two of you keep shouting stupidly long numbers back and forth." Makoto further empathized her point by pointing at the pile of books, calculators, rulers, and various types of papers littering the coffee table.

"You made your point you two really are like mom and maka." this earned a confused look from both Ami and Makoto look as they said in unison "Maka?" the little girl just laughed as she remembered the story.

"Yea, Maka was what I called Jupiter-mama when I was little. It just kinda stuck, even now that's what I call her when we aren't at a formal event. Mercury-Mama I just called mom since she's the one who gave birth to me. It's been that way since I can remember. That is until outer galaxy's wanted to form a truce… now they and the rest of the Senshi are off to see to it that things go as smoothly as possible. Chibiusa-chan wanted to come back for a visit anyway so our moms told her to bring us as well. That's why Saria brought us here, she can't baby-sit us and protect the Queen, if something goes wrong she's the only one out of all of us who can fight." Yasu frowned slightly as she finished talking and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You do know we are the same people right? You can call us what you used too it won't hurt anything." Makoto said attempting to give some form of comfort.

"That's right." Ami agreed wholeheartedly.

"It's not that we all don't know you're the same people. We are all very well aware of it. It's just that the parents we know aren't as close two our ages as you are in this time. Your all still in schooling and it's just a little unnerving for us. I remember when Chibiusa-chan told us before we left that you all would act slightly different and it's true. I mean in this time your all more equivalent to an older sister than our parents. That's to be expected I guess, but it still doesn't change the fact that we all don't know when we are going home. I can't speak for everyone but I know that we wouldn't be sent here just for a visit unless there was cause for it. This place is very different than the moon we were growing up on, but anyway I am tired so I think I'll go to bed now… I'll see you in the morning." then she sighed "Goodnight." The little girl walked off leaving her mothers to muse about what was just said in great detail. Tomorrow another meeting was going to be in order among only the parents, if they were to raise these kids they were going to need help from the only one who knew them here, Chibiusa.

* * *

There you have it, CP 3 rewrite.


	4. Deciding Fate

I don't own Sailor Moon!

**A/N: chapter 4 rewrite of TSK. New content, more depth, over all slightly better flow. **

Chapter 4: Deciding Fate.

* * *

It was ten in the morning as everyone assembled at the shrine. It had been thoroughly decided that the children came before school and work so here they were sitting around the table in Rei's room brain storming possible solutions. Setsuna had been recruited to watch the children along with Hotaru, since she was now home schooled. The topic at hand currently was how to handle being teenage parents.

"Well what now? I mean we are kinda stuck with them so it's not like we can ask them to fend for themselves. Even so, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't know the first thing about raising a child." To say Makoto was extremely worried about the situation was an understatement.

"I agree, Mina and I have no idea what we are doing, and unlike Usagi we don't exactly have any family to help us. Grandpa is getting older and as far as he knows Yumi came here to peruse the life of a miko and can be mostly self-sufficient." Rei said as she placed some tea on the table for her guests.

"Yeah, and my mom and dad are no better, they don't even take an active interest in my life, I'd be worried to let them get involved in this. On that topic how would I even explain the fact that I even have a child in the first place?" Mina confirmed.

"Michi, Sets, and I are going to have our hands full I fear, Mari didn't exactly have a good first night here. After you all left if she wasn't trying to pointedly avoid or ignore us, she was picking fights with me. It ended up with her crying most of the night in my arms after I had taken her off of Luna's cat tree." Haruka said relaying the events that took place the past evening, as Michiru sighed dejectedly.

"I feel sorry for them, they were kinda dropped on our door steps with no idea about this point in time. On top of that they don't really know us as we are now. The people they know and love are much older. Yasu made it clear that they view us more as siblings than as parents, and honestly I understand the reasoning behind it. Think of how Chibiusa used to treat Usagi, it's the same basic principal. We may not be as young and immature as she was at that point in time but I'm sure we are all far from the people we will eventually become." Makoto stated looking over to Ami who was deep in thought and decided to inquire. "Ami you got something on your mind?"

After a few moments she started to talk. "Yes, in fact I do. I was thinking about asking my mother for help she has never let us down in the past so why would she now. If I called her and told her it was Senshi business she would be here in a heartbeat." Ami said.

Everyone's eyes shot the blunette worried glances. " uhhh… Ami all the other times we asked your mom to help on Senshi matters it had to do with patching us up after we got the crap kicked out of us, not raising children, and not just any children OUR children, not to mention your mother has no idea about our relationship," Makoto disliked the idea of pulling Ami's mother into this, however what else could they do. "but I guess that's all we can do at this point ok. give her a call Ami."

Ami picked up her cell phone and looked for affirmation that it really was alright to call. After everyone nodded she dialed her mothers cell. "Hello, Mizuno Saeko here." Everyone crowded around the cell phone in an attempt to hear.

"Hey, mom remember how before you left for the conference you said if I needed anything to give you a call? Well I need you… actually to be more specific we all do." Ami said in a nervous tone.

"Is everyone alright? I don't need to pull any debris out of Makoto again do I?" asked Saeko in reference to one of the past fights that resulted with the poor brunette to going flying right through a window of the crown and onto a table splintering it. "No mom, it's nothing like that but I don't really know how best to explain this one to you… it's best to come see for yourself."

"I understand, I can be home in about three hours if I take the next bullet train. I'll meet up with you and your friends at home." Saeko said as she hung up the phone. Ami turned off her phone addressing the others.

"Ok guys, lets gather up the others and go wait for my mom to get home she says it will take roughly three hours. That'll give Usagi and Chibiusa a chance to get out of school and get there as well." Ami concluded as she was starting to mentally prepare for the hell that would undoubtedly break loose.

-------**Later at the Mizuno's house**------

Everyone was on pins and needles. It had been three hours and fifteen minutes since Ami called her mother. Each second she didn't come through the front door was one more second of pent up frustration to deal with. As always each Senshi dealt with this added stress in their own way. Makoto, Haruka, and Rei paced back and forth eyes glued to the floor cursing quietly from time to time. Usagi and Minako began to fidget with their drinks spilling one over, some of the contents hitting the wood flooring, while Michiru, and Ami sat quietly watching the a fore mentioned pacers. Setsuna and Hotaru sat in a corner whispering to each other and then started to smirk, seeing no real reason for everyone to be so uptight. Chibiusa was attempting to comfort Mari, Yumi, and Yasu who had no idea about what was going on and hid behind the love seat not trusting the new surroundings. Chibiusa was the only one who they even allowed near them. Anytime someone else approached they were greeted with remarks to "leave them alone" or "go away" Mari feeling particularly uncomfortable had been using the end of a broom handle to further make her point known.

Finally Makoto cracked under the pressure. "Ami where is your mother its been over three hours, when will she get here!" It was at this present moment Setsuna decided to be quite the smart ass. "Oh I'd say in two minutes and thirty-three point seven seconds."

"Damn you Setsuna! If you knew the precise time she would walk thought that door why didn't you say anything?!?" This time it was Haruka who blew up.

"The timeline was to be preserved" Setsuna smirked fully knowing that particular phrase would really rev the blond up.

"Timeline! Timeline!?! I'll give you timeline!! I'll make you regret that _**line**_ if it's the last thing I do!" Haruka growled starting to become truly annoyed effectively gathering the attention of the others.

"Nope, in fact I think you'll be the one to regret it." chuckled Setsuna this was precisely the reaction she wanted.

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" Haruka started to walk right up to Setsuna as if to challenge her only to fall face first to the floor from the spilled drink that had been overlooked.

"see what I mean? Never underestimate the power of a time mage." Setsuna teased.

It was then that Ami's mother opened the door. "Oh my goodness, Haruka-san are you alright?" At that almost everyone in the room has a good laugh at the poor blonds expense.

"I've been better., and we've known each other for quite a while now, drop the -san already." laughed Haruka, she had to admit it was kinda funny even if she was now scheming a prank of her own.

"Anyway, why did you all look so pensive just a moment ago?" Saeko inquired, everyone froze in place not sure how to broach the topic correctly.

"Yeah…about that… It's a long story, you may want to sit down." Ami squeaked out.

As Saeko took a seat in a nearby armchair she saw a pair of eyes peek up at her and then shoot back down behind the loveseat across the room. "I take it this has to do with that?" she said eyeing the piece of furniture with confusion.

"You could say that…alright you…come out from behind there. You've hidden long enough." Haruka said evenly.

"HELL NO!" came the very rude response of one very agitated child. Having had quite enough of that sort of response from a ten year old she decided to take matter into her own hands. Going up and grabbing the squirming Mari attempting to pull her out into the open.

"Calm down!" Haruka's voice full of authority too bad for her the little tornado didn't exactly want to listen.

"Lemme go!!!" The child was putting up one hell of a fight for Haruka to manage. Finally when kicking and screaming didn't work she took note of Haruka's thumb and bit down hard causing the blond to let go of the aquamarine tomboy. Mari bolted back behind the love seat once more leaving a rather pissed Haruka behind.

"Damn it! I said stop hiding! I swear I'll get you out from behind there one way or another!" Haruka growled out in annoyance.

"Ruka! Come here and sit down your as bad as she is, and it's not helping." scolded Michiru.

Grumbling Haruka took a seat next to the ocean Senshi. The Senshi of wind not daring to disobey her lover, she knew better than that by now. Even that didn't stop her from eying that blasted love seat though, wanting nothing more than to throw the offending piece of furniture out the nearest window possible.

Rei and Minako both looked at each other and nodded. Rei was the next to approach the love seat. "Yumi… nothing bad will happen…come on out.. It'll be ok." Rei's voice was soothing and calm as she coaxed the child to come out of hiding.

Out peered a head of blonde, as if looking for some type of enemy. Once seeing that there was nothing overly unusual she was far more responsive to follow the request. As soon as she left the makeshift hideout she ran directly behind Rei and Minako clutching onto the former's leg for dear life. Saeko's eyes shot wide open as she looked at this child in comparison to the other one she just witnessed run back into hiding a few moments ago.

"I'm starting to see a very odd pattern here, and I don't even think I need to ask this but… There is another child back there isn't there?" Ami and Makoto nodded quietly.

"Yasu come over here please, I have someone who I'd like you to meet." the water Senshi attempted to keep the fear out of her voice when she spoke to the child.

"I don't want to." came the simple yet fearful reply. The elder Mizuno was intrigued by the timid sounding voice and decided to see for herself. Glancing over the top of the furniture She was face to face with a child that looked and sounded far too much like Ami and Makoto for her own good and she felt the urgent need to sit down.

"Anyone care to explain how this happened?" Saeko asked astounded.

"Yes, I believe I would be the best choice for that task." Setsuna said standing from her seat. "Do you remember the rundown we gave you explaining each of our abilities the day you found out about us?" when Saeko nodded the time Senshi continued.

"Good then you will understand why we can not give a fully detailed summary of the events, but basically what you need to know is this: After an unexplained occurrence in the future dealing with testing Senshi DNA Three of the Senshi became pregnant and these children are the result of that. Due to circumstances beyond our control their parents of that time were sent off to deal with outer galaxies and while negotiations are being made the parents cannot return home to their children. They also could not bring them along since little is known about places beyond my planet of Pluto. It would be far too dangerous to put them into that type of situation unprepared, so they did the only thing they could think of to do. The parents sent them here to be looked after by their younger counterparts. Furthermore we are unsure when they will be allowed to go back home, If ever, since we were left with little information on that particular topic. My daughter escorted them here personally and I offer my deepest apologies. I had not foreseen this as a possible outcome in the stream of fate and because of that we were all a little unprepared." Setsuna kneeled before Ami's poor shell-shocked mother.

"Ok, let me get this strait." Saeko rubbed her temple as she tried to piece together this information. "DNA was tampered with in ways it shouldn't have causing pregnancy, years later because of issues in places your adult counterparts are unsure about decide it would be a grand idea to send these kids here to be cared for. By mostly teenagers and very young adults no less, and you haven't the slightest idea when they may go back home. Correct?" Everyone nodded.

"In a nutshell yes, and that's why we need you. Mako, Minako, Rei, and I have no idea how to care for children, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna know what to do but as you know they already are the guardians of Hotaru. Once you add Mari into that equation it'll be hard for them to help the rest of us." Ami explained.

Usagi chirped up at that moment. "I can help Rei and Minako out with Yumi since she and Chibiusa are friends.. but that still leaves Ami and Makoto to tend to Yasu and we all agree this is not something they should handle alone, that's why we decided to tell you. I as well am sorry for this surprise since it was apparently my future self sending Chibiusa here for a visit that started the idea in the first place. I guess even the me in the future causes trouble for everyone." Usagi looked quite meek after that little outburst.

Chibiusa decided now would be a good time to voice her outlook on the situation. "Mama and Papa wanted me to train with you all some more, that's why I came. I had asked if I could visit I think maybe that's why they were sent here as well. I don't know for sure but they haven't been trained by anyone yet so it would make sense to me. Out of all of us the only one who knows how to fight without any help is Saria but, from what she tells us she has been training for years…come to think of it I don't really know how old she is." when she finished talking Ami picked back up.

"I'm sorry mom I hope your not too angry with us. We had no idea that this was going to happen." the bluenette looked like she was almost in tears.

"I'm not angry dear… I'm a lot of things right now but, angry oddly enough angry is not one of them. I'm confused, apprehensive, stunned, and slightly curious. I would however like to speak with you and Makoto privately if the rest of you don't mind?" her mother sighed she was getting a slight headache from entire conversation.

Everyone took that hint dead on and after Michiru and Haruka finally wrangled Mari out from the sofa, the outers too their leave followed closely by all of the inners bar Ami and Makoto. Who at this point had very subdued looks on their faces. "We will have talk once I place together my thoughts, again, I'm not angry, just confused and I have a lot to think about before hand as I'm sure the both of you do."

Yasu was still behind the love seat and she was quite content to stay there as long as people she did not know still occupied the area. Saeko went into the kitchen to get something to drink and as soon as she left the room Yasu poked her head out curiously. "Is that lady gone?" the child whimpered.

"For the moment yes, but there is no real reason to be afraid of her. She's my mom, surely the me from the future spoke of her before?" Ami was confused as to why the child apparently had no idea who the woman was.

"A little but not much. I've never seen what she looked like so that's why she scares me. She looks… kinda like you… well I mean she looks kind of like mom you… from the future…" the little bluenette said as she crawled between Ami and Makoto completely unaware that the very woman she said she was afraid of was standing in the doorway. Saeko kept her distance for the moment returning to the kitchen to place together her thoughts. As the elder Mizuno took a seat at the table Setsuna fell out yet another hole in the time stream.

"You know Suna, perhaps you should use the back door, It's less likely to cause injury." Saeko laughed as she helped the poor time mage up off the ground.

"Well, until we actually talk to everyone about us, I doubt that's the best plan. I was checking the future when I fell out of the gates. It seemed to not want me there, so I came here." Setsuna said laughing slightly at all of round about ways she had to sneak into the Mizuno household recently.

"When are we going to tell them. I don't like keeping Ami in the dark like we have been. You all told me nothing on being Senshi until I had that run in with that…monster…. That's another thing. When is it they decide to have a baby? How is that even possible when they are both female. I can't wrap my head around it at all, even if you are Senshi." sighed the bluenette. They had been planning to explain earlier, but with this new addition it would just add more fuel to the already burning trauma.

"Let's give things time to settle down, if it ever will. I know for a fact if we do explain ourselves now it will just cause more problems." Setsuna said as she pulled the younger woman closer to her. "Besides, do you really fear that they will reject us that much. You now know for certain now that Ami has an attraction towards women as well. As for Yasu, well I was not aware she, or the other children for that matter, would be brought here. I was only told we were needed to protect a few people. I never knew it was their children. However I do know this: We will all live a long time, in retrospect to them being so young think of it this way. I'm in my thousands. If you measure that time in my life span you would be a baby if you had been born a time mage like myself or Saria." Setsuna explained quite simply.

"We'll thankfully I was born a mortal, all this Senshi fighting worries me as it is. I don't want to compare it to what could have happened. Still, it all has me stumped. My daughter fights evil beings, yet she never complains, never cries about the responsibility of any of it, she just does what she must. Even Hotaru does as well. I don't think I could ever do anything so hard at their ages. Even now, it would be a test of everything I have in me. However… if I ever did have that chance…" Saeko trailed off, this was a conversation that had taken place many times.

The realities of the relationship made things hard. Setsuna would live a very, very long time, Saeko would be lucky to see her hundredth birthday. As a whole it was a large weight for both women to carry. Ami would still be quite young looking and Saeko would have passed on long ago. Living for thousands of years would be hard on all of the Senshi. Ami and Setsuna were her main concern in all of it, however she couldn't help but wonder about the others as well. That was why she had said if anyone could ever find such a way to allow it to happen she would gladly become a Senshi. She spoke it time and time again. Each time it dug deeper into Setsuna's heart, alas it would largely change the flow of time should they find a way. That was why Setsuna was unable to grant the request. Even if it meant a very painful parting later in the lives of any close to the eldest Mizuno.

As the day progressed to evening and then into night the elder Mizuno watched from afar the interactions that took place between her daughter and Makoto. They seemed happy with each other, and it was nice to see Ami's nose not plastered to a book or computer for once in a blue moon. Saeko knew that the Senshi were a closely knit group, and if it weren't for them Ami would quite possibly still be the friendless little girl she knew growing up.

To see Ami actually have social interaction outside of a class was a rare sight until Usagi and the others waltzed haphazardly into her life. Now it was hectic and even dangerous at times, and although Saeko wasn't pleased when Ami did end up fighting some random beast there was really nothing she could do. Ami was truly happy for the first time in years, and far be it from anyone to tear that happiness away. It would only stand to reason, after all that the Senshi had been through, they would find peace within each other. Within that peace love.

It started simply, a few mention of friends eating lunch, a few missed study sessions to go out and have a good time, a mention of a sleep over. These friends became Ami's life in many ways and inadvertently each of her friends now played a role in her life as well. Usagi and Minako tended to cause the most trouble as far as silly antics. Haruka and Michiru were older so they provided another place to go, another sanctuary for the Senshi to hide. Hotaru was a nice child, her and Ami held a lot in common and it was not uncommon to see Ami with her on a normal basis. Setsuna was an intellectual and chess being an interest to the both of them created many late nights of the game. The list could go on forever about the simplicities among the complications the Senshi dealt with, and over all Saeko was happy to just agree to let it sit as simply that, Senshi business.

Replaying the events of the day in her mind she couldn't help but chuckle. Her daughter was the ever studious, responsible one like she was in her younger years, while Makoto seemed to remind her of a more responsible, if not blunt version of her ex husband, if the scene in the next room was anything to go by. She suspected that was why Ami seemed to take a liking to Makoto, she was everything Ami was not coupled by everything she knew she wanted. Yes, Saeko had known for a long time the tall brunette was always on the mind of the younger Mizuno so she could only smile as she caught the two in the next room engage in what looked like a childish debate over homework.

"Mako! Give me that! I need to finish my essay on abnormal effects in single celled organisms by the end of the week!" whined Ami as she was jumping up trying to reach her notebook pouting a bit.

"Ami the Sensei said to write at least three-thousand words, not three thousand pages. Look at this, it's 9 pages of nonstop information, graphs, and charts.. It'll be fine as it is. Now relax would you. There is such a thing as studying too much you know." smiled Makoto.

"I'll have to agree with her Ami she's right you do study a little too much sometimes." Teased Saeko playfully while walking into the room as Ami rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where is Yasu? I haven't heard anything out of her for the past hour."

"I carried her into Ami's room after she fell asleep so we wouldn't wake her up." Makoto replied.

"Good then now is a good time to have that little chitchat." Saeko said as she took a seat, Ami and Makoto followed suit.

"I guess the first question is how long have you two been together so far?" Ami and Makoto looked at each other and then Makoto spoke.

"That's the odd thing about our situation. Ami as you know stays over quite often when your away from home or when you work nights. She practically lives at my apartment and after a little incident involving a piece of poetry her feelings sort of spilled out. It caught me way off guard at first, yet in thinking about it if we didn't have something more than just a friendship previously then I don't know what you'd call it, so we decided to test the waters. It was the day after that Setsuna called us with this whole fiasco… Last night was our first night with Yasu in our care, but we don't exactly know what we are to be doing where she is concerned. If the eventual birth of Yasu is anything to go by it apparently works out, but at this point we haven't progressed much past the sort of interaction you see in us normally, it's just slightly more physical than before." Ami blushed at the last part slightly.

"It apparently works out for the long run if you end up with a child who is now ten, so I'm not worried about commitment issues. I am concerned however with the fact that she is here now, and thus your responsibility in this time at the moment. Especially if you are just now starting to incorporate romance into the equation. Makoto I know your parents have passed on long ago, but do you have any other family to help you out? I never hear you talk about that sort of thing much and you visit here far more than the others." Saeko knew it would be a touchy subject but she wanted to better understand the brunette's reasoning to live on her own.

"The Senshi are my family now, and as for blood relatives I don't have any that I know of. I'm sure there's someone I'm related to still alive someplace, but I'd rather not go looking for that type of answer. If it comes to me that's fine, but I don't want spend my life searching for a relative when I don't even know the first place to look. I was placed in the custody of a very good friend of my mother and she took care of me until I was eleven, then due to her age she had to move to the retirement home. She left me the apartment completely paid for, except the phone and utilities, and until I was fourteen all the paperwork was still in her name. Around that time I went to court to become an emancipated minor having already proven myself capable, and they legalized me as an adult. She then signed all the papers over to me, it was shortly after that when I had switched middle schools and met up with Ami and the rest of the Senshi. I still write her a few times weekly to check in, and visit bi-weekly, I would call her but at the age of eighty-two she has a hard time hearing. She is good to me though, even if I got into trouble as a child she would be there. I know I practically raised myself, but, it was with the support she could give me that I've made it this far." Ami looked at Makoto in awe. No one to her knowledge knew much of Makoto's past except for the many rumors she had to dispel when they had all first met.

"That makes sense but, let me ask you both this. Do you think you can take on caring for a child while still taking schooling, and don't you work Makoto? It's going to be hard to juggle it all to attempt to maintain a stabilized environment for Yasu, never mind the fact that you two are still only knee deep in a romantic relationship. Do you have any plan set for how this will work?"

Ami looked to her mother as her brow furrowed. "That's precisely why we have come to you we haven't the slightest idea on what to do." Both girls looked beyond stressed with it all as their eyes started to tear up and Saeko felt her heart starting to break at the look in their eyes.

"Ok girls there's no reason to cry just yet.. This is how we will take care of this. I will look over Yasu for the time being. Ami I want you to start staying with Makoto full time, until you have an at least somewhat stable environment in place I can't say I agree with allowing you two the soul responsibility to care for a child. Also Ami you do have my permission to skip classes due to 'personal reasons'. If the school calls I will handle it, just make sure to keep the coarse work up to date and you should be fine. Your already on top of the class anyway. I have no idea how long these children will be stuck here so we need to prepare incase we are all in for the long haul. Does this sound good to you?" both girls nodded

"Yes mom thank you for this." Ami smiled finally seeing a small glimmer of hope to get through this.

"Yes thank you for helping us out with all of this it really means a lot to me." Makoto bowed slightly in thanks.

"Ok, it's getting late and it's about time we all went to bed. We have a lot that needs to be started in the morning. Since I'll be waking everyone up bright and early you girls take the guest room for Tonight." She stated as she stood up and walked to her own bedroom after saying goodnight. The girls followed suit finding themselves rather tired, they quickly fell asleep on the rather large bed, the next day was fast approaching and they need all the rest they could get.

**---Meanwhile at the shrine---**

Rei sat in her bedroom pondering over the events of the day. It was late at night Yumi had retired to bed a long while ago in a spare room that was now called hers, while Minako showered. _'All things considered I think it went rather well today. At least Ami's mom didn't blow a gasket like everyone thought she would. It's weird how things turned out. Yumi looks more like Mina but she's quiet, and that's not something that fits into either of our personalities. She hasn't outwardly disobeyed anything we have asked her to do. I don't see why she gets intimidated so easily.' _As Rei finished that train of thought Minako walked back into the room clad in only a towel. Rei slowly let her eyes lower to take in all of the blonds curves, and the raven's ogling did not go unnoticed. Minako lowered her towel to around her midriff, Rei's eyes grew wide as the goddess of love slowly exposed her breasts and didn't seem one bit bothered by being stared at.

"M-Mina? What…are you…doing?" her face was a nice shade of deep red.

"I'm applying my night time lotion…why? What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked innocently holding small pink bottle in her hand.

"I don't have a single idea that's why I asked you, besides aren't you unconformable just sitting there like that with.." Rei trailed off as she realized she was staring quite openly at Mina perhaps more than she should be and abruptly turned around.

"Rei I don't have anything you don't… Do I make you uncomfortable?" She stood up as Rei shook her head no, but spoke no words, Mina figured she was lying by now as she silently approached.

Pressing her bare chest across the raven's back as she whispered into her ear the blond pulled her arms slowly down Rei's arms, all the way down to her sides, then up Rei's stomach until they rested just below her clothed breasts. "What's wrong Rei? Is the fire getting to hot to handle?"

The fire Senshi was definitely quite hot right now. "Mina don't do this." said Rei as she tensed.

"Turn around…" commanded Minako attempting to console the very uncomfortable miko.

"No.. not right now" Rei was nervous to say the least. With this Minako stepped in front of the girl unsure of what to think.

"Talk to me.. What's going on up here. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Why are you so freaked out about it now?" the blond asked quizzically taping Rei's forehead.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you…display yourself…like this before…and I have a feeling that if you keep this up we will start something that I personally am not ready for." at that Minako smiled.

"I won't force you into anything your not ready for, besides I'm not fully ready for that step either." laughed Minako as she walked back to the bed and continued applying lotion to her body.

The fire Senshi looked at the blond confused. "What do you mean… haven't you ever.. You know."

Mina shook her head while going to stand next to Rei again. "No, I'm still a virgin, I wanted to wait until I was ready.. I believe in loving deeply not loving freely contrary to popular belief…so no. I have not had sex yet…I haven't had a serous enough relationship to make myself want to go that extra mile. Is that what has you so hyped up right now? Hino Rei, are you intimidated by me?" Minako asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Not exactly. Not the way your thinking anyway. I've just never had much in the way of a deep romance, and I never imagined as a shrine maiden I would actually ever sleep with a woman. I guess that why I hadn't said anything before Yumi came along. Like I said I had mentally beat that imagery out of my head. Finding a husband, that's normality. I don't recall any of the family I've ever heard of to find an attraction towards other women, plus what would my Grandpa think if he saw me necking another girl." Rei said while sighing grabbing her hair brush to remove some of the knots her hair had achieved through the events the day.

"I figured it was something like that, however your grandfather isn't a prude. I doubt you'd need to fear his reaction, if anything I think he would find it amusing. Lets fact it, he's slightly perverted himself attempting to attract all the ladies possible to the shrine. The last thing I think he would do is become upset about a small thing dealing with what gender you would choose to date. You will need to tell the man one day, honestly I don't fear his reaction. I fear my parents, now they are prudes. That'll be the fun one I would think." She explained with a hint of sarcasm, stepping away from Rei to place on some underwear and pink set of pajama bottoms. Turning to the raven Mina looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lets not rush things too quickly Rei." Minako whispered pulling the raven close. "We…have…a…very… very… long life left to live." she said in between each kiss. As the night went on each kisses became longer and more passionate. Minako never did end up covering the top of her body as she and Rei cuddled closer in each others arms.

**-------The next day at the Mizuno house-------**

Ami had finished packing all of the things she would need to move and Haruka offered to help move all of her things over to Makoto's apartment. Michiru was currently visiting with Saeko, while Mari and Yasu ate breakfast. "It's odd isn't it. I mean even for Senshi I'm sure that this sort of thing isn't common right? Inquired Saeko over some coffee.

"It is a little unexpected yes. I tend to find it a blessing however, seeing as Haruka and I were under the impression that we were unable to have a child of our own for obvious reasons. Though this is nothing compared to some of the situations we have been in, I must admit Mari has tested our ability as parents to no end. Hotaru was very well behaved and still is to this day bar a little teenage angst."

The elder Mizuno nodded. "I just worry about Ami, she's a smart girl and has a lot of potential in the medical field. There's just one thing she has always wanted even more that a career. A family, nothing would make her happier than a large chaotic family. One that entails chasing children, watching them play around the yard, helping in homework, reading bedtime stories, and generally every thing I was never exactly good at. Even so she's not in the best position to be a parent to Yasu just yet, and Makoto isn't much better off."

Michiru took a sip of her coffee, a smile playing on her lips. "I wouldn't worry too much. You need to remember we will live much longer that you could ever imagine and because of that simple knowledge we all tend to be drawn to each other. Take Setsuna for example She's the oldest out of all of us by countless of years yet she still looks like she's in her twenties. Ami and Makoto will be the same way sooner or later…we all will, that's why I believe that they will pull through. We will be stuck together for far too long to not have some sort of bond for each other along the way. For those two it just happened to come in the form of romance."

Saeko pondered that and then decide to add a new question to that round of the morning musings. "I've never asked this before, so please don't be offended, but how is it you all seem to co exists so well. From what I see all of the Senshi are very different people. How is it you can put up with each other for so long?"

Michiru was at a loss for an explicable answer until a thought from the death busters ordeal came to mind. "You are right to think we are all very different, however where there are differences with all of us as a whole many of us share strong bonds that only a few other in our little group can understand… for example Ami and Myself… Our element is water based, we are at one with it and that gives us common ground that further allows us to branch out, and in the event that we do argue that element will always bring us back together. It's the same with every Senshi to varying degrees. Haruka and Makoto are another prime example. Both of them have sky based attacks, hot tempers and like to beat things to a pulp when stressed. As a result they find themselves sparring much of the time for a need to become stronger."

Saeko nodded before wondering aloud "Then what is Usagi to all of you? I've heard the princess excuse many times but there's more to it than that isn't there?"

Michiru burst out laughing at the quizzical expression on the elder Mizuno's face before adding some much needed insight. "Yes, she is the moon princess like we claim and, yes there is far more to it than meets the eye. We all will protect Usagi with our lives because that's what she means to us. She has the ability to give people in the future a fully happy life. She would gladly give her own life for any of us no questions asked if it meant we wouldn't have to suffer in battle, and that only makes us want to fight for her all the more. At times she's a bit reckless but, she does it out of love for us all. In the face of our enemy she would rather attempt to help them see things differently rather than fight them, even if it puts her directly in danger, she could never hate them…only pity and sometimes cry for them."

"How can she pity and cry for people, if what you all fight against can even be called human, when they cause so much pain, and put you all, and even her own child in danger?" That was the real question that no matter how many times Setsuna or Ami answered it could never fill the void, it was never enough of an answer.

"Lord knows she's gotten us all into trouble with her idealistic ways. There was a time when Haruka and I had even considered her an enemy, we also even attempted to kill Hotaru at one point. All of us have done wrong by our own hands, even Ami, though hers was not an outward battle, it was a battle within her soul. No one has ever done wrong by Usagi's hand, we follow her because where we are weak she can merger us all. All of the past tribulations, all of the past failures, they had to be corrected by Usagi. In that view we all owe her our lives." Michiru said simply.

"Owe her your lives? Is that what Ami feels as well? Are you all bound to her because you feel as if you Owe her?" Saeko was not angry, but she was confused, highly.

"I can not and will not speak for Ami. As for you concern with endangering Chibiusa, the same can be said about Setsuna, Haruka, and myself. Hotaru is a child in many ways, however she is a very capable fighter, and even if we dislike it, she does have a fate. That very fate will one day kill her, that is a certainty. It is also a certainty that she will be reborn to relive her hellish life and all that it entails. She is a child who has the ability to play god in many respects, She can heal wounds, she can destroy a planet. On top of that she is only fourteen, outcast by her peers for the purple light that even we as her parental figures can be afraid of at times. She is a timid child, however the only people who will ever understand her at all are us Senshi, and we are all much older. Think of that for a small bit and you'll see why we let Hotaru fight. Why in that way we fully understand Usagi."

As Saeko was taking in all of Michiru had to say they head a car pull out of the driveway. "Haruka must be dropping off the last of Ami's stuff. Will she be back to pick you up or do you need a ride?" The elder Mizuno offered.

Michiru shook her head. "No it's quite alright. I was thinking of taking Mari to the park and meeting up with Setsuna and Hotaru if you and Yasu would like to tag along?"

Having nothing better to do Saeko agreed and after the kitchen was cleaned from breakfast the four took the long walk to the park.

**~AT MAKOTO'S APARTMENT ~**

It was late afternoon when all the things Ami brought had been set into place. She really hadn't brought as much as Makoto would have thought and the apartment really didn't look any different than before. Now they were relaxing on the sofa cool, calm, and collected as they sat in each others arms. They were really attempting a relationship now, not just dating, but a fully blown live in relationship. Even if the future dictated one thing, it was always subject to change. The ultimate future and been for told, but getting there had not. This was the weight of the choices they made not only as a couple, but as Senshi.

"I never thought I'd be a parent this young in life… Then again, if I went with what I thought would happen years ago, then I never would be a electric wielding guardian of a princess will be queen."

"I know, It seems like so much of my life is surreal, in more ways than one. I'm used too it now I guess. I just, you know never knew this type of thing would happen. We planed for everything, well everything except this. What if they do stay around forever? What will we do if we need to raise them from this time on? We can't expect my mother to take care of Yasu and you and I certainly aren't equipped to do this, not under normal logic anyway." the bluenette sighed.

"That's half of the problem. We don't fall under normal logic, and I don't think we as Senshi ever will. How can we, or our kids for that matter, live anything near a normal life. Think about it under normal logic. We are reincarnated soldiers from different planets with powers to fight evil forces by the mask of night. By day we are high school girls who should be going to parties, sleepovers, and running amok as teenage girls would. When we get together we aren't just talking about hair and makeup, We aren't just ogling guys, and perhaps secretly girls, like most in our age group. By normal logic we won't be able to live a thousand years. By normal logic we wouldn't have time traveling children. Hell, by normal logic it's humanly impossible for women to impregnate each other. That's why the opposite gender exists for reproduction. We are everything but normal logic." Makoto ranted, this was something very often spoke about when it was just the two of them.

Ami stood up to get a piece of newspaper that she had used from packing her things from the floor. As she bent down to wedge her self between the sofa and the end table Makoto laughed uncontrollably.

"And what my I ask is so funny?" Ami said crossing her arms in mock annoyance.

"That action takes me back to one of our battles from long ago. I don't know if you remember, but Usagi, you and I got stuck in a small alleyway, you decided to attempt an attack, however you fell with your butt to my face. I had no idea that years down the line we would be in a relationship like this, however if I'm being honest here, I do find you extremely attractive, and that was one of the many times I questioned my sexuality. The first time was when I had met you and you were holding Luna. Then there was the dance, the many times at the crown, the vacations, in thinking about it, you had my mind reeling all the time." Makoto said laughing at some memories that had kept her up countless nights in the past.

"I know what you mean, You know, there were a lot of other times as well. The way you'd look over my shoulder when I was reading a book, the way I found your ice-skating to be so beautiful, and come to think about it, we were always standing next to each other a lot more than any of the others. Some times we even got very close, face to face. In thinking about it, over time our personal space went from small, to none, it seemed like our space seemed to include each other." Ami said in confirmation.

"Well, I guess we were both giving each other little hints for a long time. Kinda funny how things played out and all." Makoto said while stretching "Well, dinner's not going to cook itself, so off I go to the kitchen."

"Well then, I'll set the table, and then come in to help." Ami said as they went about the tasks for the evening, night time normalcy was setting in, only this time it was as a couple instead of just really good friends.

* * *

Chapter 4 rewrite finshed. let me know what you think.


	5. 5: Questions and Answers

I don't own sailor moon!

A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm currently enjoying being an aunt for the first time, and because of the new little girl's arrival I have been kind of slacking off. I'm also tampering with new pairing concept that is going to finally show it's face this chapter, hence another reason for taking so long. I wanted to make it as logical as possible without losing all of the mystery behind it so it took alot of careful thought on how to exactly word the chapter. For the many people who attempted to guess my Setsuna pairing get ready, your prolly not expecting it.

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ami and Makoto had moved in together. Everything was fine when it came to daily life. They spent almost all of their time together and went out quite a lot. On the outside everything looked to be totally perfect except for one little thing. Hormones were raging and nothing seemed to solve the issue. Sure they had attempted intercourse, but nothing seemed to totally satisfy the bluenette. Something was lacking the only problem is nether knew what exactly it was and needless to say it was driving the both of them off the wall, and that was why the brunette was currently beating her third punching bag into a pile of unusable fluff. Haruka had only seen her train in this state under high amounts of stress.

"Ok Makoto you've killed it enough. do you want to tell me what's going on or, would you rather turn this gym into a pile a rubble?" The blond had a slightly teasing tone about her. When all she got was low growls and incoherent words for an answer from the raging thunders mouth she decided to take a more direct approach. Restraining her arms Haruka asked again. "What's wrong with you, are you trying to destroy the place on purpose?"

Unable to move all Makoto was able to do was speak. " I'm just having an issue that's all, nothing to be worried about, now let me go." After the wind Senshi let go the thunder went back to beating the punching bag even more relentless than before.

"Alright that's it we ARE getting to the bottom of this." The blond stated firmly grabbing hold of the overly annoyed brunette and pushing her into a sparring room locking the door so no one could barge in. "Out with it…what the hell has you all worked up?" Haruka prodded.

Makoto finally reached the end of her short fuse completely. "Damn it! If you must know me and Ami are having a personal problem! One might I add I don't want everyone and their mother knowing thank you, so stay out of it!" She half screamed half growled.

"When have I ever told anyone anything that was told between us, not even Michiru knows what we say to each other unless it affects her directly. Your not going to go any place until you tell me what's going on. You need to remember I've dated women longer than you and what ever this 'problem' of yours is I'm positive I'm not completely incapable of comprehending it. Hell I may even be able to help if you'd let me." Haruka had to at least try to stay calm since it was bluntly obvious that Makoto was unable too.

Makoto looked down at her feet doubly subdued. Knowing there was no way to bottle it up forever in front of the blond she conceded and explained. "Ami and I…we are having trouble…with… romantic relations… and we don't know what exactly to do about it." The brunette was ashamed to make such an admission and her brow furrowed.

Haruka nodded as if that sort of thing was second nature. It was by this time blatantly obvious Ami was attracted to Makoto and vise versa so that wasn't the issue the blond knew that much for certain. "Well that could be because of many reasons, not all women can be satisfied easily as I'm sure your aware and unless you are some kind of sex god it's not exactly earth shattering the first few times. Trust me Michiru and I also had some trouble early on." She took a seat on the floor and motioned for Makoto to join her.

Makoto couldn't believe that she was going to even engage in this conversation. "We have tried everything I could think of and nothing is working. She can't climax and it drives her nuts that I can get off fairly easily." Makoto was certainly blushing due to this topic and it was one apart of her that wanted to stop but, if Haruka could help her she would listen.

Haruka seemed to be in deep thought by all of this for quite a few moments then said "Have you tried things like vibration, or sexual assistants for penetration to see if that helps?" The blond seemed to have no shame in asking such a blunt question.

Makoto wished at this present time the floor would open up and absorb her. "no…on both accounts. It's been with our hands and orally mostly. I don't even know where someone would even go to buy a… you know… I don't even know if Ami would even like that idea… I mean wouldn't she be with a guy if she did?" It was all Makoto could come up with to say and it was the truth in her mind, even if she felt embarrassed to say it.

The Senshi of wind could only chuckle inwardly at the stupidity of the statement. "Firstly just because you two are attracted to women it doesn't mean either of you won't like deep penetration a strap-on can give. Secondly is the fact that you can go to quite a few stores to buy what you'd need, and it doesn't need to be awkward… think of it like buying tampons or underwear, it's no ones business but your own." Seeing Makoto's expression was priceless.

"I don't even know what to look for. What do I do…go into a sex store and pick up the first thing I see? What is one supposed to even feel like oh and while we're at it, how in the hell would one use something like that?!? I'm a chick not a guy I'd have no idea how to even use that kinda of thing!" The thunder Senshi was not amused by the direction this particular conversation went and Haruka seemed to not even be fazed in the leased by it.

The blond smirked and grabbed Makoto and dragged her to the parking lot. After opening the trunk she handed Makoto a large white box. "I was ordered to give this to you and now I think I know why." Chuckled the blond then got in the car and drove off before she could be questioned leaving behind a dazed and confused brunette.

After quite a lot of an inner debate with herself Makoto found herself in front of her apartment with a large tightly sealed box in her hands, and absolutely no idea what could be in it. 'guess it's time to see what's in this thing. Hope Ami's not home. I want to know what's in there before she finds out.' as she opened the door the one thing she didn't want to happen did. Ami was at the front room table studying and when the brunette opened the door she looked up.

"Nice to see you home, how was your day?" The water Senshi greeted as Makoto placed the box on the table. " It was… interesting to say the least and I have a feeling it is about to become even more so." the brunette replied cryptically.

"What is in the box?" the Senshi of water inquired. "I have no idea but don't blame me… it was Haruka's wonderful plan." This earned quite the quizzical look from Ami so before anything bad happened Makoto decided to explain.

"Don't be mad, but when I was working out today I kind of broke three punching bags and Haruka didn't like that I seemed to be so stressed and she cornered me. I couldn't do anything to avoid the topic so I told her what had me so irked. She then gave me this and left me there." She said rather sheepishly.

Ami looked at the box then back to Makoto then the box and then she started to open the box in question very carefully. "god only knows what's in here. Knowing Haruka and Michiru they probably knew something like this would happen." after they turned up the top the contents were laid a crossed the table one by one. Both Senshi had quite the odd looks on their faces when they saw everything. A plethora of various items scattered the table.

Makoto found her voice first. "what… in the hell… is all of this…" she said picking up one toy in particular looking at it cross-eyed. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think this might explain things." Ami responded holding up a note in what looked to be very messy writing. Ami read it aloud.

'I hope you don't mind but I decided to aid you. I gave this to Setsuna and told her to make sure it got to you unopened. Don't worry she doesn't know what is in here I just thought I'd speed the process along. If I wasn't such a complete idiot back then you'd have already figured out that this was the problem. Anyway have fun, oh and fyi, don't use the blue bottle on the green toy… trust me not a smart idea. ~Jupiter~'

Makoto looked shocked as she found out it was herself that had rigged this box and Ami had an amused look across her face as she walked off into the kitchen to finish the simple pasta she was making. Makoto on the other hand headed off to the shower.

After dinner Makoto was sitting on the sofa still in awe of what transpired earlier. Her blunette lover glanced up for her book noticing that the thunder Senshi had been eyeing one toy lost in deep thought, her hair at the moment looked like it had been rubbed with a balloon with all of the static radiating off of it. Each of the Senshi seemed to be getting odd effects from their elements every so often when certain emotions continued for long amounts of time. Setsuna had equated it to a form if Senshi puberty that would eventually stop once the powers they possess become fully attuned to their bodies, once that happened they wouldn't even need to transform to use their elements for basic tasks.

"what are you musing about over here?" Ami asked in a soft comforting tone as she went to sit next to the confused humanoid ball of electricity that was Makoto.

"All my life I have been teased for being a known as a tough girl, or a tomboy…I have done everything I could think of to change their outlook, attempting to become the very definition of a young woman. I can cook and clean and everything in between, yet the more I think about it the more I start to wonder myself." The brunette spoke as if this box was the answer to some big mystery to her life or a cruel joke.

"What are you wondering exactly…do you really think people who don't even know who you are know what's right for you?" Ami had a vary good idea where this was going as she had figured out a few things after living with Makoto, but before she said anything she would regret she decided to hear her loves side first.

"I just find it confusing is all, on the outside aside from being tall and very strong I at least look like a girl, in some areas more than others, but I can be brash and I do like to spar with Haruka, in fact I've noticed I have a lot in common with her, perhaps too much. I am at times rude, crude, hotheaded, and stubborn. I would rather charge in and beat the crap out of things that endanger the ones I love or piss me off. Yet I'm sensitive and gentle when I'm with people I trust. Nothing makes me happier than seeing a smile on the faces of our friends and you. Have I been lying to myself all this time? Is what I see myself as who I truly am, or have I gone out of my way to prove the world wrong just to make it even harder on myself for not being able to accept the facts?" Makoto asked looking into Ami's eyes looking for an answer she could hopefully give.

Ami sighed inwardly. She knew one day they would have a heart to heart like this and she had swore to her self no matter what she would be totally honest with the answers she gave no matter what, so that's what she did. "Mako, you are you. Your outward appearance to others is what's making you feel this way, but the truth of the matter is you could quite literally color you body purple dye your hair pink and walk around in the nude and it really wouldn't change who you are inside, so if what your cryptically asking is if you change how you look all of you will change as well the answer is no. On the other hand if you are asking if you change your appearance you might feel better about yourself and in effect change some of the things that occur in daily life, the only answer I can give is try it and see if you like it." She finished sitting behind Makoto pulling her backwards into an embrace.

The brunette bit her bottom lip as she asked another question fearing for all the worst the answer. "Will you still want to be with me… Would you still be able to love me like I do you?" Ami gave a bright smile. "Yes I will, I love you Makoto… really I do, and you changing how you look won't change that love."

They sat in a comfortable silence until a phone interrupted it. "Hello, Ami speaking." the bluenette answered. "Hello dear, your friend Setsuna called here. Apparently she wants everyone to meet at the apartment tomorrow morning." the elder Mizuno sounded tired so, Ami kept her questions brief. "Ok mom we will be there. How are you holding up with Yasu? Is she giving you any more trouble?"

After a small laugh on the other end she finally received a response. "It's funny really she hasn't let me close enough to really get to know her, but as trouble goes, no none at all… Then again she's always around Mari more than anyone." Ami didn't know what to think at that point. "She's not letting anyone close to her, we can hold idle conversation just fine but nothing of real substance." Though the blunette didn't see it. her mother was nodding on the other end of the phone. "That's what I assume this meeting will be about, from what I heard from Michiru a few days ago they are still having issues with Mari, but at least Yumi has been well behaved according to Rei.. Anyway dear I'll let you go since Setsuna wants everyone here at the crack of dawn." Ami smiled as she bid her mother goodnight.

"So what's going on?" asked Makoto who only picked up one side of the conversation. "Apparently there is going to be a meeting at my mothers tomorrow early in the morning at Setsuna's request, so we should get some rest." The water Senshi said as she stretched and walked to the bedroom. Makoto followed suit all the while thinking 'Last time Setsuna wanted a random meeting ten year old kids popped out of the woodwork. What the hell could it be this time?' she thought as her hair started to get static cling again.

**-------The next morning 6 A.M. -----**

It was just starting to become light out when Ami and Makoto reached the apartment still half asleep. Haruka Michiru and Setsuna had arrived a few moments before and were drinking coffee. Minako and Rei and Usagi were asleep face down on the coffee table not seeming to care that it was a hard surface. Chibiusa and Hotaru were playing cards with Yumi. Mari was still tired and went off to find Yasu who was still in bed and had climbed in next to her. Mamoru was reading the paper oblivious to the world and Saeko was walking out of the kitchen with another pot of coffee and tea.

"well it looks like everyone's here" said Setsuna as she surveyed the area before waking up the sleeping trio with her time staff. "what the hell was that for" complained Rei. "Yeah you didn't need to be so mean" whimpered Minako, Usagi having just been tapped lightly just yawned and looked up cutely before using Mamoru as a human pillow. "Would you have gotten up if I hadn't? I highly doubt it." Setsuna finished before taking her seat gesturing at the scene to prove a point.. Everyone followed suit and sat around the coffee table and gave the oldest Senshi complete attention except for Chibiusa who dragged Yumi into Ami's old bedroom to keep the kids out of the conversation about to take place.

After a few moments of careful thought Setsuna finally spoke. "I have come across the knowledge that while the children have adapted to this time, they haven't seemed to accept the fact that this should be considered their home for the time being. As a result they only seem to interact well with each other. I find this odd since from what I understand from Saria the children were often very involved with all of the adults. This anti social behavior can't continue and due to my wonderful daughter and her grandfather tampering in ways they should not have I am rendered useless as far as being able to see what may be ahead." She finished idly taping her staff.

Haruka was not pleased to hear that news. "Well isn't that just peachy. Next thing you know we are going to find a new enemy and won't have any idea what to do about it. Rei have your fire readings shown you anything of use?" She asked looking at the raven haired girl. "Nope sorry not a single image at all and truthfully it has me sort of on edge." stated the Senshi of fire none too pleased. "Lovely, not only do we have a malfunctioning time guardian but now we can add our physic to the list. Michi has been having problems with her mirror as well." Haruka not the least bit amused as she finished that blunt statement.

Saeko decided to jump in with a question that had been bothering her for quite some time. "Setsuna if I may ask, who or what exactly is your daughter? I've never met the child and she seems to be causing quite the ruckus." Everyone eyed the elder Mizuno as if she had grown a second head before turning to a slightly amused Time guardian who quietly sipped on her coffee before her face turned thoughtful.

"Well I would need to give an explanation sooner or later anyway so I guess might as well be sooner. It started quite a long time ago, actually if we were to be honest about the situation I would say about a hundred years before the fall of the moon kingdom. Everything was peaceful for the most part. Serenity had everything under control as far as keeping the peace and life was pretty simple. As I'm sure you know from the history lessons I've briefed you all on already I don't need to go into the actual fall of the moon kingdom and the events leading to it, but lets just say there was once a time when our enemies weren't really enemies at all. If fact you could say that their were many we loved deeply, that I loved deeply." Setsuna said her eyes looking past the room as if to see a far off memory.

Haruka about fell off of her seat while Michiru couldn't help but look like she had seen a ghost, jaw hanging open dumfounded, all elegance and grace at that moment having been forgotten. Really the inners weren't much better. The only people looking normal being Hotaru and Saeko who just sat quietly. "What exactly are you getting at Setsuna?" Usagi asked quite interested in that little revaluation still bug-eyed.

Setsuna just sighed as she continued. "As I was saying there was at one time peace and the Dark Kingdom wasn't exactly as evil as they became. You could say the Kingdoms actually put up with each other. Things weren't always seen eye too eye but at least we tolerated each other. I myself became close a few of them… Metaila was one of them."

At this point most of the inners went ballistic but none more than Usagi seeing as she was currently attempting to get past Haruka and Michiru while Hotaru stood directly in front of Setsuna ready to fend off anyone who would try and hurt her Setsuna-mama.

"You mean that crystal ball thing Beryl always had with her?!? You fell in love with that THING!? Had you lost your mind?" Usagi was quite perturbed by that horrific idea to say the least. Ami for her part said nothing, but anger was quite evident in her face, and a silently angry Ami was never a good thing. Minako at that very moment happened to be questioning every bit the powers her planet had and how they could become so skewed as to let that type of love happen. Rei was beside herself and had no idea what to do besides barricading a rather pissed off Mamoru from leaving his seat, if for no better reasoning than so she could have a go at Setsuna herself. Makoto finally had enough of this when she saw the look in the eyes of the Eldest Senshi. she saw fear, sadness, and guilt amongst other things… all of this hit the thunder Senshi like at ton of bricks. Enough was truly enough.

"Will you all calm down! What in the hell are we a bunch of barbarians! Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Sit your asses down, Ami stop glairing like that, Minako for all that is Love don't start to use confusion and hate for things we still yet to understand as a weapon!" roared the thunder before she quieted down and spoke in a bare whisper. "Look at what this has caused. This was in the past and yet, we still feel as if we need to pass judgment, unloading stress from our past onto Setsuna as well. What right do we have to do that?" needless to say that effectively shut the entire room up.

Setsuna for her part had a tear coming down her cheek. "She was at one point a mortal, when I knew her, loved her as a mortal, she was there for me, and she did truly love me. In the Dark Kingdom couples of the same gender were all over the place, much as they were on Venus and as a result many advances were made to allow them to reproduce. Saria was our result and we were a happy family. She has the same abilities I do and her grandfather looked after her when Metaila passed away allowing me to maintain my post at the gates.. That ball you saw had what was left of Metaila inside. She and I were very much kindred spirits… they don't call me the doom and gloom Senshi for nothing you know. It was grief that kept her there… and I blame myself… I always have… and always will." Setsuna was in full tears by this point.

Everyone had been shell shocked as they all saw for the first time the guardian of time lose all the walls she had built up, and finally everything clicked in there minds. Was this why she was so quiet? Why she always had a far off look? Why she couldn't become close to anyone outside of the Senshi shell she had built around herself. Was this the cause of all that and more? Finally Minako spoke now understanding but, she had one question that irked her. "Why would she harm us if she loved you though. That darkness it wasn't of love I could guarantee that much."

Hotaru shook her head. "that's where your completely wrong. Part of my job as the Senshi of Saturn is to keep death in balance, though I don't choose who dies I need to make sure the dead don't become restless. The darkness you sometimes see in my eyes is the anger I absorb from the outside spirits. I bear it so they don't have too… When death comes different beings act differently. Sometimes spirits attempt to stay behind and it's not out of malice, at least not at first, but the dead can over time envy those that live. That envy turns to anger, and soon the darkness corrupts them. Once that happens it would be hard for any living being to understand that spirit anymore, even I have difficulty at that point. Death is only one side of the coin but it is one that can be costly for everyone involved, but no one more so than the soul it's self. It can suffer and usually ones that suffer cause even more suffering. I see it all the time. Souls are everywhere. Most times you can't see them and Rei can't sense them. I however can, and what Setsuna-mama said I believe to be true. If she was once a mortal then she very well could have been capable of love, and in death that love manifested into a different form." It was hard to believe Hotaru was capable of such knowledge, but being a Senshi came with a price, and the knowledge of death and rebirth was hers.

Everyone crowded Setsuna, held her, and attempted to comfort her. Whispering soft apologies for their display of behavior. After what seemed like forever the time guardian finally calmed down and even went back to what looked like her normal self. Then she spoke. " It's funny isn't it.. She looks so much like me, but acts like her other mother. She does things on a whim and exactly like her mother, she's the only one who could ever get me to become fully unglued." Setsuna allowed a slight smile to show through.

"how old is she any way Sets? She looks no older than Hotaru but she has to be." noted Michiru. "Well lets just say she's in the thousands what does that do for you." laughed Setsuna before looking around the room seeing that an explanation was needed. "You all seem to be forgetting that I've been around countless lifetimes, and I still look to be in my twenties. I aged slowly as well, you all will reach you cutoff point soon enough when it comes to physical aging, but my daughter has at least a few hundred years more before she reaches adulthood in appearance. Mentally she is quite smart, but as they say with age comes wisdom, but this is simply pure logic seeing as she does have part of my genes. I would fully expect her to live until she's at the very least the age I happen to be now." Setsuna answered cryptically.

"Setsuna I knew your were older than the rest of us, but if your daughter is over a thousand years old that would make you how old exactly?" inquired Haruka totally forgetting the 'never ask a woman their age rule' and getting a nice elbow in her side from her lover. Looking around the room she noticed that everyone was expecting some sort of answer Especially Saeko who still didn't quite understand how anyone could live as long as a Senshi. "Well if you all are really that interested I guess I can give you a ball park figure but I have mostly lost count it's been so long. I would think however at this current place in time I am around six thousand years old give or take a few hundred years." answered the time guardian.

"holy hell you are an old hag." Said Haruka flabbergasted earning a very annoyed glair from Michiru and quite a few whacks from Setsuna with the time staff. "I may be old…but…I can…still kick your…ass." She growled quite annoyed while Haruka sat on the floor rubbing her head still egging Setsuna on. Michiru decided this would be an opportune time to make sure Hotaru wasn't going to be picking up such vulgar behavior. Meanwhile the rest of the Senshi laughed at Haruka's expense as Saeko and Ami went into doctor mode attempting to make sure Haruka didn't have a concussion. "Butterfly… promise me that you don't do what they do when your older." the ocean Senshi shook her head looking at the blond butch who was attempting and failing at fending off Saeko and a now transformed mercury. Ice-nine was not only the best super computer out there, it also doubled as pretty much any medical machine known to man, and Haruka wasn't fond of the idea that she would be the next victim to under go a full body workup. "Don't worry Michiru-mama I know better than that…and besides most of the time papa does deserve it, like now for example." giggled Hotaru finding the whole situation quite amusing, if it was one thing her Papa hated more than anything it was going to a doctor even if one of them was going to be Ami.

"Anyway we have been thrown way off coarse for what I wanted to address in the beginning, the rest of the children, not my daughter who is totally self reliant." Spoke Setsuna getting everyone back on track. "ok so what's this master plan then?" Rei inquired. "It's simple really I say we find someplace in an area away from where we can do any damage and start to oversee their training, and besides I want to see what powers they still hold. Besides if they are all in one place they are less likely to run off alone" Setsuna replied evenly earning a confused look from the fire Senshi. "How the heck do you ever for see that to work most of us still go to school." answered Rei before Mina and Usagi promptly clamped her mouth shut, the idea to skip school was a fine grand idea.

"That can easily be manipulated, but don't you dare think for one moment that this will be a vacation. Also need I remind you that between Ami and myself I don't think it will be two difficult to keep you all academically busy, and besides Luna and Artemis have a place secured already since they for some odd reason know more than I do about what's going on." explained Setsuna. "So that's where they went, They never did tell us why they were going for a 'trip' but I guess this would be our answer." Usagi said smiling.

"I also would like that you accompany us Saeko-san. If we are to engage in battle training I'd like to have someone who could act as a field medic, usually that would be Ami but since we are going to not be near the city I feel we may need the extra help incase these two get out of hand playing and I end up playing whack a Senshi again." Setsuna said pointing at a certain blond and brunette who just looked to each other before shrugging confused.

It seemed like everyone else clearly understood what that was pertaining to except Saeko who just had to ask. "what exactly does that mean, what did they do?" Ami just put her palm to her face and answered recalling the wonderful incident "Remember when we went on that camping trip? It was meant to be for training and well lets just say a World Shaking hit Jupiter slightly harder that it was meant to and then when She was about to retaliate Pluto just happened to get caught in it, so what was initially a combat practice turn into the equivalent to a Senshi pillow fight, except instead of pillows it was attacks…and in the end we kind of totaled the training grounds. We weren't badly hurt but we did need a few days of recovery time." Saeko nodded her head, in agreement "Alright then ill come along with you, besides I'd like to see first hand what exactly it is you all do when you disappear for days on end and all I get for a replay is Senshi Business." Ami was about to protest when her mother continued. "Don't even try to use my job as an excuse for myself not to go. I've been on personal leave since Yasu came here and It's not like I need to return any time soon, they can live with out me when you your friends and my granddaughter need me, but where exactly do you go when you go Training?" The elder Mizuno Inquired.

"Put it this way, where we will be going this time around you won't need to pack any bags, since it won't be anyplace we can get too by way of modern convince." Spoke Setsuna cryptically. All of the Senshi looked at each other and nodded they knew exactly what that meant and Saeko looked for all the world confused. "Come again? I think I've missed something." Ami shook her head "No you haven't mom. It means we are going to Teleport, and were bringing you along for the ride."

TBC

* * *

I hope Everyone liked the back story i've started to set up for Setsuna dealing with her past and how her daughter came to be. I wanted to pair her with someone that already had a deep relavance to the anime but Serenity has been done far to much and Baryl herself Would have proven difflcult given her back story. Metalia on the other hand I felt had alot that was left out that made that "ball of enegry" what it was so I attempted to use this pairing and since I've personally NEVER even seen it done before I thought i'd see too what length I could take it.

If your wondering in the english dub she is called the Negaforce and in the Manga she was called Metaria, The ADV subtitled realase are the ones that called her Metalia.


	6. Time Gates and Discoveries

I don't own sailor moon!

Chapter 6: Time Gates and Discoveries

With this chapter being 8,863 words roughly please makes sure you have enough time to read it, I know a lot of my chapters have been mostly set up and this one will be no different, it'll have a few twists and turns, but the story is still being set up, yeah I know I have a lot going on at once, but I assure you, a few more chapters and then most of the heavy explanation scenes will be over and we can get too the real fun.

* * *

Ending of last chapter:

Put it this way, where we will be going this time around you won't need to pack any bags, since it won't be anyplace we can get too by way of modern convince." Spoke Setsuna cryptically. All of the Senshi looked at each other and nodded they knew exactly what that meant and Saeko looked for all the world confused. "Come again? I think I've missed something." Ami shook her head "No you haven't mom. It means we are going to Teleport, and were bringing you along for the ride."

* * *

"Teleport? How do you intend to do that and when?" The good doctor didn't particularly like heights and the image current playing in her head only worried her, luckily Ami came to the rescue again with an answer. "I know what your thinking and you can snap out of it. There's nothing to worry about, it's pretty instant. Once we start it'll only take a few seconds tops… right?" nodding Setsuna pulled out her pen readying to transform,

"Ami, Makoto, and I will take her mother, directly where we need to go the rest of you go to the time gates via Chibiusa's key. From there I would like very much that Hotaru take charge of you all and she can lead you to the castle that I used to reside in during my watch on the gates, Minako I know you usually are in charge of that type of thing, but I would rather Hotaru do it since she's far more familiar with the time gates surroundings. Are you all ok with this setup?" After everyone nodded pens were pulled out and the transformations took place Pluto, Jupiter, and Mercury all held hands while the latter pulled her mother into the group giving careful instruction.

"Ok grab hold of our hands with Jupiter and don't let go of either of us until we are all on the ground again. You might want to keep you eyes closed as well, and remember while we are transformed do not under any circumstance use our real names. It'll pose danger since you are the only one who really knows who we are…ready?" The elder Mizuno slammed her eyes shut and whispered "yes" then the Senshi auras started to appear. It was all a blur from there.

Just as Ami had said it was only mere seconds when they arrived in the Time gates and Saeko about had a heart attack. It was very dark and not much could be seen ahead in the thick cloak of what looked to be night. It was so quiet that any movement that was made echoed and sounded far louder than it should have. All in all it was a very intimidating place to be.

"Wow this places hasn't changed at all has it?" The Senshi of water asked in awe, as she activated her visor and computer to perform some scans. "Nope, it doesn't look like it. In fact it doesn't look like anything where are we exactly?" Makoto asked, she wasn't about to admit that the gates still freaked her out from her last visit.

"you'll see, just relax and shut up for a minuet." Pluto said bringing forth her staff, shortly after the darkness started to absorb into it, leaving a large meadow and a building behind. Everyone besides Setsuna was flabbergasted that this sort of place even existed within such a gloomy darkness.

"Well this is it, how do you like it?" she asked as she untransformed. "you live here and you hid such a wonderful place in that black cloud?" asked Saeko admiring the beauty still quite confused. "Well I don't anymore, I haven't actually lived here since after the fall of the moon kingdom, though I guard the gates I try not to unveil this place unless I need to. It was built when Queen Serenity finally gave birth, it had been decided around that time that should anything happen we could evacuate and live here, however due to unexpected twists it was not possible. I keep it hidden to protect it." Setsuna said as she looked to a spring surrounded by the trees along with six little flickering lights.

"Are those fire flies over there?" asked Makoto while she untransformed and followed the time guardian's gaze. "well not fire flies exactly, they don't even seem to be a bug at all, and any and all life signs seem non existent. What are they?" Ami asked tugging at an earring to adjust a setting with her visor, only to power it down and become her civilian form.

"Nothing you need to worry about just yet. Come with me to the front gate to wait for the others." Spoke Setsuna cryptically leading them through what seemed to be endless greenery with lots of the little lights that kept floating around them endlessly. A few in particular seemed to have a fascination with them as the group walked by, the lights eventually following them. It seemed odd it to Saeko, why did all these lights keep showing up, and on top of that why did Setsuna seem pleased about it, for her there were fare too many questions to ask and not any correct way to ask them. Ami and Makoto however, knew better than to question Setsuna when she was in a good mood since it happened very rarely unless she was with Hotaru, and so silently they pressed forward.

~~~~ MEANWHILE~~~~~

"Well this is going to be interesting." Mars said they prepared themselves to go to the time gates. "Speaking of interesting, why is it that you know so much about the gates?" the newly transformed Venus inquired to Saturn.

"That would be because the gates hold silence but not only that, time effects all things including life and death, because of that I have spent much of my free time with Pluto. It's quiet and on occasion I do find solace in the depth of that quiet, but, there are other reasons as well…however you'll need to see it for yourself." she answered pulling forth her silence glaive.

"Now if we are all ready I'd like to get moving." Saturn turned to the rest of the Senshi and they held hands forming a large circle, again auras formed and they teleported shortly ending up in the same meadow that the other has ended up in. Not surprisingly most of the group didn't think they were in the right place even as they were told it was ok to be in a civilian form. The children on the other hand started running around aimlessly leaving the adults behind, this caused a flurry of action to take place all at once. Haruka and Mari were of coarse the cause of most of the ruckus.

"Damn it! Mari get back here with the rest of us!" Shouted Haruka as she chased the giggling tornado. "Only if your fat butt can catch me!" the child shouted back as she ran circles around her 'father'. Yasu had apparently found this highly amusing and was also in the process of tormenting the poor blond butch, clinging to her back to slow her down. Yumi the ever quiet one was with Chibiusa, they were slightly ahead of the pack but they were more focused on the flowers and other greenery, not causing trouble. Saturn didn't seem in any hurry to stop the madness that her papa seemed to be fueling more than stopping. It was around this time she waved over at two cats laying in a near by tree. One was shaking his head, the other had her face between her paws muttering something under her breath.

"Well it's nice to see you two are still the same." Minako said as the white cat claimed her left shoulder as his perch. "It seems not much has changed with all of you either, well besides them it seems." Artemis said as he looked over to the parents and then the children.

"Well it was only a matter of time, sometimes I wonder if this is what she meant when she said 'take everything in good humor', even if it's not amusing in the slightest." sighing Luna looking forth at the display if irresponsibility. "She's probably laughing herself silly right now." that caused Minako a serous look of confusion as it did Rei who had been listening in from afar.

"Who is Luna?" The raven girl asked, looking around seeing nothing unusual amiss. "Oh never mind just go with Saturn everyone seems to be going ahead of you, we will follow shortly." the black cat spoke before walking off into the wooded area with Artemis silently following. Minako and Rei stayed toward the end of the pack until everyone stopped in front of a gigantic castle, Hotaru unlocked the door and walked though. The kids bolted past the adults and ran in a flurry of different directions, since Hotaru didn't seem too worried no one said anything. The adults congregated in the front room where Setsuna and the others were.

"Hey Sets why didn't you tell us you lived here." Michiru said as she looked around in awe, however Hotaru spoke up instead. "We were unable to tell you and currently before anything can be explained me and Setsuna-mama have a few things we need to see to, you are all free to do as you wish until then." she said bringing forth her glaive along with a newly transformed Pluto before exiting without another word.

"Well that was odd." Rei said as she plopped down in a chair. Looking around the room everything seemed so surreal it was almost freighting, Senshi however, were used to odd and questionable things happening, Ami's mother on the other hand was not, and it was painfully obvious. Michiru and Haruka also seemed to pick up on her discomfort and invited her to join them outside, to which Saeko agreed willingly. After the trio had left the room seemed much more at peace. The others finding nothing better to do with themselves decided to would be best to look around, splitting off to different directions. Each with their own thoughts in mind.

After a few minutes of aimless walking and two flights of stairs later Minako and Rei came too a door that had the faint smell of incenses, along with an intense heat, the spiritual energy that was displayed in the heat caught Rei's imitate attention. "Hmm, that's odd, what is this energy doing here?" She placed her hand on the door feeling around searching for anything abnormal, earning a quizzical look from her lover.

"Well are you going to open that door or are you going to keep fondling it?" Minako asked with a smirk on her face, earning her a fiery glair that in no uncertain terms meant 'not another word'.

Slowly and quietly Rei opened the door, what lay before her was a sight she had gotten used too, and yet it was different in so many ways. It was Yumi in front of a fire, this was normal, what was not normal was how she was playing with a chain hearts that just so happened to be set on fire as well. She was dancing in a circle pattern, the chain spinning weaves around her, and yet she seemed to feel no pain. Minako watched in silent understanding, Rei on the other hand was confused and made it known.

"Yumi what is that exactly?" Rei asked still in awe of the prospect that Senshi powers could even do this.

"Oh this, I don't really know. All I know is sometimes when I'm in deep thought it comes out, but it won't come out for me unless I think really hard, even then it has a mind of it's own." she said before adding "go ahead and touch it if you want, it won't burn people unless I dislike the person."

Rei looked skeptically at this fiery chain. How could it not burn people, even if fire was her specialty it burned her on occasion if she wasn't careful, if the accident with her flame sniper was anything to remember. Minako looked the same way, her chain was gentle if she chose it to be so, but, it could also slice people to bits if her heart willed it. At that thought it finally made sense, stepping forth Minako put both hands on the chain, it was warm, but not hot, and it wasn't painful at all either.

"I get it now, this was the merger in power. It didn't fuse within us, but rather our children, Rei come over and feel this." The blond wasted no time in dragging the raven girl to the chain in question.

As Rei placed her hands on the chain she could feel it, the powers of both Mars and Venus co-existing, flowing through each other. One was a power she knew like the back of her hand, the other was in a sense foreign to her and the power would have scared her had she not known the origin behind it. "This is amazing but, I thought you all didn't know how to fight?" the fire Senshi asked quite confused.

"We can't fight if we don't know how. Our parents don't even know we can do stuff like this, and, honestly we were happy to not say a word. Mari and Yasu like to spar a lot but, I'd be happy to not battle if I had the choice." Her eyes looked fearful, almost as if she knew she would be one day sent to the frontlines. In reality both Rei and Minako knew this would not be far from the truth, they protect Usagi, so, one day their children would be fated to protect Chibiusa. It was a viscous cycle indeed, and yet it was necessary.

"Well we can't stay quiet about this forever but, we will talk this over another time, how about for right now we stop by the kitchen to find some food." Minako suggested attempting to change the subject, filing it away for a later time.

"Sure I know where to go so, I'll show you where it is." Yumi said as she lead her mothers down the hallway. There were a lot of questions both parents and child alike wanted to ask, but, now wasn't the time. Soon perhaps, but not now.

~~MEANWHILE OUTSIDE ON CASTEL GROUNDS~~

"I don't believe this is happening." Saeko said looking ahead to see two ten year olds going blow for blow in a heated match of skill, on the other hand the respective father figures were doing the same thing only much more tactfully. Ami knowing someone was bound to get hurt had the foresight to bright a very well stocked first aid kit. Michiru just sat observing the surroundings peacefully as if everything was right as rain. Just then Haruka slammed full force into a tree from one of Makoto's kicks.

"Why do you two let them do this, they're going to get seriously hurt if this continues." Saeko asked in exasperation as Makoto was driven into the ground by a tackle. Looking at the two kids things were just as heated, though the aims of attacks were off by along shot and the power behind the moves were lacking, it was still dangerous for them as well.

Michiru just smiled lightly at the concern that was displayed. "If you think this is them getting hurt your not going to like it when we run drills in our Senshi forms." the comment had a bit of humorous tone but behind it there was an all too clear sincerity in the words.

"yeah, tell me about it, I hate drills." Ami said with obvious distaste shaking her head.

"If I may ask what exactly do you do when you run these drills?" the elder Mizuno wasn't exactly fond of the idea of her daughter fighting in rough battles all the time, and the idea of having to watch a mock one was not exactly what Saeko would deem a good time.

"Well, it depends, see each Senshi has a planet that gives them power and as you know our abilities are largely influenced on that power. I'm more of a field analyst, I can determine week points, and though I can fight if I need too it's not my strongest point, usually that's what those two do best." Ami said directing her attention at the two adult brawlers looking not even close to being done with their little game Ami called 'kick the living crap out of each other' which in her mind wasn't a game at all, more like a way to cause a controlled amount havoc.

"It's complex to explain…your better off seeing it in action more than us attempting to explain it." Michiru picked up before wincing at Haruka being body slammed into the ground one final time before calling mercy.

"Are you two done trying to kill each other over there?" Ami yelled attempting to get the attention of her lover who was now whispering something to Haruka, followed by the blond nodding.

"What are they up too now? I swear they are like little kids sometimes." Michiru said shaking her head which got a reply from Haruka yelling, "I heard that and it's none of your business, this is butch talk!" with that Makoto and Haruka made themselves scarce.

"What was that about Ami, when has Makoto ever considered herself a butch?" Michiru asked with a raised eyebrow, quite confused that Haruka left without an explanation.

"She's just trying to find herself right now and she thinks Haruka can help, I'm not too worried though it'll be good for her to at least have a new perspective on things." The bluenette said shrugging.

Mari and Yasu had just finished their little match and were covered in dirt, and hungry, promptly making themselves known. "Alright get cleaned up and we'll make lunch, the others are probably hungry as well." Ami said and the kids nodded before scampering off. The trio slowly headed off to the kitchen to cook enough food for an army.

The kitchen and dining area was quite large, Makoto would have loved it in there. Usagi and Chibiusa were already face planted into the table from hunger, while Mamoru started to dice up things for a salad. Michiru may not have been as well off in the fine art of cooking as Makoto but she could at least cook decently without burning down the entire palace. Saeko and Ami were far better off with either baking, or microwave foods, so they set to work making some cookies for after dinner. Even with all of the movement it was obvious that there was plenty more room to help, and, it was at that present moment that Minako decided to help out, much to the dismay of everyone in the kitchen. Soon she was banished form said kitchen after she decided to go berserk with the salt once again, leaving her to sit at the table bored. Shortly afterwards, food was placed out upon the rather large table and the eating, or in Usagi's case shoveling commenced. Haruka and Makoto were still no place to be found but Ami and Michiru had faith that they wouldn't be stupid.

After they ate the Senshi spent a large portion of their time just exploring around, relaxing, and just all round having a good time. Saeko however wasn't really in that type of mood and found herself sitting in one of the gardens, her mind was once again a flurry, Usually under this type of pressure she sought comfort and guidance with Setsuna or Michiru since they were both intellectuals, not that any of the Senshi were dumb. No not by any means, however she felt safe in knowing that they had been raising Hotaru for quite some time so they knew some a mothers worries, and along with that since they were both Senshi themselves they also held answers in truly understanding the difficulty of it all, and the stress it brought. That was the one thing that no matter how much she loved her daughter, she could not help her with, simply because to be explained the magnitude of the trials they went through, well, that was one thing. To experience it was another in and of it's self. Setsuna had not returned yet and Michiru was with Ami, and the children. Makoto was another option but Saeko had no idea where to even look for her and where ever she was Haruka would surely be with her. This left Saeko with no one to talk too, or so she thought.

"Nice garden, yet it doesn't match the tranquility of a fire. I guess since you don't do reading this is a good place to collect you thoughts eh?" Rei said breaking the elder Mizuno from her ponderings with a rather blank expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" Was all Saeko was able to choke out, she couldn't have been that obvious right? Rei sat down on the bench with a calm expression, something that was a rare sight to behold yet this is what she was. Calm, cool, and collected, or it could just be that the good doctor was far more frazzled than usual as far as this whole Senshi situation went.

"I have psychic abilities remember? I'm more in tune to it than most, I didn't know where it was coming from until I saw you sitting here, but, I can tell something's agitating you. Penny for your thoughts?" Rei couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was that was going on but, one thing she thanked silently was that she came across this before Minako. Lord only knows how far the blond would have pushed, and that may not be a good thing.

Saeko sighed, not knowing how to phrase her thoughts, or even if she should. She had never attempted to grow particularly close to Rei, the girl was still in high school after all, yet having no one else to turn too she threw caution to the wind in hopes of gaining a new perspective. "I was just musing is all. I guess I find it all still hard to believe, even now.. I've seen you all transform, I've treated enough of your injuries to know that what ever it is your doing when you fight it's not just a game, and I know all about your moon princess, and yet I still can't wrap my head around it, and I guess I want to know why."

The miko looked at her for a moment to take that all in, it would be hard to come up with an answer that would even come close to satisfactory for the doctor, that much Rei knew, so she said the only thing she knew how. "We all find it hard to believe, fate has given us a horrible life to live at this moment because we can never seem to catch a break, yet we know that this will not last forever, those kids are proof of that, even so we don't know what exactly the thirtieth century will be like. All of our loved ones will be gone and only the Senshi will remain to recreate a better world. That's a large weight to live with and know for certain, even if most of us never voice it. As for why we do it, we've simply no other choice, and as much as Usagi can drive us all to hell and back we all love her very much, and the promise of a bright future gives us strength, but I'm sure you gathered that much already."

The look that earned from Saeko was unnerving to say the least. "How can you all live with that knowledge, I mean I know Ami will live longer than I will, that should be an obvious fact, yet I will never get to watch my grandchild grow because of this fate. Ami doesn't seem to be affected by this, but I am. How can you all know that you will live for roughly a thousand years, and yet, I most likely won't live to see a hundred years of life, that means most of my daughters life I will not get to be apart of how can I as a parent even begin to understand the logic behind that."

Saeko's expression bordered teary eyed, and it was painful for Rei to see her like this, she wanted to say something to fix the pain in her eyes, however Usagi ever the emotional one came budding in with her emotions on her sleeve, it was very obvious she had heard some of the conversation, and decided to add her own two cents.

"If, and might I just reiterate this is a big If, but if you could come with us, would you… would you even want to subject yourself to what ever awaits, I can't promise you what that life will be and it would change drastically from what we know, I may not be Setsuna but I can say that it would be a major change in the time stream. Even so, if you could, would you risk it?"

Rei had a fire in her eyes, she didn't like where this was headed and the urgent need to put on the breaks to this emotional coaster came to mind. "Hold on a minuet Usa, lets not go making promises we can't keep here, I don't know if that's plausible to even begin with. She's not a Senshi, and I don't think it's possible to even becom-" Rei was interrupted as soon as Setsuna made a timely fall out of a hole in the time gate and directly onto the Miko, Hotaru following close behind.

Setsuna, the ever knowing time guardian stood before Saeko and Hotaru gave careful study to the woman who was in a silent state shock. "Looks like we made it in time eh Pluto?" Setsuna only nodded, and Hotaru turned to Rei. "Rei gather the other's, it's time we all had an over due talk, I've got something I need to discuss with Mizuno-Sensei." when Rei walked off she gave Usagi and Pluto a look before finishing. "I need to talk with her alone both of you…shoo… go on..." she said. Usagi still wearing half of her emotions on her cheeks and sleeves was guided away by Pluto who gave her daughter a knowing look.

Hotaru then dropped her transformation looking at Saeko carefully. "Well it seems our princess has done it again."

"Done what again?" Saeko asked not knowing what exactly that meant, causing Hotaru only to sigh "She let her emotions get in the way and has in effect offered you something most would not be given an opportunity to do. Come with me, there something you need to see." She said as she lead the elder Mizuno though a forest and into a wooded area, Luna and Artemis happened to be sitting near small pond with those lights floating all around them.

The cats looked up and then Luna spoke. "your Ami's mother correct?" all that earned was a wide eyed Saeko with her mouth hanging open. "D-did you just s-speak?" Luna looked annoyed at that. "Well I see no other talking black cats do you? Now relax will you, if you can't handle a few talking animals then you need more work than I thought. No wonder the time stream is so messed up." that caused Hotaru to giggle and Luna to glair at said giggling.

"I'm not worried about the time stream, nor is Pluto, I think right now I could whack the stream of time with my glaive up, down, left, and right and I don't think it could become anymore screwed up, but then again that's why we are taking this risk, normally it would be out of the question. The new question we must ask ourselves is do we allow another Senshi to battle along side of us?" Hotaru looked to the cats and then to Saeko, then after that decided a little explanation was in order. "Do you know what all of the glowing lights you see here are Saeko-Sensei?" that earned a hushed answer of "no" but that was to be expected.

"They are the souls of the dead that wished to be free, remember when I said I guide them, they live here, in the timeless space, here time never stops, yet it never flows either, the ability to control time is Pluto's and death is mine, but in the time gates if time stands still so does life in effect, you could also say that all of the time stream is a paradox in it's self. I also have the power to accept the souls of the dead and allow them life here, this spring is of particular importance however since this is where the queens light spends most of her time. When she is not within the crystal, or appearing in a dream she resides here among the other lights, ageless, even if we can not tell it is her." Hotaru transformed and then stuck her glaive into the pond and an image appeared.

"What you see here is what life used to be like on the moon before everyone reincarnated. As you can see there are two figures in this image. One of them is Mercury, the other was the princess that was to one day ascend to that title to the throne of Mercury. Both of them had Senshi genes, and if you notice they are mirror images of both you and Ami, though back then you had different names."

Saeko was in both shock and awe. She, herself was in a sailor fuka, just like her daughter wears when she fights. The image in the water quickly faded, and she found her voice. "I don't think I fully understand what exactly your getting at." Hotaru nodded this was only to be expected Luna and Artemis by this time had started walking towards the castle, presumably getting ready for the meeting sure to follow this little talk.

"You see, your former self is also a light here, floating in harmony with the other Senshi of the past, apart of you, a Senshi you, were once the protector of the late Queen Serenity. When the parents of the Senshi died the Senshi protecting her daughter, the princess, grew weaker. Using the crystal she allowed the younger Senshi along with her daughter to reincarnate, it wasn't without the cost to her life though, and that's why she's a light. A memory that Pluto retains is that all of the Senshi's current parents happen to be carbon copies of their once Senshi form, it is merely a theory we have but, it seems to us that if Ami had the ability to become awakened you could be as well. However like i said it's just a theory. for the parents of old to have rencarnated aswell would have to also be a paradox, one that pluto overlooked before."

Saeko thought carefully for a moment taking another odd magnitude into account. "Then why are Makoto's parents dead, and Rei's mother, was that also fate if they were once Senshi?" sighing she looked at the pond again.

"Makoto's parents passed on as did Rei's mother, in the grand scheme of things though it helped to make them who they are today, most likely the same way the divorce of your husband had done for Ami, Who knows if she would have been the same child or Senshi if he had stayed around, same with Rei's father, it's better for Rei to hate him than to grieve for his inability to be a parent, at least she can move on from him and stand on her own. Ami still loves her fathers paintings, and although he might not send a letter with it, sometimes things are better left that way. She's happy to wonder where he goes and what he sees, and he lets her keep wondering. That relationship between them is one of complete mystery, and it allows her to contemplate the what if's in life that scientifically she would never be able to muse about otherwise. For example instead of seeing things as just a painting, of what he saw, I think she may see it and think about what he thought about while he panted it and how beautiful it must have been to see it in parson. I think he knows this as simple fact and that's why he does it." Hotaru looked to Saeko, a very confused look on her face made it clear that she had never looked on things in that light before.

"Ok then, I guess that's fair enough, but, then why is it I have just now been told about this? Shouldn't I have had a right to know if I had the ability to help my daughter?" The good doctor seemed to be missing the exact detail of why Pluto kept that part quiet.

"That's just it. If you become a Senshi Ami will no longer be your main priority. You will in effect be in service to Usagi, and when the inventible battles come along, you will need to fight. Battle can be hard and many have died, Ami also has lost her life on occasion, she may be alive now, but, we have only Usagi to thank for that. Even if we have a future of happiness that can change quickly, and in the event of a death we may not be able to revive, if that does happen, and that death is Ami, you will end up living those thousand years without her and you would still need to serve your oath to Usagi. Also is the fact that since we already have a Mercury I don't know what will happen with the planets power. Pluto is probably briefing the others now incase you choose to accept this but when we get back to the palace I'm sure many will want answers. Now lets be on our way, last thing I want on my case is a cranky time mage mother for being late."

With that Saturn turned around, leaving Saeko to follow her silently, and understandably so, there was a lot to think about in the confines of her mind. Would she accept this as a possible life, and if so could she put her own daughter second to a queen, with whom she knew held Ami's life in her hands. Finally they were all solders, ready to combat things that most would consider imaginary, or crazy to even think existed. She had seen the wounds of Senshi battles and they were not a pretty sight, she had seen Ami come home with a plethora of wounds over the time since she knew the truth, however that was at the battles end, all was said and done, all she had to do was help them to mend in the aftermath, prescribe painkillers, and see to it they were fighting fit as soon as possible. If she became a Senshi she would need to fight along side of her daughter, and sooner or later see her get hurt in the fray, could she do that with detached emotion, probably not, and if not it would put the others at risk, and yet she felt she had to try.

Saeko was far to engrossed in her inner thoughts and before she knew it she was in front of all of the Senshi. All of them were transformed and they all looked pensive, Mercury looked for all the world worried and Venus seemed to catch on there was far more to that worry than met the eye. She looked to Uranus nodded and stepped forward.

"I would like to speak with you on my own as well, I have some concerns with all of this as I'm sure you do as well. I personally would like to get this out of the way before I agree to anything." Saeko looked into the eyes of Venus only to see that the once bubbly female had a very serous look on her face, yes this was the face of one who would not take this matter lightly.

"Very well then, please lead the way." Venus nodded and lead into the living room and gestured Saeko to sit down. The room was for the most part silent, and the elder Mizuno had the distinct feeling she was under careful observation. Slowly after a moment Venus spoke.

"I assume from what you've seen thus far you know why this concerns me. Since at this moment Usagi has not ascended to the throne I'm in charge as far as combat goes for the inner Senshi, the outers though we work together, often are lead by Uranus. I have a few questions that I need answers too, for my own peace of mind, though if you want to be a Senshi there is only one of us who can deny you that, however I don't think she would. If I may ask it plainly, why is it you want to become a Senshi, and while were at it, tell me why you would even think of subjecting your self to this in the first place?" Her Eyes bore into Saeko seeking answers to hard to explain questions.

"I want to be there for Ami, you all fight so hard together and end up getting hurt in the process quite a lot. Then I patch you up only for all of you to get hurt again. I allow my daughter to do that, and for what reason I'm not exactly sure, I hate that she fights what ever those things are, but, I let her anyway even if she gets hurt. Now that I know I can aid her in more than just being on the sidelines I need to do it. It would be wrong of me to keep sending her into these stupid wars knowing she's in danger only to not stand along side her now that I've been given that chance. You all may be solders, but she is my daughter, and this is not just some normal run of the mill army, If I can help her I will do it in what ever way I can, even if it means to become a Senshi."

Saeko held a determined look in her eyes, Venus smirked at this look, it reminded her of all of her fellow Senshi. Saeko was not the type of woman to take things sitting down, and, nether were the rest of them. Her loyalties were with her daughter Venus knew that, and that in its self was a concern, Venus had to be certain she knew just what exactly this doctor would be getting into.

"You are right, we are solders, and as such when battle comes we fight as a team, but things can turn to shit quickly if people are not unified, Your main concern is Ami in all of this, but, what about the rest of us. Most importantly Moon herself, I hate to say it but she is our main priority in everything we do. If the choice came down to Moon, or Mercury as far as saving a life goes, then as much as I hate to tell you, Moon comes first. On the priority list she will need to come first in every battle, and choices we make in life as a whole. With that in mind both Uranus and myself have agreed that should you choose this lifestyle, it would be best for you to work along side the outers, you are close to both Pluto and Neptune, and as a result you would probably fit better with them, it would also minimize the amount you see Mercury battle, however when the big fights come along you will still be by her side. Would you agree to this?" Venus's question held no attitude one would think someone of this authority would have but it did hold concern, and a lot of it. Oddly enough Saeko found herself unable to refuse the offer, she had to do it, she would because a Senshi.

"I would readily agree to this." she said with an affirmative nod. With that Venus pulled out her communicator and told the others to step into this room. Everyone stood in a line and Venus joined them. Luna Looked to Venus who only nodded in stern approval and then Luna addressed Saeko who was now standing.

"I will give you back your memories Saeko, however in doing so, you will be granted the same knowledge of the Senshi, as such you will be issued a wand to transform with and you will be ordered to fight when needed. As per request from Venus, though you were once apart of the inners before we feel it best if you fought along side the outers for the safety of everyone, you will participate in the regular drills, and your new life as a Senshi will come before all else. Once you accept this final offer you will not be able to go back on your word. You will also need to understand that although she is your daughter she has been Mercury far longer than you in this lifetime, that therefore makes her your superior in the name of your home planet. Thus it will be expected that any order Moon, Venus, Uranus, or Mercury give you, you will abide by no matter the cost. Can you accept this as your new truth in life and all that you do?"

Luna awaited an answer, Saeko knew that to be pure fact they all did. Looking to her daughter it only made it more surreal. She knew Ami would not be pleased with this and yet she found herself unable to turn down this offer. "Yes, I can accept this and I willingly stake my life on that fact." Luna nodded and used the Lunar Mind Meld. As the light hit Saeko in the forehead she saw a flash of images, all of them embedding their way into her mind. What seemed like years in effect was only a matter of seconds, and slowly she opened her eyes, she felt different, and yet the same. This was when Mercury stepped forth.

"Well now that your a Senshi you need to learn what it is you need to do, here use this and call out 'Mercury Planet Power'." She said handing her mother a duplicate transformation pen.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Saeko called out, as she did a burst of very ice cold water seemed to engulf her, She felt something very strong enter her body and soon the water around her dispersed leaving behind an older looking Mercury in it's wake. However she wasn't in just a sailor fuku like her daughter was, no not by a long shot. Instead her attire consisted of icy blue Armor, lightweight, but looked very sturdy. It was form fitting and left little to the imagination. She also had a boots on that made her look like she was part of a military, not a Senshi. The oddest thing however was what was at her hip. A short sword, the blade was clear and blue, on her face she donned a visor that was connected too a single earring on her left ear. Everyone seemed taken aback to this new type of transformation. Everyone except for Pluto who held an interested smile.

"So, it would seem you have taken the form of what the solders of old looked like. You have not gotten back your Senshi abilities that mirror Mercury's, but, instead you donned the armor used by the very forces that Protected Mercury herself." That earned quite the barrage of quizzical looks aimed at the all knowing Pluto, however Venus caught on quickly since all of her memories had long since returned, she knew precisely what Pluto meant.

"Well It would seem we have ourselves a new Quicksilver." Venus smirked gaining Mercury's questioning gaze. " Quicksilver? That's another name for Mercury on the elemental table, what does that have to do with this? Do you care to elaborate on that one Venus? Pluto?" the Mercurian questioned sternly, Her mother had guessed right to think that this with be a very displeasing decision.

"Well It is true that the Senshi protected the Queen and her Princess, however each planet had their future to worry about as well, so the Senshi each had a guard that was their soul protector, a sort of back up should the Senshi need it. It seems to me that although your mother swore to protect Usagi, you are where her true loyalty stands, she did this to protect you, this armor is proof of that, and as such it would seem that she follows the laws of Mercury only. Back in the days of the silver millennium each guard had a name, the one from Mercury was named Quicksilver, pertaining to the planet's deep scientific history and education." Pluto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world earning a nod from Venus who picked the explanation back up.

"Yeah, and since she's a Mercurian guard, you hold full command over her, the rest of us do not hold your Planet's power or laws, so therefore, just as we are Usagi's personal guards, your mother is apparently now yours." The blond was laughing at this very, very odd state of affairs, while the others all had different reactions.

Moon looked perplexed for all the world but happy at the outcome, while Jupiter and Uranus were whispering about swords and other basic combat, and everyone else just looked like they were about to fall over gawking at this little revelation. Mercury was less than thrilled on having her mother becoming her protector, although she didn't voice it just yet. Everyone seemed to sense the tense air and sudden drop in temperature. Since becoming a Senshi popsicle wasn't exactly what most would call a good time, they quickly came up with a plan to calm the very annoyed Senshi of water, using homework as the perfect excuse, meanwhile Jupiter and Uranus untransformed and looked at the newest member on the team.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" the blond asked looking at the sword in question already guessing the answer. Saeko looked at the sword and shook her head quite obviously confused.

"Alright figured as much, looks like before you do anything rash you'll need to be taught some basic sword maneuvers, lucky for you, I can teach you that." Haruka said examining the sword in question, she lifted it up finding it to be feather light, and very sharp. It would be good in the hands of someone with experience, but to someone with little too no knowledge on how to handle the thing it could be a fatal mistake.

Makoto noting the armor she was equipped with saw it was not only light but very flexible. "Also some hand to hand combat should be in order as well. If you become unarmed in a fight you'll need something to back yourself up on." Around this time Setsuna re-entered the room to see what was taking place which caught the eye of the blond.

"Yo, Sets, we need a favor, it seems this wonderful plan of yours only worked so well, she may look like a solider however, she's far from it. Makoto and I feel a little combat training is in order, got anyplace we could hold up for a little while for this training? We kinda have a lot to work on and need a place with few distractions." Haruka questioned.

"Not in these time gates, no, but what about where you did your training Haruka, no one lives in that old cabin anymore right? Why not go up there I can tear through time and have you all there shortly?" Setsuna offered and Haruka accepted and before Saeko knew it she was being dragged threw time and into a dusty cabin, it looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while and it was unfurnished besides a few rolled up sleeping bags and some basic survival gear. Whatever it was these two had planned she had the distinct feeling she wasn't going to like it, however if she couldn't even handle a little training how did she expect her daughter. She had to succeed for her sake.

It was night fall when they had arrived and Setsuna returned to the gates as if she had left them all on a pleasure cruse promising to check back in a few days. After setting up an area in which to sleep they turned out the lights warning her to get a good rest with the promise that at sunrise she would learn part of what it meant to actually be a solider among the Senshi.

* * *

Please leave a review. also in the next chapter I will have a new enemy ready, the story line for them is built however their powers could go one of three ways. I will list each way and if you have a particular preference then leave in your review the number of the one you like best.

1) the enemy have strong close combative skills, but little in the way of magical ability, and tend to be stupid. (best for kinda bloody hack and slash fights)

2)the enemy have strong magical skills, but little in the way of close combat fighting, and tend to be slightly smart (best for fights dealing with more than just mindless battles, yet it will still be verses the enemy directly.)

3) the enemy have poor combat skills, and poor magical skills, but are very sly and cunning making them masters in manipulation (As this number implies a combat scene here would deal far more with some sort of mental distortion on various levels than the combat it's self, and combat would likey take place indirectly.)


	7. The ways of the Senshi

I don't own sailor moon!

I also don't own the Simpsons!

A/N: I know it's been a while since my last update but even i get writers block when it comes to setting things up exactly as i want/need them to be. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As promised I have brought a new threat to the table, it may seem highly unconventional at first, however I feel that this particular threat will allow for an interesting battle dynamic. also in accordance to last chapter Saeko has a large amount to due with this chapter, while the children play little more than a point of concern, that will stay this way currently since I want to encourage you as the reader to start thinking outside of the box. Please think of the previous chapters carefully when you read this chapter and you may notice a few odd things that will not add up, some are blatant, others take a lot of careful consideration. I'm hoping this will engage you to perhaps starting to think as the Senshi would.

Chapter 7: Ways of the Senshi

* * *

Early signs of the morning began to show through the clouds, the crickets had quieted down and the sun was just barely peaking over the treetops. Haruka was clearing the brush off of the small hill near the cabin that would make a nice sparring grounds. Makoto had caught some fish and was cleaning them to be cooked. It had been decided earlier that morning that if they were going to train Saeko it wouldn't hurt anyone to brush up on emergency survival tactics, meaning there would be no going into town for anything.

Saeko was currently busying herself by watching the fish and the streams. She didn't really leave the comforts of civilization often, and due to that to see a wooded area like this astounded her. Was this what her ex-husband saw before he would put a pencil to paper. His artwork always seemed magical, and she never knew why. Now she was surrounded by the types of nature that he often painted, and wondered what else she had missed out on. Ever since the children came here her entire world had been turned upside down, a small part of her wondered if this is how everyone else felt when they had become Senshi. The thought was quickly interrupted as soon as Makoto called her for breakfast.

Munching on the fish Saeko decided to create some sort of conversation and thought the days itinerary would be a good start. "Well, now that we have rested, what are we going to do today?" She asked taking a sip of water. Makoto and Haruka looked at each other and then back at Saeko. They knew even if she had Senshi anything in her it didn't matter, she was out of practice it would take quite a while to make any progress worth mentioning.

"That depends, I think today we will probably just go for a long distance hike, reason being we need to see how far we can push you without going overboard, it's true we heal quick when we do get hurt, but the thing is we don't know if you have the same limits that Ami would have, or if since your build as a solider it makes you more like us. For example for Haruka and I a hike is more like a cake walk, but for you we aren't sure. Also you will be transformed, we, on the other hand won't." Makoto had finished her meal and pulled out a very small pocket knife. It was more for doing odd jobs rather than combat, she was using it to sharpen three walking sticks to help prepare, even if they wouldn't leave until it got a little brighter.

Haruka was heading back into the cabin, this drew Saeko's curiosity so she followed closely behind. Going to one of the back rooms, the blond pulled a key off the top of the door frame and then unlocked a door to a staircase that lead too the basement. It was full of different types of weapons, most of them swords, on the far side were quite a few wooden ones that were used for beginners, also, on the far wall were also back packs and a cabinet of freeze dried rations. Ignoring the weapons Haruka made a beeline for the backpacks filling them up with an assortment of different things. Saeko on the other hand had her eyes on the weapons shelves.

"See anything there of interest?" Haruka asked, she wasn't particularly one for small talk, but without Michiru by her side the Senshi of wind couldn't help herself and sought some sort of vocal contact.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering why someone would need all of these swords for. They all look the same to me." she said looking at two of the ones furthest from Haruka. Having finished packing the bags by this time she sighed and walked over next to the confused doctor.

"That's exactly why you aren't to be swinging that blue sword around until you do see a difference. Some of these look the same because they are the same type of sword, however some are built with different materials, and that changes them greatly. You won't know if a sword is right for you just by looking at it, for example try this."

Haruka pulled two wakizashi off of the rack and pulled them from their sheaths. Looking at Saeko she placed one in her hands. "This is a wakizashi, it's in the short sword family, the longer sword version that you would probably know better is the katana. Anyway, feel the weight in your hands, this one is far too heavy for you because not only are you attempting to hold it with two hands, the actual length of the blade is too long for you to wield correctly. The one you hold in your hands currently is sixty centimeters long, or, roughly one foot eleven inches, and would fit me far better." she then took the first sword from her hands and handed the second one over.

"This is the same sword, same build, only as you can see much smaller. At forty centimeters, or, roughly one foot three inches it's lighter and for you easier too wield, not that I would have you swinging it around just yet mind you. Get a feel for the weight. It's a decent fit." Haruka said then taking the second from her hands, she placed both swords back in their sheaths and replaced them on the rack. "Anyway that's one of the more basic things that you'll learn, since you have a sword when you transform that's the one you will use during training, first though you have other things to worry about. Come on I'm sure Makoto's ready upstairs by now and we have a long hike ahead of us." Haruka said going back to the main floor of the cabin with three packs in one hand.

Saeko transformed, once outside each of them donned a pack. It was a long walk to were they were going, which to Saeko was still a mystery. They talked about random things, the weather, among other silly musing that held very little importance. Around mid afternoon there was a lull in topic of conversation, luckily for them they were there. It was a large spring, the waterfall was lovely, and the smooth boulders made for a good place to rest, unfortunately for Saeko, rest too her and rest for the other two, were completely different in meaning.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful, how did you know about it?" Saeko asked looking around the wonderful scenery. Birds were flying over head, perched along the trees, and feeding along the ground. She was so enthralled that she didn't happen to notice that the two figures she thought she was standing next too were now in the water swimming, in nothing but a pair of boxers, until it was too late.

"The water is so- What ARE you doing!?" The poor elder Mizuno said caught mid sentence gawking at the fact that the two of them didn't seem to care in the slightest that their breasts were on public display.

"We are swimming, surely you know of the concept." Haruka said just a bit too bluntly.

"I can see that much, but why are you both topless?" Saeko had no idea why she was even holding this particular discussion to begin with, thankfully Makoto came to the rescue before Haruka gave another all too blunt explanation, sadly even so, subtly was never either of their strong suits.

"We are swimming topless because it's more comfortable for us this way, and if I had a swim suit I would have used that, but, I can't exactly do that right now can I." Makoto said in hopes that it was an explanation enough, sadly it wasn't.

"Well how about your bra then Makoto?" The two swimmers just looked at Saeko highly amused by that statement and then looked at each other then at Saeko again before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I don't see what's so highly amusing." Saeko said with slight annoyance in her voice. The brunette decided she'd explain this far better than Haruka would, since the blond would probably say something very perverse in her 'version' of an explanation. After all she wasn't known to be a flirtatious playboy for nothing.

"Well, the reason it's so highly amusing to us is because firstly, I don't wear a bra unless it's a sports one, and that's only if I need to look formal, or for every day activities. If I'm going too do something that requires a lot of physical strain, I use a binder so my back doesn't hurt me, I am rather large after all. Haruka uses a binder mostly also, and they aren't comfortable to swim in, not to mention that if you don't give yourself a break every now and then they do more harm than good." Makoto finished exiting by the edge of the water, picking up her shirt and put it on before sitting next to the edge of the water again. Haruka by this time was trying to scale the waterfall, attempting to get to the top to feel the breeze no doubt.

"Well are you going to just stand there in utter shock or are you going to sit down?" Makoto said laughing at the look on Saeko's face. It was a mixture of emotions that the brunette couldn't exactly describe. Slowly the elder Mizuno took a seat quietly before placing a hand to her brow.

"Why does it bug you anyway, it's nothing you don't have, or haven't seen before for that matter. Not to mention the fact you handle all of our physical health needs so I don't think there's a single one of us you haven't seen at least partially exposed, well except for Chibiusa and the other kids." Makoto said still highly amused by all of this.

"Makoto, those times were far different, all of the times you are referring too were because of the injuries you all had sustained or regular screenings. I could not have treated the wounds properly, or dress the deeper cuts with fabric in the way, and as far as regular heath goes that's strictly professional, You two currently are not in anyway in need of medical treatment." Looking up she saw Haruka somewhat dangling from one of the bolder formations and promptly decided to amend that sentence. "That is, not yet anyway." That's when the splash of water could be heard followed by a few choice words, and then Haruka set to try again. Makoto face palmed while Saeko shook her head. Then a rather odd thought came to mind.

"Anyway I wasn't aware you were all so open with your nudity, please tell me my daughter doesn't mimic this." Saeko said in vain hope that perhaps her daughter had more class than to display herself to the public eye.

The brunette about fell over as she laughed at statement. "Would you relax, we have all at one point or another seen each other naked. Lets face facts sometimes we have to transform at very inopportune times, and although our fuku cover us up in battle, there have been many occasions where we have gotten hurt badly enough that our transformations kinda crap out on us. When that happens we are sometimes left totally naked. Most of us have grown so used to it seeing each other nude doesn't even faze us. In fact most barely notice it, especially where Haruka and myself are concerned since we tend too sustain the most injury, besides it's not like we ogle each other or have random orgies. I think the only one who even freaks out anymore is Rei, but she is very reserved when it comes to that type of thing. As for Ami, there is very little that catches her off guard anymore, nudity included, mind you she still looks like a tomato half the time."

Like mother like daughter Makoto noted as Saeko turned a light shade of pink before clearing her throat and recomposing herself. The new found solider prayed to every deity she knew of that she would never end up exposed to the world in such a manner. She also made a mental note to get used to the idea that even more oddball situations were bound too arise. Then when the event did occur, chalk it up too just another eccentricity that made the Senshi what they were. In the inevitable event that said eccentricity included her or Ami she would just need to remind herself that she's the one who insisted on becoming a Senshi, taking all the good, bad, and on occasions embarrassing situations that went along with it.

After a few more attempts to climb the rocks failed, Haruka redressed and they proceeded back too the cabin. Makoto cooked some more fish, and they spent the evening in front of the fire pit talking and having a good time, since Saeko seemed to not be highly affected by the hike, the next morning she was going to be taught some basic hand to hand skills. As soon as the sun set Saeko went off to bed, Haruka, however had other plans and promptly dragged Makoto into an old storage room near the back of the cabin.

"Umm, what are you doing?" The brunette looked at the box her blond friend happened to have in her hands. Not answering Haruka promptly shoved Makoto into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Haruka what do you-" the Senshi of wind cut her off quickly. "Shut up and let me do this. Make yourself useful and strip down to your binder and boxers." was the quick reply. Makoto had no idea what to even think, so she decided to follow where ever the wind took her, what ever it was the blond had in mind was only a mystery.

Haruka wasted no time fiddling with Makoto's binder, testing the elasticity among other things. The binder it's self would be good for only two things. One would be for the smaller breasted women who wanted to conceal them, or in Makoto's case give more support where she would have none otherwise. Finally the blond spoke.

"Ok first things first, that sad excuse for a binder has gotta go, no way in hell can you butch around in that monstrosity. It cuts off too early for in to actually push your boobs down, what you need is a full length one." It finally clicked, the thunder Senshi had asked Haruka to help her with a new self image a while back and now she must be following through with the promise she made. After fiddling in the box Haruka tossed a full body binder her way to try on. It was a good fit for the most part and the Senshi of wind seemed pleased.

"Alright, that was a easy fix, now lets do something about your clothes." Haruka again went into her box of treasures and pulled forth a pair of baggy denim jeans and a grey shirt that had a thick blue streak going to the sides of the shirt, meeting at the underarm before following a path down too the end of the shirt sleeve.

After Makoto pulled on the shirt she was astounded to find that she looked a whole lot smaller in the bust. The shirt was slightly tight but allowed you to see just how muscular she really was. The jeans fit around the waste just fine but, it was obvious the way they fit that they were intended for men. It was odd to see herself in this sort of getup, and yet she didn't find herself trying to complain. that's when she noticed her friend was in deep thought.

Haruka then looked to Makoto's hair and shook her head. The blond knew that the thunder Senshi would most likely want to keep it long so what they could do with it was very limited. Finally Haruka opened one of the cabinets in the bathroom and pulled out a very thin hair tie and pulled the feminine one out of the brunette hair. Pulling the hair down and tailing it closer too the base of the neck instead of high up on the head helped a little. Noticing that curly hair is a particularly a pain in the ass to tie down she left the two strands loose that usually framed Makoto's face. This gave the blond an idea and she left the room only to come back with a slightly worn black leather jacket and equally worn out leather brawlers gloves.

After a careful look in the mirror she couldn't even speak. It was alarming how much of a tomboy she looked like, and yet nothing major was really changed, just augmented. Makoto no longer looked girly, but rather a badass with an attitude all her own. She wasn't nearly as masculine looking as Haruka, nor did she have as rough a voice, so she wouldn't be mistaken for a man on a regular basis, however, if she didn't speak it would be possible to perhaps cause some light gender confusion. She turned her speechlessness look to Haruka who just chuckled lightly.

"So, how does it feel like to come face to face with yourself now?" The blond asked, she knew it was a loaded question, and that's exactly why she worded it that way. Makoto stood there for a moment pondering.

Was this really how people saw her? It was true that in junior high she had a very bad reputation. Even now she heard whispers of what she had done back then. Thinking back, she was an exact image of a rebel, her curly hair was a trademark of being tough, and hers was that way naturally. Being really tall meant wearing a longer uniform then the rest, this also made her stand out, sure size alone was one thing but when you added her strength to the equation it got worse. Anyone who knew Makoto knew she could easily bench press a full sized adult with little effort at all. If you factored that in with the way she had lived alone, had a slightly explosive temper, and her past dating prospects it all added up.

She wasn't just looking in the mirror of a different clothing style, Haruka was trying to show her how people on the outside viewed her, and in effect it that was ok to be viewed that way. Sure her breasts appeared smaller and she looked as if she could kick the living crap out of anyone with one hand tied behind her back, but she was still herself. She was the Makoto with a temper and now a look to match, but her heart was still soft and fragile, fiercely loyal and very protective of the people she cared about. Anyone who knew the real her would know that still to be the facts even in this state.

Makoto's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but the small smile on her face said it all. "thank you Haruka." she said bowing her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, although all I really did was give you something to wear." she said playing dumb, however she mentally added 'I know how it feels to learn that lesson Makoto, I'm just glad you got the chance to learn it early.' her expression equaled Makoto's and she remembered when she first met Michiru. Yes, the smart, confidant, playboy, blond was not always that way. It took a lot of love from Michiru to break her from her inward prison, and Haruka suspected that for Makoto a very large role in learning this lesson came from Ami.

~~~~~~~BACK AT THE TIME GATES~~~~

Ever since the trio had left for training Mari and Yasu had found themselves being glued to their mothers eye sight. Usually where ever one child was the other followed so, Ami and Michiru were always together as well. Both of them sat in relative quiet pondering the recent events. Michiru was just thoughtful, Ami was on the brink of losing her nerves. Seeing as the children were playing in the grassy area out of ear shot Michiru decided to see what exactly it was that made her friend so on edge, and perhaps, voice a thought or two of her own.

"Well, we've been thrown for a loop this time, although I must say this does explain a few recent actions Setsuna has been displaying." The Senshi of the sea noted with a slight smile.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mother has never been known to be this reckless, something is up with the both of them. She's been doing a lot of stupid things lightly, things like flitting around the kitchen when she doesn't even know how to cook, coming home early from work and spending hours at her computer typing away at her messenger. She gets this far off look and spaces out, and now recently she, for what ever reason, decides that she wants to be a Senshi, and Setsuna of all people doesn't blow a gasket. You'd think the woman would be the first one to deny the request, not fuel it along with the help of Hotaru. What kind of things has Setsuna been doing that's odd?" Ami said with quite the quizzical look.

"Well, first off she's has been far more open with her emotions as of late, beating Ruka upside the head with her staff comes too mind, along with crying, and on rare occasions giggling. I think we can all remember her having the poker face to rival all poker faces. She also guards her computer from around five too seven in the evening, just staring at it like a time bomb about to explode, oddly enough on occasion she does it late at night as well. Any time someone signs in or out she rushes too it to see who it is. What's even odder is just like the rest of the household the only ones on her buddy list are the other Senshi…and your mother. She spaces out and doodles on the corners of napkins and news papers, the one like you say that catches me for the biggest loop, is Setsuna actually agreeing to go along with this on her own free will." Then Michiru smirked putting the information together she looked at Ami and asked. "You don't think that they are in-"

"Stop that train of thought right now please." Ami said interrupting before giving further explanation. "My mother hasn't pursued a relationship with anyone since I was about ten, not too mention Setsuna is female and I don't remember my mother ever saying she dated a woman. Plus the fact that it would be way off the wall. She's old enough to be my mothers grandmother a few times over, granted she doesn't look a day over thirty. Don't get me wrong I would support my mothers choice to date if she wanted too, no matter the gender, but, I would need to hear it from her mouth and not just speculate possible reasons for their rather odd behavior." Ami said before leaning back against the trunk of a tree attempting to regain her thought process as Hotaru jumped down from a high branch.

"If I may add my two cents to this little debate?" She asked looking at Michiru and Ami. When both parties nodded thinking nothing would come out of it, Hotaru once again proved that she was far too wise for her years. "They have both been hurt. that's why." the Senshi of death and rebirth spoke cryptically earning two very confused looks so she continued. "You two are both way to dense sometimes. Love has hurt them both. Setsuna-mama lost the one she loved because of death. Ami's mom lost hers to divorce, but in the end they have both been hurt. Setsuna-mama could never attain a long lasting love because mortals die before we do, and now Ami's mom will in effect have that same issue. They both now live lives that will be lonely as far as romance goes. I think Setsuna-mama has feelings for Ami's mom at the very least and that's why she didn't stop her. Perhaps she feels like she now has another chance to love someone and this time that someone won't pass away a leave her behind. Like Ami said it's just a theory. We have no concrete proof." With that she walked away leaving two very confused water based Senshi behind.

~~~~~~~THIRTIETH CENTURY GALAXY OUTSKIRTS~~~~

"Damn, the boss won't like this will he Katan?" A man in a dark cloak said pacing around the room. His hair was a deep purple color that cascaded down too the middle of his back, at his side he held two swords and a great axe on his back. His armor was a pale grey and heavy.

"Relax Dalan, we are after the kids not their folks, we got em' right where we want them." said a woman in a deep crimson dress, her hair was the same color as her brother's and she was slightly taller than him. Her boots held a three inch heel and were spiked at the ends.

"Yes, while we are on this topic explain to me why exactly we are going after those pipsqueaks instead of the Senshi themselves. This all seem far too complicated." Dalan sighed before lighting up a cigarette.

"My you are quite the idiot aren't you. Everyone else who has gone up against the Sailor Senshi thus far have been killed no matter their origin, we aren't going to do anything as of yet, just watch the brats. Think of it, at this moment the Senshi are at their prime, however one day those kids will take over, and that little pink brat will take over for her mother, if we take the kids out there will be no legacy, thus sooner or later the moon kingdom will fall. with the kids out of the way we can then start an uprising." Katan said lighting up her own cigarette before putting her feet up on the table.

"Ah, but that's just it, our boss has a slight flaw in her little plan. We harm the kids we effectively piss off the parents of said kids, I dunno about you but I've heard quite a few horror stories about getting on the wrong end of a pissed off Sailor Senshi, and they were only teens then." Dalan rolled his eyes failing to see where the logic in this master plan was.

"Like I told you little brother, relax, Talan has it all under control. As long as she keeps toying with the time stream it'll keep everyone guessing, including the grandfather time himself. He has no idea what's even causing the disturbance. Also since we are no place near Serenity's territory she has no reason to track us, couple that with the fact the kids are now in the past, all we need now is to cause a few little commotions get the kids and go from there. All the pawns are in place, all we need to do is wait for orders, it could be in a few hours, a few days, a few weeks, who the hell knows, but we aren't allowed to do anything concerning the children without the word from the boss." Katan was quite tired explaining this whole thing for what seemed the millionth time.

"Don't worry, I'm in no rush to get killed, I'll bide my time like a good boy. We have waited a long time for this, I can wait even longer if need be as long as I can get some satisfying action in the end, however the boss never said we couldn't toy around with them a little first, but tell me why is the flow of time so important to our cause?" Dalan said closing his eyes leaning on a near by wall.

"Use your brain and think for a moment if you will, do you remember ten years ago when the castle was over run with guards?" The Eldest sibling inquired with a disturbing grin on her face.

"Well duh, the security was so high it was nearly impossible to pass the walls surrounding it. If I remember correctly there was about a thousand guards from each planet guarding various areas of the moon and the outer boarders, that was around the time we first got word of the little brats." Dalan spoke with venom in his voice.

"Calm down my brother, this is exactly what we want. We couldn't target them then without drawing out an all out war, however we now know that the castle was so heavily guarded because the Senshi can't fight while pregnant, the kids are back in time, if we mess around enough with the stream before that damn Saria kid finds out we may be able to alter a few key points in this time stream." Katan said standing up from her seat to face her brother who looked highly confused, this was one reason he was ordered not to toy with things randomly.

"You have shit for brains so I'll spell it out for you yet again. If they can't transform, and there isn't a large scale army to protect them they are as good as dead, and as for the children, well put it this way, if their mommies can't save them I doubt we will have trouble taking care of a few ten year old brats. The time mage can't handle a single paradox situation well, so when it becomes a double or even triple paradox she'll have her hands full. Our only real threat is Saturn and Serenity, and I don't think taking down a solo Senshi will be too difficult. Once we off Saturn the would be queen will be easy to take down. We already know who they are because we know where the kids are. All we need to do is wait for our orders. Talan should be starting with phase one of our little plan as we speak." Katan finished her little tirade, this was obvious information for her and her brother was in the same briefing two weeks ago, she really wished he would pay more attention too detail.

~~~~~BACK IN THE WOODS~~~~~

It was so early in the morning that the sun had not yet risen. The trio had finished eating and stretching in preparation for some had to hand training and now it was time to get down to business. They were all transformed for the main reason being not only for safety, but to show Saeko the true meaning of fighting, she had never seen two Senshi fight hand to hand while transformed so this was going to be an eye opener. If she thought before was a battle royal she hadn't seen anything yet. She had been told she would be addressed as Silver while in her Senshi form from this point onward to get her used too the random name changes.

Jupiter and Uranus we facing off, sending blows left and right, on occasion one of them would randomly charge at her, the meaning of this was to teach her reflexes. She did not need to fight back, but she did need to dodge them. In the event that she would be unable too dodge she would need to attempt to sustain balance on her feet long enough to get away. She was not doing well to say the least and when Jupiter charged she nailed Silver head on, both of them hitting the ground hard.

"Are you ok?" Jupiter said helping the poor woman off the ground.

"yes, I'm fine other than a bump on the head." Silver sighed, looking like she had just been mowed down by an eighteen wheeler.

"You need to watch out had this been a real battle you could have been seriously hurt. Not to mention our enemies usually hit first and ask questions later. You need to be ready for anything." The Jovian said before a speeding Uranus tackled both Jupiter and Silver too the ground quickly.

"see what I-" Jupiter was quickly interrupted "Shut up, the winds are restless." Uranus said quickly. As if on cue little ball of dark energy decided to make it's appearance putting a large hole through a nearby tree trunk. This was quickly followed by a youma staggering within eye sight. Uranus and Jupiter just rolled their eyes.

"Great just great, where are the stupid things going to come from this time?" Uranus said before taking on a battle stance, forgoing introductions she decided to just kill it off quickly.

"World Shaking!" She yelled sending a large gust of air toward the creature, the air worked as a funnel gathering all of the loose debris in its path, effectively shattering the youma into peaces and leaving a large mark in the ground where the attack had passed over. The remains turned into a liquid, merging back together before soaking into the ground, disappearing completely from eyesight.

"Well that looked easy enough." Silver said before Jupiter stood next too her taking the scene in.

"Yeah that's just it. It was way too easy, none of us have ever downed something that quickly before, and judging by how it just soaked into the ground I highly doubt we killed it. More importantly though is who sent it, that youma was different from all of the others I've seen. It only attacked once, and it didn't say a name or give an origin, all it really did was fumble around. this means one of two things. One it was just a lone stray youma being an idiot meaning it's of little threat, or secondly, and the far more likely choice is someone sent it to mess with our heads." The brunette finished sighing inwardly.

"Either way we need to report this and assume it is no longer safe to be alone. I'll contact Pluto, lets go back to the gates, I don't want to be out here with a rookie until we know what exactly it is we are dealing with." Uranus said pulling out her communicator.

After running through a quick version of the situation, Pluto tore a hole through time and within a few minuets the trio were back at the castle, all of the others were in the living room. After un-transforming they sent the kids to be looked over by Chibiusa and Mamoru while an emergency meeting took place. After a thorough explanation everyone sat tossing ideas back and forth of what this could be.

"Well it was bound to happen. It seems when ever we catch a break something else has to crawl up somebody's butt and die, and then they feel the need to take it out on us. All I want to know is what did we apparently do this time." Rei said forgoing being civil at the moment, she was still stressed she couldn't get a proper fire reading at it was starting to take a toll.

"Yeah, I know. What I want to know is why a youma would randomly be walking aimlessly, see you, and attack once then put up no fight at all. Did the thing have a death wish?" Minako said with a slight strain in her voice, she was a leader but with all of these new events happening in a rapid pace she had little time to regain her ground after each new twist or setback.

"I think a far more important question to ask is why did it fall apart so easily only to merge again and then absorb into the ground. You would think if it could form a puddle after being shattered to bits then it would also be able to solidify into a new figure. What did it actually look like up close when it was still a solid mass?" Ami said once again analyzing the situation carefully as always.

"It looked like glass, but it wasn't a mirror thing like we have seen before, it was sort of metallic looking like aluminum foil when it melted, and before it went into the ground it turned clear again. As for what it was shaped like we couldn't exactly tell you for certain, Haruka sort of smashed it before it got close enough to look like anything describable." Makoto said pacing the room highly agitated by this point. She never liked the idea of a possible new threat and just like Ami had said, something didn't add up.

"Lets just assume that this will be something not to be taken lightly and set up teams. As for the kids I say we also keep them together as well and rotate them between the teams we set up." Michiru said keeping with the team up plan they had created after all of the previous battles.

"Agreed, except I think we need to change the teams up a bit seeing as we have a new member now it'll throw things off balance." Minako thought aloud resting her chin in her palm.

"Hold on a moment with that thought, Saeko can't fight in this, she could barely keep up with Makoto. Do you really think she could win a fight with a youma when she can't even defend herself from our punches?" Haruka warned, she didn't like this, not one bit.

"True, however she is now one of us Haruka, that means she has to contribute, I would rather not have her fight either, but you know as well as the rest of us that it may not be an option, also we all need to admit that way to many odd things have been going on recently. Saeko will need to stay with Ami since she's follows the order of Mercury, this in effect means that who ever they team up with may need more muscle just to play keep away. Also I want more help when it comes to protecting our princess, who knows who this person is or what they may be capable of. We need to prepare for the worst." Minako placed her palm over her face sighing defeated.

"Ok then who's teaming with who. We need to figure this out ASAP, Ami use that dandy computer of yours to fix up the teams like always." Usagi said feeling tired with all of this mumbo jumbo and was starting to feel on edge with it all. She knew that it was bound to happen soon or later but now she had Ami's mom to worry about and the kids, if someone died again apart of her didn't think she would be able to take it.

"Way ahead of you Usagi, with the info I've gathered throughout all of our recent scans the top four fighters of our Senshi team are Makoto, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Our best back ranged fighters at this time include Rei, Minako, and Michiru. Usagi as always is on top when it comes to purification but actual combat can be risky without her tiara. I'm better at field scanning and finding week points and my over all attack output hasn't changed much from the last three scans so thusly I should be placed on a defensively based team. As for my mother I still need to scans on her ranges before any conclusive data can be measured." Ami said concluding her quick scan phase on her computer.

"Alright then, here's what we'll do. First thing we need to do is find out more about our enemy and the only one who has even close to a shot at that currently is Ami. I want us to give her back up so I think Setsuna, Makoto, and myself should tag along. The rest of you should stay here and watch the kids." Minako said passing out directions.

"Hold on, before I do any scanning on anything I'll need to scan my mom, I don't want to let her any place near an enemy attack site unless I have numbers to go by. We need to be smart about this and that means having everything as conclusive as possible." Ami said before fidgeting with her computer.

Minako nodded and the turned too the others. "While Ami's doing the scans she needs the rest of us need to find a place that we can hide the kids in case things get really out of hand and patrol the area for anything out of the norm, so lets get this over with." Minako said walking out of the room with the others in toe.

Ami and Saeko walked up the stairs and into one of the unused bed rooms, Saeko had seen the scanning process but had never been exposed too it first hand. Once Ami had transformed she set up the computer to start the scan. A blue wave of light started to form around Saeko before taking on a holographic form replicating her body. From there Ami used her visor to scan the hologram for any week points.

"Basic combat stats are low, but that's to be expected. Your over all muscle mass needs improvement but that'll happen over time. It seems that you match me as far as agility goes. In combat your best bet would probably be just as a standard back up if you fight at all, which I am not happy about in the first place. Which brings me too another point, why is it you wanted to be a Senshi anyway and why didn't you come to me first?" Ami said dropping her transformation and started working with some type of graphing system on her computer.

"I chose to become a Senshi because it would be wrong for me not too. Ami, you and the girls, you risk your lives to serve Usagi, and I allow it purely because it makes you happy, even if you get hurt. I don't understand anything of your life or the difficulty it brings because most of the time you all can't tell me anything other than basics. Now that I am a Senshi I can at least attempt to understand you better, and I can make sure you don't get hurt." Saeko stated it as pure fact.

"Mother, you aren't a normal Senshi, you are a warrior of our planet Mercury, but you take the form of a solider not a Sailor Senshi, nor do you possess any traits of Senshi magic. the only traits you have attained similar to ours is an increased metabolism and white blood cell count, along with protective armor. Your body won't age further from the looks of all the new cell growth in your body but you are still very much a mortal, just like the rest of us. Being a Senshi only allows us to fight, certain magic's aside we can still die easily in battle, you've seen us when we get hurt, why would you even want to subject your self to that?" Ami asked carefully. It was a simple question, however, Saeko knew that a simple answer would not be enough for her daughter.

"Ami I can't as your mother let you fight in a battle alone when I could be a capable fighter to help you out. I patch you girls up, dress your wounds and in a matter of days your able to fight and then something happens, then I get another one of you girls to fix up again. I can't keep doing that to you, my daughter, knowing you will get hurt again and as you say, risk possible death unless I know I gave it my all as well. I know this isn't a game you don't need to lecture me on this, I know full well this will be dangerous, but if you can live this life, so can I." Saeko had a look that would challenge the world it was defiant but little did she know Ami could put up just as much of a fight, and in this case fully intended on it.

"Listen carefully, I am not pleased with this outcome at all, and, the only reason I didn't fight it before is because that was a call for Usagi to make, ultimately it would be her choice if you became a Senshi or not. No matter what any of us would have said she always has the final say in all Senshi matters, she is going to be our queen one day and we need to ensure her survival. We are the soldiers that care for her. Due to how events turned out in combat you will follow my orders and that puts me in an odd position. You're my mom and I love you I don't want you to have to see us in the thick of a fight. However it will be inevitable, one day, sooner or later we will need to fight something. When it happens you need to realize Usagi comes first, you can back me up all you want, but, if you get in my way of protecting her the consequences could be dire. Do you understand?" The bluenette hated acting like this towards her mother but things needed to be set strait before anything dangerous happened.

"I know, I understand, and I will be fine." The doctor was surprised Ami could even carry such a tone with her. It wasn't outwardly rude, but it was certainly assertive.

"I know you enough to know your not going to back down from this, so I will put up with you tagging along for now, however there are a few things I want made clear. Firstly from here on out you are not to engage in any youma fights directly until you know what you are truly dealing with, the scanner you have works like mine as far as surveying an area goes and that's where you will come in. I often keep an eye on opponent's stats as well as the area we happen to be fighting in, however you can pick up that task which will allow me more flexibility in combat if I'm not needing to constantly read scans. Also I'll see if Luna can get a duplicate computer somehow for you to store and analyze data. Secondly, each enemy we fight normally has an attack pattern, or primary target. In my computer are all of our combat records and data files for every battle we have ever been in, it details the encounters with the Dark Kingdom, Black Moon Clan, Death Busters, Dead Moon Circus, and finally the Shadow Galactica. All of which were major battles for us, there are smaller files as well with bits of information we have gathered from the Silver Millennium Make sure to study the info carefully you'll need to know past events regarding history incase we run into anyone from the same linage at a later date." Ami finished, in her mind she was terrified that her mother would be in danger and hoped all of the busy work would keep her out of any larger fights for at least a short while.

With the scanning of her mother complete they met up with the others who were now sitting in the main room. Setsuna, Makoto, and Minako stood and moved towards the entryway. After a few slight whispers amongst themselves and a few nods of unspoken confirmation transformations were held and Pluto brought the group to the site the youma attack was held. Mercury had started scanning the perimeter while the other three Senshi split up to survey the area, Silver stayed by her daughters side. It was looking to be a failed attempt to gather any substantial information until Jupiter called everyone over too where she was.

A few feet where she stood, approximately three feet from where the youma had been killed there was a rock that had a glowing substance on it. Mercury did not seem pleased when the scanner picked up on it. Certain numbers were off the charts while others were very low, in effect what ever the ooze was it wasn't of anything recognizable from earth.

"This doesn't compute at all. By some of the figures this stuff is radioactive, however it's not pairing up with any of the figures in any file I have on radioactivity. What also makes little sense is why would a youma secrete this let alone in such a small quantity." Mercury continued her scan while the others digested the news.

"She has a point, usually anything a youma has to throw at us they do full force, not just leave a small puddle." Venus said poking at it with a stick only to find that the wood started to fall apart.

"Whoa, that's freakish. Venus do that again." Mercury said as she zoned in the stick in question, then her face paled as she put two and two together. Things from past meetings were starting to add up, and she did not like it.

"Pluto, tell me something and be honest. Do you know why it was I was even toying with that DNA, I mean can you tell me why we would need certain attributes stronger than others?" Mercury asked still as pail as before and typing at her keyboard as if all possible hell would befall them shortly, then she did the odd thing and actually touched the greenish matter in question.

"No, I don't. Why?" Pluto asked before touching the matter herself, oddly she felt nothing wrong the others did the same and that's when a sort of confirmation hit.

"Oww! Damn it, that shit stings." Jupiter yelled in pain, effectively gaining a look from the others.

Mercury then ran back to the tree with the hole through the middle and another substance covered it on the inside, this time it was gold. Gathering a small container she scooped some into it before sealing it closed. Quickly she called out to the others.

"I know now, I finally understand what's going on, we need to get the gates. Now!" Mercury said in a voice that dared anyone to question her.

~~~~~~~~TIME GATES~~~~

In a rush everyone was piled into the living room and Ami spoke fear lacing her voice. "I know what's going on and it's not pretty. You are all aware about me toying with DNA but what we don't know was the actual cause behind it, only that we needed to get stronger. Now I see why. When we went out today a greenish ooze was found on a rock. It came up with odd readings and when I had touched it I was unharmed, none of us felt any pain at all except for Makoto. After seeing a stick pretty much turn into powder I know why. Makoto, your powers are mainly electric, however your actual element is that of wood. A stick is wood and that stick was dusted quickly. I hate to see what would happen if you had been exposed to a large amount of that stuff. Also I have a distinct fear that if they have something that can hurt you, they have it for the rest of us."

"You've gotta be kidding, I dusted it pretty quickly, sure it got away but it didn't harm us. I wasn't hurt at all." Haruka said the mere thought of that idea was enough to send chills up her spine and she didn't want to entertain that thought a moment longer.

"No, but you didn't touch any ooze, watch." Ami placed the container on the table and opened the lid, she placed her finger into the ooze that was in the container only to be unfazed. "Everyone mimic what I just did tell me what you feel."

All but Haruka complied and felt no pain, this giving the blond a sense of courage placed her finger on the substance only to scream out a string of invectives that proved the theory to be correct. The rather unsettling news fell like a quiet weight as everyone looked to each other in silence.

"Well it's finally happened, we have found an opponent that can actually due damage and not even be here, what the hell do we do now." Rei said looking at the stuff again and then over to Haruka when was still snarling choice words under her breath while holding her finger in pain. Makoto's finger looked no better and both of them were highly agitated.

"We do the only thing we can do prepare for the worst, and if I was trying to stop it in the future this must be why. Setsuna does this castle happen to have a lab in it?" Ami asked staring her fellow Senshi down as they gave her a look as if she had grown a second head.

"You aren't planning to do what I think you are you?" Setsuna asked already knowing the answer.

"Hate to say it girls, but unless you have a better idea we are all getting haircuts. go get me some scissors, and some sterilizer, and a few medical grade cotton swabs, and show me to the lab. DNA testing here we come." Ami said looking directly at Saeko, her mother would prove to have at least one non combative Senshi use after all.

* * *

Please read and review. I hope the chapter was enjoyable. I now encourage you to think like a Senshi. I have a question that will be answered in the next chapter however you can place what you think to be correct into your review if you so chose. also In the great words of the Simpsons "Won't somebody please think of the children!"

Question: If three Senshi get pregnant then why is it that all six of the parents would be unable to fight in a battle?


	8. Chapter 8: The DNA Fiasco

Warning full on Lemon Scene in this chapter. If you DON'T wish to read it pass over the first set of ******** until you reach the second set of ********. This is my first complete solo lemon be warned. not overly graphic I don't think. Also I used bit of language throughout the chapter.

Longest chapter yet I think.. There are a lot of references to certain things and in the authors note at the bottom they are explained,but, please wait until the end of the chapter to read it. I hope you find certain thoughts of mine interesting.

I Do NOT own sailor moon in any way shape or form. I don't own PGSM either.

Chapter 8: The DNA Fiasco: A True Strength Discovered

* * *

"Is this really necessary Ami? I mean I understand the whole mouth swab and hair thing, but explain to me why exactly Haruka and I have to have a full body physical?" Makoto asked not at all pleased with the fact that at this present time she was having her blood drawn by Saeko in the castle's high tech infirmary.

"I already told you, for what ever reason you were each hurt by that ooze and I want to know if it affected you in any odd way, and if there are after effects." Ami said as she fiddled with her computer in ways that made the brunette very uncomfortable.

"Odd way how? I feel fine. It's been a week since you started this whole thing and you haven't really done anything to merger any DNA, all you've done is taken test after test, not to mention that I've been your favorite lab rat out of all of us." Makoto said hissing as finally the needle was extracted from her arm.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're late and have been for three days. There are a few unsettling factors with this I simply don't get. Firstly we have not placed anything into your body that would warrant a missed period, secondly You're libido has shot through the roof ever since that night, and Haruka is the same way. What I want to know is why?" Ami explained checking a few monitors.

"My hormones are probably just screwed up that's all. Give it time, as for Haruka she has always had a high sex drive." Makoto stated acting as if it was obvious.

"Yes dear, I figured that much already thank you. However, as odd as hormones can act on occasions you said yourself long ago that you are rarely irregular. Your body is totally normal from the looks of it. That tends to make me think that there is something more to this ooze that meets the eye. Now shut up and sit still." Ami's tone was one that dared anyone to challenge her as she used an ear thermometer.

Yes, it was true, since that day exactly one week ago many strange occurrences had happened between the scouts, Both Ami and Saeko had their suspicions as to what could cause these symptoms with little to add to any conclusion of value. The day continued on as normal checking charts along with various tests using her computer. She would spend hours will little in the way of a breakthrough, yet she trudged on none the less.

Saeko for her part, had been a major help to Ami during the developments in the DNA scanning and over all research. When she wasn't in the lab she was following one of the other Senshi around learning the basic functions of the team. Ami had made it very clear to everyone her views on her mother and combat. It was for this reason she found herself being tutored by each Senshi in ways she never even thought she would be. Things that's would seem to be pointless actually had a deeper relevance than she would have guessed.

Today after leaving the sterile lab she was greeted at the door by today's tutor who happened to be Hotaru. It was funny, in a sense, that a mere child would be lecturing an adult. The Senshi of Saturn had already proven her knowledge to be far wiser than her age let on, so Saeko didn't comment. They passed the now all to familiar hallways that lead to the rooms of the different Senshi. She had never stepped into the room that belonged to Hotaru. She was fearful in a sense when she saw the many laps that had been collected.

It was not the lamps themselves mind you, but the lack of light that was in the room due to the fact most of the laps were turned off. Only one was on and it lit the entire ceiling with the stars and planets of the galaxy. The child turned to Saeko with eyes that sent shivers down her spine. It was an unsettling look to say the least. The child may have looked like a person to be feared, but her voice was gentle, it was not one filled with the hate or malice that her eyes seemed to portray.

"Saeko, in your short time as a warrior for the Senshi you have been tested in many regards in you will power. You have learned about each Senshi as not only a person, but as a warrior. You have seen the kindness of our leader in ways that many of us had at one time found highly questionable, and in effect you turned the dynamics of our team upside down. Even with what you know of the others, and what you have heard from me in the past, you still do not understand the balance we share. You have been reborn into a life in which you currently understand little of, and it is my job to correct that." Hotaru eyes were the purple that few ever looked into. It was a test to see if Saeko feared her. It was confirmed in edginess found when she slowly approached.

After a moment Hotaru's eyes returned to normal, peaceful and relaxed, yet laced with a questionable stare. "Tell me, why is it that you can not look into my eyes when they turn purple? Out of the may times you have seen me do that you never face me head on. Honestly few of my fellow Senshi have, I know their reason, I want to know yours." Her tone was still gentle, it was a simple question in many respects, but, Saeko could not find an answer in which to give that would even begin to explain what she felt.

"I don't know why I fear them, I just do. I can't look into those eyes willingly, as you are now I have no trouble, but when that purple starts to show I can't keep focus and need to avert my eyes." Much to the surprise of Saeko this did not seem to upset the child in fact it confused her when she herd a small giggle as a result of what she thought would have been upsetting news.

"You fear them, yet you have the guts enough to tell me you fear them, most here can't even do that. Let me ask you something. You know about the Senshi as a individuals to a small degree, but, do you know why we work the way we do? I'm not talking about our princess either, what I'm asking is do you know why we have the ability to not only fear each other, but, love each other as well?" The humor was still playing on her voice during that odd question. It was a good one to ask none the less since Saeko had never once thought of it in those terms.

"If you love someone you shouldn't fear them, so I honestly have no idea. The others don't look like they fear you. I won't either in time I'm just not used to seeing that in a person as young as you, and honestly that emotion when I do see it still worries me if it's in an adult. I'll get used to it, just give me time." The doctor was trying to sound comforting. The only thing was, she didn't know if it for her own self-assurance or the smaller Senshi before her.

"I'm not asking you to get used to it. Many can't, it's not that they don't want too. Each Senshi has a side that makes the rest of us fear them. Ami for her extreme intellect, in the unlikely event she would ever decide to betray us she would outsmart all of us for certain. Makoto for her brute strength, she is from the planet of war after all. Minako for her need to love and need to be loved just as much in return. She loves deeply, and the depth can be a lot to handle. Rei is very spiritual, we find comfort in that firm faith, but, when it wavers and she feels the need to question herself or us, she becomes conflicted. In the end that confliction has never lead to good outcomes." As she spoke Hotaru picked up a photo of her fellow Senshi, her parents, and friends. The ones she cared for most in this world. Keeping her focus on the photo she continued.

"Haruka-papa is feared because she is the very embodiment of a soldier, in the event that a betrayal does happen she would be the first to gain a taste for blood…not out of payback, but, out of the need to protect the ones she loves. Michiru-mama is feared because where papa has the high chance to waver she will carry out and follow through, again if anything it's out of necessity. Actually that betrayal thing works both ways, they do what they feel needs to be done to do the right thing. In the event one of them happens to pass away from that choice the other one will soon follow." Hotaru paused at this moment. It was as if the words she wanted to say had been locked down into her mouth and were unable to come forth.

"What about Setsuna, Usagi, and yourself? What about me?" Saeko found herself highly interested at this point. She felt like she was beginning to understand why the past fights she had studied occurred in the fashion they did, in a way this was an eye opening talk, one she was carefully hanging on by every word.

"I am feared because I could create a destruction not even the princess could stop if I so chose. I was hunted down by the very people I call parents because they feared me. Even now that they love me they still fear me to a degree, as I fear them, we are a family all of us. Even though I say that a lot because we are, we are also soldiers, and a certain level of respect comes from that, and from that respect is a slight fear. Setsuna-mama is feared because she is one of two who knows all of our pasts from birth to death and then our rebirth. She can control time and as you've seen when time is out of balance it is reason to have fear. As for Usagi, we don't fear her as much as we fear for her. I don't know if you've noticed but Usagi has all of our good and bad traits all rolled into one person, because of this she can have irrational hopes and dreams and acts accordingly to that irrationality. She has saved us all from time to time and yet she can also drive us up the wall. Even so, we fear her because she will never reject any of us. In a large way that unconditional love makes us fear letting her down, if were to ever disappoint her in a large way we may destroy the very thing we fight to protect. If that happens that means our lives will have been made useless." Hotaru paused for a moment looking as if she was carefully gathering her thoughts again, her eyes seemed as if they did hold a certain amount of fear in them.

"If we fail Usagi, I can't speak for everyone else, but, I will say that I will need to bring matters into my own hands. I will need to bring down my wrath and end life as we currently know it. Sure people are reborn after a long time, but, I in effect would be playing god. That's a hard truth to accept. One that haunts me to no end. We all have something that haunts us as Senshi. Playing god is mine. It terrifies me because not only will I kill all of the world, I know it'll kill all of us and myself as well."

After all that was said Saeko was still unsure if she was feared as well. In thinking of it they had no reason to fear her, so why would they. The eyes of the girl in front of her had a way about them that could not lie, The elder Mizuno was indeed feared, it was now simply the matter of finding out the reason. "Do you fear me? If you do why is that? What reason have I given you to warrant those feelings?"

Her voice was that tone that she had often found herself using with Yasu or her daughter when she was little, never did she think she would use it to comfort someone who could quite literally maim her in under a second if they so choose. Hotaru was still a child to a certain degree, sure she was fourteen but in Saeko's eyes that was still far to young to understand all the truth that this girl did.

"I have given you my reason, you have turned our team upside down. In some respects this may largely be for the better however there is once person among us who for the past many months has been acting very strangely. The one person who used to be the hardest among us to read emotionally has broken out of her shell. This is a double edged sword because even if she is more content and more open with her actions it means she is opening herself up to feel again. If she gets hurt deeply again I don't think she will be able to take it. The parallel about that is she didn't start this odd behavior until you found out about us. Now the one person who would have normally fought the hardest to not change our future is now aiding in it. It has many of us on edge, I think I know why and I'll be blunt. Do not hurt her, she doesn't need that pain again." Hotaru made sure her voice was kind but anyone could tell it was laced with a deadly serous tone.

After that point was clear Hotaru quickly changed the subject continuing with her original point of why everyone held a respectful fear of each other. She went on to explain how Mamoru was feared for his innate ability to make Usagi highly emotional. If they had an issue with their relationship it meant one very upset princess and in effect one very jumpy team of Senshi. Chibiusa was feared not as a child herself but the impressionability of her insecurity. She had already been used highly to that manipulation once and no one wanted to see what would happen if Chibiusa ever actually grew into that adult again. All in all the discussion was quite the eye opener. It did however leave two questions unanswered. Firstly how much did the others know, and secondly would they disapprove of her feelings.

It was a cool evening and Ami had been sitting on the back porch that was near the exit of the room she and Makoto shared. Even if time never really moved forward or backwards at the gates it was peaceful and the idle thought of living here forever came to mind. Some of the children were in the grassy area under the watchful eye of the outers and Chibiusa. It seemed as life stood still, and in all honesty it did. There was no life at all here besides the Senshi and cats. All that they saw was an occasional little light. Speaking of the little floating beings that's what Usagi and Mamoru had their eyes fixed on. One of the lights had been floating around her for quite some time causing the blond to giggle every now and then. Saeko had taken residence under a tree with Yasu asleep in her lap. The two of them had grown quite close even if the child refused to admit it. The cats had taken a perch atop the same tree, and it looked as if a peaceful conversation was taking place.

Ami was going to go over and see what it was about before she was stopped by two strong arms puling her into a hug from behind. The familiar smell of sports deodorant filled her senses and she leaned back into the embrace. She had been taken off guard by the new way of dress that Makoto had donned when she came into view earlier that week. Most of the Senshi were shocked, fearful to say anything that may be taken as hurtful, so they left it alone. If she had to guess the bluenette would have said it was because her lover looked so much tougher than they were used too seeing usually, she however, was transfixed on the jeans that were quite obviously not for a woman yet seemed to fit Makoto without issue. A grin formed on her face, knowing exactly what her love had in mind.

********

Turning around Ami snaked her arms around the neck of the taller woman, leaning up for a kiss. Her lips felt the small familiar shock she loved so much when they embraced. It was a feeling hard to describe if one had not experienced it first hand. The Senshi of water was not a greedy person, but the moment she felt Makoto seek entrance into her mouth she hoped that nobody else would ever know of the true storm that the Senshi of lightning could create.

Without warning the brunette lifted the smaller woman into her arms bridal style and went through the door into the bedroom. Lily and rose petals were lightly scattered over a bed dressed in white silken sheets. The room was dimly lit by candles allowing shadows to play across the faces of both women. Makoto strode over to the bed and placed Ami upon it. Resuming the prior action she claimed the lips of her lover, running her fingers through the short strands of midnight blue hair.

Ami allowed her hands to wander down Makoto's back before tracing a pattern up her muscular arms, nails lightly scratching along the way. Slowly those same hands found their way down the front of Makoto's shirt placing light touches through the fabric until she came to the bottom edge of the cloth. Breaking the kiss she moved to her mouth to her lover's ear, lightly nibbling on the lobe, her cool breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

While Ami continued her soft and gentle ministrations knowing that's what Makoto liked best, the Senshi of thunder took a slightly rougher approach knowing that while the smaller girl looked innocent she was far from it. A sly glint played in her eyes as she lowered her own lips to Ami's neck kissing lightly while unbuttoning the girl's shirt, all the while trailing her lips down to her shoulder where she finally bit down, hard, earning a quiet gasp as the article of clothing was tossed lightly to the floor, a bra following soon after.

Parting slightly from the embrace, the blunette removed the taller girl's shirt to reveal a zip up binder. Taking the zipper in her teeth she pulled downwards letting her cool hands dance along the firm toned skin, barely applying pressure. The ache between their legs slowly growing as both of them took in the sight of the other. One was petite with smaller breasts and an admen that was lightly toned. The other, taller, her bust larger and was firmly chiseled in all the right places, rock hard abs, strong arms and back, yet with all of the strength evident, her body had all of the beautiful curves one would expect of a woman. Her long hair rested just above her ample breasts giving her the look of a goddess.

Makoto returned to senses first and before Ami knew it she found her self laying on her back, the brunette running her teeth along skin, nipping playfully down the body of the bluenette. While hands wandered so did Makoto's mouth until she came to the valley between Ami's breasts. Nips changed kisses as she moved to the left breast taking Ami into her mouth. Shortly a pattern began to form. What was once light licks turn to hard sucking and then nibbling. Makoto's hand had started kneading Ami's other breast quite roughly flicking over the areola on occasion, earning a groan of frustration from the now revved up bluenette.

"God. Mako." The bluenette growled with clenched teeth. This was one side of Ami that no one else saw and from what Makoto could guess the icy tigress was getting aggravated, just as she liked it. Releasing the breast from her mouth she trailed lower until she came to the edge of the skirt Ami wore. Not wasting time she pulled the skirt and panties off in one fluid motion and for the Senshi of water it was not nearly fast enough.

Makoto lowered her mouth to Ami's thighs placing teasing kisses up the sides of each one before stopping her ministrations for a moment causing her lover to squirm and growl again, low and primal. Makoto then used her tongue to trace the opening of Ami's very moist center lightly before plunging as deep as she could go without warning. Her left hand found Ami's clit and started stroking it lightly while calling forth her element. Small shocks came from her fingertips and tongue as she felt her lover tense. Her other hand unzipped her jeans and she kicked them off.

"Harder." Ami groaned as the slow torture was building. She was starting to find it hard to breath. She wanted a release, needed it, and now. "Mako. Damn." Ami bit her lower lip to keep from screaming out. Instead "Fuck." was all she muttered under her breath.

Ami's Eyes were clenched shut, as low groans and moans emerged from deep in her throat. Then she felt Makoto leave her body momentarily. Opening her eyes she found Makoto was hovering over her one arm bracing the bed and the other between their bodies positioning something. Then the bluenette felt it, The head of Makoto's strap-on pressing into her. Wrapping her arms around Ami she began slow, powerful, thrusts, while the bluenette wrapped her legs around Makoto. Her breath quickened, becoming shallow, as Makoto slowly increased her speed.

It was finally to much for Ami to take as she tensed up again inhaling deeply before she felt a tremor send waves through her body. Reality became skewed as she road out the waves of her orgasm. For what seemed like an entire lifetime she was flying, finally she slowly came down from her high, a light sheen of sweat covering her body as Makoto finally pulled out of her completely laying down on the bed next to her.

After a moment to regain her senses she noticed Makoto had removed the Strap-on and was having some arousal issues of her own as she attempted to get herself off. Ami rolled atop of her brunette lover halting her movements.

"Now, what do we have here hmm? Someone's trying to take over my job I see." She said with a husky voice causing Makoto to shiver. A fog covered the room making it hard to see anything. This was how Ami played her game, keeping the element of surprise close at hand.

The room suddenly turned very cold and the sweat on their bodies turned frosty giving the brunette chills. Then she felt the humidity hit her as a warm mouth covered her center. Makoto was beyond the point already so Ami knew it wouldn't take much at all to push Makoto over the edge, so instead of a gentle nudge, she opted for a rather hard shove as she bit down on Makoto's small bundle on nerves, causing her lover to moan loudly. While Ami kept her mouth warm and humid her fingers remained cold as they entered Makoto. A few hard nibbles with her teeth along with her fingers stroking the rough spot along Makoto's inner walls it took no time at all before the wave finally hit crashing the brunette over the edge.

Makoto was quiet for her climax, unable to find her voice. Her eyes clenched shut, and breath labored as she griped the sheets for dear life. Shortly just as hard as she crashed over the edge like a tidal wave she came down from the high that had been so prolonged. When her eyes opened the fog had disappeared, the sight of Ami's head resting across her chest gave her the feeling of warmth.

As there eyes met one simple message was playing through their mind though they never spoke it after sex. They both knew already the love that was shared and it only felt to cheapen the words. It would be far too easy to say the words 'I love you' now...no they would say that in the morning when they woke up. They would say it on passing by, really any other time they felt they needed too they would, just not now. Not when their eyes spoke more volume than any words could. Instead they would bask in the comfort of an embrace, listening to the breath and heartbeats that would be the lullaby for the sleep awaiting them.

********

Most of the residents of the Castle were asleep already, leaving Saeko to the quiet under the tree. Even after all of this time she had not moved, Yasu still on her lap. Artemis had followed in with the children some time ago probably to sleep next to Yumi. The child had taken a liking to the white cat and dragged him everywhere, not that he disliked it. the relationship between them reminded Luna how Chibiusa acted with her own kitten Diana. It brought a small warmth to Luna's heart knowing that Artemis felt needed by Yumi considering Minako now had Rei when it came to emotional comfort. Usagi still needed Luna emotionally, then again Usagi needed everyone for that fact.

Though the conversation had stopped hours ago Luna had stayed in her place. If only to watch over the two humans underneath the branch. It was odd to Luna how much fight Saeko had in her and how events had played out regarding her transformation. What irked Luna the most out of the situation was how suddenly it had all happened. That's when she heard a rustling in a near by branch followed by a transformed Pluto falling from the sky into the poor little cat.

"Oomph….Get…off. Can't breath." Luna said as she was crushed by the tall guardian of time.

"Sorry Luna, I fell out of the wrong time space again.. I hope we can clear this up soon it's like a maze in there." Setsuna apologized as she lowered herself from the tree and next to Saeko who was trying not to laugh.

Grumbling Luna jumped off of the tree shaking out her fur before asking. "If you want I'm going to bed I can take Yasu with me if you want some time to yourselves?"

Saeko gave the animal a look as if it had gotten hit too hard by the impact of Pluto. "I think you need I vet. Yasu may be a child but you're a cat. Granted you can talk but how do you even intend to take Yasu with you?" It was an honest question and after a nod from Pluto affirming the safety of it Luna transformed looking like a mix between a human and a cat.

"This is a form I can take on occasion. Although I try not to on earth, here at the gates there is little I must worry about." Luna said picking up the sleeping Yasu and going into the castle leaving a stunned Saeko behind speechless.

"Still getting acclimated too our way of life?" Setsuna asked slightly amused by the doctors confusion.

"You don't blame me do you? First awhile back I find out my daughters a Senshi. Then I later find out she's a mother that's now expected to be the child's parent as a teenager. Then I feel the need to protect her, being that's a mothers obligation, and a large priority for myself, I awaken as Quicksilver. Then when I'm supposed to be learning how to fight in combat failing miserably, some random monster comes and attacks us. Then Makoto gets hurt, then Haruka, and Rei a short time later when she found red ooze four days ago when she went back to earth to pick up a few things. Now my daughter is dabbling with test tubes filled with various bits of DNA and blood work when she herself has no degree in any field of that relation. Then just now I see what I thought to be just a talking cat turn into a humanoid creature. If I didn't know better I think I would be considered crazy." Saeko said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's ok to feel a little confused Saeko, we all have at one point or another. This is just the start of a very long life you will now lead. You have every right to feel out of sorts right now." Setsuna said sitting next to Saeko, placing an arm around her carefully.

"I'm worried Suna. How long can we keep everyone in the dark about us. Especially Hotaru and Ami. I hate feeling like I have to go behind her back. Yet I don't know if she will like the facts of our relationship, and I know Hotaru suspects something." Saeko leaned onto the embrace, how long had it been since she had pursued a relationship seriously with another woman?

Looking back it was before she had married her husband, when her own parents had denied her the feeling of enjoying another woman's love. She had married Ami's father out of the need to make her parents happy. Sure, she and the man were good friends at the time, Saeko didn't outright hate being intimate with a male, she had just found the company of a woman to be far more enjoyable. She loved him yes, but not in the way needed for a marriage to work out. In the end it was easier on both of them when he left. Still that left her to raise Ami on her own and they were fine for a while.

Then when Saeko found out about the Senshi she grew fond of Setsuna and soon a friendship started to form, that friendship had turned into a closeted relationship about a month after. In all honesty neither of them imagined they would have taken it as far as they did. They knew now it was love, and a healthy relationship can't stay closeted forever. It would have been brought to the surface before now had everything not gone haywire.

"You still fear Ami will reject you even while she is bedding with Makoto?" Setsuna asked confused, she had thought that fear would have been long quelled by now.

"Yes I do, but not in the way your referring. I fear she will dislike it because of the implications it will bring. You were her friend before we started this relationship. I think she may not like the implications of what that will do in relation with you and her. Where Hotaru has never had a parent divorce and then be replaced, Ami has when she was younger, and she didn't like it then, so I don't think she will like it now." Saeko sighed.

"Saeko, dear, I think if we hide anymore they will find out. As far as Ami goes she needs to know sooner or later, if you fear she will think I want to replace her father I would tend to think she knows me far better than that. As you say we were friends before our relationship, I highly doubt she will think I'm trying to take anyone's place." Setsuna said as she intertwined her fingers with Saeko's

"What about Hotaru and Saria. they may feel like they are competing against me in fear of losing a mother." the doctor asked with clear uncertainty in her voice.

"Firstly, Saria takes care of herself. She's not a child though she may look it, she would support my choice. She is also a time mage, meaning anything happening in the past where we are currently in correlation too the thirtieth century, she already knows about. Secondly, Hotaru respects you, she may be the Senshi of death and rebirth and that may make her relate to me more than the other Senshi in some ways but she has two other parents. If we are being honest about it I don't think she will view you as an opponent, in fact she and Ami are already very closely knit so it wouldn't surprise me if in time she would view you as a forth parent. You are more than just Ami's mother to all of us now. You are now everyone's comrade in battle, a grandmother, and you are my lover. No one we know will oppose that love." Setsuna said with utmost certainty.

"How are we going to do this Suna? We can't put it off any longer. I hate pretending like we are just friends when we are so much more." Saeko asked looking into the eyes of the time mage.

"Well I think our family comes first. That would be Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Hotaru, and now Makoto. The others will find out soon after I would suspect. In the morning we will tell them, it's as simple as stating facts I would think. None of them are stupid and all of them are in love with women, even Hotaru has shown a curiosity in it if her constant questioning and closeness to Chibiusa are anything to point at. I think we have very little to fear." Setsuna's words were soft and comforting.

A smile graced their features and both women could say they were happily in love. As Setsuna leaned in for a kiss she noted that tonight would be the last night they hid in the darkness and that made this kiss just that much sweeter. The night continued to move on just as the many before it had. They spent the night under the tree enjoying each others company talking about nothing at all and everything at the same time. The only little flaw in this plan was they were not on the phone or in a bedroom away from an open space, they fell asleep in each others arms lovingly embraced, forgetting that morning would come before they knew it.

The shade of the tree blocked out the sun so that when morning came the two sleeping figures had no idea until a husky voice woke them up with a fit of laughter. Setsuna knew before even opening her eyes it was the voice of Haruka.

"Have a nice night there Sets? It was about damn time you got laid, however next time try it with your clothes off!" Haruka laughed waggling a suggestive eyebrow earning an elbow to the ribs from Michiru who wasn't far behind.

"Ruka stop it. That's not your place to start jokes like that especially if it involves Saeko." Michiru scolded before looking at the couple who had now parted from the embrace and sat upright in the grass. "I must say I agree though, it's about time you two came out in the open. Did you tell Ami yet?" Michiru asked sincerely.

"Tell me what?" The bluenette asked coming up from behind in nothing but a robe noticing a slight tension in her mother that was not normally there. Apparently Michiru also noticed the tension and dragged her blond lover off in an excuse of waking Hotaru up. Leaving the three alone.

"Well we were going to tell you all at once, but, Setsuna and I are seeing each other." Saeko said completely nervous. She had not expected things to happen like this. Setsuna placed an arm around her quickly to attempt to calm her fears. Ami for her part seemed highly unfazed.

"Ah, I take it you fell asleep here last night and Haruka found you. That explains the uncontrollable laughter we heard a few moments ago. Really mom you don't have to freak out so much. Michiru, Hotaru, and I already had that general idea brewing for a while. I was just waiting for the confirmation. It's about time. Anyway if you'll excuse me Makoto and I were up late and I'm still tired." Ami said sleepily before giving her mother a hug and adding "Welcome to my side of the family Setsuna." she said with a smile and another hug before heading back to her room.

"That went better than I thought." Saeko said dazed by the simplicity of it all and still a little embarrassed by generalized situation of how it went about.

"Yeah, but i'm going to plaster Haruka to a wall later. anyway lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry and I don't think Makoto will be cooking this morning." Setsuna said as she stood and helped Saeko to her feet. They walked for the first morning hand in hand not caring who saw. A simple thing yes, but, for them it was heavenly to be able to do it so openly around people who were family.

~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~

Things had gone uneventful at the time gates besides the usual routines. Everyone by this time knew the relationship between Saeko and Setsuna and nobody was surprised at all by the situation. Aside from Haruka's highly uncouth sex jokes, Minako's butchered proverbs and innuendos, and Ami's light teasing of her mother, things were going well. Yasu had taken a direct interest in relationships and became very inquisitive, leaving Ami to explain things she wasn't expecting a ten year old would want to know. Hotaru had reacted much like Setsuna had expected she would, and Saeko found herself being attached at the hip to the Senshi of death and rebirth. This also meant Chibiusa wasn't far behind along with Yumi who still clung to the pinkette. Yasu being the somewhat clingy child she was often sought attention from her grandmother and because of that Mari was also in the pack of children. This was why Saeko was often teased for being the Senshi pied piper. As much as the doctor hated to admit it she loved all of the kids flocking around her, as a result she had become far closer to the inner Senshi than she was before.

However wonderful the past weeks had been it was all short lived as Ami had been on the brink of confusion and devastation. Two weeks and three days ago Makoto missed her period and it still hadn't come. Now Ami was six days past hers. Something was not right with that picture. None of the DNA had been stable enough to convert into the other Senshi so no one had been injected with anything. Ami was highly on the edge as she sat in the lab. Nothing made any sense at all. No one else had complained of missed periods, or other oddities yet and this why she was currently on the exam table herself. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Then something hit Saeko like a ton of bricks and her face paled.

"Ami, have you and Makoto been sexually active?" Her words were panicked.

"Uhh, yes…why?" Ami asked her face crimson, she couldn't believe she actually admitted that to her mother so openly.

"I'm testing you for pregnancy." Saeko stated as if it was completely obvious.

"Are you nuts, nothing has been done to warrant that! Not yet anyway." Ami said as she too began to panic.

"No, perhaps not by us." Saeko said cryptically.

"Ok, you'll need to explain that theory." Ami said, still panicked, yet highly skeptical.

"That ooze. What ever it was we have yet to understand. The reason for the DNA testing was to protect ourselves from that ooze, but, what if that was the cause of it all. Setsuna said the tests were inconclusive about what actually caused the pregnancies in the first place right? What if it wasn't just the Senshi DNA? What if it was this ooze? That explains it. Why Makoto missed her period. Why your missing yours. It all adds up." Saeko said as she was about to test Ami's blood.

"Ok, I can see me and Makoto, but what about Haruka and Rei, both of them would have missed it as well." Ami said attempting to debunk the theory once again.

"Both of them are highly irregular, I had put them both on birth control a while back and the one I prescribed only gives them four periods a year. They probably don't even know, and lets face it this ooze may over ride certain effects. If I'm remembering correctly Makoto and Haruka were both the paternal figures,. Perhaps Rei is too. If that's so, it's highly plausible that the birth control won't stop them from impregnating others. I mean, lets face it kiddo when birth control was invented it was made to stop women from getting pregnant from men, not women from other women." Saeko explained under all threads of common logic it made the most sense and if that was the case she hoped she was wrong.

When the results came Ami heard her mother whisper under her breath. It was what they both feared. Ami was indeed pregnant. Things became a rush after that as five Senshi were rounded up and sequestered in the lab for questioning and testing.

Before them stood Ami and Saeko with a look that was dead serous. Then Saeko spoke up. "I'm going to ask you all one simple question and we need an honest answer. Have anyone of you been sexually active?"

Michiru looked to Haruka sensing that this was not the time to make idle sex jokes. "We do on a regular basis yes." Michiru confirmed.

"When was the last time either of you had a period?" Saeko inquired again.

"Haruka hasn't had one in a while and I'm two days past mine I was going to give it one more day before I addressed it with you though." Michiru said before Saeko Grabbed Michiru and told her to sit. As she was drawing Michiru's blood her eyes shot to the other two momentarily.

"Guys we need to know. Same questions, I want truthful answers." Saeko said withdrawing the needle from Michiru's arm.

Since Rei was stock still Minako took liberty for them to answer. "Yes we, started that about a month ago, and as for my period I'm not due for mine for two more weeks but, I have been sort of blah though. Rei is on hers as we speak."

"What have you been experiencing as far as symptoms?" Saeko said as she mentally cursed herself about not thinking about the ooze possibility before.

"Headaches every now and then, and feeling sick to my stomach on occasion, and Rei has been complaining I've been sleeping a lot." Minako said and Ami palmed her face mumbling something to do with nine months and three mothers earning a round of looks.

"Minako give me your arm. We need to test both you and Michiru for pregnancy." Saeko said changing to a new set of gloves and a prepared a new test tray.

"What?" Makoto asked quite confused.

"Makoto, I think that ooze had a lot more to do with the randomized pregnancies than the DNA itself." Ami said before taking a deep breath and then adding. "We think this because I'm positive." Ami said as carefully as she could.

Makoto lost balance on the chair she was leaning back on and hit the floor, as many sets of eyes gawked at the news. "Please tell me I misinterpreted that last sentence." Makoto said rubbing the back of her head wincing in both pain and shock.

"I'm afraid not Makoto. Ami is in fact pregnant. That's why we are testing the others." Saeko said completely serous.

"Oh good god." Haruka said as the realization finally hit.

"Fuck me!" Makoto said rolling her eyes as Ami handed her a cool washcloth.

"No dear, that was the cause of this in the first place." Ami said attempting to be funny, and had it been any other time it would have have been hysterical. Instead the reaction she got was a round of coughs, a few snickers from the blonds, and a raised eyebrow from her mother. It was at this time that all of the tension Saeko had put away finally let loose as the string of invectives she spoke would have made a sailor proud. Everyone turned to the part of the lab in which Saeko resided and noted on her face the severity in her eyes.

"Don't even say it. Your eyes say it all. What is Usagi going to think?" Rei said as she leaned on the table Minako sat on praying to every deity she knew that this was just an oddity in the time stream and not reality.

"No idea, but we better call a meeting and explain this. My parents are going to kill me, what's worse is I have no boyfriend to present to them as the cause of this." Minako sighed as she thought of nine months and then birth, followed by twenty years of caring for this child.

"What the hell?" Rei glared clearly pissed off by the statement.

"Relax, that's not what I meant and you know it. How will we explain that you, another female got me pregnant?" Minako noted sarcastically as the actual meaning dawned on Rei's face.

"We are sooo dead." Rei admitted in utter defeat.

"I'll round everyone up, You all need to think about what options you have. Meet in the sitting room in an hour." Haruka said as she left the room.

"What does she mean options? What options do we have?" Mina said starting to get upset.

"Well, what she meant was if your going to keep the baby or not." Saeko clarified.

"Haruka and I know we will keep this child it's a dream come true for us." Michiru said with a soft smile, even if she knew it was going to happen there were a few time abnormalities within it all. One could not be born where one already resided and when Michiru brought that fact up Setsuna was immediately dragged into the lab.

After being briefed on the entire situation Setsuna seemed pensive but not panicked. Closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose and then carefully spoke.

"Michiru is right, even with all the oddities with the time gate giving birth to already living beings in a space time zone is impossible, however fate normally adjusts for that when someone is unborn. These kids your carrying in you currently are not the same children that are among us. If that were so, you would have seen a time space implosion since we are at the gates themselves. The children you carry will in all likelihood be older siblings of the children your caring for at the present, and, when they return to the thirtieth century the time balance will correct itself to allow for the older siblings to exists in that time." Setsuna explained not overly pleased by the turn of events, however it was normal for things to never go as planned whenever a new foe appeared. This was just one setback among the many sure to follow.

"Well that brings me to the point Haruka made earlier. Michiru and Haruka intend to keep their baby. What about the rest of you?" Even if it was a generalized question it was clear that with the eye contact she was focused on Ami's answer the most.

Rei believing what she did, knew she could never forgiver herself if Minako wanted to abort a child, and they could not place it up for adoption, not only for all of the entire moral issues surrounding it, but the fact the kid would have Senshi blood. Rei saw the pure fear in the blonds' eyes. "Mina, you know I detest abortion, but, this is purely up to you. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. You know what I want. What do you want Mina, You're the one I'm worried for the most in all of this."

"Rei, I'm not going to kill a baby, and, I'm not giving it up either. This is our child Rei, as odd as that sounds right now. God, this is so surreal. I don't even know what to think. Yumi is our child, but she's a child in the far future. We are just looking after her for now. This one will stay with us Rei, it's not a temporary situation… and it's not going to be a ten year old. It'll be an infant and I'm scared, really scared. Even so, I can't hurt our baby, I can't give it up, and I want to raise it." Minako was crying by this point. There was no way to describe her current emotions at that moment in time. It was a current of pure confusion and it was all Rei could do not to fall victim to the same types of tears.

"So do I Mina, so do I." Rei said as they embraced.

Meanwhile Ami and Makoto had gone to a far corner having a similar conversation with Saeko. Setsuna and Michiru had gone to talk with the others, instead of a Senshi meeting it would just be easier to fill the others in. The elder Mizuno had given various options to this situation, as well as voiced her deep concern should Ami and Makoto choose to keep the child.

"I have no idea what the hell it is I'm supposed to be doing. How do I even begin to contemplate what I want." Ami was already to the state Minako was in and Makoto had absolutely no idea what to say, thankfully Saeko came to the rescue.

"Ami, please clam down, crying at this point won't do any good. You and Makoto have to make a choice. This wasn't something any of us had planned, and I blame myself for not considering this to even be a possibility. The truth of the matter however, is that you are carrying a baby. I may not be overly thrilled with the entire prospect, however, that is also my grandchild and if you want to keep it I won't deny you that choice. Just know that it will change a lot of the plans you had for the future. I will help you and support you in what ever you decide, just swear to me that at the end of the day you both can live with the choices that are made." Turning to the brunette she inquired what her thoughts on all of this were.

"My thoughts…god where do I even begin? I lost my family when I was little, I never really knew my parents but I do know they loved me dearly. I don't want any child of mine to not know who I am, or to feel unwanted. If Ami does give birth to this kid the absolute last thing I will ever do is place it into a foster situation. If she gives birth we, or at the very least I will raise it. If it's in her body it's her option, but once that child is born it will have to face the world, and I had to do that on my own for a long time before I was a Senshi. I flat out refuse to make any child of mine need to go through that. It's a shitty enough world out there as it is, I can't even imagine what it would be like for a child who had to live a life knowing they were unwanted by the very people who should love them the most." Makoto said before pausing she looked at the shivering mass of tears that was the bluenette.

"Ami, look at me." she said lifting the girls' chin to meet her eyes. "I will not leave you to raise this baby alone, nor do I expect you to throw away anything you feel you may be giving up by having this baby. I love you. We knew were going to be parents in the future, we are technically parents to those children now as well. You have the ability to bring another Sailor Senshi into this world." Makoto said placing her hand on Ami's belly before she smiled with a shine in her eyes, emotion finally started getting the better of her.

"I want to grow old with you, see grandchildren running amok as all of us old Senshi sit in our rocking chairs laughing saying they're going to be just like their mother, I want to bitch about our backs hurting, and retell stories of our youth, I want to bake cookies with my children and grandchildren. I won't lie when I say I think the start of that is right here…When this first happened my mind thought it would only include Yasu, but now that I know that to be untrue I can't deny the fact that I have the possibility for a large family. I want that more than anything, and, I want you by my side for all of it." Makoto said as the tears in her eyes threatened to overwhelm her.

"I want that as well. Mom, please tell me it's ok to want this…please." Ami said as she looked up to her mother tears still streaming down her face begging once again to hear that it really was indeed ok.

"Ami, if the both of you really want this I'm not going to tell you not to do it. Instead I'll say get ready your in for one hell of a ride." Saeko laughed it had been one emotional day and to think she was now living with in a castle with three women who were going to be cranky, irritable, sleepy, achy, and everything else to expect when your expecting. Then she remembered the joke about how the men often experienced sympathy pains and wondered idly if the paternal figures in this little escapade would experience the same. Then another thought struck the doctor and she felt the direct need to make it known.

"You all do realize that someone will need to monitor the progress and eventually deliver these babies right?" That earned one very crimson faced blunette and one dumbstruck blond as the implications behind that sentence soaked in. Makoto and Rei both looked at each other and then to Saeko.

"What's the master plan on that one?" Rei asked looking over to Ami clearly expecting some type of 'in case of emergency' envelope to magically appear that sadly had not been created.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ami said still red in the face "Look at her she the one with the medical degree!" Ami shouted in panic looking at her mother like a deer caught in headlights.

Saeko sighed inwardly as she remembered the promise she had made to herself before regarding the odd ball situations involving her and her daughter and carefully pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have never actually delivered a child before, I'm not an obstetrician, I have aided in deliveries though. That being said…this is not a normal situation, so, I have a feeling what you will go through may be different compared to that of people with a normal physiology. With that in mind I think it's safe to state that this will be a learn as we go process. If that does turn out to be the case, any obstetrician I know would be of very little use, not to mention all of the questions this would raise."

"What do we do then?" Minako said in a high squeaky voice.

"I hate to say this, but, we have no other choice. Someone has to keep constant monitor on you three. I guess I'll need to be it. I would never agree to this under normal circumstances but what else can we do. It seems we are now in a corner not easy to back out of. I just thank god I have the experience that I do or we would really be in a tight situation." Saeko said exasperated. "For right now I think we all need to take a step away from the panic and relax. I need a few moments to digest all of this as I'm sure the rest of you do as well."

After they all agreed to continue this conversation later the five of them separated to muse about this in their own way. Makoto had been taking her frustration out on a tree. She wasn't upset at the idea of being a parent this early in life. Actually, if she was honest having become used to the idea when Yasu came along she wanted this in a large way. Even in being sure of that wasn't without worries. She was a teenager and just like Minako had said this was a baby, not a child. It was a lot to take in, so, in order to sort out her feelings she found herself running through the normal drills she often used when she became stressed. Haruka joined in a short time later feeling the need to burn off access energy.

Minako and Rei spent their time sitting in the grassy area talking with Ami and Michiru all with different vantage points in regards to this whole baby prospect. Setsuna and Saeko were not far from the group and could listen idly adding a comment now and then. All of the adults were outside partaking in a quite conversation, cheering on the sparing match, or in Usagi's case being the cute yet very nosey bunny she was, continued to pester the three newly pregnant women with her questions. For whatever Luna, Artemis, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Yumi, Mari, and Yasu had been locked in a bedroom in a hushed conversation for the majority of the afternoon.

Things of this nature continued until the evening before Luna had politely asked for everyone to gather around in a circle in the grass. As the circle was forming The children stood in the middle, Hotaru and Chibiusa transformed while the others stood looking nervous. Luna sat and took a deep sigh as she prepared for this wonderful Senshi lecture she should have had a long time ago.

"Everyone place your transformation pens into the circle." Luna commanded. Then Artemis took the ones belonging to Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, and Minako. As Luna explained her actions.

"Those of you without a transformation pen pay close attention. You are all unable to transform currently due to power siphoning that any Senshi would go through when they become pregnant. As you can see we have taken the ones belonging to your better halves as well. This is for your safety. We are going to assume that you will be unable to transform since your genes are also playing a large role. We now have reason to believe that this was one of the major reasons that this new enemy planted that strange gook, so that you would be unable to battle, and if you were to transform you would most likely cause harm to your lover and the baby. Lucky for us we have reinforcements." Luna said looking to the children.

"Luna? Pardon my vocabulary but, what the fuck are you on about? Reinforcements? I see two scouts that are already part of our team and I see three ten year olds unable to kill a fly much less a youma." Haruka asked as she and Makoto looked onward cockeyed while Usagi wondered aloud if the cat had ingested a little too much cat nip.

Minako and Rei gave each other knowing glances and before Luna could respond to the rather rude reactions and Rei decided to moderate the situation. "Umm, guys. They aren't as defenseless as they may look."

"What are you on about Rei? They are children." This time it was Ami who stated her voice.

"Please, I don't think explaining will help. Lets just show you, but, please don't be mad." Came a little voice that was identified as Yumi. The three kids looked at her and then nodded. Then they each clearly signified not only that they were battle ready but that they truly did hold the power of both planets.

Yumi once again pulled forth her flame chain as it swirled along the grass. To the surprise of most, it didn't catch anything on fire. She then took it and lassoed it around one of the benches and in a matter of seconds it had not only caught flame it had been crushed to peaces by the sharpness of the chain itself. That was just a minor little piece of destruction compared to what happened next.

The flames on the chain began to grow more fierce as she searched for a target to show her true powers finding one in a large peace stone. She called to Mari and Yasu to throw it high in the sky and they followed her command. Next she shouted her attack.

"CUPID FLAME!"

She shouted as the chain morphed into what looked like an odd slingshot. Then she inhaled the fire from the chain and produced a heart from a kiss. Placing it in the slingshot she sent it flying smashing the rock to scorched bits as her chain returned to normal. It in effect looked like a Venus's "Love and Beauty Shock" mixed heavily with what would be a demented Mars "Flame Sniper"

This earned a long silence. As the other two also proceeded in a demonstration.

Mari being from both the sky and the sea had an odd power. She didn't actually have a weapon to pulled forth just yet, instead she stood far away from her fellow Senshi spinning around like a top, arms wide open small bits of water collecting on her fingertips. Shortly they felt a large gust of wind followed by a serge of water collecting from the humidity in the air. It began to swirl around the child mixing before she called out an attack.

"THYPHOON STRIKE!"

As she screamed the attack out the large vortex went sent flying taking out everything in its direct path. Saltwater was sent spraying as the speed picked up. Finally the gust died down and any water that was left hit the ground before it evaporated back into the air around her. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with a look of awe as what looked to be just a mere child before proved that even she was capable of causing massive havoc.

Then it happened, all eyes turned to Yasu in a quiet stare. It was as if she was if she now had the spotlight on her. None of the Senshi had seen powers merged like this, so, in all honesty they didn't even know what to think, much less put any part of a coherent thought into words.

She walked to another open patch of grass and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. She contemplated backing out momentarily but thought better of it remembering she would never hear the end of it from Mari. Then she raised her hand high in the air as she called out her attack

"FREEZE ATOM!"

Clouds gathered quickly around the child as both lightning and rain gathered in her hand. Clasping it together she formed a large atom of water at the end of a long string of electricity. She swung it around a few times before sending it crashing into a tree. The water froze completely as the lightning finished wrapping around it. Then a large clap of thunder was herd as the tree crystallized and shattered from the force of the shock.

Then all three girls looked at one another and nodded. All three shouting an attack.

"NEPTUNE'S MELODY" Shouted Mari producing a Keytar from pure air. Playing a very soothing classical tune. Even more air swirled around creating a cyclone around the three girls.

"MERCURY'S HARMONY" shouted Yasu producing a small Harp made from pure electricity and begin to follow Mari's lead, soon rain started to fall within the vortex they were creating. Some of the water had froze to create hail and fog. While some was manipulated by Mari to make the storm even bigger.

"BALLAD OF VENUS" Shouted Yumi as she produced a microphone of flames humming an angelic tune into it while the metallic fragments contained in the earths soil rose to the surface catching on fire and melting into an assortment of molten metals swirling around dangerously.

By this time all of the adults seeing this quite massive storm surging decided to clear the way and backed away from the children not a moment to soon.

In unison the children called out one final phrase.

"SYMPHONY UNITE!" they shouted as the final phase of the attack took place. The destruction it caused was quite a show. Tree's were splintered into pieces, bush and ground cover were left turned up and dismantled, and the metal had melted a lot of things while other items were on fire or smoking. All in all it looked like a war zone had just passed by. It left much of the greenery in shambles and the adults flabbergasted.

Makoto found her voice First but only momentarily before Her mouth was covered by Hotaru. "holy merciful shi-"

"Good lord." Haruka said taking in the damage, while Rei and Minako looked at the destruction Hotaru was in the midst of repairing with her healing abilities. The rest of the group didn't dare speak a word.

The kids were fearful as if they had done wrong and promptly ran to hide from what they were positive was going to be very angry parents. After Hotaru had fully healed everything to it's original state she took a seat while everyone still seemed to be attempting to catch their breath, none of them had moved. Luna and Artemis followed by Chibiusa, went after the children leaving only Hotaru to deal with the mental train wreck that currently her fellow Senshi were.

"Well they did say they were afraid to fight and cause a lot of damage, now I see why. It was Luna's fault though so blame her." Hotaru laughed bringing the others out of their stupor.

"That's what worries me, they weren't actually trying to create a total destruction. What happens if they end up fighting something and tear the location to shreds like they did here." Michiru said.

"Oh relax, at least we know they can help defend you guys. Currently we are sans six Senshi, that back up power needs to come from some place, lucky for us it can come from them." Hotaru said still highly amused, it was probably because she too could cause massive destruction, so this little display though powerful was not something to freak out over.

"They can't fight, look what they did here, just think of what would happen in a youma attack." Minako reasoned feeling extremely worried.

"By the same logic what happens in the event of a youma attack if they don't fight? You are all out of commission for nine months Tell me please, oh so very wise leader, who do you think will protect Usagi and Chibiusa if another youma does rear it's ugly head. You?" Hotaru shot back sassily. Though she was being a smart ass there was a high level of truth to her words and the others knew it. Everyone was on edge, these three kids could produce a carnage like none other if they had really wanted.

Something just wasn't right and for yet another time Ami inwardly questioned the ooze and what massive destruction it could wield. They also knew that if anyone found out the Senshi were unable to fight there would be trouble. Looking at the scene before them once more it was now clear. Nine months would be a very long time to not be able to transform.

The cold, hard, truth of the matter was that in the event of another youma there were only a few who could fight and protect Usagi and her daughter. Of them were Setsuna, Hotaru, Mari, Yasu, and Yumi. As much as they didn't like to admit it Mamoru and Saeko would provide little in the way of actual fighting meaning most of the combat was directed to the kids of the Senshi. Who ever planted that ooze was looking to weaken their numbers and it was now only a matter of time until they made their presence known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THIRTIETH CENTURY~~~

"Dalan! Wake up!" Katan shouted into the ear of her brother.

"I'm up…" Dalan yawned before rolling over in his bed cuddling his face to the pillow.

"No! Up means to be vertical… as in not face down in bed. Now, lets try this again.. Get UP!" The woman in crimson shouted as she tipped the bed over knocking the sleepy figure to the floor.

"What in the hell do you want anyway sis?" Dalan asked crawling out from the now upturned bed, rubbing the side of his face.

"Apparently, the ooze worked, assemble all expendable youma to go in there and cause a distraction, while I grab the kids. You have three hours." Katan ordered before walking to the opposite side of the bedroom picking up a few select weapons.

"Nice! Oh boy do I love mayhem! Uhh, is there anything I shouldn't do?" Dalan asked thinking there was a catch.

"Nope. Just don't die. Go ahead and create a flying cluster-fuck for all I care. Just don't get in my way. Now you have your orders, move out and get ready" Katan said before leaving the room to finish her end of the preparation.

Tonight was the night they were waiting for. Finally hell would rain on the Senshi. The war was about to begin and Katan could just hear the shouts of victory from her bothers and sisters in arms. It had been all to long that Beryl had passed on, far too long that the people of the dark moon suffered, this time though they had allies, people with whom to join forces. The many clans from ages past had joined in union lead by one very powerful leader. War was about to commence on multiple sides of the time stream, hitting all at once, and the white moon would pay dearly for the losses of many families that had died over the years of hardship. The wheels of battle now turning all Katan had to do was sit in the shadows and prepare to help lead the pathway to a freedom lost and long forgotten.

TBC!!!

* * *

Time for the long A/N explanation: Firstly are the attacks dealing with the kids. Some of you may notice that the Dominant combative traits play a large role from the maternal side of the equation while the actual strength of the attacks comes from the paternal side. This is largely influenced in the way the children attack. which brings me to a reason why I named the attacks the way I did. there is a symbolic referencing to a few of the attacks.

**Yumi:** The attack Cupid Flame comes from the fact that that firstly she's sending hearts flying through the air much like Mars would using a bow with an arrow. Bearing in mind the age of the kids I found it would be better to use a slingshot since that would be slightly more age appropriate. As for the Flaming Microphone the relevance to that was because of the fact that in the anime both Rei and Minako were viewed on a stage singing. In PGSM Minako had taken it a step farther. The Ballad was in reference to Venus's plot line in particular to PGSM and how Mars reacted in result. Anyone who has seen the series Should make the connection I'm referring too.

**Mari:** Mari's attack Typhoon Strike comes from the actual meaning of typhoon itself. The Cantonese word typhoon comes from is 'Tah Fung'. literally translated it means 'striking wind'. It is because of this that I found it to be a highly appropriate attack name. The attack Neptune's Melody comes from the musical background of both parents. I chose the Keytar because it is essentially a piano on a guitar strap. The melody itself shows the fact the inner beauty that Michiru has, while a piano was what Haruka played meaning that the song was written and played for Neptune by Uranus not by Neptune herself.

**Yasu: **The attack Freeze Atom comes from the fact that for Jupiter's transformation she is encircled in an atom of electricity and Mercury's ability it manipulate water as she sees fit. This is also shown for the attack Mercury's Harmony. The reason I chose the name is because of Ami's ability to fit into the background highly unnoticed. she was following Mari's lead meaning she wasn't actually trying to stand out for the attack, just aid in making it stronger. The harp is the instrument Ami used so in the effect to not stand out she copied her mother, the only difference being the actual power of the harp came from Jupiter's lightning, not Mercury's ice. This can be traced back to the anime when Ami at one point felt as if Michiru was better than she was.

The collaborative Symphony Unite attack comes from the fact that at least one parental figure from each child has Vortexes, Cyclones, and typhoons on their home planet. Bearing that in mind all of the children have diffrent reasons for the attack names meaning that though thay could possibly use the attack on thier own it is far more effective when they work together as a team.


	9. The Battle Begins

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

* * *

The time was fast approaching for the invasion to the Time Gates. Many youma were prepared along the outer boarders dressed in various bits of armor. Some were in long black cloaks standing along side Katan. Others next to Dalan were dressed heavily in suits of plate ready to run head long battle. Katan was on edge. She had run through the plan may times in her head. It really wasn't all that hard to do, still it took all of her will power not to show just how worried she was.

Two teams were based at various points ready to jump through the multiple rifts in the universe that would appear momentarily. Katan, the one in charge of the smallest team would lead them into the back entrance of the castle under careful stealth and await for the hell to break loose, from there it was only a matter of capturing the kids, killing those who got in the way.

Dalan was leading the largest team, his main priority was to cause enough havoc that the Senshi would be unable to gather into a group. Killing was not his main objective, however if he found that he needed to, no one would punish him for it. He knew they would lose many of youma standing at his side tonight, even so he knew they would gladly give their lives. Dalan was not a stupid man. Scatterbrained on occasion yes, but not stupid. He had a wife and children that awaited him at home. Most of the youma surrounding him did as well. As he closed his eyes he remembered the past that lead his kin to where they stood today.

It was true that they fed off of energy from the living, but that didn't mean they were as animalistic as many seemed to think. There were people here who had families to protect and children to feed. Life energy was the only way they knew how. Was it really any different than killing an animal to eat meat? For them the answer was no. His people had to do what they did simply because there were no flora or fauna to consume, all of it having died off during the great many wars. All they wanted now was a new place to call home. A place they could safely raise their children and live in peace.

The problem was on the outer rim life was hard to sustain. Most of the families had moved to the inner cores of their planets just to keep from freezing. At one time the people of the White Moon tolerated those of the Dark. Granted it wasn't on highly friendly terms but, food was supplied by way of livestock and fish, in return the people of the dark moon weren't allowed to leave the boarders governed by the outer galaxy. The one called Pluto had at one time stood as an ally to both kingdoms making sure the needs of each were met.

This was when they were at their prime as a society. They had food to eat, clean water not frozen and crystallized by many years of impaction to drink, from the earthlings. Flames provided by the people of mars warmed their homes and places to gather and bury the dead were built, priestesses and maidens gave comfort to those that mourned. Some of the doctors from mercury provided medical treatment to those sick and injured and taught them how to care for their own wounds. Some of the highly intelligent youma were allowed to study at Mercury's largest hospital so that they could learn the ways of highly advanced medicine. Venus and Jupiter brought with them precious metals, woods, and other necessities teaching them how to build homes and other things. Neptunians and Uranians helped to regulate the atmosphere, stopping the acid rain and removing the toxins that caused many of the Dark Moon to suffer. The people of a derelict Saturn taught them how to live and survive in the extremely harsh conditions the youma had to endure.

Then just when all was seemingly right with the lives they lead, the people of the planet Ceres started to become highly aggravated with Queen Serenity the third. Ceres, the planet located between Mars and Jupiter, happened to be the only planet within the Dark Moon Kingdom's government that actually resided among the inner planets of the White Moon. They had no right to complain, the location of their planet gave them all of the comforts the outer Dark Moon planets never would have obtained had it not been for Pluto. Only the royalty were allowed to live there and to hell with all who were poor and neglected. Serenity had offered her hand, she had wanted to bring both worlds together. Our leaders had not accepted this option, wanting not to be seen as a merging society, but, instead as the greater civilization.

This caused an uprising amongst our own people and the three outer planets of our Kingdom Haumea, Makemake, and Eris, all dwarf planets were effectively left for dead. The people of Ceres called out for war against the White Moon. When Queen Serenity the fourth came into power her fear of our people made her cut off most of the ties, having grown up in a war zone her entire life she wanted peace. Later she had met a man from the so called tainted youma bloodline, married, and gave birth to a son. He was a gentle child and Serenity had hoped that this boy could prove that others of the Dark Moon could be just as gentle, loving, and innocent.

When the boy was seven years old the young prince became an older brother to a little sister. Their father loved them very much yet due to differences of opinion people from both Kingdoms began to argue. People of the White Moon favored the women to take the role as the new ruler if it were possible, while people of the Dark Moon favored those born first, regardless of gender to take the stage.

The arguments in power continued onward until the boy and his father left the White Moon out of the need to keep the peace. The girl was still a baby at the time. Serenity raised her daughter to never know her father or her brother. Life continued and for Serenity and all was well to a degree. Still her secret need was to bring the two worlds together so that everyone could be at peace.

It was roughly that time Beryl came into power amongst the Dark Moon declaring yet another war, and this time out of the pressing need to survive many joined her side. Those that didn't either ended up dying or living in hiding. In the end the White Moon fell, but not for long as Serenity gave her last hope towards the future. She sent her own daughter to earth along with the Senshi that would be fated to protect her. The hope that one day Usagi would become the one who could actually bring both Kingdoms together for the first time, welcoming them with open arms.

Now in the thirtieth century Neo Queen Serenity resides as the new queen of the White Moon and the fifth in the Serenity bloodline. Due to skewed lines of reasoning that started roughly three thousand years ago she feels as if she can't trust the Dark Moon. Saria, the child of Pluto refuses to help our kingdom as her mother had. This was why they fight, because of the stupidity of ancestors caused so much hatred that those of the White Moon feel distrust, and those of the Dark Moon to want vengeance.

It was true Pluto still wished to bring the bonds together however, she was one of only a few who had lived through the many war and peace times that all had endured. She was also the only parent alive who had a child that was brought into a life with mixed bloodlines and ancestries still welcomed into the White Moon Kingdom. That was another thing that didn't sit well with Dalan. Though his leader was very powerful, he was also a man born with mixed bloodlines. Only difference was, unlike Saria he was not welcome, thrown aside as a member of the Dark Moon. What was even more disturbing about it was the one woman who sent him there. She should have welcomed him with open arms, but, instead she didn't even know who he was. His existence wasn't even known to her. His own little sister.

When the rift opened Dalan opened his eye and lead the way. Once they stood in front of the castle the army of youma fanned out bringing with them all of the destruction through the long years of pent up rage. The destruction created was only a small part of what could have happened. As they expected, the Senshi attempted to hold their ground. What was unexpected was that only one of the Senshi emerged from inside the castle walls. Pluto stood solo before the large crowed in a commanding presence.

"What are you doing here? This is forbidden ground!" Pluto called out to the army stopping their actions, eying Dalan as he approached. Flanked by the youma.

"We are here for those kids. They do not belong here, even you should know this." He knew Pluto wouldn't go for any trick of his, but if he could stall for time perhaps Katan could think of something.

"I am the guardian deity of Pluto, thus these gates fall under my jurisdiction and I'd advise you leave now. I do not know of the meaning of this but, the gates are forbidden ground. You also do not belong in this time, of that I am certain. Do not make me say it again, leave now while your army is still intact." Pluto warned, her voice showed no emotion but her eyes showed deep remorse.

"We can't do that. Surely you know why we need to be here, what importance those kids bring. Tell me Pluto, would you so willingly cast aside the very people you once tried to defend? Have you changed that much? You know better than anyone what happened. You know our suffering, that our lives are in shambles. You know what we lost. You saw it all. Katan, Talan, and I… You know damn it…the price we paid." his voice was just above a whisper. It was clear, though his orders were to battle and destroy everything that was not what he wished, not against this woman at least. He may be angry with her but he at one time owed his life to her. This member of the Dark Moon sought peace and Pluto knew it, she knew him.

"Yes, I know well of the past. I saw it and remember all too well. I never want to see that happen again. It is clear that you don't wish to fight and lose more of your comrades. The cause you seek needs to be stopped, here in this time, not fueled by aggressions of the past. If your people seek peace then attacking the families of those that will one day decide your fate is a costly mistake my friend. Please remember, I too paid a very heavy price." Pluto knew she could easily wipe the floor with the youma before her if she wanted too. She had fully expected that the enemy was not going to be from the present time given all of the oddities lightly. What she did not expect was to see a man from her past, a man that at one time was a child orphaned by the illnesses of his planet.

"You speak as if you know of a merciful being who can save us, but, can she? Can you really tell me honestly if I stop a galactic war from taking place that we will be saved? I can not believe that, not when that damnable woman cast her brother aside. She never even knew he existed Pluto!" Dalan was becoming angry, where was Katan when he needed her.

~~~~~~MEANWHILE BEHIND THE CASTLE~~~

Katan had worked her way along towards one of the many back doors many youma following her and others passing through different entrances. She could just taste the victory won once the Senshi suffered the loss of the children much like she did the loss of her family. She only had her siblings left after illness and war took the lives of her parents and distant relatives. She used these last moments to reflect on her situation as the eldest sister. At one time she and her little brother and sister were looked after by Pluto, a Senshi from White Moon and a woman named Metaila, a civilian of the Dark Moon. It wasn't a perfect life, but at least they were loved and well taken cared of.

At that time many orphans scattered the streets and due to the unnaturally long life span the people of the Dark Moon had, it was not uncommon for their people to live well into the late hundreds. On the White Moon that was largely uncommon, even with medical advices no one lived past two hundred unless they were gifted with the power of a Senshi. Even that was a rarity. Children were raising children from the lack of adults until they were cared for and protected by these two women. They also had a child of their own to look after. The women took care of them well, and saw to the needs of the many orphans. Pluto was shortly after called away by the needs of her own princess, and Metaila stayed behind to continue her watch on the kids.

Time continued onwards and battle began to grow tough. Metaila had grown ill from the acid rain that once again rained from the sky and Pluto had returned all too late. The woman she loved was too far gone. A deal was made on that day that changed their lives forever. Metaila and Pluto made a pact with Chronos, the god of time himself, sealing away the children of the great war ending their suffering for a short time. When the fifth queen took the stage they would be released back into the world of the living. It would not be an easy thing to do even for the great god. There would need to be a place for the souls of the children to rest until the time came. Metaila, already very sick told him to use her soul as the vessel when she finally passed on, he did as was requested, sealing it into a ball of crystal. Every thing went as it was agreed and Pluto was heavily devastated by the loss of the woman she loved.

Metaila had a soul that was pure at first, bearing the pain of the children who still felt grief for the lives they lead. Over time the darkness that the children felt slowly began to overtake her and she fell into the hate. Once Beryl came into the equation it was only a matter of time until Sailor moon brought out the final end.

Katan felt a sharp blade press into her back from the depth within the shadowy hallway. It was cold and Katan could feel a small pinprick and the trickle of blood that followed. She did not turn around, but she saw a faint glow of purple from behind her bouncing off of the many reflective surfaces.

"Stop your movements or I will not hesitate to kill you." The voice of a child whispered with a clear amount of distaste.

"Watch your tongue child." Katan said pulling forth her own sword from under her cloak slowly as to not alarm her opponent to her actions. The blade was the deep shade of midnight teal.

"What are you doing here. State your name and actions." Saturn commanded never letting her blade leave the back of the woman.

"I am here to visit your princess child. Now remove your blade." The woman's voice was laced with a venom that was clearly one a Senshi shouldn't trust.

"I will do no such thing. If you wish to speak with any member of royalty you must go through me. Now, I'll ask you again, state your name." The Senshi of death and rebirth was not fond of this woman. Very few people were capable of ruffling the feathers of the child, however, when someone did it never ended well.

"Persistent brat aren't you… Tell me, what will it take to get you to pull that weapon from my back. If I were a threat to you or any one else wouldn't I have already done the damage? You a mere child, happen to be threatening my life at this moment with a blade. Do you really think your princess would condone such an act of indecency?" If Katan was sure she had the girl right where she wanted her, she was poorly mistaken as Saturn grabbed the woman spinning her around to face each other head on.

Bringing her glaive to her side she stared the woman down. Then she sped forth spinning the glaive above her head before she knocked the woman to the wall using the blunt end. "Do not think me naive just because I am a child. I know well of the equipment you carry. You are not some common person seeking to have a discussion. No, not by a long shot. I can hear the light sounds of metal at your feet, the sheath at your side sticks out slightly making you slow to act on combat since it's under that cloak. You carry multiple blades and act as one who fears no death. Your dressed as the type who would be seen an assassin. That concerns me and I don't like it. If a battle is what you wish I will be your opponent."

"Very well child, you have sealed your fate to die today." Katan said drawing her sword from under the robe. She charged at Saturn striking quickly, most of the swings missed, swiping at only air or being blocked by the glaive. Saturn spun around and jabbed at Katan using the blunt end of the glaive once again before spinning it to the side with the blade slicing through the air, barely making contact with the flesh on the woman's left arm.

Strike after strike the merciless battle continued, parrying and blocking becoming quickly tiresome for both females. each had earned multiple light cuts from battle. Blades were slick with blood as sweat donned their faces. Both out of breath, panting heavily. Attacks were becoming sloppy and ill-timed as they continued to slam blades against each other. Skill was evenly matched. Saturn was clearly the better fighter in combat when it came to her glaive, however, the woman was taller and much more agile. She was also very cunning as Saturn quickly found out.

Instead of trying to over power the small Senshi as many before had and failed, she had attempted to use the dark surroundings to her advantage. Her blade was much darker than that of the glaive meaning if she could stay away from anything that provided a reflection she had the upper hand. Saturn found it difficult to fight this woman off, but in such close range using any kind of barrier was out of the question for the possibility of sealing her in with the very person she would have attempted to deflect.

The purple aura around Saturn lit only small portions of space and the light it did emit was very dull. Finally Saturn got lucky as they neared a corner of the tight hallway. If she could back the woman into it she could deliver a final blow. She aimed her glaive high up above the woman's head causing her to duck out of reflex. Saturn kicked her hard in the face with her left foot as the woman rolled to the right hitting her head on part of the wall as she did so. Saturn then kicked the blade across to the other end of the hall leaving the woman with only daggers. She was confidant that the woman was currently of little threat as far as weaponry went. She grabbed the woman by the hair and pushed her into the corner, staring her down while the blade of the glaive rested at the base of Katan's neck.

As she was about to finish off the woman that stood battered before her a deep, chilly, energy wrapped around the purple haired woman before she disappeared. Saturn knew exactly what that shadow was and it turned her blood cold wondering how something of that magnitude could happen. She was the Senshi of death, she governed all that the dead brought and that shadow was clearly a manifestation of some being. The only question was, what the bloody hell did it think it was doing. She felt the presence still among her and followed it to the balcony. That's when she saw Pluto having a talk with an entire army of youma, and oddly enough it looked fairly civil.

When she jumped down to peruse that dark mass until it stopped engulfing all of the other youma before disappearing, leaving a very confused Pluto and a highly annoyed Saturn behind.

"Damn it all! Get your dead ass back here!" Saturn cursed loudly addressing the shadow in particular, earning a raised eyebrow from Pluto. Saturn only swore when things were really bad, and by the looks of her daughter, she didn't have an easy time dealing with who ever it was she had gotten into a scrap with. She was at least standing on her own two feet and the olive toned woman attempted to lighten the mood.

"You know, if it's dead it doesn't have an ass." Setsuna said sarcastically.

"Oh don't even try, that spirit and I need to have a little discussion about not trying to meddle in the lives of the living, so if it doesn't float it's tight little bum back here this instant next time I see it I swear, it won't be pretty." Saturn growled

"Are you ok? You look like you got into a pretty bad argument." She said softly as she wiped some of the blood off of Saturn's cheek with her thumb.

"I'm ok for now, but we have a problem. Come on lets go meet the others." Saturn said heading off back into the castle. Everyone who had not been able to fight had stowed out in the lab since there was only one way in and that's why Hotaru had been hiding outside of it in the dark.

Setsuna carried Hotaru most of the way since the girl was quite exhausted. Her fatigue made her unable to heel her own wounds meaning Saeko would need to dress quite a lot of cuts. Even with Senshi healing blood loss was still dangerous in high amounts. The fact that most of them were shallow helped but there were enough that if left untreated would have high risk of infection. Walking through the door Setsuna placed the child on the table, Saeko, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru rushed to the table, while the others attempted to restrain a beyond panicked Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Oh my god! What happened out there?!" Michiru said looking at the young Senshi.

"Relax would you, it's just a couple of scrapes. We have more important things to talk about rather than my being roughed up a little." Hotaru said somewhat humorously, attempting to get people to calm down.

"Little! You look like you got in a fight that was more than just a_ little_ heated! Who the HELL did this, I'll kill em' I swear I will!" Haruka's temper already started to flair.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!" Hotaru screamed now beyond the point of being angry and forgot all about being good natured and civil. "We have other things to worry about then me having a little blade on blade roughhousing! Let Saeko bandage my wounds already and the rest of you for the love of god sit down!" She commanded highly agitated. The other Senshi knew that tone in Hotaru's voice. It meant I mean business and anyone who thinks otherwise better be ready to deflect a blunt end of the silence glaive. She had only hit Rei with it once a long time ago, for reasons now unimportant, but, they knew that look and all promptly did as they were told.

"Now I want answers! Why is it, that people who aren't supposed to be alive yet are floating in and out of the wood work! I know you know mama I and want an explanation right now.." Hotaru stared at Setsuna with a critical eye. The rest of the Senshi became deathly silent. It was rare for an outburst of that nature to come from the Senshi of death and rebirth, especially when aimed at one of the people whom she saw as a parent.

"They were reborn, apparently." Setsuna said as she explained in high detail the events surrounding the actions that took place tonight. Retelling the past and what lead to the malice. She however was the guardian of time so even she had limits as to what she could say, and honestly as far as future events went, it was hazy or inaccurate anyway.

"Ok, let me get this strait." Hotaru said carefully. "White Moon tolerates Dark Moon. You help them out. Other White Moon planets help as well when you spread the word. Serenity tries to lend a hand, effectively pissing off Dark Moon, and a conflict starts a war amongst themselves. Then the first war occurs. Then Serenity the fourth comes into power and cut off most of the ties to Dark Moon, Then marries, then has a son and later a daughter. Then they separate. Then the fall of the White moon we all know so well happened years later." The young girl paused for a moment seemingly in deep concentration before she continued.

"During those events, You and Metaila raised orphans. You left to fight for the White Moon, she became ill, and to stop the suffering of the children you sealed their souls into Metaila. Beryl comes along and we know what happened. We also know what happened when Beryl came back to life later and Usagi got a hold of her. Am I correct in simplifying this information?" Hotaru asked still agitated looking towards Setsuna. The others had questions and concerns but they decided to wait until this exchange was over.

"Yes, that would be along the most simplistic lines possible, but in any case correct." The Senshi of time confirmed.

"Ok then, I know I'm the Senshi of death and rebirth, however there is one thing that still eludes me if you could be so kind as to clarify. How, in the hell…do you explain the fact that they are ALIVE! If what you all say happened when Usagi fought Beryl is to be believed they should have been dusted. Poof! Into little lights like everyone else that was killed, but nooo they are walking, living, breathing, LIFE FORMS! How does that happen? How are they still living.. At that WHY are they able to travel here of all places!?" Hotaru asked releasing a tangent worthy of instilling total fear too all that stood before the verbal conflict.

"I don't know. I was trying to figure that out until she…" Setsuna trailed off quietly.

"So it was her. Damn it! See this is WHY no one, not even you or I, should be playing with the souls of the dead to mix them with the living. Great! Not only do we have the Dark Moon goons to deal with, now I need to break a death pact. Just lovely." Hotaru said before calming herself. Most in the room were smart enough to gather the majority of the conversation. Well, all of it except:

"Umm, what's a death pact?" The question came from Haruka asking what most were utterly petrified to even think of asking.

"A death pact is one made upon a death bed. You know your going to die so you offer what you can in aid. Things of simple nature would be the donations of organs after you pass on, or leaving behind a legacy. These can be over ridden easily by time itself or changes with certain lines of fate. However there are certain pacts that are made that can not, or rather will not be broken by the barer of the soul. This was the case dealing with Metaila. Her power of darkness and hate came from the orphaned kids. She vowed to protect them. She's dead, as in not coming back, however this also means she can't rest in peace. If there is no rest for a soul there will be no eventual rebirth. It would be far too dangerous. I remember Setsuna-mama saying grief kept her behind. This is a very plausible reason as to why she's protecting them now. She vowed to protect them as spirits frozen in time after she passed, but you know the ball was broken. That shadow was her in a new manifestation as a spirit." Hotaru said calmly.

"Is she a danger this time as well then?" asked Usagi extremely worried.

"No, she's not filled with hate anymore, but her vow still stands. She can not be unbound from that pact until justice has been met. This means she won't hurt us by her own doing, but… she may stop us from hurting them as she agreed. She had vowed to protect them from war and pain. When that was going on it was against the White Moon, effectively that means her spirit included us with in that pact." The Senshi of death a rebirth explained.

"Well you can do it right? Break the pact I mean, you do govern death after all." This came from Rei, simplistic question seeking a simplistic answer. Sadly one could not be given.

"I wish it were that easy. Most death pacts don't rival others or conflict with other's promises. This one, however, does. A similar pact was made using the Silver Crystal when Usagi's mother died. She did it to protect the White Moon and the ones she loved. Now can anyone tell me what the one connection is between all of the ruckus on both sides of the spectrum?" Hotaru found this to have a simple one word answer, but not one of the scouts had made the deep connections until it dawned on Saeko.

"Oh my god! Suna!" the doctor turned to the woman she loved wide eyed while Hotaru only nodded before giving further explanation.

"Exactly, She's the one, pardon the term, pawn to this little game. Death pacts aren't easily stoppable if there is still a part unfinished. Both will remain unfinished until the thirtieth century. Also breaking one pact would have a drastic effect on the other because of the link. Who knows what other pacts there are among the ones who would fall. In the end that'll create quite the galactic war if someone can't be killed but can kill others. Tell me Setsuna-mama and be honest. If you knew she was going to die who's side would you have ran to first? Serenity out of duty, or, Metaila out of love?" Hotaru asked very gently as to not stir up excess emotions.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know what I would have done. Now that I know what your saying and I've had years to live and reflect I can't be sure. If I was still in that time however, and know what I do now, if I had lived the life I had, I think I would have ran to Metaila's side." Setsuna sighed earning a lot of cross eyed glares from the Senshi.

"Exactly, and that's why even if you can read time you are still blocked from seeing your own life. Anyway I need to do a little bit of damage control. I need to make sure none of the spirits floating around out here will be highly agitated if I were to break the pact. Rei you're the only one here capable enough to deal with spirits besides myself, if you don't mind do you think you can place a few wards around the castle? Just in case we have another run in, I don't want Metaila getting in the way again. After the wards are in place I'll handle the rest." The young Senshi said leaning back finally relaxing.

"Yeah I can do that, Is there anything else we need to do?" Rei asked as she stood to stretch out.

"Act natural, don't freak out if you happen to see ghosts manifest here. Just go about your lives and let me handle it. However if your going to leave the walls of the castle makes sure you bring someone capable of transforming with you. Lets stop worrying for now, the dead aren't liking the fact that we are carrying this conversation." As she was saying this her eyes turned black as what looked to be a gust of deep purple wind siphoned into her from all sides. Then laughed lightly before talking in what sounded like gibberish as the purple that had entered her body left the same color as her now lighter violet eyes. No one even bothered to ask what that was about.

~~~~~~~THREE WEEKS LATER~~~~

Things had gone smoothly as far as ghosts were concerned, no one had spotted anything. The people from the Dark Moon stayed away for the time being and so for the moment it had been out of sight out of mind. The main focus had been the three pregnant women with three different sets of issues. Some were normal, but some were most certainly not. Poor Saeko having never dealt with Senshi pregnancy's spent quite a lot of time quizzing Setsuna and Luna for information, getting little in the way of wanted answers. Currently she was in the lab recounting the various situations that made up the three pregnant Senshi and their significant other.

Michiru's temperament was fine over all and she hadn't been experiencing any discomfort or morning sickness. She did however become the human equivalent of a vacuum and would eat her way through the nights of restlessness finally passing out in the early morning and sleeping until late afternoon only to wake up and eat again. Favoring things that were very strong in flavor. What was odd was the fact that Haruka seemed to be experiencing horrific mood swings, not that she couldn't already have a temper when she wanted. She also seemed to have the morning sickness that should have been present in Michiru, and it seemed to be directly related to what Michiru had eaten. Also was the fact that Haruka had been having a bad habit of sending random gusts of wind around her vicinity for no apparent reason. If she even as so much blinked the wrong way wind would just speed by, even indoors. Michiru had been having much the same problem with random sea water pooling on the floor around her. On more than a few occasions a small wave hit just as it would have in nature making quite a mess of things. The water also carried a very high level of sodium and after the water dried granules of salt would litter the room.

Rei and Minako were also in a slight predicament as far as elements and pregnancy effects went. Minako was the direct opposite of Michiru and wouldn't put anything but bland food past her lips. Her morning sickness was pretty bad and some smells agitated it even more. Her libido was completely gone and she was highly moody. Rei was the direct opposite, becoming unusually bubbly, shoving food into her mouth with reckless abandon. She was like a raven haired Usagi and she often got on the nerves of the other residents.

Elemental issues were abound as Minako had difficulty with becoming magnetized, often attracting anything with metal near her. In effect she was banished from the kitchen and often had to use things of plastic in place of most metallic objects. If she was in a good mood it was not uncommon to see her trailing along random pieces of furniture behind her. If she was in a bad mood she became negatively charged sending any loose metallic object in her vicinity to go hurling away. Rei had been having issues catching herself on fire. It never overly hurt, it was just largely uncomfortable, often leaving her hair smelling singed. It was due to this, that emergency water buckets were in every room Rei frequented and any place she went that was flammable had to be covered in tinfoil, thus adding to Minako's issue.

Then there was Ami and Makoto. So far in terms of pregnancy Ami was the only one that actually fit the standards of normalcy in this situation. Everything that would and should be experienced by a pregnant woman had gone according to common logic thus far, which made Saeko thankful. What was the true oddity this time wasn't the pregnancy itself, but rather the basic elements they used. The two of them had, for reasons unknown, effectively switched the elemental traits in their bodies, thus giving each other a taste of the true abilities the other dealt with all of the time.

The problem with this was quickly understood when they didn't know how to control the powers the other would normally possess. Ami was constantly shocking anyone who touched her, except for Makoto who knew by now how to nullify the effect, and had an almost continual static cling. Makoto having the temperament she did, often found herself changing the humidity level in the room when aroused, or in other cases when she was highly upset, panicked, or angry she found herself turning her vicinity into an icebox.

All of this put together made everyone more than just a little on edge. Ami had to be careful around Michiru so as to not electrify the water that always seemed to surrounded her, and even laying one finger on Minako was out of the question. The house had to be Minako proofed as far as sharp, pointy, metal objects were concerned and Haruka and Rei were quite dangerous when left unattended, for if Rei caught fire amidst one of Haruka's little wind gusts the flames Rei generated would spike from the added oxygen. Even if the flames didn't burn Rei they did burn the others. Makoto's inability to keep the moisture level and temperature within normal levels became a continual cause for alarm. One time when Rei caught fire she tried to poor a bucket of water on her. In theory it would have worked had the water not already froze into a block of pure ice. Michiru's constant calling of the sea usually equated to the wave crystallizing into ice or evaporating into pure humidity when Makoto was around. This was also an added issue when Makoto took a bath while in pensive thought. She had already been frozen to the tub twice already.

All in all Saeko had her hands full dealing well with it all. She had sighed inwardly as she brought her hand to her forehead attempting to calm the headache that was starting to form. Standing from her position she stretched her body out when she heard a small noise come from the doorway.

"You do know you have been sitting in that position for precisely five hours, thirty-seven minuets, and twenty-four point eight seconds." Setsuna stated with a slight cockiness to her voice.

"Well I do now. What have you been doing to occupy that amount of time? Besides watching a clock." Saeko asked with a quirked eyebrow and a small half smirk on her face.

The time mage in question only wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I, my dear, am time itself. I do not need a clock, besides I have far more interesting things to watch."

"Oh really, funny you say that you are _time_ when you aren't even on _time _half of the _time_. You just fall out of that little warp hole of yours at the very last minuet." Saeko said knowing that would really egg her taller lover on.

"You know, it is a woman's prerogative to be fashionably late, thus I will never be late." Setsuna replied an amused smile starting to show on her lips.

"Yes, and my theory states: To be early is to be on time, and to be on time is to be late. Besides Suna, I don't think falling face first, in my bedroom of all places, with your butt in the air to be considered 'fashionable'… highly amusing perhaps, fashionable no." Saeko said laughing at the memory of Setsuna's arrival on their very first date while walking to the closet that contained supplies to place some folders away. "Though I did appreciate the view." She finished, slapping Setsuna's butt as she passed by.

"I just wanted you to see me from my best side, and you'll never let me live that down will you?" The Senshi of time defended playfully, hoisting herself on the desk crossing one leg over the other.

"Well for the record I must say, I do rather like that side however, there are other places I find equally nice," Saeko said as she returned to her previous spot in the lab. "Like right here," She whispered quietly tracing her fingers across smooth, long legs the short skirt left bare. "and in answer to your previous question, no I won't. I know how you love to be dominated." She whispered trailing past Setsuna's thighs, she made quite the discovery.

"Why you little kink! Got yourself a quickie in mind do you?" Saeko said arching one slender eyebrow mischievously. If there was one thing that both of them got a rise out of, it was the fear of getting caught, so far no one had.

"Hey now, don't go starting something you can finish. Remember back in the day of the cave man. All one had to do was hoist a woman over his shoulder take her to his cave and ravish her completely, and I've been feeling very primitive all afternoon, I may need to return to my roots." The time mage provocatively warned in a low husky voice.

"Who said I couldn't finish, and might I just say, I adore that you're old fashioned." Saeko said leaning up to kiss the olive toned woman. One hand cupping a cheek while the other was busy running fingers along the hem line of the skirt.

The door opened and then slammed shut in a hurry startling the two who were otherwise occupied. Both of them straiten there clothes telling who ever it was to come in. A rather crimson Ami and a snickering Hotaru stood in the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there Ami, get the burn cream already!" Hotaru said breaking the three from their trance.

"Who got burned?" Saeko asked attempting to compose herself, while Ami scurried over to the corner.

"Michiru-mama, Papa is bringing her in here." Hotaru said still highly amused. Setsuna by this time had regained her erotically playful attitude and she grabbed Saeko carrying her over her shoulder.

"Suna, what are you doing?" The elder Mizuno squeaked in surprise.

"Going to my cave. I told you not to start something you couldn't finish." Setsuna spoke with a slight purr in her voice walking off with her lover still held up by one arm.

Ami just shook her head still in a slight shock as to what she had just interrupted. A few moments later they heard multiple cat calls and wolf whistles from a distance. Hotaru was laughing quite loudly by now holding the wall for support. "Get used to it Ami, this is what I deal with all the time!"

Of course Haruka and Michiru had entered the room at this point with high amounts of amusement gracing their features. "Hey Ami, guess what? Sets had your mom slung over her shoulder they, just passed the living room." Haruka announced while chucking as she put Michiru onto an exam table.

"I know, we saw them do it." Ami sighed having finally recomposed herself.

"A word to the wise, most of the others were witness to it as well so you may want to make yourselves scarce for a little while to let the humor die down a bit." Michiru said with an elegant hand hiding her not so graceful smile.

"Oh, I plan on it. Now don't take this the wrong way but you'll need to take off your shirt and bra." Ami said layering multiple sets of medical gloves to reduce the chance of causing shocks, dressing the burns of Rei's most recent victim.

After the events of the afternoon had come and gone Ami sat on the porch outside of the room she shared with Makoto. In her hand she held a photograph. Old and slightly creased on the back it read 'Ami's third birthday'. She sat on a man's lap and she recognized it to be her father. Her mother and grandparents stood behind them, and a few of her older cousins she hardly knew of sat on the floor in front with her aunt and uncle. It had been so long ago that it was hard to remember anything having to do with the man. Lost deep in thought for what seemed the tenth time today she didn't notice her mother was standing behind her, also looking at the memory that was frozen in time.

"Strawberry cake." Saeko sighed as she sat down next to her daughter.

"What?" Ami asked startled looking at the photo again.

"Strawberry cake. It was your fathers favorite, you loved to imitate his eating habits back then so for your birthday you asked for one as well. If he so much as sprinkled salt on his food you simply had to do the same, you never would take no for an answer. If he drank coffee you drank it as well even though you hated the taste. Anything he disliked you did as well. When you were little you would never eat yellow tail because he hated it, you never even put it into your mouth once." Saeko said smiling and remembering a time when life seemed so much more simple.

"I still haven't to this day either. Never will… Did you ever…" Ami said feeling as if she asked the questions that plagued her mind she would receive answers that went against everything she had known to be true when she became a Senshi.

"Did I what? Ami you don't need to act like everything's ok when it clearly isn't. Ask me what ever you want to know. I'll tell you." Saeko said looking back at her daughter who was very pensively staring at the photo.

"Did you ever really love him?" the bluenette asked softly earning a look from Saeko as if her daughter had grown two heads. "Before I answer that, what brought this train of thought on?"

Ami just sighed, there was so much she could say, and yet not enough all at the same time. "I really don't know, I guess it's the fact that you never really spoke of him, and I guess it just shocks me that I don't remember him much at all. I never really missed him when I grew older. Just like now, I never miss him, but I do miss the idea of him and what it would have been like if he were here. Then the Setsuna thing happened, and don't get me wrong, it's not like that bugs me in particular. What does bug me is the fact I hadn't even the slightest idea you even liked women until Michiru, Hotaru, and I compared notes. Even after things added up from so many degrees and angles it was hard to believe until Haruka caught you two red-handed. Now after today I keep feeling like I need to question the reasons why dad left, I thought I knew, but, perhaps I don't know as much as I thought I did. Just like you felt you had to question me when you found out of my being a Senshi."

Saeko just nodded, she figured this sort of talk would happen eventually. Ami did have the right to question this aspect of her life and the reasons behind it were valid. Ami wasn't angry or disappointed, but she was confused, and for another time in her life she cursed herself for not having spoken up to her daughter about life's past events sooner.

"Alright, I guess it's about time I told you. Your father and I had a very small, closely knit group of friends back in high school. Of them were two girls and one other boy. When I was younger I had already known I was attracted to women, however your grandparents didn't like the idea of tarnishing my name at such an early age. In those days people dating the same gender often caused quite the stir of rumors. Since he and I were such good friends, and effectively the only male outside of my family who could get as close as he did without a slap in the face, my parents wanted me to marry him." Saeko said as she leaned back a little on the wall next to her.

"If I had actually followed my heart back then I would have perused a relationship with the girl named Irene. She was an exchange student from Spain who stayed with our family for a year. We still phone each other and I still receive letters from her every now and then. She has two adoptive daughters who are around your age and has been in a relationship with Claudia, one of our other friends since they moved back after the year was up for them. Your father wanted to see the world and he had wanted to see places like Spain, France, and parts of America because of all the wonderful scenery." Saeko said as she smiled, remembering the antics they all put up with from him during high school.

"He knew from the start where my actual interest had been, but he and I married anyway in hopes that I was just going through a phase. He was a good man, and when he was still with us a wonderful father for you. It was just better for us to go our separate ways. As for the question of love… well that's slightly harder to answer. I loved him as a very dear friend indeed. I had never opposed being with men, and he was indeed a good man. Had I been the type of woman to be content as a simple housewife I think it may have worked." it was around this time that the elder Mizuno caught sight of Ami staring off into the distance.

"Why wouldn't you want that? To be a simple housewife I mean." Ami asked in slight confusion.

"I liked being able to be independent to a degree. Your father lived and breathed words of family. He was highly unable to be content with structure. He was like a bird trapped in a cadge and I simply couldn't offer him the adventure he wanted back then, if only he saw us now. The lives we lead are anything but structured. Looking back I think this is a slightly cruel irony for both you and I. Even if it is, I'm happy with Setsuna. She gives me everything I could ever want in terms of romance. She has a sophistication that most people I know lack, and she's an intellectual, attractiveness is a plus, and she has life experience. The one thing I love the most about her is the fact that where everyone sees me as perfection in certain ways, she sees me as an imperfect woman. One who will make mistakes, but know in her heart I still try to do the best I can. She has never put me on higher ground than she can stand on herself, therefore she stands by my side, I'm neither ahead or behind her. I'm just me." Saeko finished her little musings with a goofy grin on her face.

They sat in silence for quite some time to digest to conversation. Then Saeko thought idly about the current situation and the questions that had plagued her mind. As long as this was their moment to speak truths why not ask a few questions of her own. "What about you and Makoto? Do you have any idea of what your getting into?"

Ami just laughed lightly a bit. "To a degree I'd like to think we know what we are getting into slightly more than you did when you had me. We had no idea we were going to be Senshi before we met Usagi. We know these kids will be and we also know that means it's going to be weird for all of them. Think about it. Their parents are teenage lesbian Sailor Senshi. If that's not odd I don't know what is. I love Makoto and we are lucky you are already privy to what goes on. Some people like Rei and Minako don't have that simple luxury."

"Even if you do have some idea, what will you do now? I mean it'll be hard to go to collage and raise a child. Even if I help you out as much as I can, it still won't be easy." Saeko said attempting to drive her worries about her daughters' future home.

"I might not attend one, I'm still thinking about it. Unlike what you were saying earlier I see absolutely nothing wrong with being a housewife. My life is stressful enough keeping Usagi out of trouble. Also being a doctor would not be the smartest idea I ever had. Think about it logically, Usagi would need to come before anybody else. If I'm in the middle of treating someone and my communicator goes off I would need to leave right away with no explanation as to why." Ami reasoned before another thought mused through her mind "What about you and Setsuna? I won't be around the house forever and we all can't stay at the gates the rest of our lives. What will you do when we return home?"

Saeko thought about it carefully, the thought had run through her mind on more than a few occasions. "I don't really know, I'm not home much as it is, and now with recent events I don't think I'll be going back to work any time soon. I would ask Setsuna to move in with me, but I don't think Hotaru would exactly like that plan."

Ami started giggling at her mother's apparent inability to see just how attached the child had gotten to the woman. "You say that as if she hates you or something. You have to know by now that's entirely not the case. She follows you around just as much as she does the other three, and earlier today if she wasn't already used to the idea I doubt she would have been laughing as hard as she had been. Remember you'll probably live just a long as the rest of us now, so I would highly doubt she would have found it as amusing if she didn't fully support the idea. That leads me to another question. Are there going to be any siblings in my future?" the bluenette asked only half teasing.

"Ami! What on earth gave you that idea? I'm a forty-three year old woman I highly doubt that would be the best idea." Saeko laughed a bit then Ami took on a more serous attitude.

"Your correct, however your aging has come to a halt physically, just like the rest of us. You'll be alive at least a few hundred years, forty-three is barely a drop in the bucket. Besides if the rest of us can do this you would be able too as well. Besides you seemed to be enjoying your self today… Hey, I know, lets go find Setsuna some ooze!" Ami said laughing quite hard at this point as her mother tossed a pebble in the water Senshi's general direction, while laughing at the accusation that her daughter clearly implied.

As the scene was taking place outside five figures stood in the shadows. One was just watching quietly while one slightly shorter chuckled with a husky tone, the third tallest was muttering something about a dirty minded bluenette while the last two in the pack started giggling.

"Yes! Setsuna-mama lets go on a ooze hunt!" Exclaimed the smallest figure.

"Lets not and say we did." The tallest of the pack said avoiding that line of talk.

"Why not Sets, then you could be a Papa like Haruka." Spoke the goddess of the sea while still laughing softly.

"Yeah, then you'd have an excuse to carry her around like that more often! She must be pretty good if your that insistent. Next time include us eh?" offered Haruka waggling an eyebrow still highly amused by earlier events.

"Please, lets not talk about anything sex related. Especially when it deals with someone who is effectively my mother-in-law!" groaned Makoto. That had been the topic of discussion all afternoon and it had already been beaten into a dead horse. They really needed to find a new topic to converse about.

"On a serious note though, you should ask her to move in with us when this is all said and done." Michiru said in deep thought.

"Would you all really be alright with that?" Setsuna asked intrigued by that idea.

"Why wouldn't we be? She's a good woman for you. You wouldn't mind would you hime?" Haruka reinforced by addressing the youngest in the crowed.

"I would like that idea a lot. Umm, one question though. What would I call her?" Hotaru replied quizzically.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now though lets leave them alone." Setsuna said as she stepped away from the glass door followed by the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE SOUL OF THE SHADOW~~~~

It had been a long three weeks since the attack on the castle had been thwarted by the shadow now known to be Metaila. She had been holding them back from fighting, still attempting to offer peace to the ones she used to know to be children.

"Why! Why can't you see the truth, the people we used to be able to trust hate us now. They want us dead and you still stop us from fighting?!" Katan was getting highly agitated by sitting in this darkness. It felt like she was in a womb, locked out to the world. In a way she saw this as nothing more than a warm, dark, prison.

"I see the truth just fine my child. It is your hate that still fuels the rivalry. The actions that the Dark Moon took so long ago caused it, but, you as the adults you are now, have the ability to stop further destruction." Spoke the familiar voice. She still sounded like the young woman she was when she had passes on. Soothing, gentle, and full of wisdom. This was also the same woman that the children knew had fangs, and would bare them to anyone who had tried to harm them. Even as the adults they were now, they knew she loved them as her own.

"You can say that even now? Pluto left you to die! If she hadn't left we wouldn't have suffered. Now she's with that Saeko woman, how can you forgive that. We lost everything, even you. It's her fault! It's all her fault…" this time it was Dalan voicing his thoughts on the matter.

"You were just children back then. You know nothing of the events the White Moon went through. It was our government that started all of the commotion in the first place…and as for Pluto, I love her. I will always love her, but I am no longer in a mortal shell. I can no longer love her as a living, breathing, person. She will always love me, but she as well had to move on with her life. It is because I love her that I understand this, and it is because she loves me, that she does all in her power to let me feel as if I don't need to worry about her in death. I want her to be happy, I want you to be safe, and I want this arguing to stop. Only more suffering will come from your current actions." Metaila said with the strict yet loving voice she often used when they caused trouble a children.

"You act as if Pluto were still here. Still being like the parents we lost. She's not though so how can you forgive her?" Dalan asked

"Because she does love you, and she does still care. If she didn't she would have killed you all very quickly. Remember you started a fight in her domain. Anyone who has ever challenged Pluto at the gates have never lived to tell the tale. Trust me, I've seen her kill armies of youma bigger than yours at the Gates without much trouble." came the voice once again.

"Then what do you want us to do, sit home and twiddle our fingers? We can't do that! Not after all we've been through!" Katan growled.

"No, I want you to straiten up and fly right. You are a grown woman Katan, act like it. You are a mother yourself are you not? What will your children think if they hear their mommy pissed Saturn off and got killed while doing it, or worse, what happens if you do end up taking the children and bringing the trouble home with you? The White Moon would be very displeased, and I'm sure they would retaliate. Do you or anyone else here want to put their families at risk for the sake of vengeance? I thought Pluto and I had taught you all to know better than that! Go home all of you, and raise your families. If you have your heart set on dealing with the White Moon allow me to bare the burden and see if I can't sort some things out. Do not, I repeat do not, do anything that would agitate them more than you already have. Are we clear?" Metaila meant business, and they knew it.

"Yes, I understand" replied Dalan in a small voice just as he used to when he was little.

"Good, what about you Katan?" the spirit asked but received no reply back. "Katan?" Again she asked with no answer. "KATAN MAR LANAU! YOU WILL ANSWER ME!" that finally got a squeaked out answer of "Yes met-met". the term was used when Katan wanted to be cute or had gotten into trouble at a very young age.

"Good. Glad that's settled. Now I will release you, go do as I told you and leave Pluto to me. I will see what I can do, and remember, though it may not look it, she still cares for you all deeply, just as I do. Never forget that." Metaila said as the shadowy spirit faded from around them and the people found themselves on the boarders of Dark Moon once again.

As Metaila prepared herself to visit Pluto many thoughts came poring into her mind. Could she stop the war that would change the fates of the kingdoms? Could she make amends to the people she once aided to kill? Most importantly could she reunite a family torn apart by the very people who they would have governed. There was a lot of lives at stake, and if she failed to stop the fighting soon the great calamity of the crystal would seal the fates of many lives before their time should come.

TBC

* * *

Please read and rate.


	10. Step Into Shadow

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!

A/N: This is a somewhat short chapter because if I had merged this chapter with 11(that's still in progress) We would have one looong chapter on our hands. so i decided to break it up a bit so I can add more detailed content to chapter 11.

Chapter 10: Step Foot Into Shadow

* * *

Only a few days had past since Metaila had released the ones she used to know as kids back into the world of the living. Now she was floating around the time gates preparing to have a talk with Pluto and the others in hopes of quelling the pain from the past. She didn't know how they would treat her, The very woman who also released her wrath upon the White Moon at one time. Here she was in front of the castle doors cursing who ever it was that placed those damnable wards up. After trying various entrances to no avail she finally got annoyed enough to start shouting from outside.

On the inside the Senshi were doing the normal sitting around and relaxing. They really had nothing better to do. Ami had her face shoved in one of her many books. The library in the castle was the largest she had seen, and in her spare time found herself glued to one of the many pieces of literature. Haruka was driving everyone crazy due to being restless. She never could sit still for more than a few hours, and Saeko had forbidden everyone besides the children from sparring. Minako had held up in the bathroom for most of the morning, and Michiru was still sleeping from her late night binge eating.

Saeko and Setsuna were off in another corner of the residence playing chess while dealing with the rather loud ruckus coming from Usagi and the children as they destroyed the kitchen. Makoto had been dealing with the no sparring rule by marathon baking, much to the joy of everyone in the castle. There were always extravagant meals being served and baked goods aplenty. Apparently the current argument took place between mother and daughter over who should have the last cookie, even though the next batch was almost ready to be cooled.

Hotaru and Rei were currently checking the many wards around the castle as well as adding more. "The spirits are restless, have been for about an hour now." Hotaru said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's odd, I don't feel anything." Rei thought aloud looking around the room for any abnormalities.

"I don't think you would. The spirits here are ones governed by me, not among the living, but have not moved on to accept the fact that they are dead either. The spirits you deal with usually know that they are dead. Whether they like it or not is another matter entirely." The girl stood looking out the window. "Umm, Rei tell the others to come here, we seem to have an impromptu guest."

"Really, who would that be?" The Senshi of fire asked before looking out the window. Outside the shadow was swirling violently turning a deep almost black shade of purple, needless to say it didn't look pleased. "What is that thing?!?" the raven asked startled pulling wards out of her pocket.

"Calm down, it's just Metaila. She's aggravated because she would like a few words with us and can't get in to say them. Go get everyone I'll deal with her." While Hotaru removed a few of the wards from the windows Rei gathered everyone into the room. Before the Senshi of death and rebirth allowed the spirit into the room, she transformed and gave a few orders of warning and direction.

"Ok listen up, when I open this window she will be able to get into this room. I know of your history and I remember your little outburst at Setsuna-mama back on earth. We will NOT be having a repeat performance. There are a lot of souls outside directly connected to the Silver Millennium. It could get ugly very quickly. I will keep Metaila under control, but you are all in charge of your own temperaments. I will also deal with Metaila afterwords. She must have something of importance to say for her to be constantly butting into the wards, so let her say it without our past angst getting in the way." Saturn gave everyone the 'don't do anything stupid' look before opening the window.

The spirit flew in almost instantly before floating in the middle of the pack. She saw many responses to her form and not all of it was welcoming. She saw the princess, fear etched on her face. The inner Senshi looked very annoyed at her presence but said nothing. The outers seemed calm, not really bothered one way or the other, all except for Setsuna who looked as if she was going to have an emotional breakdown at any moment. The children all seemed heavily interested. Chibiusa and the other children showed no outward fear of her floating cold mass. In fact where the others kept a distance they were up close and personal, much to the dismay of the inners.

"Metaila you have the floor and I will allow you to speak without reprimand, but, keep in mind: cause any harm to anyone here and I will need to take action." Saturn said carefully giving a small look of apology towards Setsuna.

"I do not wish to stir up any more trouble. Katan and Dalan caused quite enough of that already. What I wish to do is ask for the aid to stop this stupid war zone. We have been bickering for years and I do believe it's gone quite far enough." Spoke the voice of calm reason. This was not a voice fueled by malice or vengeance, and it brought a small bit of calm to Setsuna's heart to know the voice of the woman she once loved could still be gentle.

"How do you even have the right to propose that after all that you did to us!" Growled Minako low and primal, she was now negatively charged, coins and other loose metallic's went flying into various directions. Rei was also agitated feeding off of Minako's mood sending off little sparks of flame every few moments.

"Minako! Watch it!" Saturn warned dodging a flying coin before continuing the train of thought just a little more pleasantly if not sassily. "Please pardon the metal slinger and her walking fireball. That's currently the norm for them. Now what I think she was attempting to ask was: How do you intend we do that? It seems your people want little in the way of a friendship."

"Indeed, I too have seen the malice. There was once a time when we could coexists at least, without trying to kill each other. I would very much like to see that happen again. What was thought to happen in the thirtieth century may not happen now and as you know that will affect many people. If the future can not be aligned to do as what was once intended, then perhaps the future does not lie with the ones who have been directly affected." Metaila said loosing most in the room to her way of explanation.

"What are you saying! The future has to be as it was foretold! If not than everything we fought for was for nothing!" Usagi shouted almost falling into tears.

"Usagi, calm down. That's not what she's saying. What she meant was that perhaps it wouldn't happen when it should, so we should set it up so it would happen later." Saturn clarified.

"How the hell do you see that to even happen! Usagi is our future!" This time it was Haruka bellowing.

"That isn't true Papa. In fact I see here two generations of Senshi and two future queens. One will come first and once much later, but as far as securing the future goes I see it to be a high possibility." Saturn said gesturing around the room.

"If we can stop the malice where it started, at the very core, then we will stop the malice from coming later." Metaila said.

"Where is this core? Where does it even start?" a very confused Ami asked.

"The core started where the Dark Moon's future started. In the past. Back when Katan, Dalan, and the orphans were children. Before the crystal that held the innocent, yet hurt souls, became shattered." Pluto said with a shaky voice.

"Just how exactly do we get there then? Not to mention that most of our group can't transform, and that was in the past." Michiru inquired to this new state of affairs.

"That's just it. We can't go in. I could send us back through time, but for the inners it's a deep paradox, it would need to happen during the actual last battle, before the spirits of the children were released. During that time they were dead, or in Usagi's case actually fighting outside the crystal. You two were on a talisman hunt and I was here, at the gates. The only ones not Sailor Senshi at the time were Hotaru, Saeko, Chibiusa, Mari, Yasu, and Yumi. The other paradox is the crystal itself that had already released Metaila into Beryl during the final fight." Pluto said pensively.

"I can handle that one easy. The souls were in the realm of shadow. It's the one connector between life and death. Only souls reside there usually, and only to complete tasks before they move on. What you see here is a manifestation of that realm from the soul of Metaila because of the death pact. They also reside there before being reborn into a physical body. The souls of the children would have been there at the time. I can take us." Saturn offered, however her voice was laced with a discomforting tone.

"What is it like there? Why do you sound so upset?" Asked Usagi sensing Saturn's extreme distaste.

"You saw the realm once, when I had died, right before I had been reborn into an infant. The cold cloud you felt was the opening to the realm. It makes you feel no emotion until after the void between the three worlds close, locking you in. The blank expression you felt and saw within you was in essence, what the realm actually is." Saturn explained grimly.

"You must be joking, and you want us to go back there? Please say your joking.." Usagi pleaded, never again did she want to feel that deep cold cloak of death. She could still remember holding Hotaru as a baby, their bodies felt numb and cold. She couldn't think and could hardly breath. No, never again did she want to feel that emotional pain.

"Your not going anyplace. It's like Metaila said, the ones who need to go can't have been directly affected the first time. That counts you all out. It's up to the future generation to take the stage. This is our battle now. Our fight for the future." Saturn said before looking to the kids before her as well as Chibiusa.

They all nodded in unison, it was clear what they had planned. Saturn then knelt before the adults, making sure to place herself directly in front of Usagi. The other children did the same however instead of kneeling to Usagi, the knelled before Chibiusa.

"I have been chosen by destiny to protect you in this lifetime and, thus far I have, but I have also been given another duty to be continually reborn, and to continually reawaken. This is to ensure that there will always be someone to govern all that the dead can not on their own. When I die in this life I will be reborn again to protect Chibiusa when she takes the stage as a queen. That is my calling and my simple truth. What I request now is the ability to secure a future that will not happen otherwise. I request that you the future queen, entrust the life of your daughter the future princess, to the Sailor Senshi that will one day protect her fully. Will you grant me this request?" Saturn asked with her head bowed not making eye contact.

"Wait! Hold on just a minuet. Saturn you have got to be pulling my chain. Those kids can cause a destruction like no other, we've seen it. Now you to want to take them to a place even you dislike to visit. It's not safe. Not one bit. Usagi would be crazy to allow it." This came from Minako. What she said struck a hard nerve with Saeko, and she stood from her seat to voice her motherly views.

"I can't believe I just heard that! Look at you all, most of you in this room are teenagers yourselves. As far as safe goes when have any of you ever been safe? I've heard stories of what you went through. Most of the really horrific things happened when you were fourteen. None of it was what a normal person would consider safe. With that in mind look at Ami, I do not like the situations she's placed in half of the time, but I don't tell her she is unable strictly because of safety. If I did she and I wouldn't be standing here right now. These are your children, but, they are also Senshi just as you are. If it's the fact that no adult will be with them, you are poorly mistaken." Saeko said venom clear in her voice.

"Who will go with them? All of us fall under at least one paradox." Asked Rei sarcastically.

"I will. It's my job to protect those from planet Mercury is it not? Well it just so happens Yasu has Mercurian blood, not to mention she's my grandchild. She will be with Chibiusa meaning that I will be with her as well. I know your not asking for my motherly statement but, if you are unable to support your children now, what will happen when they are your age? Possibly fighting in a galactic war years in the future. You may think you are adults, but as I see it your seven and eight years older than them. When you started this charade you were only three or four years older. Really in a parents eyes that's not a long time. Look at Saturn, she's still a child yet she fights for Usagi now. Tell me, do any of you, even Usagi have the right to make this decision. In my eyes it falls to the kids, just as with Ami, the choices in her life fall to her." Even if Saeko was from Mercury, Rei could have sworn that there was a raging fire in that soldiers' eyes.

"It's not only that, it's the fact that they want to go where no living being should be in the first place. None the less I see your point, it isn't our choice to make. I may be a future queen, but at this point I am no more or less then you all see me now. Chibiusa has gotten into scrapes with us before, she knows of the possible dangers. If and only if she wants to go will I even think twice about the idea. The rest of them have their own children to worry about, but, if Chibiusa wants to go…I won't stop her." Usagi said full of determination.

"I still say no. This is not a good plan anyway you look at it. You are all just children who don't-" Minako was in the middle of her leadership speech when a smart ass, hot headed, tornado decided to take the floor.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say, any of you. We will protect Chibiusa, that's our job just as her mother is yours. I swear on my life anything so much as lays a finger on her I'll kick it's ass into oblivion! You hear me!" The tone of the little tomboy was one itching to provoke a fight with anyone who denied her the obligation she was born into.

This apparently got the attention of Haruka and Michiru who looked at Mari with a slight fascination. She was the spitting image of Haruka alright, it was as clear as ever when they saw the child's eyes. She just like her parents wouldn't take no for an answer, especially not when her princess needed her protection. She looked to them in a head on defiance. This of coarse got Yasu into the combat spirit as well.

"She's right, this is our fight so let us handle it. Chibiusa is our responsibility and we'll take care of her. You all can't do anything about this, and if we leave it as it is there won't be much reason to go back home one day. I know it sounds crazy but we can protect her." Yasu spoke in a softer voice than Mari. Even if it was quieter it was no less defiant, she too was ready to face all odds in the name of her princess.

"Absolutely not, as in hell no, as in I'm not going to allow it. Get the picture? You are NOT going!" Minako said again, she was the leader as far as combat went for the adults, and this was all well and good except for one little thing that slipped her mind. Though she was leader of the inner Senshi it had never occurred to her that one day a new leader in combat would take the stage.

"I'm afraid I can not agree mother. Chibiusa will need protection, in that event it is our job to protect her, but, more than that she's my friend. Can you honestly tell me if Neo Queen Serenity were to be in this situation you would not jump in head first, without a second thought? That you would say 'it's far to dangerous, we can't go'. If that's what you would say then you truly aren't the mother I have from the future, not one of you are the same people we know." Yumi said facing the adults down.

"It's not that we wouldn't jump head first if we must, but in this situation you are all placing yourselves at risk, we can't allow that." Rei said backing up Minako.

"Our families are fighting some stupid war dealing with treaty signings. If we can stop that now, if we have that chance, then none of you can deny us the right. Even more, you can not deny us our job as Senshi, right now, that's ensuring Chibiusa stays safe. If Chibiusa goes then the rest of us will follow because I will order that, and my orders to protect Chibiusa override yours to stay behind. I am the embodiment of love in all forms that comes from Venus, and the passion of the spiritual flames that govern Mars. However there is one other thing I am. The voice of command amongst the ranks to protect Chibiusa. That is my bloodline and my heritage." Yumi said with a strength in her voice no one had heard until now. She was no longer the soft spoken obedient child, but the defiant leader that follows her heart and asks questions later.

"I am the embodiment of wind and sea. The merger of the tops of the Sky from Uranus and the depths of the ocean from Neptune. I go where ever that path leads. One day it may send me flying headlong into battle with a rage no one can compare. The next it could send me a calm like the waves upon the sand. Everything floating aimlessly with no end in sight. Both paths will always lead me to Chibiusa because she is my destined responsibility." Mari said flanking Yumi, Yasu following soon after on Yumi's other side.

"I am the embodiment of courage, the power of electricity runs through my veins from the deity of Jupiter, however I am also that of knowledge and water from Mercury. I will protect Chibiusa no matter the cost. The power of Jupiter makes me strong. The power of Mercury makes me wise. It is the courage I have that makes me want to fight, and it will also give me the ability to do as I feel I must in the name of my guardian deities, and in the name of our princess." Yasu stated as plain fact.

It was clear that they would go wherever Chibiusa went, and as for Hotaru, well she would follow both Usagi and Chibiusa into the deepest parts of hell with no hesitation. Chibiusa was her best friend, and Mari was effectively her little sister, there would be no stopping her.

"Chibiusa, what do you want to do?" Asked Usagi with tears in her eyes. It was clear she didn't want her to go, but this was choice only her daughter could make.

"I'm going, I'm tired of growing up in what might possibly become a battle field. Besides, we can't all be crybabies like you, something needs to be done." Chibiusa said giving the sniffling blond a hug.

"It's decided then, everyone that's going meet me in the fire room in fifteen minuets. I want a game plan before we just charge in unannounced." Yumi said to her fellow Senshi before they all broke off into different directions, Saeko following quickly behind Yasu.

"I can't believe your all going to allow this! Of all the stupid, moronic, ideas any of us has ever had this takes the cake! Hell we even attempted to get Usagi herself captured on occasion! I know I'm not the prime example of perfection but for the love of all that is-" Minako continued to rant as she stormed around the room.

"I can't say I openly agree with this either." Rei commented offhandedly

"I'm sorry guys, I just… I don't want our future to suffer because of what I did when I was younger. I should have done a better job making sure we wouldn't have this sort of problem later. I don't want the people i love to pay for my mistakes, but that's what has happened hasn't it?" Usagi whispered in small voice.

She had never seen Minako go on such a heated rant before. For Rei, Makoto, and Haruka this was normal. Not for Minako, not the Senshi of love. Usagi was sure apart of it was the over abundance of hormones, yet even so, a very angry Minako was something she never wanted to witness again.

"No, you have nothing to feel sorry for. They are right, think about us. Saeko made a lot of good points." Makoto replied into the banter over Minako's yelling voice.

"How can you say that! They're friggin' kids! Kids who are going to get killed! When we died it was pure luck we came back! But what about them! Damn it, you all should have backed me up!" Minako shouted back angrily.

Haruka was quite done by this point and strode over grabbing hold of the ferrous leader and pinned her to the wall to make her parental opinions known. "Calm down! Minako, we aren't stupid, we know this is dangerous. Did you even look at their eyes? Did you even think that perhaps they would have fought us until the end? That they would have found some way to defy your orders? We would be hypocrites do you understand! That's why we let them go." Haruka bellowed once again before finishing into a whisper that sounded much more like a growl.

"Why! How can you let them just storm off like that, into a place that only Usagi and Hotaru had ever seen first hand? How can you just let them leave acting like it's ok." Minako continued her end of the argument when Setsuna finally stepped in.

"We know from experience, I myself know quite well. Saria gets into battles all the time, even so, I let her do it. When I die she will be the one that guards the gates, she will be the one to watch over the future queens, and she will go against my every wish if she believes what she does is the right choice. Hotaru holds the same type of hell, constantly being reborn to fight, govern death, and die only to be reborn to repeat the process. Saeko's right she's still just a child compared to the rest of us, but you all know that makes her no less capable. She can hold her own and so can the others. They will do as they feel they must with or without your permission. If that's the case then you shouldn't fight against them, you should fight with them in every way you can." her crimson eyes started to become puffy with unshed tears as she looked at her fellow Senshi.

"I still can't agree to this openly, a lot can go wrong… Ami you've been rather quiet about all of this, what do you think?" Asked Rei trying to find some comfort in the blunette and her usually logical mindset.

"What I think? Honestly? Look who we're dealing with. It doesn't matter what we say or what we do. These kids are us, in so many ways. Yumi was correct, we would follow Usagi into the worst situations possible, we've done it before, and we know the consequences of action. Rather, we thought we knew. Perhaps they are right, look at this for a prime example. We thought we handled this long ago but apparently not. If we had we would not be sitting here with Metaila's soul floating above a table, have ten year olds running amok, gotten pregnant, or be here at the time gates hiding. If there is just one thing that I dislike…correction…hate about all of this. It's not that they are defying our best wishes, it's the place they intend to visit." Ami said as an unsettling shiver went down her spine.

All of the inners knew that shiver, they all got it in reference to only one location. Looking to each other, they all spoke in unison Metaila even joined in "D Point."

~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE IN THE FIREROOM~~~~~~

"I knew they had an ulterior motive to be sending us here! Why else would they send us to be raised by their teenage counterparts. Maka is going to get an earful!" Shouted Yasu as she paced the room.

"You know that's not the case. If it were then they would have known we had powers, up until we go back they still won't. This just happened to be yet more spectacularly crappy planning on Papa's part." Mari said shaking her head. It really was Haruka's fault considering she had put Chibiusa up to wanting to come back for a visit in the first place using Hotaru as an excuse. After that add a few hints to Serenity and Saria, who in turn talked things over with the other Senshi and you had one hair brained idea from a meddling butch.

Planning had gone back and forth repeatedly. Attack rotations, defensive alignments, flanking positioning, and over all emergency protocol had been discussed. Simplistic as possible kept it so that things could be done quickly if necessary. Saeko was told by all of the kids to keep a constant vigilant on Chibiusa and to not worry about them. She and Hotaru were also ordered them to get her out of the combat if things started to get ugly. That was when Yasu had gone off topic a bit out of annoyance. Finally Hotaru brought it back to reality briefing them on the topic of the shadow realm itself.

"Anyway, conditions are pretty rough going, it's pitch black and the only thing that will illuminate us is our auras. Well mine, Saeko's and Chibiusa's anyway. Can you all transform at all? Into anything?" Hotaru asked hopeful that pens would be produced, alas it didn't happen.

"Nope, we are the merger of both powers, and where we come from no one transforms anymore." Mari answered.

"Not at all, you see from what I understand where our parents had to grow accustom to their powers we never did, they've just been in us this whole time. It is possible that we may grow stronger over time but we aren't really sure, that was just a theory Yasu came up with." Yumi explained in grater detail.

"Well if it's dark why not carry some kind of light? We could always get a lantern or something." Saeko suggested while thinking on the area she was going to be going into.

"That wouldn't really work. The air is dark but that's from the darkness that resides in the soul, not from missing any light. Our best coarse of action would be to travel right through Metaila's shadow and into the realm. From what I gathered the crystal she had her soul placed into kept a strong barrier on everything until the darkness consumed her. When she was in Beryl or merged with her, the soul went as well. If they used her soul it would have only made sense the kids had merged as well. They were not dead, but they didn't stand among the living. That would be why they are still alive now I would think. They weren't killed, but because of the state of undeath they weren't purified. All that happened is that they were released before their time." Hotaru said while spinning her pen between her fingers.

"Meaning we aren't targeting the Dark Moon kids themselves?" Yumi asked needing a better explanation.

"No, it's their anger as kids and the loss of loved ones that did it. Remember Sailor Moon was quite pissed at the loss of the inners and the prospect of the world being destroyed. My conclusion is that she was unable to purify them because firstly she had no idea they were the cause. The second thought being she was focused of winning the fight at hand, not purifying anything. More like 'you've just pissed me off and now feel my wrath' instead of 'it will all be ok, let me help you'." Hotaru explained before leaning on a corner of a table.

"When has the queen ever gotten pissed? I've never seen her that angry to want to cause anyone bodily harm." Yumi asked again as the three kids sat flabbergasted.

"I wasn't around for that fight, but I've heard the stories. She's grown up a lot since then and one of our latest fights she didn't kill off our opponent, she saved them. Anyway that's my thoughts on the matter. They still blame White Moon for effectively murdering Metaila. If they consider her a parent it wouldn't be that far fetched. We know what we have to do but I need to see too something first, before we start anything rash." Hotaru finished quietly exiting the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN A DIFFERENT SITTING ROOM~~~~~

Hotaru had called only Metaila and Setsuna into a private discussion . She knew what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be anywhere near a pleasant conversation.

"We have talked about what we think the cause is, and we know how to correct it. However there will be a reaction to our actions and it will effect you specifically." Hotaru said to the floating shadow before her.

"In what way? Will you not be trying to stop parts of the past from replaying?" Asked Metaila confused.

"Yes we will, however it would be common logic to state that the kids were protected by your soul at the time. Back then even Moon was enraged, that's why you weren't purified. She was angry and it prevented anything from resetting perfectly. The people on earth did just fine, but the people of a future Dark Moon were not. It was because of this that we are now facing the problem at hand. The only way to fix it now is to go in and purge the darkness ourselves, however that will directly effect you and break the death pact. You will not longer float around in an undeath situation and when we return to this time many things will have changed." Explained Hotaru carefully.

"And what will become of the children and myself?" Metaila asked extremely worried.

"Well, you will all Light Spark and turn into the many floating lights you see here. From there you have a few choices. Some choose to stay dead happily floating in a state of frozen time here at the gates, others miss the land of the living and become reborn into a new life. Some go back to the land of the living as spirits guiding the souls of unrest here. The choice will be for all of you to make as individuals. If we do it right then perhaps the Dark Moon bloodline will merge with that of the White Moon, making it so that actual Moon bloodlines become irrelevant. We just aren't sure what will change in the future." Hotaru sighed

"I understand. If that's what must be done, then please do everything in your power to stop this from happening. I don't want this to go on any longer." Metaila confirmed tearfully, the tears were not seen but instead felt.

"Alright then, I'll go tell the others." Hotaru said as she walked out the door.

"Why did you just agree to this? Why are you letting this happen so easily. If you light spark then… I'll loose you again after I just… Damn it Meta! Not again!" Setsuna cried out tears poring out of crimson eyes.

"You know exactly why Setsuna. You have lost me, I have been dead for a long time floating in this state. I will not be reborn like this and I have failed at my task. I now need to set things right and this is the only way I know how." The shadow spoke in a bare whisper as if she was afraid of breaking the unsettling tranquility like glass shattering to the floor.

"Yes, I know that, and yet I still have not healed Metaila, I don't think I ever will completely. You were the first women I loved, the woman who gave birth to our daughter, this is more than just the loss. It's knowing now another child I consider to be my own must right the wrongs we caused. I can't bare that, because if you were still here she would have also been a daughter to you." The tall woman who could be so strong was beyond the point of total weakness, she was broken.

"Do not say that. Not now and not ever. You are a mother to a child who can wield death, but, she can also bring light to many. You are right though, she is not my daughter, that role has already been filled by another woman, one might I add that I am happy you have in your life. This woman, Saeko, she has watched over you and I have seen how she brings you strength. She will continue to do so. Even more than that though, you both have a long life left to live, and I know you had always wanted a large family. You have that now." The shadow that could look and feel so cold, the one that had caused so much grief to the inner Senshi was now a loving spirit once again.

Metaila knew her place, it just so happened the place no longer continued to be in shadow. Floating over the window she looked out into a space of never ending time. It never moved forward or backwards and it never stopped. It was exactly like the realm of shadow, forever frozen and yet the world would continue to move on just as it always had before.

"Setsuna, remember when you once asked me if I believed in frozen time?"

"Yes I do, you said you didn't know if you knew an answer to give so you wouldn't dwell on it." The tall woman replied stepping towards the window.

"I have your answer, and for you it's not here. There is a thing such as frozen time, but not within the time stream itself. It lies with your memories, pictures that will replay in the depth of your mind over and over again. This shadow is not completely frozen, nor are you or these gates. The Senshi will be your family, just as they always have been. Saeko and even the inners seem to move along in all of their lives, everyone here does. Everyone except you Setsuna. Stop living in a frozen time, move on with the people you still have with you because your memories will never leave you. I won't either, but, I don't want to stay like this for the rest of my existence. Live the life you want to lead, don't worry about my disapproval because if you are happy, I never would." Metaila said as floated near the women she at one time was able to feel. Now though, she could feel no physical element, just the love for her that was still there.

They continued to talk in the quiet of the room while on the outside the kids were preparing to go into battle Saeko, Chibiusa, and Hotaru had transformed and awaited Yumi's call. They stood before the other Senshi a mixture of emotions within each one of them. All different and so very clear in each personality.

Yasu was calculating every plausible situation that they could run into in the depth of her mind. Hugging Makoto and Ami she attempted to put off the front of bravery that resembled the deity of Jupiter so well. She was certain that if things went according to plan a lot would change. The thought of a new unknown future worried her to no end and she knew that things would not be as she remembered them to be now.

Mari was fired up and ready to go into battle head on. She was like her papa in many ways and her love to start a ruckus was one of them. Even so, it was highly evident that the difference was one did it out of brash reaction, while the other did it for the necessity of the task at hand. One had skill trained over years and the instincts to back up the strength, the other was still getting her feet wet with the feel of true combat. Either way, both were powerful. It would be a mistake to be on the receiving end of a hostile attitude from either Papa or daughter.

Hotaru, now transformed as Saturn, for her part showed no outward fear, though discomfort was slightly showing in her over all features. She was silence, death, eventual rebirth, and the one who was the least worried about the task at hand. Out of all that would be attending this mission she was the one most experienced in combat. True, she had no powers that could combine with others, but her time fighting as a Senshi had well made up for that. Giving her Papa and mama's a hug she bid them a farewell. They did not like the look she gave them. It was as if she was hiding a truth to the shadow that she herself was unable to accept just yet. Her voice did not betray her though, so they said nothing about the thoughts at hand.

Yumi, the ever soft spoken shy child was no longer what she was perceived to be. Rei saw an alarming about of uncontrolled emotion in her eyes. She was powerful no doubt, but could she lead these children in combat? She was the most outward with her feelings on the situation, but Rei had suspected that was partly due to Minako's deity than anything else.

Then there was the solider of mercury. She was the greenest in terms of combat, never really understanding the basics let alone how to protect anything. Even Chibiusa was far more experienced than her in terms of combat, and that was something that made everyone, especially Ami uncomfortable.

Chibiusa was the one so much like her mother. It was clear even at this age she would fight for the people she knew as friends and family. One day she would be a queen herself, and this time she was fighting for the Kingdom she herself would one day lead. Usagi was a jumbled mess of tears. Not the big crocodile tears she was so used to expelling, no. these were soft sniffles, heart felt, and full of emotions she couldn't even begin to explain. She was proud, but also very worried. Happy that Chibiusa had her own path in life, but also sad that even as a very young teenager she was already starting to shape the future.

In all honesty they all felt slightly as if they had missed a step someplace. In reality it was the truth. Here were their children, and in Ami's case her own mother, going in to take care of a past mistake. It would re-shape everything they know now, everything in the past could be altered, some may even be forgotten completely. In the end though, there was not much that could be done.

When Setsuna and Metaila emerged from the room it was finally time. The quiet in the room was unsettling. No one dared to speak as the children stood before Metaila. Saturn then pulled forth her glaive and placed into the shadow slicing a hole through the realm. It wasn't felt by anyone and the purple dome was then opened. Now was the time when people of the living could enter and those of undeath could exit. It was the void seen in Usagi's eyes that day. It was only at this moment that one last body, one last presence made herself known.

"Do not think I agree to this openly Saturn. If you so intend on taking our princess into that hell hole you'd better be ready to take your best in combat with you. It seems you left me out of it and that is a pure sign of disrespect. After all, you intend on tampering with the souls of not only my friends, but my mother as well. I can not just sit idly by and allow it to happen." The voice held absolutely no emotion but it was clear who it was that stood behind them.

The figure with eyes of crimson, and olive toned skin stood before them. However there was one major difference between now and the last time they saw her. This time she was equipped to do damage. She carried no staff, but, a Scythe instead. The blade was as dark as night, the bottom the shape of a key. This was the true power, the true merger between those of the White Moon and that of the Dark Moon. This was Saria.

"And just what do you think your doing?" Came the rather annoyed reply from Setsuna.

"I'm here to make sure things don't get out of hand. Honestly, If you all think I would allow this to happen without someone who actually has an idea of the many threats in time line you must be nuts. I won't take no for an answer. Now are we going, or are we to just sit here and act like damsels in distress?" the younger time mage scoffed as she stood along side Saturn, the both of them leading the way into the abyss before anyone could argue, the others following closely behind.

As soon as the last of the children stepped through the void it was closed. Metaila's shadow seemingly disappeared as well, though no one knew exactly why. Now the parents all stood before the spot where their children had left them. The flood gates opened fully now as Setsuna crumpled to the floor. Saeko had went with the children leaving the others to comfort her. Ami was no better off seeing not only her child, but her mother go into that void.

Haruka and Makoto were both on the verge of tearing something to shreds, they never could just sit by and let events unfold. No one left the company of each other. No one dared to bring up what might happen should this fail. Usagi was the only one to feel a slight calm. One that brought peace. It was odd for her feeling something like that, especially during a time like this. Yet even so, she knew it was out of her hands. All that any of them could do now was wait. Good or bad it did not matter anymore, the answers were bound to come, events about to change, people both good and bad would be highly effected. The world of past, present, and future were now in another's hands. All they could do now was sit and wait.

~~~~~~THE REALM OF SHADOWS~~~~~

It was dark and cold, much like the gates at first sight. Every sound that was made was amplified, only this time danger lurked around in the depths. This shadows held a history. One that wasn't heavily understood by most surrounding them. Dark purple orbs floated in an endless sea, some above them, some below, they were everywhere. Yet as spooky as it was at the first arrival things slowly became warm, soothing, protective. It was a funny feeling to Silver as she looked around. How could something feel so uncomfortable, yet welcoming all at the same time. The best way she could equate it was as if she didn't know the world around her, as if she had yet to understand. Saturn seeing the confusion in the her eyes decided it was for the better to at least let her understand what she felt.

"I take it your feeling odd right now aren't you?" Saturn asked as she continued to walk through the dark lights that barely illuminated the path they walked on.

"You could say that, what I don't get is why? It's like I know this place has to be huge and yet I feel as I'm being crammed into the smallest space possible." Quicksilver explained as she continued her pace with the group along side Yasu and Chibimoon.

"That would make sense, considering that this is the realm of the unborn. See all of those dark lights, they are unborn. Notice how they are like the white ones that were in the time gates? Well think of it by aura association." Saturn explained as one of the very small purple lights floated down and landed in Saturn's hand before taking flight again.

"How in the world do you even begin to do that? Aren't these the same as Metaila's shadow?" Yasu cut in quickly gaining interest.

"Not exactly. The white lights are the dead that are happy to stay dead, content in the choice to float around in an endless harmony. These purple ones you see are the equivalent to unborn babies in a womb awaiting to be given the opportunity to be reborn into a new life. The shadows you come across are the ones who I need to keep a careful eye on because they have not chosen death or rebirth for various reasons normally dealing with death pacts or the like. The light purple ones that look like my aura are the most docile. They don't want to choose, they would rather follow me around, they can have temperaments on occasion, but mostly they just want comfort. The purple you often see is me pulling any discomfort they may have within my body. Ironically enough I can convert that discomfort into a source of healing. Hence that's why that same purple that scares people can heal wounds." Saturn said as more little floating orbs continued to gather near them. A soft smile crossed her face as Silver tried to duck out of the way from the clustering lights while screeching as a few followed her.

"Relax, none of these little guys will hurt you. If it helps think of them as… hmm.. As embryos awaiting birth, for example one of them in here is actually going to end up being your grandchild. I'm just not sure which one. Some like the Senshi are going to be reincarnated, others will be given a new slate and a new chance in life. Until then they float here awaiting their turn. Because they have chosen rebirth this place is where they come before life is granted. In fact since we are in Metaila's frozen state headed towards the time of the final fight it would be safe to state that Ami is also here someplace." Saturn said before continuing leading the group through the world of purple.

"You've got to be joking, Ami is here? She's alive back in the gates how is that-" Silver was cut off when Yumi broke in.

"Yeah, at the gates she's alive, but remember, during the final battle she had been killed, all of our parents were dead at one point. The people of the White Moon were reset remember? That means earth and all that we knew happened to be reset as well. Even the birth of our parents. That's why they are alive now, because of the reset request granted by the silver crystal. When we are done with our task a lot of things will change. Certain memories will be gone and others will be created." the future leader in combat seemed interested the object ahead of them rather than the discussion at hand.

As they approached a rather large wall Saturn stopped and inspected it. Even if it looked solid she easily placed her hand through the almost gelatin like substance.

"This is it guys. The shadow in time where it all took place. Once we go through the real fun begins. I can't say what we will find on the other side, but it won't feel like it does here. This thickness is going to feel gross and it'll be hard to move. From here on out keep on your guard be ready for anything and everything. Also keep in mind on the other side of this passage you will all come in contact with things you won't ever want to see. That is the reality of the void. Remember keep ChibiMoon safe at all times." Saturn warned carefully.

This was it and they knew it. This was where the stories they had only heard about in hushed whispers took place. Where their parents had died and where one of the most hellish battles took place. Now they were all going to experience it first hand through the eyes of the undeath. No one, not even Saturn, could fathom a clue of how hard it would be or what might be seen. All they knew for certain was that some of the worst nightmares were bound to make an appearance, and when they did everyone had to be ready.

* * *

Please read and rate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Dire Situations and Desperate Measures

I DON'T own Sailor moon!

A/N: Hey! whats up everyone! i know i know i haven't updated in FOREVER.. well here's a nice long chapter for you all. (hopefully it makes up for it a little bit of my disappearing act. Anyone who knows me personally will know why.) anyway here's chapter 11, get ready your in for a bumpy ride.

Chapter 11: Dire Situations and Desperate Measures.

* * *

Last Time on TSK:

"This is it guys. The shadow in time where it all took place. Once we go through the real fun begins. I can't say what we will find on the other side, but it won't feel like it does here. This thickness is going to feel gross and it'll be hard to move. From here on out keep on your guard be ready for anything and everything. Also keep in mind on the other side of this passage you will all come in contact with things you won't ever want to see. That is the reality of the void. Remember keep Chibiusa safe at all times." Saturn warned carefully.

This was it and they knew it. This was where the stories they had only heard about in hushed whispers took place. Where their parents had died and where one of the most hellish battles took place. Now they were all going to experience it first hand through the eyes of the undeath. No one, not even Saturn, could fathom a clue of how hard it would be or what might be seen. All they knew for certain was that some of the worst nightmares were bound to make an appearance, and when they did everyone had to be ready.

* * *

This Time on TSK:

The air was extremely thick past the barrier they had all crossed into. It was very humid making any type on movement difficult. It was as if they were walking through a large block of petroleum jelly. Breathing was hard, sweat collected on their brows as they continued to march onward through the thick mass. Talking was impossible, nothing could be heard when someone opened their mouth to speak. Out of all of them Saturn was the least fazed by environment. She knew what they would eventually find and as the seconds ticked by she felt the true weight of the tasksettle heavily over her shoulders.

Even if she showed no outward emotion Saria knew it was just a poker face. Then again She was a time mage just like her mother. Of coarse she would know how the many events could or would play out. This also meant she knew why Saturn was so highly strung inwardly. She said nothing as she walked next to the Senshi of death and rebirth, keeping a careful eye on the surroundings.

Chibiusa was having the most difficulty with the long trek through the thick atmosphere. She shouldn't become tired so quickly Quicksilver reasoned. Eventually finding it hard to continue seeing the girl struggle, she carried her on her back. The walk continued for what seemed like hours, shadows played along the area casting images into the depths.

At first it was simple images. People walking to school, praying at a shrine, friends eating lunch. Simple happy images morphed over time to show battle after battle. Youma dieing or being purified left and right. One in a jewelry store, another in a class room, a shrine, many more followed. Each one more detailed then the last. Each time they took a step forward a new memory seemed to implant itself into the minds of the young Senshi. Some were happy and full of laughter, others full of tears and sorrow. The faces were obscure however the voices that echoed within each memory made it clear who they belonged too.

The memories continued until they walked to the end of the barrier. Walking through the opening the atmosphere stabilized it was as if they had gone back to the very same spot they came from. Perhaps they had, and yet perhaps not. The air was very cold, as if a blizzard surrounded them. This was an odd feeling since there was no snow, nothing should make it feel this cold thought Quicksilver as she stood in awe of the area before her. Outside a purplish pink light streamed through a glassy looking dome.

It was as if they stood in a house of glass. Before them they saw four ghosts. Each one grieving and each one a Senshi. All were screaming, crying to be freed from the dome that housed them. Shouting the name of the one they wished to be with. Mars was burned deeply, they were so bad that even as a ghost it looked as if she could reduce to a small pile of ash at any moment. Venus was cut in many places, vines covered her body as she too continued to pound to the glassy dome that caged her. Jupiter was covered in a crystallized substance from the waist down, her hair slightly frizzed.

Then, there was Ami. She was also badly burned, kicking and screaming with all of her might. On the ground next to her was the dilapidated Ice-Nine computer with a dent in the corner. All of them cried out as each aura surrounded them, disappearing from the glass that housed them. Tears lined Silver's eyes at the sight. No words came into her mind, and it was only the reminder that her daughter was, in fact, alive back at the gates that her gave any sort of comfort.

Then she saw more figures. Some were babies, others children, and a few adults, all surrounding them. All were cased in an unearthly light, or so they looked. Four men stood before them, full of a deep distaste. They were the men from some of the memories. Two were hand in hand looking through the Senshi. It looked like they could be seen as nothing but a mere illusion. The only one that the men even recognized was the Senshi that governed death. They were at her mercy, every spirit here was powerless in comparison to Saturn. Stepping fourth the afore mentioned Senshi spoke.

"What are you all doing, loitering in this state of unrest, have you no place of calm in which to return?"

They did not speak. The men looked on as if to see past her, knowing that others were with her, even if unseen. Emotions ran high in each of the men, among them were many others hidden with the depths of shadow. The soft cry's of children from the past filled Silver's mind. The screams of a past war tore at her heart and looking around she noticed that it was also effecting the kids, out of all of them it was Saria who seemed most effected. However it wasn't the noise that caught her attention, it was the men before her.

"Damn you all! Speak when you are addressed! I will not tolerate any more lies from you or the Dark Moon. Have you forgotten me, us, did you really think you could leave us behind!"

The young time mage was indeed angry. Annoyed at these men, but for what reasons Silver was still unsure. Four pairs of eyes hardened at the voice as if they could see her and one of them approached. Stepping out from hiding, a very effeminate looking male knelt down to Saria. His eyes were a clouded in mystery.

"You were always your mother's daughter weren't you. Both of them, though you would never admit it. Funny, you take on the look of Pluto, yet that venom, you are most clearly not Pluto. I did not know the daughter of ones so powerful would stand here amongst the dead. This leads me to wonder, Why have you come here, and why do you direct your vengeance to us?" The man asked honestly, clearly interested in why this child stood before them now, so very angry.

"You know damn well Zoi! Your memories have returned fully in death once again. You will continue to be reborn, and history will repeat! It will happen over and over. Each time a new incarnation will appear, one with new hardships, new battles. However each time you will join an uprising and start a war zone! Fate never ceases to piss me off. Because of your stupidity I have lost my mother! Time lines may be different, but I still lost her! I lost you all as well, look at this shit, what the HELL do I have to do to get this to stop!" Saria yelled pounding on the mans chest before her as she fell to the ground.

The others saw this and had no idea what to think. She knew these men, and very well apparently. Three more moved towards her, looking on in careful observation. One knelt down next to the man now known as Zoisite, embracing him in sort of a half hug while placing his other hand on Saria's shoulder. The other two seemed a bit more standoffish only standing closely by.

"There is nothing you can do. When we are eventually reborn we will gain memories again. We cannot guarantee that we won't target the Moon Kingdom, or anyplace else for that matter. Surely you know the lines of fate, this is our curse. Be it in another life, or another timeline, history will always repeat. You cannot change that." The man with long white hair looked at the girl before him with pity, that was something rarely seen and she knew it.

"Your lying… again, your lying. You promised afterward you'd come home safe! Most of your family is dead because of you. Yet you still continue to lie. You still say it can't be helped… Once was one thing, two strikes, just fine and dandy, but this is too far. Fate can and will happen, it always does, but to not fight it, to just bow down willingly to the events that unfold… That is a cowardly excuse! Why do you choose to be reborn if all you cause is death!" Saria scolded, clearly not willing to listen to his reasoning.

"You wouldn't understand. You are a mere child, a little girl no less, seeking a place to vent. If that is your wish do not place the blame on Kunzite, or anyone of us! Blame your mothers, blame your queen, blame the past, anything but us, because all we did was follow an uprising. We never intended to become ensnared into every damnable battle the Dark Moon wishes to fight!" Another man retaliated, this one with short blond hair.

"You say that now, but when you are reborn, no matter what things say, no matter how a future is foretold, there will be hardships, and you WILL waver. Now I'll ask you this, you killed those who meant something of importance to you before, can you do it again? Can you bring yourself to hurt more people should another war arise from the ashes, it Will happen. When it does, I'll be forced to fight you, perhaps even kill you, and you will hold the same obligations to me. Do you want that!?!" Saria asked. It wasn't a simple question, she demanded to know, enraged eyes staring down the man who she still detested to this day.

"Calm down, both of you…" Zoisite said sighing "It was not our intent to harm people, but it was our intent to make a certain point known. Like you say, history will always be bound to repeat itself in someway, shape, or form. In that event you know our jobs will come with a price. However we like to live, we like to feel alive. That and the unknown of the other side scares us, but, what hurts the most in it all is not being able to feel anything. It was not our intent to get tangled up in this twisted string of fate. Doomed to never be freed from the life of a solider, whether to protect the White Moon and the King, or to rebel against it, no matter what we are stuck." The man sighed as he stood up along with Kunzite looking for all the world lost in the eyes of those around them.

"No, that may not have been your intent. However that has been the result of the countless reincarnations you have been given. I as the Senshi of death and rebirth cannot, will not, allow such destruction take place by your hands anymore. I will release you from this world, diminish the anger you pass along, and allow the past to stay exactly that, the past." Saturn said raising her silence glaive into a defensive stance, and then she hesitated.

In a moments notice the others were ready, combat positions in place, ready to back up Saturn whenever their help was needed. Eyes of children meet the eyes of the adults. Staring each other down in a battle of wits, Saria had also backed away from them men. It was clear that some wished to be freed from the fate they continued to hold. Others wished to see the destruction, cause it in masses, with hopes to calm the raging emotions from within.

"Stand down! Do not attack, for I will if I must!" Saturn commanded sternly, this was a dangerous situation. She could protect herself and the others at the cost of her life within an instant, however if she did there would be no way for the others to leave the void. There was one way though, and for a moment Chibi Moon had thought she saw a single tear pass down the Senshi's cheek.

The other's in the shadows emerged now. Most of the ones they now faced were children and teenagers, all with eyes of fury. Some were heavily armored to the teeth with swords and other weapons, others were in tattered cloths, a clear sign of the difficulty they faced. Those who were older stood in front of the younger ones, as if to protect them.

Then she saw one of the older girls pass off a very small child too another in the group. As she and a slightly younger male stood next to the four men. They had no weapons, no way to defend themselves, but that didn't seem to matter. Saria knew who they were, she once played with them, called them family. Here they were now, the same as she could clearly remember long ago.

"It doesn't matter anymore… Not now.. Not again. Saturn! Finish this now! Stop hesitating! You know you're the only one who can! just do it already!" Saria yelled. This standing around was pointless. What needed to be done was far over from being completed. The only real thing stopping Saturn was the cost to correct the imbalance.

"Very well." Saturn said before turning over to Silver. "This battle has just begun, I Need you to swear to me you will protect Chibi Moon in my place. Once my task is complete, I will no longer be able… and tell my mama's and Papa that I love them… and that I'll be back one day."

Not waiting for a reply Saturn stepped forth with her glaive in the air. "Chibi Moon, come here." The pinkette did as she was told and Saturn embraced her with one arm.

Light surrounded them as both pink and purple auras flared and covered the room. It felt warm and inviting, as if you were to be protected by such a wondrous feeling. Chibi Moon could feel Saturn getting weaker, and then she realized what was actually happening. She was trying to heal all of them at once from her power while using Chibi Moon's powers to heal the emotional scarring. Saturn acting as a converter for it all.

Finally the light grew so much, it got so strong that Saturn could feel her own light spark coming along. She knew this feeling well by now, this time however she held a smile as she whispered once last thing to the girl in her arms. Light exploded everywhere, Small orbs floated throughout the space as the crystal space shattered. One light floated now past Chibi Moon and up past the sky. Now here they stood at D Point. A blizzard surrounded them and the cries of the future princess echoed through the wind.

"Saturn! Come back! Please! Just come back…" The princess cried as she was so weak she dropped her transformation and sunk into the snow.

"As Chibiusa's screams continued to echo they saw a missive light explode in the distance, it was blindingly powerful and very strong. Auras filled the sky in an amazing spectacle of different hews, cascading past the girls and enveloping them, protecting them. It was odd as everyone felt the presence of people who souls were dead around them, warm as ever. Then, just like that it was gone, the world wasn't there, but it wasn't gone. It was as if it was going in reverse, and yet ahead all at the same time.

After a few moments of eternity everything came back into vision and it looked the same as before. Yet, it wasn't. Saeko knew this to be fact, she could feel it. Certain memories were implanted, and she had forgotten others. And she had faces within her mind that she swore had a different name before, but couldn't remember what it was for the life of her. Looking around she noted the still crying Chibiusa, they still knew of the death, they still knew most of everything, only things happening at slightly different moments, however the majority of fates plan had stayed linear and not much of that had veered off coarse.

Silver wordlessly picked up the crying Chibiusa and Saria tore a new hole through a time gate. They were again at the castle. Saturn had completed her part of the job, now it was just a matter of making sure history didn't repeat again. Walking through the doors all wore grim expressions. Yumi, Yasu, Mari, and Saria decided to take Chibiusa to rest. Saeko had agreed to talk with the others and found herself standing in the sitting room being stared at after explaining what had transpired.

"There's no fucking way…not Hotaru… not my daughter." Haruka sat flabbergasted, not sure whether to crumple down and cry, or beat the hell out of every youma in current existence.

"She knew… That's why she looked so depressed… She knew going into it she wouldn't be coming back. She never said a word so we wouldn't try to stop her." Michiru spoke softly, taken aback by what she had just heard.

"What was she thinking, pulling a stunt like that, but she told us the truth right? She will be back one day, right?" Makoto stated more than asked, hopeful that what had been spoken was actual truth and not just words of comfort.

"Indeed, she will. In thinking on it, she said she would one day be born to protect Chibiusa. She did tell us, we just misinterpreted what she had said. With that, I think it can safely be stated she will return one day." Ami concluded in a comforting tone.

"I knew we should not have allowed this to happen. We lost her and it's my fault. One of us should have gone. Should have tried to stop it." Minako growled placing the total blame on herself.

"No, don't say that, don't say that when it is clearly mine. Don't pretend your too blame, falsehood won't help anything." Usagi said as tears streamed down her face and she left the room in search of Chibiusa.

"What was Saria thinking telling her to end it. She must have had a reason, but, what would it be to warrant that type of action." Setsuna whispered mostly to herself, she knew Hotaru had some oddity planned, she was just not sure what until now.

"What I was thinking is now that the past has been purified, We need to prevent time travel. Stop it completely so that no more paradoxes can arise." Saria said stepping out of a time hole.

"Oh, and how do you intend to do that?" Setsuna asked still on pins and needles.

"We need to destroy the gates, make it so that no one can jump through time, at all, ever again. Even as mages ourselves, we are far to liberal with our usage. We need to make any types of jumps impossible, and now that the Dark Moon has been purified correctly the future will have changed. You should now be able to read what you could not before."

"Destroy the gates? There's only one way to do that, and I personally don't wish to even attempt that. It would make reading into things impossible and make us useless. Also we would most likely lose our powers. Fate would attempt to correct things and find a new Sailor Pluto, and try to rebuild the gates." Setsuna said trying to debunk the idea with possible flaws, however Saria was equipped with just the right ammunition to solve that.

"All of you close your eyes and I'll give you all the reason you need, to shut up and trust me. I can't give much information, but I can give you some relief." Saria said with a slight air of confidence.

They all did as per instruction and a rally of images sped through their minds. No faces could be seen, no voices heard just shadowy images for most of them. Some were to be feared. People dieing left and right, a very large storm, snowfall, rain, hail, tornados and hurricanes devouring the land. forest fires burnt much of the greenery and Gravity seemed to do odd effects to the planet. Then there was happiness, People standing around in a circle laughing happily at something, people quite obviously pregnant standing together with one much slimmer woman, births of unknown babies, and women holding a large party. Children running around, playing in what looked to be normalcy. Then a final image made it's way into the rally and Setsuna was the only one to see it clear as day.

"You aren't joking are you…" Setsuna said wide eyed as she backed to too the wall and slid to the floor in astonishment.

"No I'm not. However for that to happen we need to ensure a safer tomorrow, the best way to do that is to destroy any means of getting back and forth in time. That would be the gates, and the poles of each planet. Right now the poles of contact are barren in this time meaning they cannot sustain life. however we need to do it in the future as well. Your other halves can do it on that side." Saria explained Simply.

"But if you do that then the children won't be able to go back. That's not a good plan, they belong in that time, there with you and with parents who are far more capable to raise them." Ami retorted out of simple logic.

"No, They do not belong their anymore, nor do I. We have a task to do, a job to finish. Also you all knew they would not return to the future. This war, it's not treaty signings, It's to rebuild both kingdoms. Both of them together. Only way to do that was to destroy all modes of travel. Chronos helped by blocking out what you were able to see, the Dark Moon thought they were the stronger power, so it was easy to manipulate them into an attack. Now the people on both sides think their royalty can be saved and one key factor of the past, or our future, has been altered to both kingdoms advantage. All crystal points are being destroyed via the war because of the connection to the planet." Saria seemed to have known this from the very start and it angered Setsuna that she had not been forewarned even if she knew the necessity behind it.

"What connection would that be? Why is a war needed to destroy a planet point." Minako asked out of confusion.

"If you destroy the point, you destroy any ability the planet has to sustain life. Think of it this way, Saturn had the ability to obliterate an entire planet from where she stood as the Senshi of death, however in the event that she could not awaken at the time a second measure was taken. Just in case balance needed to correct itself." Saria explained in loose terms catching the eye on Ami.

"You aren't saying what I think you are.. That wasn't supposed to happen yet, and we do that in the future, won't we. Oh my god…" Ami said quickly placing her hand to her mouth in sure terror.

"What the hell? We aren't… Shit… Why didn't you say something… ANYTHING would have been a good start!" Makoto half yelled as the meaning behind the words took shape.

"I am now aren't I. The planets of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, and Mercury have already been alienated, along with them your planet equivalent counterparts. All of Dark Moons planets have as well and their leaders properly taken care of. We are working from the outward in. Mars and Venus will be working their way out soon so that only Earth and it's Moon will remain. When only the final point on the other side remains a cataclysmic disaster will strike on both sides effectively killing off the future and causing a ruckus on our side. From there it will be as fate has chosen. Also, Neo Queen Serenity and our King is under the protection of several warriors until the very end since I cannot be there. On our end help should be arriving at any moment now." Saria explained in great detail, hoping to quell the fears of many, however there were more than a few displeased glances.

"What of the Warriors then? Who are they, if we know them so very well." Rei piped up, not only anger, but concern, and fear as well.

"Relax, will you, we're right here. Lay off her will ya, It's enough, she's had enough to deal with today." Came the snide remark from very familiar voice.

Turning their heads towards the door two women stood in the doorway. One tall, with long brown hair and her trademark collected, quiet, self. The other much shorter looking for all the world like she owned the vary ground she stood on, running her fingers through her platinum tresses.

"Oh god, not this again. If you're here then I take it that playboy wannabe is here as well.." Haruka groaned highly annoyed.

"If you mean Fighter, yes she is here, as am I. You should not speak of her with such distaste, for you also act as a male though hold a female body." A woman said donned in a large amount of armor, stepping past the other two. "She just so happens to be speaking to the King and Queen about this matter at hand. They have come as aid, as per request from her future counterpart, I decided now shall be the time I repay your help with my own, so I tagged along" she said in explanation.

"Ga-ga-ga…. Galaxia!" Neptune said in disbelief with an air of idiocy.

"Oh shit." This came from Makoto

"Fucking hell, Just lovely.. This again!" Haruka, ever the blunt one.

"Oh dear, this won't be good." Ami whispered quietly to her mother

"AHHH!!!!" Screamed Minako as she ran to hide behind Rei.

"Some combat leader you are, hiding behind your second in command." She commented dryly.

"You're the fatherly figure! Protect your wife and unborn baby!!!" Minako retorted.

"So, if your on our side, then what's all of the fuss about?" asked Saeko out loud into the continuing pandemonium. In the middle of the ruckus many of the Senshi were experiencing some difficulties keeping there elements in check and the room was a mess as the final straw finally burst, and with it, all of the little problems they had been having. Ami had to stand on a desk to keep from shocking the water that was now seeping up the floor.

"Well looks like not much has changed here eh?" Came Seiya walking through the masses of havoc and sat down dragging along Mamoru to his side.

Apparently he had been at Chibiusa's side since they returned home and the others had explained the events too him. Now the young teenager needed a good cry on a shoulder, and some greatly needed venting time, so, Seiya had been asked to remove the reluctant and worried father from the room.

"Let me go already! My daughter is in her room crying-" He was cut off by the woman holding him down as she held his mouth shut.

"With her mother at her side. Both of them need some girly time to sort things out, you being in there is not helping. Nor is your constant arguing with me. What will help is you sitting your ass down, shutting up, and letting her mother handle this like a smart man would. It's one thing to protect her and comfort her, but she's a small woman and thus, what would already be a fragile time has turned into one that could shatter her heart again should you do or say anything stupid." Seiya said in a very gruff tone. She wasn't nearly as angry as she sounded, however when Taiki and Yaten stood ready to help out he realized he was largely outnumbered and settled down.

When the majority of the girls walked out of the room and into the bedroom with a intense eye he grew annoyed again.

"Why the hell can they go and I can't!" Mamoru demanded.

"Because, it's not your place, nor is it mine. They need this, let them have it. She needs it as well…" Haruka scolded with a hard glair at the door, quite obviously worried about Michiru.

"She's right, it would do us no good. They need each other, just like we do. Emotions act differently they cry, but we get angry, that is a bad plan. We stay here, where we can fume in peace, they go cry on each other seeking comfort in ones who react the same. Right now we are all so distraught we cannot comfort them and they can't for us. This is best." Makoto also allowed her eyes to bore into the closed wooden door wishing to see inside.

"That doesn't explain them." Mamoru said gesturing to Setsuna and Saeko who were in the corner talking quietly, backs turned to the rest of them as if holding a very private conversation. Both of them finally holding each other hearing only the occasional sniffle.

This finally pissed Seiya off for the final time and she dragged him into a nearby room. "Here's a hint. Shut up before you really piss people off, Haruka and Makoto are ready to bring hell on earth to anyone right about now, a calm before the storm so to speak. If you anger them right now I don't think they will hesitate in beating you into a pretty little pulp, and if they do I won't stop them. This is just advice, take it as you will." She said simply, yet bluntly.

"I care for my daughter, you will not tell me how to be a father when I see no child with you. If you know so much about it then you would know that what your asking isn't easy." Mamoru verbally fought back, and that's when fighter got pissed and transformed into a man, backing the future king into a wall. If this is what it took to get the point across he would.

"You want to talk about being a dad, here's lesson one. Know your damn limits! Right now your restlessness won't help! That is why I dragged you out and why Makoto and Haruka didn't enter that room!" The now man with long dark hair growled.

"What right do you have to tell me that! If Chibiusa wanted me out she would have said something!" Mamoru growled back fighting to free himself from the wall.

" Lesson Two! Sometimes young girls her age need their mother much more than their father, and vice versa. It just so happens that you need to know the difference! Right now she needs someone who understands women, and unless you happen to be a sudden expert on the subject, I'd say that's best left to the women in that room currently." Seyia attempted again to get through however Mamoru made one last attempt at arguing.

"I think I know Chibiusa and Usagi very well by now. I also think she would have told me if I was unwanted at the time. I'm a worried father right now. I want her to know I'm here for her… Is that so bad… to want to help her. Be with Usagi and be some form of pillar to hold them up, when right now they have so little in way of emotional strength?"

Seiya just sighed and sat Mamoru down on the chair, and began speaking less aggressively, but still very bluntly. "Learn this now, I came here because I was worried, for both your future wife and your daughter. You messed up once, leaving her behind, and the man I know from the future wouldn't act like such a dipshit. He's a real man, a great husband, a wonderful dad, and actually uses his brain. The type of strength you wish to offer is one that's needed only after they are ready to mend their broken hearts. When that happens all of us will be busy attempting to bring comfort to the hurt feelings. However all we can do until then is wait, treading on thin lines of emotion, careful in our actions and words, especially with Chibiusa and the outers. If you must be a nervous wreck do it in here, if you get angry, you have your target right here. Mamoru, Lesson number three, even the strongest of men, great husbands, and wonderful dads, can be among the weakest at times, and that's perfectly ok…" Seiya said quite simply.

As the two men Talked in the room, relying thoughts of worry back and forth, becoming angry, rude, crude, and everything in between. It showed a few new sides to each of them. Finally Mamoru allowed tears of worry, now knowing the future to a degree, the deaths that took place, the present situation, it all fell on him like a heavy weight and Seyia welcomed the tears, even shed a few of his own. And in these tears both men found strength, a sort of power never largely understood, just accepted for what it was. It was in this time Mamoru learned his forth lesson of the day. Sometimes, it really was ok to cry.

No one really slept that night, Taiki kept a close eye on Haruka and Makoto who had been pacing the room for quite some time now. There were many holes in the walls and cracks in the paint. Both were angry, hurt on many levels, worried for the ones they loved, however the tears they cried were not ones seeking solace. Often releasing various strings of invectives that would put even the people with the foulest linguistic skills to shame. They wanted to be near people who would offer them no comfort, yet understand that they needed people by their side, thus giving comfort from a distance. Unspoken, relaxing distance, in a word just offering an existence. This was why Taiki was sitting with his feet propped on the table for the tenth hour in a row in the most relaxed state possible.

The many females who had overtaken Chibiusa's room had now migrated to the fire room. Firstly because it was a much larger room, and secondly the fire brought a comforting warmth to the cold they felt inside their hearts. Crying off and on throughout the night, laughing a little, then crying some more. Remembering fond memories, letting go of the past. Galaxia had been camping outside the door making sure to leave goodies every now and again. Juice, cookies, any kind of junk food she knew of left by the door knowing that sooner or later one would leave only to take the food or other items back in with them. This round had been Saeko's idea to make some soup and sandwiches, along with some curry rice, and a bunch of dessert. Cookies, strawberry cake, and anmitsu, pie of all kinds, Hot chocolate for Setsuna..

That was another thing, Setsuna had been attached at Saeko's hip for the better half of the evening, not that she didn't have every right mind you. It was just odd for Saeko seeing this normally strong woman to have the need to cling to anyone for long periods. Usually she would walk away, become very quiet, and not speak for hours, wanting to be alone. Now though, If Saeko wasn't in her eyesight she became worried and emotional. Saeko only saw this one other time, back when she was still getting to know the mage and her slight eccentricities. This type of behavior was right up there with the phobia alert of 'I saw cockroaches,' or 'I had a dooms day dream again' or the much worse mindset of 'I know something I never wanted to find out.' all of them were bad but the look in Setsuna's eye dictated it was the latter that plagued her this night. Noting this Saeko thought it was time for some damage control.

"Setsuna? Stop fidgeting and come here." The solider Mercury sighed as she pulled her lover into an embrace on the bed they shared. When they got into a more comfortable position the soothing embrace seemed to calm the tension. "You know she'll be back Setsuna, she will. I can fully believe her words. I know she will be back." She whispered almost silently.

"I know, but, that's just it. It's knowing that she will comeback only to face this hell again one day. I don't want that for her. Her body will age rapidly again, she will be a teenager quicker than she should be. She will miss out on the things little girls usually love, and at 13 just like clockwork her body will be fully ready to awaken at a moments notice. When that happens the hell that is her life will restart. It's just like last time." Setsuna said as she shivered at the thought.

"What happened last time? What happened to her that was so awful before. She had it rough I know, but honey, so do all of those girls, and so do you. Today I saw the effect of just how hard it's been."

"I'll have to find her, separate her from her family, and again we will be all that she has. That's no way to live koi. Ami still has you. Hotaru won't even know her real family. Only the Senshi posing as her family, filling a void. The truth is we aren't, when we first met we attempted to kill her, the next time we raised her, now she's gone, just like before. Shortly a rebirth will happen and when it does she will repeat that entire hell, being rejected from most of the people she meets because of powers that frighten others and a less than normal family. It's a hard life, Ami could have walked away at any time, still can if she so chooses, Usagi would let her willingly. Hotaru, she will never have that simple luxury."

"So… Your worried because you think your forcing her into destiny by ripping her from a family she will never know. Then be forced to relive this type of life again. Then let me ask you this… If she were one of us, by blood, would that change the fact she's family, would it change her destiny, or her fate? Would she have a better life? Would it change anything?" Saeko asked carefully. Her eyes bore into the time mage seeking answers as to what was happening.

"Yes, it would if what I saw today was anything near a possible outcome in her fate. She can't go through that again. No.. We can't allow it. I never told you this before, but she was sickly as a child during our first encounter. After the rebirth she was no longer so frail. However Saturn has always followed a certain pattern as a Senshi. Sometimes she's very sickly, in fact if she is reborn into a time without massive havoc in which she must destroy things, fate sets her up to fail, weakening her somehow to make her not nearly as strong. Sometimes it's a minor thing, however others are like what it was with our first encounter in this time. That was hard for her, painful in many ways. I don't want that to happen again."

When Setsuna spoke those words she found it hard to not try to mess with the stream and bring her daughter back, so she might possibly keep the life she had. Even if that was an impossible wish.

"Why would being a Senshi help that?" Saeko prodded lightly, hoping to find the cause to this large discomfort that was starting to settle in as fact.

"The Senshi are strong in bloodlines, most of us are needed to run various tasks, like protecting people we are assigned. As long as we have a task to do we have reason to live. Hotaru's only real fate is killing things off so a new cycle can restart. If she has no reason to kill she should not be born, so she is punished by fate for her birth that was not needed. During the three times that happened via a Senshi birth, she was strong, fate did not punish her and for the time she was alive, she was happy and healthy. That's why I feel bad. Because no one revived her from the rebirth, and no one here could carry her and after she is reborn she will be punished by the law of fate. Since we don't know when the rebirth will be it's a discomforting thought to have." Setsuna finished with her voice wavering. Never a good sign.

"Shhh, I swear to you, we will find out, we will know. Until then I need you to at least try to relax. This worrying won't help." Saeko said quietly ending the nights conversation with the mage still in her arms. As they lay in the bed many thoughts pass through her head, one of them seemed just crazy enough to work, now all she needed was a little bit of info and a little help from a few Senshi.

The next morning was pretty silent, all except down in the lab where Saeko and called in Ami for a private discussion, Makoto was on Setsuna guard, the aforementioned woman was still asleep thankfully.

"All I'm asking is if it could be a possibility." Saeko prodded her daughter once more.

"Possibly, perhaps, however I doubt it even crossed her mind. As for the rest of us, we possess no Senshi abilities even close to that of Hotaru. Only Setsuna comes close to any planetary alignments with Saturn. That would be time and death go hand in hand, as does fate. With her healing abilities logic can only be traced to the White Moon bloodline itself. The rest of us don't have anything in terms of healing, well besides perhaps Healer… However I've never actually seen her do any type of healing anything." Ami explained carefully.

"So, your saying it would be nearly impossible to rig it somehow for her birth to take place." With Saeko's field being medicine she had know it to be a slim chance, yet hearing it out loud didn't make her feel any better.

"That's about it yes." Ami confirmed.

"No, it is not. My your studies have fallen since last we meet. You are wrong to say that the deity of Saturn only hold elements to the deity of Pluto. If that is what you think my dear bookworm, you have been neglecting studies more than you think. It was once believed that Saturn was the one deity of the five elements. Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water. Now I ask you: What do they all have in common?" Taiki said leaning on the door frame with a smug look on his face.

"You aren't implying that the she's connected to each inner Senshi and Moon are you? That would be ludicrous." Ami retorted, last thing she needed was a hopeful mother in a less than hopeful situation.

"Well I am. Think about it. To die, to be reborn, the elements with which everyone carries. It makes sense. To destroy an entire planet would take massive power, each of you has that, however what would happen if one held precedence over the other powers? The destruction wouldn't stop. I feel Saturn would be the bridge within it all. Her death being the cost of the rebirth needed, including her own. The Serenity bloodline is incapable of killing masses for the soul purpose of having a rebirth, that's the one flaw in the bloodline. That's why Saturn often cleans up the mess." Taiki explained simply while taking a seat on a nearby counter.

"Ok Then What about the outers? Especially Pluto and The inner Senshi.. We aren't Brash, hurtful people. Not as you seem to claim. We aren't like that, non of us, not even you." Ami rebuked in annoyance.

"No, we may not be, however we do have the power to be. Think about it, all of us were saved by Usagi, we follow her because she gives us hope, we would die for that hope and understanding. We would bare all the pain in this world for her if we could. That alone gives us power. In the wrong hands that's a very bad thing. Look at last time we meet for a prime example. It ended better than any could have wished, however that was luck, nothing more, nothing less. Just pure luck." Taiki said again while stretching out along the counter. Once an idol always an idol it seemed as her air of cockiness apparently had never subsided.

"Luck? Is that what you call it? I call it hell on earth and back again! The only thing that could even come close to that was D point! They go back and now look what happens! Tell me this Maker how do you know so much of Saturn! How do you know what she went through!" Ami's eyes bore into the eyes of the tall starlight catching her off guard.

The one in question just sighed before sitting strait up again and carefully answered her intellectual bluenette friend. "My name says it all Mercury. I am that of a womb, I feel rebirths just as Saturn does. In fact this woman next to you should know exactly as I'm implying. Lights are souls some die and stay dead, others die to be reborn. All of the starlight's hold powers equal to that of Saturn, just as you all hold powers to elements. However think of this, those elements must come from some place…deities. All of us have one, or in the case of your children there are multiple."

"Just what are you getting at? If you have something to say then say it clearly. I am in no position to hear banter from a person with whom I've just meet who claims to know so very much on this topic." Saeko slightly barked at the brunette.

"Like mother like daughter I see, even now I annoy you hmm? Well, anyway put on your thinking caps and pay careful mind to what I'm about to say. We are all very strong however, we are not invincible, either together or alone. Well all have reasons to waver. We follow the light that comforts us, the purity that will warm our hears. However we are no better than the Dark Moon, none of us. We will fight wars and kill others if we believe it to be the only way we know to survive. This is what's happened in the far future. We know now we are no better and all that we've done is succeed in a massive killing spree. That's why those children are here now, the new light. We all have the ability to become Saturn in a way. It's just where she would stop, die, and be reborn, we would not. So when Saeko asks of the possibility of a rebirth within the Senshi, I say yes it is possible. However there is only one of us capable of granting a wish of that magnitude." Taiki finished speaking, walking out of the room leaving behind a flabbergasted Ami and a very confused Saeko.

The two of them continued the back and forth discussion of what went on and attempted to find some explanations too it all. Finding none Ami finally sighed and told her mother to find Usagi seeing as that was the only possible way they could even come up with. That was why currently Usagi was sitting in a meeting with most everyone else except the children, Starlight's, and Setsuna. The latest one still asleep refusing to move from a coma like state. Apparently that was her norm during a devastation like this from what the outers had said, so Saeko let things be for now.

"I don't know how to bring her back. I don't even remember exactly how it happened last time. I was just holding her, awaiting her, or something. I'm not exactly sure what was going on, it was a blur." The future queen sighed as she recalled the last incident tears falling down her face. One little white light, the very one that seemed to go with her almost everywhere took notice.

While it was true that she was not supposed to make herself speak in any type of human tongue without the approval of Saturn this once she was going to break the rules founded by the Senshi of death and rebirth. After all, in this case it would be certain all would be forgiven.

"Dear child, how you've grown." The melodic voice called from what seemed of air. "You are a young woman now, and tears are unbecoming of such a face."

"Mother?" Usagi's eyes shot up looking for the body of the voice, alas all she could see was the light in front of her, floating whimsically around her.

"I know what everyone seeks within their hearts, and that is why Saturn can not be reborn yet, or rather why she has not. Last night Small Lady made a wish on her crystal. She wished for Saturn to say with her, and apparently, oddly enough that wish overrode the rebirth. The wish must be mutual, seeing as her soul is currently within the crystal Small Lady carries." The Late Queen said in her soothingly calm voice.

"I don't understand, if she is in a crystal has she chosen to not exists?" Ami asked slightly confused.

"It is not that exactly. She went to the crystal because Small Lady called out for Saturn and the soul came to the voice it wished to not betray. This is similar to what had happened before. She as well was born from the crystal in her last life. However that one was just a continuation of the life she had lead, just with a few new alterations due to the speed of the rebirth. If she were to be reborn from the crystal now her life would be different, and she would not remember most of the past as that too seems like a mutual wish among them both." Came the simple calm reply as the light took perch on Usagi's shoulder.

"Then what do they wish? What is it they want?" Haruka chimed in hopeful, her little girl was safe in a crystal, didn't want to come out, but at least she was safe.

"To be together. That's all. However Hotaru will never live a normal life, and she hates Death. Put it simply, she wants a life where she will never have to kill, she's tired and done of it, every soul has a limit, she had reached hers. It is true all of you have a connection to each other. In other lives it would be safe to state that though you all don't change the way you look, you do change powers, merge them, loose them, the soul of each Senshi is very versatile to change depending on the death. When I sealed you all to be reborn via the crystal, you were all happy as you were, thus you had no need to change the powers with which you carried. There have been times some of the other carnations with whom looked like you that did carry the role of Saturn, however that was long before Pluto was even born, so she would hold no first hand recollection to that." Spoke the light as she explained the finer details less spoken of Senshi lifestyle. Only people who knew that type of information were usually that of the dead, or Luna. The latter never mentioned a thing about it ever though.

"She wants to be reborn as a Senshi that doesn't kill? We all have killed something, someplace, that wish she knows is Impossible." Makoto huffed annoyed and a little guilty. Cursing the life they were all forced to lead. Even if some of it she wouldn't change for the world, when bad things did happen it was a far heavier weight than most normal people held.

"No perhaps that can not be granted, however to be reborn as a Senshi of a different planet the other planet must accept them as a carrier of the deity they wield. However being born as that deity would mean a new Saturn would come into power when they awoke, seeing as there are three people here whom are pregnant that leaves three choices. Remember, just because people are born with Senshi blood does not mean they will follow the commands of the deities they are born into. Some will go to the calling of the deity they most relate within the soul. However even if she stays in that crystal forever, there is a very large possibility one of those babies will become the new Saturn one day." Serenity was growing tired in the form of a light, speaking human was hard in her state without the aid of Saturn, so with little explanation she floated off leaving the Senshi a lot to think about.

Of coarse there was worry after what had just been discussed over if a new baby would become the new Saturn, in reality it was a cruel thought indeed, however if it was possible one could pay the price regardless it had been agreed that Hotaru should be given a new life, and another chance. Wishing some privacy the 6 parents now found themselves in a careful debate over who's deity would be best for the rebirth. Uranus, and Jupiter were shunned from the very start because of the physical hardships that would be present. Pluto's deity was shunned for the emotional pain that so mirrored what Hotaru had already gone through. The child had been a quiet child for both rebirths so Venus was tossed out of the equation for lack of wanting to be overly social. Neptune had been a good idea at first however careful thought proved that it was indeed a bad plan. Michiru had a level of grace and perfection, that word didn't bode well with any Senshi. That was the discomforting thing, most Senshi had a certain personality in regards to the planet. If this was to be believed fully then there was only one planet beside Pluto or Saturn that she could be even possibly be close to matching.

"It's decided then. She will wield my deity." Rei said standing to stretch after four hours of long debate.

"This leads me too another thought. She won't have abnormal aging patterns after she reawakens. Who will raise her?" Ami asked allowed.

"It'll be hard for any of us really. Yumi, Yasu and Mari will be here now, they have no way to return to the future. Once the points are destroyed fully they will be here for good, we are all they have now. In thinking on it, none of us are in the type of position to even raise Hotaru, no matter how much we may want her with us, we can't care for her if she would age normally as a child. It's going to be hard enough to deal with this pregnancy." Minako sighed and Rei plopped back down exasperated.

"Don't forget Saria. Even if she can look after herself, here she would be mistaken for teenager. That'll be a major pain in the ass believe me, to live on your own like that sucks.. Not to mention Setsuna will need to go to court and allow Saria to become an emancipated minor like I had to be. Everyone will have their hands full." Makoto added into the list of possible complications.

"Also, normalcy is an issue. If that's what they wish we can not give her that. She'd be living in a house with a playboy racer and a concert violist. The press barely left her alone last time and lord knows the Senshi as a whole get enough as it is. For her it would be double the trouble all over again. She hated it last time, I'd hate to put her through that again, if I can help it." Michiru tossed in relaying the fact Hotaru never liked being hounded in the first place.

"Well we can't expect to place Hotaru on their hands Michi, not to mention she's our daughter. I know you want this life to be easier for her, but I don't want to just pass her off and say 'Sorry kiddo, we don't want you anymore.' I'd rather drive my car off the highest possible cliff, crash, and then burn, before I even think of saying that to her. She was already treated poorly enough by her peers.." Haruka protested, she knew her lover meant well, they all wanted Hotaru to be happy this was just getting far too hard in more ways than one.

"Also if she takes the form of a new deity it'll be a new slate. She won't remember that past, meaning she won't remember that we raised her. She won't know because she won't be Saturn, and dear, there is still one parent who you so easily forget, one might I add who is so distraught she's been stuck in her own dream since last night. She's lost a daughter as well and she feels completely to blame. Now she can't even fight as a Senshi because she hasn't moved from sleep." Michiru again spoke with a level head.

Makoto gave Ami a look, one she had seen before, and one that when ever she saw it meant 'I want something and I know you'll say no, but I want it anyway'. rolling her eyes she gave a sigh.

"Mako I know that look, we have our hands full. If we attempt this we are taking a rather large bite aren't we?" Ami attempted with reason. Now, Makoto was not a logical thinker half of the time so it really threw everyone for a loop when she brought up a rather interesting point. One that was almost near impossible to turn down.

"If we let Setsuna raise her she may be more readily accepted by Pluto's deity when she awakens no matter what happens. However if we take the forms of her guardians wouldn't that also mean we could enlist the aid of your mother to help, and dragging everyone else along for the ride. No one would need to give her up, we wouldn't run the risk of a deity like Pluto of getting a hold of her. Worst case in this picture is Jupiter or Mercury gets a hold of her should the Mars deity deny the request. No random paparazzi, No needing to lie to family members about how she got here, No foster care or anything like that…She will still be wanted and loved by all of us… Please… Ami…We can do this…. Please." Makoto begged. Ami knew she would, they all knew that the tall brunette was just as big a softy as Haruka under the gruff exterior.

"Of coarse we'll help out!" Haruka jumped in followed by cheers from everyone vowing the same. A quite silence took over the room as the bluenette closed her eyes. It was on her shoulders and Haruka didn't like the fact that Michiru had placed everyone into such a spot. However if Hotaru could have a somewhat normal life, one away from the hell she had once lived Haruka would do everything in her power to make it possible.

"Makoto, we have all done stupid things in our lives, or things we should know better than to do. Now is one of those times. We know better than to do this, we know this is a lot to take in, and we know we will need to provide Hotaru with primary care, all the others will be able to do is help out. Out of all of us, besides you, and myself, the person with whom she would need to become closest to would be Rei to reinforce her deity. All in all we run a risk no matter what we do. You and I don't even have a clue as to how to raise kids, and now…. Are you telling me you want to pull off dealing with Yasu, My being pregnant and our eventual infant by adding raising Hotaru to the mix?" Ami said as she stared Makoto down.

"Yes." was the simple one word reply. Her eyes were glazed over. She knew what the answer would be because of that tone, and yet she looked hopeful. The others had no room to talk and it really wasn't helping that all were silent during the exchange. Seeing the look in the eyes of the woman she loved Ami was conflicted. All the other Senshi did happen to be close to Hotaru though, Chibiusa particularly so. Nothing could be done about Setsuna unless she woke up. There were only a few things currently that would pry the mage out of bed at the moment so that was a useless idea. Her mother loved Setsuna, and that was yet another concern. However she did note that Hotaru wouldn't be an infant for long and would probably age as quickly as last time until a new deity would awaken within her. With all of that in her mind Ami had made her decision.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the face. We will raise her. You better be ready, because I have absolutely no idea why in the name of anything that I am agreeing to this." Ami said with a small smile while shaking her head. This of coarse resulted in multiple hugs from various Senshi and a crying Haruka, tears of joy no doubt, but still crying none the less. "My mother will kill me." Ami added in more as a crude joke than anything else.

"Your doing it because you love her." Silver said climbing through the window.

"Mother! How long were you out there!" Ami said in shock as she watched the sneaky woman pick a few bits of branch out of her hair undoing her transformation.

"Since we were kicked out of the room." This came from a certain nosy blond.

"Touching moment by the way." came Yaten through the window with Chibiusa on her back. Mari, Yasu and Yumi close behind.

"We should have known by the way you left you had some idea going on in that head of yours." Rei sighed in a half smirk.

Chibiusa had now gotten off Yaten's back and was in the middle of standing in front of Ami and Makoto. "Will you promise she won't be Saturn again?" Chibiusa said holding the crystal in her hands up in the air.

"We promise to try our best." Ami said looking at the crystal when it glowed a small bit before stopping making Chibiusa giggle a bit and she walked over to Haruka.

"Here, she wants to talk to you." Chibiusa said handing the crystal over.

When Haruka looked into it she saw the face of her daughter, smiling happily and then she saw her stick her tongue out while pulling down her bottom eyelid. As rude as it may have been that was what they did all the time to each other. it was the first of many silly faces Hotaru learned from here papa. The memory of how she had learned that replayed in Haruka's head.

The child had been three at the time and the two of them had gotten into an argument. Haruka wasn't particularly good with small children at the time and only fueled the argument more. When Michiru told her to go play nice Hotaru had yelled in annoyance to get out of her room. The yelling continued until Haruka tripped on a toy and the child found it funny. Haruka made the face out of retaliation and Hotaru mimicked it only to fail miserably. Haruka then showed her how and what had been a fight turned into a harmless game of tag and antics. Over time the face was used out of a jester to be funny and the two of them were often the cause of broken objects, or missing sweets from the pantry. For Hotaru to do this through the crystal meant that she was happy, and that Haruka wouldn't have to give her up. She wasn't running from them, just the deity she hated so very much.

Then out of the crystal came a light, dark purple like the ones Saeko had seen before. It collected energy, a lot of it, before a burst happened throughout the room. All felt a presence comfortingly surround them. Then Michiru felt a warmth in her arms and out of pure instinct she cradled the light as if it were a baby. The crystal returned to normal and Chibiusa turned to Makoto and Ami. However there was no Hotaru in sight, then she heard Haruka double over in laughter, looking at Michiru she saw why.

There she was, Hotaru, an infant, and totally nude. What was so funny Chibiusa had no Idea. And when she asked she got her answer.

"She.. Haha…did that…hahaha…purpose…..hahaha!" Haruka said while unable to contain her laughter rather brokenly.

Michiru was also snickering, however not so much as Haruka. "What she finds so highly amusing is the fact that the first time I held Hotaru I was holding her just like this and a growth spurt happened, caught me off guard, and I screeched much like Setsuna does when she sees a cockroach. The second time it happened she grew to twice her size needless to say, she scared me so much I walked around as Neptune for three days. Haruka told her that story so many times I guess she wanted me to relive it." After she finished that sentence she did grow a small bit, Michiru just happened to be prepared this time. Passing her off to Ami and Makoto she explained about the abnormal aging while they swaddled her in a cloth. Shopping was going to need to be in order quickly.

"You'll experience that about once a day for about a week, She'll hit the age range of three in about two weeks, then after that it jumps spastically. I wonder how long it'll be before she hit a normal accelerating pattern this time. Last time it was when she was about six or eight. Then Saturn accelerated her age to thirteen and then fifteen and awakened her. We will need to watch for the signs of Saturn workings and awaken her as something else before hand." Michiru rolled her eyes at the fact that her daughter, if she could even be called that any more, had the gull to pull that one over her eyes. Still, the thought brought back happy memories none the less.

"Anyway, I hate to break up this little love fest however now would be a good time to say until we reawaken Hotaru we must all be on high alert. If not, her deity may want to call her back early, and that would ruin everything. However we all agree that the actual time gates themselves need to be sealed until further notice. With what's going on in the future these gates can not be considered safe any longer. Meaning we need to take shelter some place else." Saria spoke up, dragging with her a sleepy, watery eyed, sniffling, Setsuna with her.

"She's… oh my god… thank the havens!" Setsuna said looking towards the baby. "Thank god.."

"No… Try more like thank the crystal, Ami, and Makoto." Saria clarified simply. "Your fine, she's fine, everything will be normal… now about the gates… as I stated, we don't necessarily need them since we can still teleport in this time, we just can't use the future anymore.. Not that we would want too. I say seal them off, however since we aren't destroying the poles right away it would still be safer to stay in large numbers… perhaps away from a large city, things will be starting soon as far as haphazard weather patterns shortly. When they do happen there will be no stopping it." Saria spoke carefully.

"Well where would we stay? No one of us have room to cram all of us into any of our homes. However Saria, from what your implying we won't need those homes soon will we?" Setsuna asked, clearly she had a good idea where this would be going.

"That is correct. The day you have all awaited for shall soon be among us. When the calamity strikes, there will be little need for you to worry about something so trivial, also there will be little need to worry about returning to the places of refuge, all you need to worry about now is the protection of each other and your future queen. Fate has odd ways of working out. This was it's choice and we will follow through with the demand." Saria affirmed nodding to her mother.

"Then Until that day I say you should stay with me at the shrine, it is by far the largest in terms of space on the outside, and we have enough space for everyone to crash on the floor inside. Plus everyone will be near their families." Rei said offering her home to everyone.

That was the deciding straw. Fate would soon start on it's way to the eventual destruction and when it did they all had to be ready. With three pregnant women and a newly reborn Hotaru a lot could go wrong. Add to that the Starlight's arrival and you could be sure nothing would be the same now that the wheels had been set in motion.

TBC

* * *

Well that's chapter 11 out there on the press for all to read finally. As you can see I took a few twits than most writers would. hopefully it's for the better. Let me know what you think. I know some of you may read parts of this and go "WTF were you thinking" or "This is getting confusing" however i'm hoping to take most of the Foretold future that occurs in Sailor moon and give it a more defined meaning. Alot of why this took so long was because of the deep studying i was doing on the mythology and astrology aspect of Sailor Moon and the planets. Now that i have all of my needed knowlage I feel I am better able to capture the events about to unfold. I plan to update within a week or two...i have been very busy lightly so we will need to see how it goes.


	12. The Gifts of the Planets: Part 1

A/N: so yeah! long time no update...i know i suck lol. anyway.. Here is chapter 12. at 14k words make sure you have plenty of time for this very long chapter. In it are some more dramatic overtones and a I hope I gave new light to some of the old situations. The bottom song was one that came to my mind when I was in one of my rather pensive moods, i hope it has the intended effect, you'll see what i mean hopefully.. A few characters aren't present in this chapter because it revolves mostly the children and a few parents.

I don't own sailor moon..

* * *

Chapter 12: The Gifts of the Planets: Part 1

"Damn it! Watch where you shove that shit!" Cursed Mari in extreme pain once again. It had been only a few days since everyone had relocated to the shrine. Some were happy to once again see their families, others were apprehensive of what awaited.

During the time spent relocating to the shrine many events took place, not all of them were good, not all bad. It was more like a mixture of uncertainty, and because of this, training had been done in massive amounts. Saeko often found herself in the middle of rigorous combat with Yasu and Mari for majority of her free time. That was why currently Yasu was next on the list to be bandaged.

Rei and Minako had found it increasingly hard to hide their relationship, and as a result grandfather Hino found out quickly. Being the old coot he was it didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. In fact, if one was truly honest about the entire ordeal, he found it almost too humorous for his own wellbeing. The man was often cracking jokes. While the rest of the group found his amusement highly entertaining, Rei found it to be highly annoying when she took care of her day to day tasks. Still, she found comfort in knowing she was still accepted and loved for who she was, and that Minako was welcomed with open arms as far as her grandfather was concerned.

Ami, and Makoto, were getting used to a toddler Hotaru running around like a small child would. Haruka found it funny to no end that the child seemed to favor being around Yumi the most, often following her and Chibiusa into the least of ideal places for a child equivalent to the age to two.

Everyone seemingly had their own agenda, including the kids. This made keeping track of everyone difficult.. that's was way currently after Yasu was finished being patched up a meeting was taking place to go over some basic things to ensure everyone's safety..

"Well, if you guys would be more careful in training, I wouldn't need to constantly need to patch you up." Saeko sighed as she finished tending to yet another wound from the morning training battle.

"Yeah, we have more important things to worry about than seeing if you and Yasu can maim each other." Yumi threw in as everyone took their seats in the fire room of the shrine.

On the floor spread out were a mix of cliff notes, maps, and strategies of how to go about the destruction of each planet. It was a very complex system and the plans had been set up in private conference with the kids for days. Today would be the day that the explanation took place. The maps today all revolved around each planet and how to get to key locations.

The maps showed different level elevations as well as over all basic info gathered by satellite information. Different markers were placed in different areas and it was clear by the color's that only a few would be going to destroy each planet.

"So, anyone want to explain this pile of paperwork… or, are we going to stand around like idiots all day?" Haruka complained, she was annoyed to be kept out of the planning for such dangerous work, the fact Seyia would be involved only went to add to the displeasure of the situation.

"I'll explain it, just hold on a moment, I'm trying to look everything over first." Yumi said quietly as she held a basic elevation map in her hands.

"Well, you look over that all you want, I'm going to just explain this and get it over with." Saria sighed as she walked towards the middle of the room, being the eldest of the kids, she found it hard not to overtake Yumi's work, even if she knew best to stay quiet.

"Ok people listen up, this is the basic run down of events in the most simple form possible. Firstly, we can not be sending a bunch of kids to be doing the work of adults, Senshi or not. that's why they will be staying behind and I will be going along with a select team to destroy the time gates. Secondly, The kids will handle the planets. After the hibernation of each planet you will see a large influx of different climate changes, each dealing with the abilities you wield. What you see before you happens to be the information on the planets we are to destroy first." Saria said holding up a basic notebook with notes and thoughts she had written.

"Teams? What are you talking about? There aren't many here who can really do any damage." Rei piped in confused.

"Well, it's like this. We can go to a planet but we can not actually destroy it without the crystal to the planet, also, that would make life there impossible even in the future. However if we put them into hibernation with the crystals instead, we don't face that little issue. Incidentally that just so happened to be the very crystals you use to transform. You see, you don't actually need them to transform or to use your powers since they should already be attuned to you. The level of power used in each crystal is the same.. Only your knowledge of power increases, not the crystal itself." Saria explained carefully.

"Well then how do you explain the fact that we seem to get stronger by the shout we used to transform?" Makoto threw in.

"Simple, because we believed it was stronger." Minako said with a smirk. It was true she knew most of the past, almost as well as Setsuna. It had been known to Minako that the crystals were of little use other than to allow them to unlock their minds into believing in the strength. It was not something easily seen, so in order to wield stronger powers it had to be known that you could be stronger than you were.

"Ok, makes sense, but then again, why the teams? Can't we just give you the crystals?" Rei inquired again. It seemed of little use as to why different teams should be made.

"Well if you'd shut up and think the answer would be clear!" Mari growled overly annoyed at what should be obvious. "Your power and your crystal are specific to you and your power. However they are interchangeable.. While it can be true the crystals provide power, they can also cause a counterbalance. Think of your powers, all of them have an equal, but each also have an element stronger or weaker. For example, if you shoved Ami and Rei into combat to the death fighting with one another, Ami would be killed easily, and do you know why?" The tornado asked still highly annoyed but seemed to be slowly calming down with the aid of Yumi giving her a glair of warning.

Ami and Rei looked at each other, as well as the other Senshi, while it was true in thinking about elements that they could easily do damage no one has ever really thought out to what extent it could be before. Yasu sighed as she looked at the ones who had protected the moon for so long, they were clueless, but it made sense, none of them had given up their crystals yet in this time, all of them still finding a need to use them as a sort of comfort in knowing it was there.

"It's because your elements make you weak while others make you strong. While it was true toying with your DNA was done, no one knew why we happened to be created, we were just born through a power merger. That's what I assume anyway.. But, there was one thing mom didn't test, and that's how well we could hold up if we were attacked by a planet of our weakness. In the past, wars among other planets were quite common, and not all had to do with the planets beyond Pluto. There were in fact, smaller civil wars among planets in the white moon. Although, normally the Senshi didn't participate in the war zones, and instead tried to bring peace. Each planet has far different ideals, and those ideals made it hard for some to accept others. Take if you will where we came from we-"

"That's enough Yasu! Do not Talk as if you know of what you speak! You are still a child and have not lived enough to actually comprehend what is spewing from your mouth!" Saria said to quiet the ones who seemed to want to reveal more than they should.

"No… Yasu is correct, Saria, I order you to stand down. We may be children, however in that respect so are you, and Chibiusa. We have seen our fair share of war to know what has gone on. You shouldn't act that just because we are younger than you that we are uninformed. We do know, we were sheltered from the brunt of the action, however we have heard old war stories, often we visit our native planets, and when we do there is talk on the street. No one would deny any of us the right to hear what it was they had to say." Yumi spoke as she kept order before it spiraled out of control.

"What is it you know Yumi, and while we are at it…why are you so willing to totally obliterate a timeline in order to speak it?" Setsuna jumped in willingly, if Saria was trying to keep things quiet it must be for the timeline. It would be the only way her daughter would hold such info quiet seeing as she was a quite opinionated person herself.

"You mean beside the fact that the entire timeline ideal is total rubbish? Well that's easy, because we HAVE NO TIMELINE ANYMORE! If you haven't noticed at the moment we are down a Saturn and down many fighters, we are about to wipe out all of our homes in this time all the while knowing our parent's are dead in the future that we grew up in. YOU TELL ME! YOU TELL ME WHAT TIMELINE WE SHOULD TRY TO SAVE! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I COULD CARELESS!" Yumi shouted, her voice becoming shrill as she stormed out of the room in tears, Mari and Chibiusa followed soon after dragging Saria along by her shirt.

The room was quiet for a while before Yasu picked back up. "Well, she is right you know. We aren't in any kind of position to even begin fighting. Yet on the other hand, we know nothing of life on earth. We know the lives we were raised to respect, but of this time we know little to nothing at all. I was raised to be studious, but also be an able body in combat I don't have any of the things I learned of…and before you say it.. We know you are our parents. It's just different.. It's like you all… never mind."

"Different in what way? What does it seem like too you?" came the careful voice of Minako. She had been flabbergasted from Yumi's outburst, and as a result, had just found her voice again.

"We know you are them, but, you are also not them. You are far from the people we remember giving birth to us, feeding us, playing with us, hell even being disciplined is different. The way you look also differs slightly. You all look like our sisters or cousins, not our parents. In the end it seems like we are alone now to protect the people who should protect us, and pardon me for saying this, but all in all it's one fucked up way to view things." as she finished her thought she excused herself and walked out to the shrine where the others sat, her and Mari drew weapons ready for anyone who even dared to enter the space they occupied.

"The squirts have a point you know," Seyia said as she sat on a nearby desk. "There was a lot of civil wars going on amongst the planets, and all of them included petty disagreements. For example, the planets of Neptune and Mercury seem to deal with each other just fine."

"However those of Uranus find the people of Mercury weak, and often times try to see if they can over power them. Brains and brawn are not a good mix. especially when the same can be said referring to every other planet. Each one seemed to have direct allies and direct rivals. Everyone else floated around in the middle. Problem was, some of the planets that had allies also had enemies of the other planets allies." Yaten cut in exasperated, earning a round of very confused looks.

"What the hell! Yetan! Speak logic damn it! Logic! What the idiot mean to say was for example Mercury and Neptune were allies, those of Jupiter and Uranus were as well. Now here's the kicker, Uranus and Neptune were allies, as were Jupiter and Mercury. The issue in all of that mass confusion was Uranus strongly opposed Mercury, and Jupiter strongly opposed Neptune. Think in those terms, but add all of the other planets. What do you get?" Seyia said hoping it shed light on the subject.

"By the sounds of it a flying, freezing, soaking, electrifying clusterfuck. By that point never mind adding the other planets! What you just described sounds like high school pissing matches all over again." Haruka said in her wonderfully colorful way, much to the dismay of Michiru, who just rolled her eyes and hoped Hotaru hadn't overheard it.

"Not to mention Yasu made a very direct hit when she said you are all more like sisters to them. It tends to be true, all of you were much older when you had given birth to them, and you looked the part as well." Taiki explained as she walked over to the window to peer outside.

"Well how exactly did we 'look the part' as you say. Don't we stop aging completely after a certain amount of time?" Michiru thought aloud in a vocalized musings than anything else.

"Not exactly." Seyia replied as she shook her head. "At the moment you all look relatively close to your age. In the future however you were already in your hundreds when you gave birth. Because of this you didn't look to be in your teens and early twenties, more like late twenties and early thirties. For example, Ami looked only a little younger than how Saeko looks right now but she was no longer the teenaged build you see before you."

"Well if we looked that different there isn't much we can do, but that's not our main concern. At the moment we have to decide how to handle the planets. From what Saria was saying we need to use our power crystals. However if we did that, wouldn't it directly affect us?" Makoto asked while mentally tossing a few ideas around about the cause and effect of such actions.

"It could, but leave the matter to us. You are unable to do anything anyway as far as combat goes and there's nothing on the planets in this time that could cause you bodily harm. Basically it's just going to be using the crystals to slow down each planet's core into a hibernation. As well as gathering scans. There is also something on each planet that will provide even mores useful than anything you've known to this date." Seyia said as she and the other lights removed themselves from the room leaving only the older Senshi in the room.

"Well what do we do now?" Rei huffed as she threw herself backwards onto the nearest open space to lay down.

"What can we do? It's going to be an apocalypse soon and all we know will be caged in ice. What the hell will we do then?" Haruka growled highly pissed off that nothing could be done on multiple levels and issues.

"Well, I'll say this much, perhaps we are looking at this from a very wrong perspective. Think of how we react to each other's element, also lets take Chibiusa and her aging pattern into account. In thinking on it, what they say may actually make sense." pondered the bluenette behind her ice-nine computer as she prattled away aimlessly about figures and numbers that to the rest of them held very little meaning.

"Ami, honey.. Speak in words we can understand please." Makoto sighed as she tried to understand what exactly the woman in her life was rambling on about.

"huh? Oh sorry about that… what I was thinking was Chibiusa is roughly nine-hundred years old and looks like she's a pre-teen. Now her erratic aging has baffled me a lot, but I got to thinking. Awhile back she looked to be that of an eight year old, perhaps slightly younger. Well as we know, in year by year correlation she should not be of a pre-teen stature like she is now. She should still look closer in age to what she did when we first met her. Meaning that somehow in the future growth rates must have an odd effect." Ami explained as she looked up key information on her computer. She had compiled a lot of graphs and now looking through them more carefully, it made clear logical sense.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but go on.. I know there's more to it than just simple aging by the way you're killing that thing." Rei said as she gawked at Aim's one handed typing. She had gotten used to it over the years of knowing her blue haired friend, yet it still amazed all of them how quickly she could type accurately. It was very rare to see any accidents show up in any of Ami's work.

"It has everything to do with this. I was thinking, our aging is starting to slow down now, but our children seem to have the normal growth rates we did until we became Senshi. This leads me to think that they all have the same aging pattern as us, but perhaps the serenity bloodline doesn't. If that's true then it would make perfect sense that Chibiusa would age far slower." Ami sighed as she looked out the window to where the children stood and looked to where Hotaru, now a toddler, played on the floor careless to the world around her.

Looking at her own belly, she knew another sailor Senshi would be born. That ooze was still fresh in her mind, the causes unknown as to what exactly caused any true bonding of elements. She also reminded herself of a future where a son of the dark moon, and apparently Usagi's brother, would most likely reside. If the laws of aging were true, where did he fall on the scale. The question of him being a male rose questions on life span and ability.

All in all she had a lot to ponder, and vary little in way of answers. If he was still in the future, if he still lead an army, would it be one of malice and devastation? Also, it would be possible this man was in their own time, and not one of them knew. This lead Ami to one more thought, one she decided to keep in the back of her mind. If she could investigate this matter fully, then perhaps she would know. If anyone knew who this man was, it would be Setsuna, or Saria. Question was, who would talk and who would not.

Haruka was fed up with getting nowhere fast. While she respected Ami's ability to think with logic, the blond had always had more of a reactionary personality. "Anyway, all theory aside, Seyia said they are taking over the matter of dealing with the planets. That means we have other things to focus on. If this really is an apocalypse, we knew it was going to come here sooner or later. Keeping that in mind, I think our real focus should be holding out until the ice comes. Focus on family, friends, and what ever the hell it is those kids are planning."

"I agree, there's not much we can do at this point. Lets just go about or lives like normal, enjoy it while we can. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to dwell on some stupid ice, we all know it won't be forever, and Usagi will one day ascend the throne. This is only a little different than what we thought we knew." Makoto jumped in ready to back Haruka. Both of them and their come what may attitudes gave the others a small bit of peace.

The meeting continued for a few more minuets before everyone broke off to do their own thing for the rest of the day. Makoto went to her apartment and took a look around. She rummaged in her closet to find an old photo album. Unlike the ones from her shelf this one had never been completely filled, and many pages were left blank. A few photos were of her as a baby being held in the arms of her parents. Others, were of people she was sure she must have been related too, however most of those memories had eluded her. She saw her progression in her life as she grew. Closing the photo album, she took it, as well as a large paper envelope, and placed it into a backpack. Sighing Makoto left the apartment and walked around town before she came to a tall building, the nursing home.

Opening the door she took notice of the décor, it wasn't the most lavish of places, however it was once she grew to respect. The place was always neat and tidy, food served was well prepared, and the staff was all around friendly, unless you caught them on a bad day. This was a place she called a second home of sorts. The living area was full of residents. Some kept to themselves in corners with books, or, in front of the large television. others were congregated in their own social groups retelling stories of their youth. The occasional loner preferred to just watch the area around them. Makoto was often a visitor, and as a result many of the occupants knew her, in fact she learned most of her skills in life here within these walls.

"Makoto! Over here girl! It's been a long time. Where have you been, you missed last weeks bake sale." called one of the ladies who happened to be sipping some hot water with lemon and looking outside.

"You and your love for baked goods. Your as bad as my one friend from school!" Makoto said as she rolled her eyes. Here words were softened by the hug she gave the older woman sitting in her wheelchair.

"You know me, I got to have my sweets, but enough of that for now. How are you doing? Keeping those grades up I hope, and taking proper care of yourself perhaps?" The older woman said as she peered through her glasses tinted lightly the color of rose. Though her eyes were clouded by age, the kindness was still there. Smiling happily as ever, even if she had suffered through many things in her long life. She kept all of her natural teeth, though they too had aged. The wrinkles in her skin, along with the sun spots that freckled her hands and arms were a testament to what battles she faced. Seeing war, famine, The Great Depression, and battling illness among other things proved she had seen a lot. Even if she couldn't hear very well she still saw a great beauty within this world.

Like Makoto, she had no real family, she had blood relatives but they never visited, and rarely contacted her. Her prime joy in life these days was to watch the game shows on the television, eat that extra cookie, and look out of the windows. She loved seeing the smaller animals come and eat the bread and nuts she often placed outside. Sill she was happy, and Makoto found solace when she was able to visit the woman who looked after her so much.

"I'm fine and so are my grades. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Makoto said as she took a seat across from the small coffee table. "You look well, have you done anything new lightly?" Makoto spoke louder than she normally would to account for the hearing loss but she still used that gentle tone she always used to have.

"Not out of the norm. Having my Pot Pie every night still, much to the dismay if the cooks around here. The pastor came by and gave me my communion, and other than not much at all. Eye doctor appointment next Monday, and a friend of mine will be bringing corn for the squirrels on Thursday." The older woman said as she fiddled with the drink in her hands.

"Hmm. Sounds like same old stuff to me, but as long as your happy." Makoto said leaning back in the chair, one of the smaller squirrels with black fur came to the window and currently had it's heart set on eating a cracker, after picking one up it ran into a bush. It looked to be pretty little still, and those were the ones most fun to watch.

"You know Makoto, It's ok to just watch as life passes you by. You need not to try to be the ring leader all the time, though lord knows you've tried. Your mother did too, a lot of us did when we were younger." the woman spoke as she reached for another cookie.

"True… but doesn't it get boring to just sit on the sidelines?" The brunette asked also partaking a cookie from the nearby plate as the squirrel decided to perch on the sill and eat more of the offered crackers.

"It really doesn't matter if it's boring. It's life, simple life. I've had my fill of stringing underwear along places inside the house, starting water fights in the kitchen, staying up late to party until dawn, and other things most claimed I was far too old to be doing in my adult years. Yet, even so, I have my memories, and they are the best part of sitting on the sidelines. The people I did such things with are now long gone, and very few wish to remember along side of me. Often it's just me, and my squirrels, and lonely though it can be, I have had a privileged life. Even if it had been very hard at times. Now though, I'm happy to just sit and watch." The woman said as she took yet another cookie, to her they were very addictive and between the two of them no baked good lasted very long.

"What if you didn't know what you were doing? What happened when you became lost in your life?" Makoto said with clouded eyes, they became hazy and full of confusion, The look did not pass by the woman however and she made note of it.

"Lost? I never became lost child. I became an idiot perhaps, but never lost. We all do stupid things, or ones that make us take a few steps back, and really think about our choices. Even so, lost is a term for the weak hearted. In my years I have seen and heard of many who claim to be lost, but that's never really the case. Take a road map for example, just because it has lines doesn't mean they should be followed. Really, you young people need to stop wondering and just do. Back when I was your age Makoto, there was very little in my life to make me lost." The woman replied. She grew up in times of bigotry, and it was hard to think someone of her age held the views of a younger generation. Still keeping the wisdom of the long life she had lived it gave the woman a wealth of different values, and often they mused on them.

"Ok.. Misguided then. Were you ever misguided?" Makoto tried once again to silently search for an answer, however the woman knew better by now.

"Who's telling you such things? I do not believe you to be misguided. Unconventional yes, misguided no. Then again, you never did play by the rules. Even now, I wonder what trouble you get into now that I'm not there to keep you safe. You have always chosen to be on your own, even as a small child, and I never could see why." The woman said as she pointed at Makoto with her half eaten cookie.

"Hmm. I guess I just never really cared for the rules people seem love to hand me. I'm not a loner as much as I used too be, but still, I'm not exactly the type of person people will get along easily with. It's just easier on my own." Makoto mused aloud while the woman laughed quietly to herself.

"You keep telling yourself that. In the mean time find yourself someone to court and bring them over sometime, I bet you'll find more happiness if you stop lingering in the shadows of a past that won't change. Then again, it could just be me wishing you to have a life that was so easily taken from me over the years."

Makoto paused for a moment carefully choosing her words. "I don't…think anyone who I would choose to date would be on your top ten lists. Like you said … I'm unconventional. I'm not exactly housewife material."

"Makoto, when did I say a word about you being a house wife. When have you ever put up with a young male your age for more than a few minuets before trying to start a fight. You never really held an interest. the boys you claimed to love stood around for little more than a few days before moving on. In all reality, I think there's a reason you enjoy women's basketball… and it's not the game." The woman said with a raised eyebrow. Though she was old she never had lost her spunk, that was for sure.

"yeah, yeah, you made your point. Stop looking at me with that face! Your so annoying sometimes you know that! So, if I were to find someone to date who would it be, oh so very wise one!" Makoto said while laughing and sarcastically bowing her head in a mock respect.

"Well you little smart mouth, I would assume it would be one of your friends from school. You know, I see you walk past this window quite often, and your forever walking with the same people, one person particularly. Speaking of.. What did she do to her hair? It looks like a blue berry!"

Makoto could hold any sort of logic after that last remark and fell off the chair in laughter. Though the woman was kind, when she had something to say, she spoke it regardless of the aftermath. With the new image of Ami fresh in her mind she looked out the window one last time. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. Makoto didn't really know if she would have a chance to see the woman again, but she knew she had to get back to the shrine.

"Well, it's getting late, and if I know you, you'll be heading to bed soon, I'll take my leave now and head back home, if I don't, your so called 'blue berry' will end up worrying about me." Makoto snickered as she thought of the new innuendo in that statement.

"Yes, you do that, and while your at it make sure to ingrain into your stubborn head to bring her over some time…and don't forget the sweets!" the woman mocked, it was their way of arguing, always poking fun at each others downfalls. If anyone else did this Makoto would have no qualms in fighting with them. With the woman however it was all in good fun, a game, and in a way a motherly affection Makoto wouldn't have otherwise.

"If I'm stubborn you have only yourself to blame, you can be quite the hard head too you know, but yes… I'll bring her with me next time." With a fond goodbye she hugged the woman who raised her one last time before she walked out the double doors. Though Makoto promised she would visit again soon, she honestly didn't know if that was fact or not. It all depended on the weather and the Ice.

When she arrived at the shrine everyone was asleep. Makoto found her place along side Ami and nestled down for the night. Little Hotaru for reasons unknown to the brunette had ended up passing out using Yumi as a pillow, while Yasu seemed to be wedged between Saeko and Setsuna in an obscure way. Yumi was still in her little corner as always, and it seemed odd she was the only child to maintain any order to herself while asleep. Mari wasn't in the room of sleeping Senshi and when Makoto noticed this she woke up Haruka.

"it's still dark, time for sleep." the blond growled as she rolled over after being nudged.

"Get up idiot!" Makoto said in an aggressive whisper. "Mari isn't here! Get up!" Makoto tried again this time using a forceful punch to the newly exposed back.

"Alright, I'm up I'm up! Now what the hell is it you want?" Haruka said as she rubbed sleep from her eyes trying to keep her voice low.

"I already told you. Mari. Is. Not. In. Her. Damned. Bed." The brunette spaced each word to make sure her friend heard her clearly and also knew she was agitated for having to repeat herself.

After rolling her eyes Haruka got up and dragged Makoto by the arm outside of the shrine and pointed at the roof. "I bet you she's up there. That kid has never used a bed. A tree, or an odd corner of the house high up, yes. A bed no." going around to the side of the shrine the blond climbed the nearest tree and jumped to the edge of the roof. Sure enough under the stars was a sleeping Mari curled into a ball. Sighing Haruka picked up the sleeping child and jumped off the roof landing with a soft thud to the ground.

Makoto laughed as she took in the sight of the sleeping child, "She looks like a cat curled up like that." She said as she shook her head at the less than amused scowl on the blonds face.

"Sometimes I think she could be. I find her in the oddest places. Michiru once found her asleep hanging off the second story windowsill in our bedroom, and another time in the top cupboard of the pantry. I would scold her for it, but it seems the more I yelled the higher she slept. Now I just retrieve her and put the little daredevil back in the bed." Haruka explained quietly as she carried Mari back into the shrine. After Mari was put back to her spot Makoto and Haruka went back to their respective beds and finally found sleep..

The next day was filled with Saeko attempting to keep track of pregnancy data on the Ice-nine computer she owned. It had taken a lot of practice to get it working correctly, and she finally felt relief set in when she figured out how to use the basic functions. Ami for her part had also been storing data, between the two of them they had found some interesting signs.

"I have no idea how you can stare at this small screen for so long and not do damage to your eyes." Saeko said under her breath as she squeezed her tired eyes closed, trying to regain some of her sight. For three hours they had been scanning the graphs and other information and it drove her nuts that every single pregnancy was going absolutely berserk.

"I'm just used too it. Remember, normally I'm fighting while I'm using this computer. I had to adapt quickly, you'll get used to the screen, it just takes time." Ami said as her speed typing continued.

Ami was used to abnormal situations, and although no one was following any normal logic, no one was in any pain or ill health either. Setsuna and Luna had a lack of any noticeable unease about the entire ordeal, making Ami come to the conclusion that what was taking place between them, had to be normalcy.. At least to some degree.

"What I want to know is why you all seem to be speeding up in what would be a normal nine month pregnancy. You should all still be in your first trimester, but according to the logs it looks like the process is sped up. Looking at this, one would say you should be within the middle of your second trimester. Yet you still look the same. This is beyond all form of medical logic!" Saeko said scooting out of her chair to get something to drink, clearly agitated.

"Who knows… Then again, in thinking on it Senshi abilities aside, we are mortal humans. I would have assumed that we had the same normal gestation period, looking at this that's clearly not the case." Ami said as she looked to the black cat that had perched on Rei's bookcase for the better half of the afternoon..

Luna for her part had taken to the bookcase primarily due to the fact it was out of reach from the sunlight, making it easier to nap. The second reason she happened to be up there, was the knowledge she would have been moved from any other location in the shrine, should the two women choose to question her. As Ami seemed to be doing now silently.

When Saeko took her seat again with a newly filled glass of water she began to look more closely at the files and the locations they were collected. Luna jumped from the case onto the table looking between both the small computers.

"I don't know why you two are so worried. When I had Diana I found little use for medical practices. I just carried her until I delivered." Luna said off handedly, she still wasn't sure why everyone was so concerned. When she had traveled to the future using the time gates, a great many memories and awoken inside her, primarily her life in the future. She knew that had to be an illogical paradox, but paid little mind too it. After all, the time gates would be destroyed, and rebuilt as would the future anyway.

"Your a cat.. I don't think human births are quite as easy to debunk in such a manner… unless you know something we don't?" Ami said averting her eyes from the screen to look at Luna directly.

"Well you've both taken much into consideration, however, did you ever take into account the reason your Senshi abilities are unusable? I didn't think so, the answer lies within the powers themselves. If you notice none of you have any abilities anymore, and the odd elemental issues are gone for the time being… Rest assured they will not be returning. It is correct that you are not like a human in the way you may reproduce. All Senshi, and those with the power of the Senshi have far different ways to react to carrying their children. You will not appear to be carrying until your third trimester, however that's so you can utilize every moment possible to protect the serenity bloodline. Even if you can not transform you all remain able bodied in terms of normal life." Luna explained as she stretched across the table to relax.

"That may hold some merit, but then explain to me how long it takes for a Senshi to reach full term." Saeko asked with a quizzical eye. "You can also explain why I didn't experience any of this when dealing with Ami. I had a totally normal human pregnancy."

"Well, that fully depends on the Senshi involved. Different planets have different climate conditions. In the past, as well as the future, the climate played a large role in the actual speed. People of the warmer, and very cold planets were in constant movement. It made it hard for anyone to carry a baby for long periods. You'll learn exactly what I mean once everyone decides the proper rounds of how to do things." Luna said and continued to look at the screens.

The three of them fell into a long bout of silence as more things were studied and analyzed. Day grew to night, Makoto had checked in from time too time, and had brought them dinner. Luna for her part still held her position for no real reason. Ami assumed it was to get away from the ruckus that had gone on continually for days. They were about to draw the day to a close when Rei walked through the door.

"It seems the teams and placement has been decided, however it's nothing near what I would have expected." Rei said as se got out of her robes and stood behind the screen in her room to get dressed into something cooler.

"Oh? Why…What are they planning?" Aim said as she took in Rei's appearance in very short shorts and a bikini top. "and Why are you dressed like that? It's not very warm tonight?"

Looking at her over all attire Rei simply laughed "Yumi told me to dress in very light material and to get ready to go. Apparently she's Taking me to Mars. The Lights and Saria left with Setsuna a few moments ago, something about a paradox manipulation. I'm not really sure. Anyway I'm off I guess, Minako is staying behind, and she's not very happy about it." The raven girl said as she left her room and went out to the front of the shrine where Yumi sat waiting.

"Ready?" the young girl asked as she hoped off of the steps she was on.

"Yeah I'm ready, but what about you? Your still in your priestess garb, the same type you just told me not to use." Rei never received an answer as Yumi pulled out a red and orange small sphere, throwing it to the ground where a red light started to show.

"Just come on and don't ask questions. Remember, I still clearly remember living here." Yumi ordered softly, yet annoyed, pulling her paternal figure with her through the red light.

It certainly was warm where ever it was they wound up. Red and deep brown dust blew freely around them when they moved. Everything was calm and nothing stirred around them when they were still. It was barren, a wasteland in many ways. The sun looked gigantic, and waves of heat could be seen radiating in the distance. They could breath with no issue, but that came as a shock to Rei seeing that no one should ever be able to survive on a planet like this. No water was to be found, and the skies were covered in smoke in the distance, the smell of blood lingered in the air, but it smelt old, and faded.

"Where are we Yumi? Is this really where you grew up?" If her daughter really did grow up in a place like this, it was no wonder why earth seemed so different.

"No, it's where you grew up. We are in the past after that big fight. By this time you were all sent back into the shadow realm to await being reborn. This is the legacy you left when it happened. The Mars of the day you live in is in no way within our grasp. We would die if we entered the place. we couldn't bring the others here either since there is no civilized life on this planet anymore. We can breath here and sustain, but our deity is here, our bodies were born to brave such an environment, no one else is capable. Same goes for you and the other planets, do not attempt to venture to them, you would not survive more than a moment." Yumi said as her eyes ventured through the endless sea of sand and dry heat as she lead the way.

"Well why not? They are Senshi too, and it's no so bad here." Rei asked confused as too why this place would be deadly for the others.

"There is no one to regulate the atmosphere like there was in the future, and when people were still alive here in the past. Different planets have different conditions. Martians can breathe easily since we can breath Carbon dioxide as well as oxygen. Put yourself on a place like Neptune and you would be unable to breath since you can inhale just fine, but you can not remove water from your lungs." Yumi said as they entered a rocky crater, very large, and very steep.

Inside it was dark, and it was hard to move easily without falling. The trek down was made in silence, both of them had to concentrate on their footing. Yumi seemed to not have issues and was more focused on keeping half an eye on Rei to ensure she didn't fall. At the bottom lay a large piles of broken brick, stones and metals. Sharp objects were everywhere and broken arrows and spears littered the ground. Some objects were soft or totally molten. Yumi knew this was where her new home in the future would one day proudly stand, but for now all that stood before them was rubble, and empty memories to never be told.

"Here," Yumi said handing Rei her crystal. "Smash it right where we are standing. It'll break easily at the point it was forged, and that was right here." The child spoke quietly, almost sadly. Rei didn't have to heart to question why her daughter looked so depressed and did as she was instructed.

She held the red crystal in her hands. So many times it gave her the will to fight. The red crystal meant a lot too her, had gotten her through a lot of hardship. Could Yumi be right? Should she really smash the one thing that she believed to give her the power she used to fight so well? Could she really call forth her flames without it? If so, did she have the strength to admit it? In reality when she first became a Senshi she blamed Usagi, Blamed that damned cat, blamed her red crystal.

She could blame it, for it was her destiny. She could hold onto it, she could curse it, damn it to hell a hundred times over, and blame it for her pain and death of her mother, blame it for her father not being there for her. Watching her loved ones suffer. She could blame it as her fate… and in the end, she could bless it. Thank it for the gift it ultimately gave her, the ability to not only believe in herself, but to believe in others too. She could thank it for giving her faith when she had none. It was a powerful gift, and one she would never forget.

Closing her eyes she threw it hard into the ground and heard it shatter. Red light enveloped the sky and both her and Yumi stood in a portal filled with that red light. It was odd how comforting it felt, it was warm, almost burning hot on her flesh, what was before her sent her mind reeling.

"This is the gift of mars, locked within your crystal." Yumi said looking toward the being that had caught Rei's eye.

"Is that… my power?" Rei asked her astonishment cut her off mid speech.

"Your close." Yumi said as she eyed the being carefully making sure to carefully explain the details regarding the gift. "Next time though, try to form a proper sentence. Phobos and Deimos were your advisors from your days as a princess. They were ravens and took care of you well, even now. Their reincarnations watch over you from earth, but they are simply the ravens that follow you now, and they will be unable to follow you in the future." Yumi said as she walked towards small cadge made of flame.

"Before the fall of the kingdom, and their eventual death an Egg was laid and placed within the crystal. That egg hatched when you became a Senshi. The ability you have, the attack with a bird made of flame, was a use of protection, and was the embodiment of the power you used to wield when your ravens fought with you. This is their daughter, and one day the future advisor to those who will take the stage as royalty of Mars."

When Rei approached the cadge she opened the lock and out flew a small raven. It was young still, Rei could tell that much. Her plumage held a purple tint amongst the black feathers in the light, and in the birds beak held a small package. When it landed a top her shoulder the bird placed it package in her hands. Opening it carefully Rei found a red coin in the shape of the flame. On it was one word, melted into it with perfection, Forgiveness.

She was speechless to see such a pretty sight, Closing her eyes a teardrop hit the ground and the light started to dissipate. She found herself facing the shrine once more Standing along side Yumi and the Raven still perched on her shoulder content.

"Holy hell! That was some light! Did everything go well?" Yasu said as she looked to Yumi in excitement. Looking on Rei's shoulder Yasu scowled a little in dislike "Oh no.. You actually brought that annoying sack of feathers back with you.. Just wonderful.." Yasu said in distaste. She didn't dislike all birds, just that one, she never got along with her in the future and often suffered a good pecking.

"Her name is Essence for those who respect her!" Yumi said clocking her much taller friend upside the head. "Anyway we are done, so I give you clearance to take your Maka into the past Jupiter now. Just be careful, None of your side tracking!" Yumi glared making sure to emphasize her point of being on the job, not an adventure.

"Yeah I got ya! Maka is changing now and we'll head out. I can't believe we are going it this way." Yasu said as she walked back into the shrine.

"Yumi? What did Yasu mean exactly by 'this way'?" Rei asked in prime confusion.

"Well, see we can't take our mothers into the planets just yet. Each planet we place into hibernation is the one to affect earth and this time next. We aren't sure but we assume we will start seeing a lot of dry heat or wild fires within the next few days. If that happened we can act accordingly. But we don't want to counter when we don't know effects. The planet of Jupiter is not likely to cause any adverse effects to the Damage that is possibly able to be caused." Yumi said as she looked around the shrine. "Regardless though, damage will happen and this earth will be destroyed sooner or later. We just want to make it the least difficult to bear as possible."

Rei nodded in understanding and she and Yumi looked to the night sky. She couldn't believe that they placed Mars into a hibernation so easily, but saw that as a blessing. Now Makoto would get to experience her planet and what kind of life she had. Rei wondered what each planet was like after seeing her own, but she felt at home in the shrine on earth. Perhaps if she had remembered being born there like Yumi had she would have far more of a connection. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw a green flash of light, most likely signaling that the second planet was about to be taken down.

~~~~~~~~PLANET JUPITER~~~~~~

"Good lord! Remind me never to do that again!" Makoto said as she walked through the green light and onto her home planet.

The planet was far different than she would have guessed judging from her astronomy class, then again, this was years in the past. It was like a rain forest, Storm clouds thundered loudly in the distance, the ground was muddy, covered in leaves and other ground matter. There was no rain as of yet, but it was clear the storms were close by. The trees covered much of the view making it hard to see ahead of you. Vines and other hanging debris would easily become an annoyance.

"Will do, but now do you see why I told you to bring that knife. We need to clear a path as we walk." Yasu said as she too pulled out a pocket knife and cut some of the grasses around her.

"Our people live here? It's a gigantic jungle! Please tell me we didn't run around naked screaming like banshees too." Makoto said she started slashing her way through vines and dense grasses. The fresh new environment would give her a good workout at least, so that was something to be thankful for.

"No we didn't do that, but we did live more primitively than the others. We dressed for battle, trained as such too, often when I visited here everyone was in thick armor made of woods. Believe it or not, some of the best building materials in the galaxy came from this planet, so we had nice houses, what we are walking through now is just a tree field, one of many we used to grow, our lumber production is what made us able to trade for other much needed resources that we lacked. In all reality we lived in a large plane up ahead." Yasu explained as they made there way to their destination

After hours of walking and cutting through vines they hit a very large grassy field. Signs of a very large fight had withered in the short grasses, but was not gone completely. Weapons carefully forged covered the ground in masses, as did other random objects. Both walked through the carnage in quiet understanding, this was to be a place of respect for the dead. Makoto saw old homes, tainted with many things, none of them good.

There was no sign of life anywhere, a clear sign that the destruction had come and gone by now.

After passing the gruesome sight they came to a large building of metal looking as if it would come down in an instant, the roof had fallen through and all that was left was shrapnel. Yasu stood in the middle of where her home would one day stand once again.

"Smash your crystal here. After that you'll get what we came here for." Yasu huffed. She didn't necessarily like standing in a spot she knew she was born and raised only to look at it now in ruins. What saddened her most was in the current time that stood in, she wasn't existent yet.

Makoto looked at her daughter, a clarity in her eyes spoke volumes. Kneeling down she hugged Yasu, noting the tears in her eyes, it was rare for the child to cry. Get angry, yes. Yell and scream obscenities, sure. Get into more fistfights than Makoto herself had? All of that would be normal. However crying was not a skill the child possessed, and just like Makoto, when the tears did come, the flood gates opened. When that happened there would be very little anyone could do to calm her down.

Yasu clung hard to the tall brunette, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. No words could be spoken to explain the sadness, it was just there. Memories flooded her mind. The smell of cookies that constantly wafted through the house, running amok in the field of trees, the way the thunder would resonate through her bedroom at night. All of that and more rushed into her head, and she found herself unable to push it away. No, not able to push them away at all, instead she clung harder to the woman who currently held her as she remembered all too clearly.

"Maka….don't leave… Don't go…" Cried Yasu aloud. She has taken the relocation to earth the best outwardly, but perhaps at great cost from within. This of coarse had a direct effect on Makoto, who knew first hand what the loss of your parents would do to you at that age.

"Yasu, I'm right here." Makoto's voice came shaken by the effect the child's crying had on her. "I'm right here Yasu.. Your holding onto me right here…I'm not any place else…Just right here."

It was clear to Makoto she had to remove Yasu from this planet quickly. She pulled forth her green crystal with one hand still tightly holding the crying girl in an embrace with her other. She adjusted her vision over Yasu's shoulder and threw her crystal down hard, shattering it into dust.

Green light covered all of the sky, from the ground roots from trees circled them and thunder crashed loudly causing Yasu to hold onto Makoto even tighter. Sitting ensnared amongst the bark was the bestowed gift. After things had calmed down she hoisted Yasu into her back. She had stopped crying but knowing the child quite obviously didn't want to be left alone even for a moment, it was the easiest way.

A lance sat on the bark as if it have never been used. The blade on it was made of green crystal, just like the color of the one she used to transform on the inside she saw a small bundle of wires that went all the way to the point, that was when she noted that the actual tip of the blade was metal as well, and very sharp. It towered over her height slightly making it a real good combat weapon. The length of the pole was made of metal and tied at the end was a small burlap sack. When she opened it a small green coin in the shape of a tree lay inside. On it etched in what looked to be glass made from electrified sand was one word. Trust.

Makoto looked at this small coin confused. She was the Senshi electricity, of wood, and of courage, but no place in her job description did it once say Trust. Her mind tried to pin point what significance that could possibly mean to her, in almost an instant she realized what it meant.

She was a child when her parents died. She was a child when she had to fight in school. She was a mere child in everything she did. When she fought to become an adult, she finally got her wish. However the years of hardship for her made her fear everyone. Her ability to fight so well, came from the wish to protect herself. She wanted, no… Needed to be her own one person army. Her cold fearful stature she took on kept people away, but in the end, she was the one most fearful. It took Strength, willpower, and courage to trust Usagi and the Senshi. To believe in them fully, took a lot of time. Trust was what she gave them, it was fragile, but a very brave thing for her to give back when she had first meet them. That word was one of almost endless power within itself.

She could feel Yasu still cling to her, and the distrust of what would happen if the little girl let her go. With I sigh she removed Yasu from her back, looking deep into the child's fearful eyes. Makoto felt for a moment she was staring at her self for a moment, and perhaps in a small way she was.

"Yasu… I need for you to understand, the future will be different. That's why we are doing all of this. We will make it through this together as a family, but for that to happen, I need for you to trust me when I tell you I'm not going to die on you…or your mom. I have for too much to live for to let myself be killed.. Ok?" Makoto said as the child still clung to her like Velcro.

Yasu didn't respond, but her silence and somber eyes gave Makoto hope she had said enough to at least give comfort. As Yasu still clung hard to Makoto the wall of trees and vines dissipated and the green light melted into darkness. Makoto blinked her eyes looking for the clarity some place. Soon she did and there they were in the same room they had left from. Mari was still sitting on the wall in the same spot she was in before she left.

"You did cry didn't you? I knew you would.." Mari said in a brash tone Haruka walked in to see Makoto's somber mood and Yasu's eyes still puffy.

Yasu didn't retaliate, she didn't pick a fight like she would have normally, instead she buried her face back into Makoto's shoulder tears once again finding her. "Maka…."

Haruka didn't say a word but noted a similarity Makoto's eyes held as well. Tears threatened to fall, and when they did She hoped she would be far away from the sight.

"Alright lets get a move on.. You're the one who wanted me to go with you someplace. They're back, so lets go…" Haruka growled in slight annoyance.

"Gotcha." Mari agreed and threw down a transporter crystal that held both of her native planets just as the others had done.

The light was bright yellow and was nearly blinding to their eyes. When they got through the crystal they stood on a metal bar the etched over the skyline.

"What the hell?!? What is all this! AND WHERES THE DAMNED GROUND!" Haruka yelled as she tried to balance on the pole, noting Mari had just taken a seat.

"No use papa, you can yell all you want.. Its not gunna do a damn thing.. This is the best thing to ground we have.." Mari laughed at her father's reaction to the entire ordeal.

"Well why the hell not! Is this really Uranus?!? No way can this be a place we used to live!" Haruka yelled again flailing as she almost lost her balance, finally taking a seat fearing for her life.

"Well, we lived in the sky. This planet was called the aeronautic capital of the galaxy. Back then the city floated on air, piloted on the planet, but manipulating the wind from other gravitational forces from other planets. Now though the planet has no gravity and our home is basically debris in outer space. No idea where it all is.. Some of the heaver peaces got stick in the gravitational pull, like the one we are sitting on." Mari explained as she looked below her and then sighed.

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy…" the blond said sarcastically.

"yep.. Some bits went onto the sun.. so we can't get them.. In the future a different tactic was used but I never understood it exactly.." Mari explained simply, as it mattered little too her.. It was the past after all.

"Our home is not only in pieces! Its going on a damned adventure without anyone in it! WONDERFUL! Why are we here if our home is not! Of all the idiot ideas!" Haruka raged on extremely disturbed that her home in the past was not exactly where it should be.

"Well, whack your crystal hard on the side of the pole.. That should do what we need it too. Then we can get out of here." Mari was bored with sitting in the middle of nowhere while being dragged around by her planet.. She would much rather be back on earth right now, and it showed.

Haruka did as she was told hitting her crystal hard on the metal. The light once again took them over and soon Haruka found herself standing on a fluffy mass. Looking around she saw a Shield appear amongst the clouds. it was light weight and made of the same material as the sheath of her sword. It too had jewels imbedded in it.. One of each colors of the birthstones representing each Senshi.

She also saw a coin of her color imbedded into the back and she removed it from it's place. When she did the hole it was in sealed up. She took a close look at the coin. It was in the shape of a bird. There was only one word on it, and it went right through the coin, making it possible to pass air through the holes where the letters were carved. Freedom.

Haruka thought long and hard on the reason the coin had that written on it. She had always wanted to be a bird. Fly above the restraints of this world, and see the beauty without rules or boundaries. She loved the wind, and she loved the fact it could go where ever it wanted. Even when she controlled it for an attack, she found it went where it wanted to go, not exactly where she aimed it. She had always envied the birds their positions. More so, she found it to be a caged life living as a Senshi. The thoughts of her demons always plagued her.

They didn't speak, letting the quiet overtake them. Soon they were enveloped in the light again and before they could explain it found themselves in the room of the shrine. Makoto and Yasu weren't there anymore, most likely seeking refuge someplace else. The two of them spoke nothing as they walked out into the main room. Michiru was asleep as were most of the others. Haruka used this time to bed down as well to attempt to get some sleep before sunrise. Looking to Yumi's corner she smiled as Hotaru had looked to have grown a small bit and was still curled up with Yumi. Haruka also noted Ami and Makoto were no place to be found, Yasu was probably with them. She would worry about it tomorrow she decided as she lay her head down to rest.

It was true, Yasu was in fact with them, and she wasn't letting go of Makoto no matter what. She had fallen asleep in Makoto's lap and Ami still was unsure of what all actually happened.

"You mean she actually broke down in tears while you were there?" The bluenette wondered on awe looking to Yasu. Even in sleep, she had Makoto in a grip that wouldn't be easily pried off.

"Yeah.. Honestly, I'm worried. I never saw her like that before…then again.. If my mom or dad ever came back to life, I think I would be doing the same thing she is now." The brunette sighed looking at her little girl.. When had she started to really apply herself to becoming a parent to Yasu. When did she realize the actual truth to her words.

The child was like both her and Ami in may ways, and today she saw yet another reminder. It was cruel for both of them. The only difference was Makoto, although still younger, was still here, and could still protect her. Where was her mom and dad to do that for her now? Where were they back then? It was the same basic thing, stolen parents, taken away by what ever force governed the world. She was here now, and mentally she had affixed herself to Yasu just as much as the child had done physically. On the inside Makoto was also crying just as hard. Both in the memory of her own parents, and knowing Yasu was hurting just as badly, if not more.

"I just wish there was an explanation. A way to prove we aren't going to just vanish from her life… If we had proof of that, then maybe…" She trailed off. Makoto was at the end of the line searching for any explanation.. She knew all too well that she couldn't predict the unknown. She felt helpless, and pissed off because she knew it.

"I know, but that's the role we take as Sailor Senshi. Even now, she too is fulfilling her role to do the same, soon three more lives will be added to that mix.. It's not an easy thing to think about, but you know yourself, even through all we have done. We wouldn't abandon Usagi, or each other for the world. Instead we are destroying it by our hands. The children are doing the same, only difference is they do it to protect Chibiusa."

"While that may be so, it does nothing to ease my worry on it all." Rei said as she adjusted herself on the tree branch. She had followed them outside when Yasu has started crying uncontrollably and had kept a watchful eye from the tree limb since.

"Well what do you suggest? I hate to admit it, but even if I don't like this entire situation sometimes. You all think it's for the best. I just fear that when we do face the trials to come, the children will be the ones to suffer." Saeko said looking to the sky from the grass she sat in not far from Makoto's other side. Her mind had been on the multiple Senshi that had gone to the time gates, she hoped they were ok.

"I know exactly what effected her, and why. However be prepared to see the same thing tomorrow, We still need to hit Mercury, Venus, and Neptune. We can not attack Saturn's planet until we have a new Saturn. That means we have to provoke someone Saturn is attracted too into coming of age… other than Hotaru." Yumi said as she came to check in on Yasu, her eyes were still looking sleepy.

"How do you figure, at the moment she's the most likely target." Rei sighed in exasperation.

"While that is true for now, it won't be true shortly, I'll guarantee you that much. Once the disasters hit, your elements will speed up even more. Before you know it the disaster will have called upon the deities to bring the Senshi back to fighting, that will be possible as soon as those babies are born." Yumi said as she rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"So you all plan to provoke Saturn to choose one of the unborn?" Ami asked highly worried.

"That was what you all had agreed on, so yes.. Hotaru is aging quickly, in her sleep she's jumped at least two ages tonight alone, and we will probably need to give a transform crystal to her tomorrow to attune her to a planet. After that, we just take her with what ever planets group she's going with destroy it." Yumi said as she stared back at the shrine.

"We were going to attune her to Mars. Is that still possible?" Ami questioned lightly, honestly worried.

"No, it's not. I made certain of that since we took out Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus. She will be unable to attune to those planets. She will be under my guard since her aging will slow drastically, she will be guard to Chibiusa, after that, no longer the queen. That's why, I have made other plans." Yumi said in all severity, even if her voice was quiet.

"Oh? When exactly did you become qualified for such a choice yourself?" Rei retorted annoyed at the seemingly over step in boundary.

"Your forgetting, she'll be under my orders, just as Saria is, even if I have to chase her around a lot. The new Saturn will die and be reborn constantly, just like Hotaru was. Think logically for a moment. Not only will she be guard to Usagi, but guard to Chibiusa as well. There are other factors to consider other than deity. Like who will be the new Saturn. It will be one of the babies, I assure that much. Also, understand this, Hotaru has attached to me and Chibiusa more than she had to any of you. Thinking of this, you'll have more luck either attuning her to a Light base like Venus or to the Moon itself. Besides, I have a feeling I know who the new Saturn will be, and I'm not liking it." Yumi said as she leaned on the tree.

"Who will it be?" Makoto asked with a sad look on her face, hoping it would not be her unborn child, Yasu was suffering enough, they had been trying to get Hotaru to attune to Mars, but the child seemed far more interested in Yumi than Rei, just as the girl had said. They had done well to look after Hotaru, keeping her away for the less desired planets, but Yumi had outdone them by wiping out the least desired ones completely.

"I can't answer that, I know because I can feel it. Mom can too. If you really want to know, ask her and perhaps she will tell you." Yumi sighed as she looked into the sky. Storm clouds were collecting in the distance, meaning it was only a matter of time.

They all spent the rest of the night in quiet, pensive thought. That next day more planets would go into deep hibernation and Hotaru would be spurred into growing more. The development of the pregnancies would surely also quicken, to prepare for a new Saturn. This weight settled on them quietly, and when the sun rose, the ones still outside hadn't slept well.

"Yasu? Are you ready to take your mom into Mercury?" Yumi asked the unusually quiet girl.

"Do I have a choice? I'll end up going there somehow anyway… It's just…hard." The taller of the two children replied in simply, yet her voice was one that had been laced with depression.

"I'll go as well. It's my job to protect them." Saeko said quietly coming up behind Yasu placing her arms on her solider in an attempt to comfort the child.

"I do not see it as a very good idea. This is not a journey of protection, rather a simple thing to collect some items from the planet that will prove useful." Yumi said trying to keep the fact that it was a Senshi only journey, and one Saeko would find very little use in attending.

"Still, I feel as if I should. The planet was my home once too, wasn't it?" Saeko asked in clear confusion.

"It was at one time for your power, but unlike Ami being a planned and intended reincarnation, you were given the role of the guardian Quicksilver. However finding out of your origin was luck. I do not believe that you would find solace in this trip, even so, if you want to go, the choice is up to Yasu. She is the escort for this after all." Yumi explained before walking away to leave the two alone, passing Ami on her way.

"Are you guys ready?" Ami said looking to a very somber Yasu and her mother looking concerned.

"As ready as ever, Transformations aren't needed, nothing there can hurt you, lets just get this over with…" Yasu trailed off. She really didn't want to be doing this.

She threw the transporter crystal and an icy blue light shot out. Yasu stepped through first, the other two following behind. Once they reached the other side Saeko was amazed to notice the frozen ground they stood on. Frost and very deep clear blue ice coated the land.

"How in the world… Astronomically this is the closest planet to the sun. How does a planet so close become covered in ice?" Saeko wondered aloud hoping for an answer. The ice was clear as day and it was enthralling to see everything in the wonderland. There was no snow at all leaving the skies clear for the most part.

"Simple, Mercury was the most advanced with technology. This planet was far to hot, but with the ice around here, the conditions made it livable. Soon this planet will fail and turn to the one you all studied and know so well. Before that happened though, this was our home. One day it will be cased in ice once again." Yasu sighed as she lead the march.

The walk lead them to an icy cave, the inside looked like a clear mirror and the beauty continued to astound them. On the other side of the cavern lay the remains of a once beautiful city, and within it, the quiet castle of ice Yasu had visited many times, although she preferred the thunders of Jupiter. Deep red tainted and frozen within the ice gave an eerie undertone. Clearly blood, and artifacts from the days of war scattered the ground.

"This should be self explanatory by this point." Yasu said as her eyes once again watered, but this time she kept the tears back, but only barely. The salt stung her eyes and she had to keep them shut. "Do like I told Maka, Shatter your crystals on the surface, you both should be able to get something from the planet." It was clear the child was holding in her emotions, yet it was also clear this was the place she had seen battle, and most likely death.

Even if it was in the future, there were also bitter memories now that showed their story of deaths for a cause. Ami, and most likely Saeko, both fought here and even if they could not remember it clearly had probably lost a great many friends in that war. Saeko's old body could have been lain to rest at this very spot, and she would never truly know it. She now understood the carnage first hand. The unshed tears in her granddaughter's eyes confirmed that the future would not always hold perfection.

Both threw down their crystals in unison and light filled the area different hues of blue covered the sky in a small rainbow. All three of them were engulfed and it was out of anything Saeko could describe. Before them were two floating objects.

Ami approached first. In front of her imbedded in ice was a Small computer, Larger than the Ice-nine, yet far lighter and more advanced. she opened it and inside a small disk compartment lay a small disk shaped coin. It said only one word. Risk.

Ami looked the coin unsure what that actually meant. She had seen the coins the others brought back, and all of them spoke volumes about the person they went too. Looking at hers she saw little in common. She thought about all the things she had done in her life, Carefully calculating everything. Always being prepared. Risk was something she never liked to do… yet as a Senshi that's what she embraced. She had to risk her life, toy with things and fight foes. Her coin was reminding her why she became a Senshi, and the weight it carried.

Turning to her mother she nodded and Saeko walked to the other item. On the second block of ice there was a medal. It was a show of her bravery in battle from the past, proof she had once fought in these war zones. Next to it lay a small leather case, inside was her old ID rank badge, and a photo of herself standing next to the royal family, there was a coin below it, in the shape of a frame, etched on the inside of the square carving said her word. Time.

Thinking on it, that word was one of venom, and of happiness. She always wanted to have enough time to do all she wanted in her life, and she always cursed time for going too quickly or too slowly. In the end, she realized she was her own paradox, she wanted speed sometimes, extreme slowness others. In a small way, it was a very important eye opener.

The blue hues dissipated shortly after and they once again found themselves at the shrine. Yasu still held the pensive air about her and went off on her own. Yumi followed quietly without the other girls notice and it amazed the small blond when she encountered what she did. Yasu was singing an old war song some of the fighters would sing after a war. It was a song mostly sung by that of the white moon and included every planet. It was ironic to Yumi that in times of great war, all could merger and work as one, in times of peace, all had ideals that some planets were better than others. This song, was a reminder, they were all forged by one kingdom, and all could live in peace.

"Can you tell me when these nights will be gone, and the sun will rise again?

Will time hold true, and answer be found, throughout our homelands." Yasu sang as she perched across a tree with her eyes closed.

She was singing quite loud but the rustle of the bushes stopped her and she looked to see Yumi standing there quietly. She too got onto the nearby tree branch and starting the song again where Yasu had left off, both sang it together.

"Can there be more days where children play, and we all watch tenderly?

Or gone are the moments of simplicity, tainted by memories?

So far this war goes on and on, will we ever see the end?

Hearts cry out to loved ones lost, seeking a better land."

Sang out the two children totally immersed in the song, little did they know they had an audience. Out to the tree cam Mari to also sing along. The other Senshi sat quietly in awe.

"Tell me please, my comrade, do you have a family?

I, two daughters a son, though they are still young, not aware the life I lead.

Tell me please, my enemy, could you stare them in the eyes?

Please think twice, before taking my life, They still need me in their lives.

Tell me please, my deity, have the fallen found solace?

Guide them through this bitter night, to a better place."

It was around this time all the children stood with heads bowed and holding hands singing still in unison. They were still blind to the fact that their parents were watching them as they finished the final verse.

"Years have past, and I am the child, of the solider slain by war.

Peace has come, I wonder how long, these day will go on for.

Should a night come, when battle goes on, will you stand by me?

Protecting the children, as my loved ones did, In the depth of my memory."

Silence overtook the children, silent tears rolled down their cheeks to the song they knew so well by now. More importantly, now they fully understood the meaning behind each and every word. The parent's for their part watched their children, unsure of what to think. It was a turn of events no one could explain, however one thing was now even more painfully obvious, it wasn't only Yasu who missed what she once had, they all did, more than anyone had grasped before.

TBC!

* * *

There you go. Chapter 12.. Please read and review.. hopefully now my writers block will stay away for a nice long time.. but we will see.


	13. Inexplicable Occurrences!

A/N: Hey guys it's me again with chapter 13! Things are going slower since my wonderful brain likes to give me writers block. I have a plan for TSK, or at least I thought i had one. When i had started writing it I had planned it to be made up of 5 story arcs, each roughly 15 to 20 chapters in length. Now i find myself at a crossroads. I love working on TSK and will continue to do so, however arc 1 will be ending in two chapters. What I want to know from you all is this: Do you want me to place all 5 arcs under one story, or do you want me to break up the arcs like I had planned to do in the first place. just let me know when you review. Either way I will continue the series, I just want to know what would be mostly preferred.

Why do i have to go through this EVERY SINGLE TIME!!!!! I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be here writing Fan Fiction would I?

* * *

Chapter 13: Inexplicable Occurrences!

It was mid afternoon at the shrine as the Senshi sat around inside Rei's room with the door closed for a private meeting. The subject matter revolving around the children, and the song that had engulfed them earlier. It would stand to reason the children would react in such ways dealing with the planets were so used too abiding by. Even so, it didn't lessen the drama everyone faced as a result. In fact all it did was place everyone on higher edge. A song of such sorrow had the ability to be sung by voices of children, their children. The fact that they could comprehend it, was what boggled the minds of their parents the most.

Usagi had gone to visit her mother while Chibiusa decided to stay behind to relax around the shrine. Since no Senshi was to go wandering off alone, Makoto and Yasu followed along quickly. This left Ami to deal with a small sleeping Hotaru that currently occupied her lap. Chibiusa had over heard the conversation for quite some time, and decided to make her thoughts known. Currently the bluenette was the only one outside of the loud room. She could hear in, and occasionally added her two cents to the topic via her communicator to keep her voice to a minimum.

"If I may," The future princess spoke quietly setting next to Ami "I find that you are looking at this as if they lost every thing. I know they haven't and you know it too, but they don't know this place very well. It's not the same as the moon kingdom, and I don't imagine they would find any of this easy. With that said however, you will be what they remember one day, it just happens to be taking longer than they would like."

"Indeed, however we don't really know what it is that makes this time so different. I'm sure it would include a great many factors. We just don't know what they are, and you would know far better than most." the Senshi of water spoke quietly. If they could get any type of helpful information out of this talk then she would gladly listen.

Fidgeting for only a moment Chibiusa thought carefully. She had greatly matured in her ability to think things through, a trait that still eluded her mother a little. The little girl could retain simple logic far easier, and her willingness to actually sit and think things through was very helpful in times like this. Surely the increase in maturity came from the fact she was raised to rule to a kingdom from the start, unlike Usagi, who was raised to be a normal member of society after her rebirth.

"Well, the earth is like the moon in quite a few ways, that's why it was easer for me when I had come here the first time. Yasu is used to the ways of Jupiter mostly, but that's due to Makoto's influence I would think. She likes to be on the move, constantly causing havoc. Mercury is a quiet place mostly, and because of the order retained there, she hardly dealt with it well." Chibiusa said thinking carefully about what changes could be made to have Yasu settle into herself the way she should have. "I also tend to think the main reasons she's not happy is the fact of location. This is a shrine, a far cry from the wooden armor and metal houses often found on Jupiter. If you think about it earth has many elements regarding each planet. All you need to figure out is how to incorporate what you know into a possible solution."

"We would love too." Rei piped up from behind the door, clearly listening in. "Anyway, aside from what we saw in the past we have no idea what we are dealing with. We can all agree the way of life differs greatly, but how can we incorporate each of their homes into daily life so easily. This is earth after all."

Chibiusa thought for a moment, smiled and walked away. Raised eyebrows and quiet utterances of confusion spilled from the lips of the older Senshi. Minako was highly perturbed by such a troublesome look and made her view known. Michiru held a simple confusion but remained quiet, and Ami just sat quietly not really dwelling on what the young girl had said. She returned quickly with a thick textbook, a smile on her face as she handed it to Rei.

"Galaxy History and Geography? What is this thing?" Rei said as she looked at the thick text book in confusion. It looked like a school book, yet it was different than what she was used too. Scanning through the pages Rei noticed something that seemed off.

None of the photos of Mars looked like the place she visited. The book showed the land in a far different light, as if it had people living there. It confused her to see her home planet allow such a way of life. More details showed places of worship and other things that while Rei had heard people speak of she had never scene.

"That's a text book from when I had to study. It's of no use to me now, but you all may find something of value in it. I can't really explained how each planet lived since they all had differing ways of life but, that may help some." Chibiusa said as she quietly excused herself to go walk about the shrine leaving that adults to themselves.

"Well this looks promising. What exactly does that thing say about your planet Rei?" Michiru asked while looking past raven tresses to see a few photos for herself.

"A lot, where the hell do you want me to start? It looks like this book goes into more detail than what we could possibly use." Rei sighed as she handed the book to Haruka and took her place back at the door frame.

"Actually, this book may be helpful. Take a look at this…" The tall blond said as she scanned over her planet. Clothing styles among other things, were different for each planet. It would stand to reason that climate and other conditions made it important to adapt to the planet accordingly.

"Ok, so you all look like you wanted to look like birds for a living. What the hell does that have to do with the importance of your planet?" Rei sighed missing the point entirely.

"My planet was the aeronautic capitol, we lived in these airship things. When me and Mari went to go see the planet there was no ground. I assume the feathers are some sort of protection of the elements we faced." Haruka explained as she flipped back to Rei's planet and shoved the book back in her direction. "Look for yourself."

Taking a careful look at the page she was presented she noted her people wore a long fur cloak with hoods. It was most likely to keep all the random dust out of their eyes. She also noticed that large animals stood along side them. Her people were nomadic and that explained the lack of large cities. The book went into greater detail to note the flora and fauna. All the life seemed to be able to withstand the harsh conditions and little water that Mars offered.

"All of this information is well and good, but what can we do with any of it? This is earth, not Mars." Rei sighed as she put the book back in the middle of the table. Ami was lost in her mind once again with deep ponderings, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Alright, I know that look. Say some thing about what ever it is your thinking about." Minako said poking at the bluenette with a pencil to get her out of her outward stupor.

"I'm not thinking too hard really. You all just made a fine point that I wanted to take note of. While it is true we may not be able to use all of the information that's in this book, we can use it as a guide. There are places on earth with the same conditions as each of our planets. We don't have to mimic everything. Lets just read up on each planet to see where it is they are coming from, clearly we all missed a step someplace." Ami said as she noted Minako's extreme discomfort for the countless time today. "As for you, why are you in so much pain today?" Ami asked as she stood up to get closer to her blond friend, passing Hotaru off to Michiru in the process.

"Don't ask me! Your the wannabe doctor!" Minako said as she clenched her teeth once again. Out of all of the Senshi pregnancies Minako was moving along the fastest, It was odd to even think that a power merger could speed up a pregnancy so much. Even so, it was painfully obvious that this wouldn't be anywhere near close to nine month time span.

"Rei, do me a huge favor and look up the planet of Venus, after you've done that see if you can find out about reproduction. Then do the same for Mars, I want to know if this has any normalcy at all, or, if Minako and the baby are in real trouble." Ami ordered as she and Haruka helped their friend to the bed.

Rei quickly flung the pages around looking for any of the information that would be needed, however in her now panicked state it was impossible to scan the words correctly. Haruka quietly walked out of the room as too not create a scene only to have Luna by the scruff of the neck upon returning. "See that? I know you know why this is happening, so unless you want to become a rug I suggest you explain." The blond growled in sure annoyance.

"Would you relax! You can stop acting as if this isn't normal." Luna shot back as Haruka dropped her to the floor. "This is simply a sign of the sped up pregnancy. After all, the baby does carry the blood of a Senshi. This little one must have more of Venus in her." Luna said taking note of the orange light protruding from Minako's midriff.

"More of Venus?" Ami asked as she typed away at her computer. "What do you mean by that? I thought the power merger was equal." This earned a round of whispers in agreement leaving Luna to explain carefully.

"While it is true the power merger is almost fully equal the children still have dominant and recessive traits. It seems for example while your children seem to take the look and powers of both parents, it's clear that each has a planet they hold in higher regard. For Yumi that planet was Mars, meaning she will most likely be called to that deity when the time comes, Venus will still need a heir though, and this little one seems to be showing signs that she could be it." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Well that's all well and good but why does this hurt so damned much!" Minako said between gritted teeth before another thought came to mind through her excessive pain. "What about Yumi she's the one in charge of combat." The blond growled before biting down on her lip to stifle what would have been a very loud scream before the pain started to dull again.

"Yumi can lead just fine as the heir to Mars, there is no law to dictate the combat leader, usually it is the one who is able to take charge and lead in battle from a young age, that is normally why each planet sticks to traditional situations when producing an heir. I also assume that's why the planets your children chose were the ones they visited the most." Luna said placing a paw on Minako in an attempt to soothe her.

That was when the others burst into Rei's room with Makoto dragging Saeko along quickly. Usagi was the first to catch her breath enough to speak. "We came as soon as we heard! What's going on!" The blond asked in a rush as she went to Minako's side.

"Nothing is going on yet Usagi. Apparently this is just the power merger we were expecting." Minako said calming her friend down now that she was used to the dull throbbing that still coursed through her. The majority of the pain seemly had subsided.

"That kind of thing will happen every now and then. It's nothing to worry about as long as you see some type of light being given off. That indicates that the Senshi powers are merging together. It can be painful sometimes, but there's nothing we can really do to stop it from happening." Luna said in affirmation that this was nothing to worry about.

After a few more scans from the ice nine Minako requested to be alone for a while for some much needed rest. Rei and Luna stayed behind to keep watch while the others busied themselves with other tasks. Usagi was a handful to keep amused since she still insisted on watching Minako as if she were some sort of time bomb. Finally at the excuse of baby shopping she was dragged away from the shrine. In the mean time Yumi was in careful thought on how to deal with Hotaru. She had aged spastically and at the moment appeared to be around the age of eight, memories that were vital such as vocabulary and motor skills were implanted into the child's head as she grew to accommodate for the fast aging.

She also seemed to have a memory development of things that would have happened if she had aged normally. Her closeness to Chibiusa was an expectation so it's didn't surprise Yumi to see actions play out. What did worry Yumi was what planet would be best to attune to Hotaru. In the meantime however she knew now a curtain time mage was meddling in ways she shouldn't be.

"Saria, come out of hiding. I know you're here." The small blond sighed as the time mage came out of the tree she was hiding in. Saria looked different. A clear sign she did what Yumi had fully expected her too do, much to the dismay of the leader in combat. "I told you not to do it, and what do you do? You defy my orders again."

"Someone had to fulfill the task. There will be time for another Pluto to come to pass. We needed a Saturn now." Saria said as she held her weapon firmly in place. It was still the scythe she was so skillful to have, however it was no longer a key. The bottom of the weapon was no longer blunt, but, held another blade. One that used to mirror Hotaru's old one.

"You do realize this was not in the planning, correct?" Yumi sighed as she faced down the much older Senshi in front of her. "Your feelings allowed you to become Saturn, but that doesn't mean I agree to this. I can not believe you pulled this stunt. I hope you at least told Setsuna."

With a nod the older girl gave affirmation. "Yes, not only did I tell her, she helped me complete the task. Saturn is in hibernation, and Hotaru will no longer accelerate once she ages to about ten. This was the gift of Saturn bestowed to me when I completed the task."

In Saria's hands she held two things. One was a bracelet, it had the name of every Senshi who was Saturn before her. Hotaru's name was also engraved. This signified the fact that many were Saturn before her. Her name would one day also become engraved in piece of metal when her heart could no longer bare the responsibility. The other was a coin in the shape of a hand. it had the index finger pointing outward as if to indicate a person or object, on it was one word, Blame.

This word not only accounted for Saria, but for all the Senshi who were at one time Saturn. They were belittled, hated, feared, everything but accepted. It was also known to Saria that only those who hated themselves could become the deity of such malice. The carrier of the deity sought punishment for a wrong in their life, often it consumed them. Saturn was the gift to give back to the world around them, an willingly help others, at the cost of an unhappy life. However should a planet need to suffer for something, it was also the job of Saturn to see that atonement would be carried out. Often the crime of such a punishment resulted in not only the destruction of life for the planet, it also meant the rebirth. The deity of Saturn welcomed only those willing to fully accept the punishment and hardship one would face. Finally when the soul had suffered enough no longer would they wield Saturn as a deity. It was only when they could no longer blame themselves for the crime they committed that the soul would move on.

It was because of the flexibility in what blame actually was that allowed Saturn to accept a great many as a carrier. This why as long as one would fully accept everything that made the deity what it was, the power had no issue to convert to a different soul. Saria not only had the ability to blame many, and point her finger, she also inwardly blamed herself for everything she was unable to stop, so many people she was unable to save.

"I can not believe Setsuna allowed you to do this." Yumi said shaking her head. Saria was correct though, on all counts. Not only was Saria able to wield the deity willingly, there would be plenty of time for Setsuna to produce an heir. It was common knowledge that those with a mage bloodline could live well over ten-thousand years as long as they stayed in good health.

"She did though, and that's all that matters. She has her gift as well, After she finishes what ever it is she's doing at the gates it will seal off now that it has no planet power to govern." Saria said as she turned to the shrine. "She said she intends to make a three way paradox."

Yumi's face paled when she thought carefully at Saria's implications. "WHAT! Your joking right? That'll get her into deep shit with the time god! She better have a good excuse."

"She does." Saria said in exasperation, though she lost her powers as a mage when she accepted Saturn as her deity she still retained her knowledge on the gates and the reason Setsuna pulled the stunt she did. "Think of it. If she can manipulate the flow of time enough in the present the babies will be born before the ice. If she can manipulate that same time flow in the future there will be no need for the ice. With the time gates totaled and no longer in use there will be no reason for any of the past to ever repeat itself." Saria said as if she just explained simple logic and nothing more.

This would have been fine if someone hadn't overheard. Primarily Ami who grasped exactly what it was they were trying to accomplish, and also why Saria claimed the deity she did. "Of all the times for Setsuna to pull an idiotic stunt it just has to be now! Even if it is crazy, it's not ill planned. She plans to make it so the future will carry out as preordained without the past getting in the way. I'll go farther to point that she's not worried about the trouble she could get into, is she Saria?" She questioned with a critical eye.

"Your right on the money." Saria nodded with a soft smile. "I have done the task given, I have accepted my job as Saturn, and with it, I have accepted my first pact. When the time comes, I'll leave for a little while, not forever, just a little while. My rebirth dictates I'll be around for the 30th century. You all will have the time of peace you wanted, and the large families to go along with it. The queen will ascend with little issues, and if your lucky one day you may get to ally with the man that is her brother. The future will have done as it should have, albeit a few changes, and I can guarantee you all will have a brighter future." with that Saria pulled out a backpack from a bush near the shrine wall. It was packed and ready too go, this was also well planned it seemed.

"Why do you always do that!" Yumi yelled in annoyance "You always leave like this! First it's them, now it's you! Damn it Saria! You know better than to keep going off on your own!" Yumi said as she grasped the backpack to slow down the departure. "You think you know what's best! Turn around and confront me! That's an order Saria!" Yumi yelled.

Normally the request would have been obeyed without question, but now it was only Usagi or Minako that Saria owed her allegiance too at the moment. She served under the current princess, and currently that was not Chibiusa, but the child's mother Usagi. "I no longer obey your call Yumi, please take care of the others, they are who need your guidance, not me."

"Then what about me!" Usagi called out, she felt the distress from inside the shrine and had been watching closely. The powers of the moon had been collecting more and more power, making it easier for Usagi to sense when emotional disturbances were around. Sometimes it was a blessing, other times all it did was add to the havoc.

Saria turned around and responded to the woman she was now fated to protect. "My future queen." Saria said as she knelt before Usagi as the queen she would one day become. "Is there something I can do to offer you my aide?"

"You can tell me why I see Yumi crying, and why Chibiusa seems very distressed even if she won't act on it." Usagi said as she removed the backpack from the girl in front of her.

"As you can see, I have taken Saturn's deity. All will be fixed shortly I can assure you. I have accepted a pact that will give light to the moon kingdom, though I can not speak it out loud. Only in confidence would the words protrude my lips, and only to that of royalty I serve, if you wish too know, it must not be spoken in the presence of others." Saria said quietly and obediently.

"Are you really going to leave here? Then come with me and we will take a nice long walk in the park. I don't wish for you to make any rash choices. I'll just carry this for you until you are ready to make your departure. We wouldn't want you to get tired easily." Usagi said as she took hold of the back pack. She had matured greatly in the past few weeks and it was a very large wake up call for everyone that perhaps the future was closer than they all thought.

As the two walked off in the distance Yumi went to find the others as Ami sat in deep thought. The older Senshi came out from the Shrine and were given the briefing that Ami knew about. No one knew what to say or how exactly to say it. No one really knew what would happen when time became a paradox. It was a fearful thought to say the least.

When Yumi had enough time to herself she went to find Minako. "Are you ready to visit our guardian planet? We must get the gift before you become unable to travel." Yumi said as she sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Minako asked when she noted Yumi wasn't in the most calm of states. The wordless nod in replay was as good as any, and to further make her point known Yumi pulled her mother up to stand noting she was still in a small bit of pain.

"We must go before it's too late. Mari will complete her task when Michiru is able. It seems you are not the only one feeling the merger of the power effects. What ever it is Setsuna is doing, it's now effecting this time enough to warrant random age changes. As we saw within Usagi today, it won't be long until what ever it is they have planned comes along full circle." When Yumi finished she threw down the orb that contained the orange power of Venus and helped her motherly figure through the light.

On the other side was the planet that used to be known for its riches. Gold lined the streets and even though it was deserted, it was by no means in shambles compared to the stories of how the other planets looked. The houses were built with minerals and crystals of high value, even hard metals and stone were sculpted to perfection.

"I lived in this place? I don't remember it being so expensive looking." Minako said in wonder as she took in the scenery. It truly was beautiful, and the diamonds that studded the more expensive housings made it look like the planet shimmered in the stars.

"Yes, though most of the time you were on the moon, this was your place of birth. As you can see, even in this ruined state it is no where near the harsh conditions the other planets faced. We have no need to go to the forging point of the crystal since this entire planet is built up of the same substances, smashing it anyplace will do." Yumi said as Minako nodded.

She took one look at her crystal before throwing it to the ground allowing more of her light to envelop them. A large gem encrusted box lifted from the ground, covered in gold. When she approached the box she noted the craftsmanship. Slowly and gently she lifted the top and found the inside lined with velvet. Inside was her gift, a locket. It was etched in fine delicate metals and attached to a golden chain. Inside was left empty with a small paper note saying 'fill with love'. and next too it still in the red velvet was her coin in the shape of five figures. Her word was Sister.

She though long and hard of what that would mean for her. She had a large family, unlike her Senshi counter parts her blood relatives were everywhere. It wasn't exactly closely knit, but the family was very large and spanned the globe. Some in America, others scattered the UK and Japan. Out of all of the scouts she was the one with the biggest family by relation. Thinking on it carefully, she also noted that she wasn't very close to most of them. She hardly knew most of them, and if she was honest with her self, she really didn't mind not knowing who they were.

She was like Ami in that way, happy to muse about family she never sees. Then she thought about Usagi, and how she looked like her twin, jokingly calling each other sister on occasion. She thought of Makoto and how many times they had saved each others sorry butt over the years. All of the encouragement and slight rivalry they had. She thought about Rei and all the love she had for her, and how much like a family they all were to each other. It was then she realized, they were her family of Senshi. Sisters in arms, to protect the ones they loved. She also noted, that Venus and Earth were noted to be sister planets. The moon came from the earth. When she thought about it everything clicked into one galactic puzzle piece.

Minako closed her eyes as Yumi approached and when she closed her eyes slow darkness covered their surroundings before they found the shrine before them. Mari was standing next to Michiru as they spoke in a hushed whisper. When Minako took a closer look at the Neptunian before her she noticed that something was odd, she was different somehow.

"Michiru? Is that really you?" The blond asked astounded as she took note of longer aqua tresses and slightly taller frame. She didn't look older, but she did look far more sophisticated, not that the woman had any trouble in the department to begin with. It wasn't only her body that changed, her attire did as well. Light netted cloth covered her torso, barely doing enough to cover her more feminine futures. Small shells lined the bottom hem at her feet, and the shall she wore was of thicker netting draped in aqua. She truly looked like a maiden of the sea.

"Yes it's me. I was quite surprised as well, however if you think this is amazing go see our princess, she came back from the walk recently, and to top it off she's been very mysterious ever since. She's been using the crystal to help us along, it was one of the things Saria asked her too do, though she won't say just why." Michiru spoke in her graceful voice as she took note once again at the changes happening within her and her fellow Senshi with her slender eyebrow raised as she looked towards the shrines tree.

When Minako followed the gaze she saw Haruka, her tall frame strong and valiant just like knight. Her hair was still cropped short and very neatly groomed as it tussled lightly with the light breeze. She seemed quiet and calm, serine in more ways than a racer of her caliber was known for. She wore a white suit with a yellow feather cloak to match. On her hip was the space sword and on her back rest the shield. While the changes in her seemed subtle it was very clear to Minako that Haruka had changed in other ways too, not only in the form of dress. she had a presence that demanded attention, perhaps the tall blond had grown in strength. She noted next to Haruka stood Rei. How different she looked largely caught Minako off guard.

Her hair was long, and she had grown her bangs to frame her face. It was pulled back into a tail at the base of her neck with a very thin band. Her long slender legs were extremely toned, and she seemed to have gained more definition in her abdomen and arms. She too had changed in height slightly, and surely her attire matched the planet on which she grew. She wore a priestess garb not largely different than normal. On her shoulder perched the very young raven. She had a bow of flame at one side, though for odd reasons it seems to not be burning the cloth Rei donned. On her back was a hooded cloak made of thick fur, no doubt to help keep the dry sands of Mars away from her face.

Ami sat on the other side, truly looking like an ice queen. Had Minako not known her friend so well by now, she would have assumed Ami was a bitter cold woman full of spite. She wore a dress that looked to be made from ice crystals, on her feet were clear heels to match. She wasn't very toned at all in terms of fighting, in fact, she looked extremely delicate compared to the others. She wasn't much taller, but she had grown in the bust slightly and had a figure expected of a young woman. Not fully an hourglass, but no longer did she look like the brainy school girl. If Minako was honest even she was intimidated by the way Ami looked. Her lips donned a blue color one would have though would be non existent in a normal store and the barely there eyeliner accented her eyes wonderfully. With the computer resting on one hand, and a glass of water in the other, it was only the truly happy smile she gave when Makoto embraced her that showed the woman behind the mask.

Speaking of Makoto, she was quite the sight to take in. Her hair was a hell of a lot shorter than Minako remembered it to be, cut jagged as if someone had placed it in a ponytail and chopped it off at the base with a sharp knife. Now the longest strands rested at the tip of her shoulder, while the shorter strands rested in a zigzag pattern layering nicely. The two longest strands that normally framed her face were not cut, but instead braided, one was icy blue, the other, a shocking green. Her clothing underneath was a simple green Gi, and on top of it a breastplate of thin woven tree bark offered protection. She had a cloak of woven vines across her back and her Lance rested on a diagonal line tied by the very same lines as her cloak. She was far taller in height and the muscles in her arms and legs far out matched any of the other Senshi. She now stood taller than Haruka by at least a good inch. Surprisingly she didn't look that odd considering who it was she currently had her arms wrapped around.

When Minako felt a tender hand touch her shoulder she turned around to see Saeko at her side. Saeko had not changed in appearance, however she did gain the icy form of clothing Ami wore. Though it was not a dress, it was an army uniform, not the armor used for fighting, more formal for every day affairs. Six buttons in two rows of three clasped a white blazer, with it's light blue boarder. The pants she wore were neatly pressed and the small click of heeled boots offered an interesting perspective. Her gloves were darker blue and at her side was that same clear blue sword.

"Holy crap! You too? What is Usagi thinking? I mean you look amazing and all, but why is she doing this?" Minako asked as she took in the appearance of the Mercurian.

"I would assume it has too do with what Saria told her, though I'm not exactly sure. She won't tell anyone what happened. All she told me was simple information, and to be ready. I'm not sure what it all means, but I can assure you, She's really starting to mature more and more as the queen you all willingly speak of. Take a look." Saeko said as she pointed behind her to the shrines door.

When Minako entered she wasn't expecting to be standing before what looked to be royalty. At least not yet. There sat Usagi primed and proper, her dress was the same one she wore on the moon Kingdome long ago, so that wasn't out of normalcy. What had caught Minako off guard was the fact that her friend had a seemingly perfect air about her. Very serene and calm, the gentle smile on her face made it increasingly hard to believe that this was the same person who would trip over a non existent pebble in the ground.

"Ah, Minako! I was wondering when you would return!" Usagi said as she got too her feet and proceeded towards Minako only to trip on her dress.

"Nice to know some things are the same around here." Minako sighed as she helped out the royal klutz. "Care to explain to me why everyone seems to have transformed somehow?" Minako asked as she joined Usagi back at the coffee table.

"Yes, I guess you and I should speak on it. Saria told me to not reveal a lot of information too everyone else, but she did say I could discuss it with you. After that she said it would be in your hands how to handle the situation." Usagi said as she sipped on a piping hot drink offering Minako a mug of the same. Hot chocolate was always a favorite among both blonds and it was comforting to Minako that what ever was going on still head some familiarity. "I assume you are aware by now I'm not the only one who has changed in appearance."

Minako could only nod in agreement. "I did take note of that, Yes. My question being what exactly is going on? Is this apart of the ice to come, or, is it something else entirely?" Minako could often remember the conversations of the past, in a way it was nice to relive a conversation not fueled by the teenaged idiocy. Often times in the past it would only be the two of them.

"It would seem that Setsuna is planning to do something to recall the ice for now. She apparently thinks that it can be prevented, also the gates will be destroyed fully soon, and with it, any chance possible for us to visit the past. The coins you have all received apparently hold significant value, though Saria was very vague. From what I understand they wish for a new timeline to take hold." Usagi explained as she lightly twirled her drink in very careful thought.

"Hmm. Well I have a feeling we don't need to worry about Hotaru anymore, Saria seems to have taken the emotional weight, she's, become almost consumed in distressing pain. Then again, it was to be expected. Still I hadn't gotten full confirmation, she seems to have embraced her task fully, so I think we need not worry. What I do see deep concern with, is the fact that they seem to see hope in a different timeline." The Senshi of love thought long and hard. The coin had value, they had a new plan. It was her task to keep Usagi safe and as such it, the importance to know exactly what Setsuna had been planning increased by the moment. "Do you think we will have to worry that their preparation was in vain? I don't wish to fall by the galactic war that plagued the future."

Usagi shook her head. "That's what I wanted to be sure of myself. What they are suggesting actually holds merit. You know, it seems like each and every time we rule our own planets we also succeed in creating small civil war zones? Well, they propose that perhaps that's where the main issues are. We are all very set in each of our ways, each planet seems to have customs that others can not, or simply, will not accept because of direct confliction."

"I agree, in fact that was a rant of mine in the past as well. Do they have an idea to correct it? At this point I'm up for any new ideas." Minako said in a sigh, she knew how hard it was to keep peace among their own planets let alone anyplace out of their territory.

"Yes they do. Though I must admit, I'm still slightly worried." Usagi said as she set down her mug and made careful eye contact with Minako, her eyes full of concern. "Life will one day return to all planets. It has been proven that not everyone can coexist without accommodations made to help those who are not native to each. This poses two issues. One is that due to such extremes those who must visit the consulate not on their planet are often in danger, or become inferior. The second is, as my Senshi you must reside on the moon with me, however where does that leave your planets?"

"It leaves them screwed up the rear-end, I know that all too well." Minako said simply, it was one of the reasons she remembered what happened in the past so well. It was never easy on any of them to leave their homes only to return when there were meetings to hold and fights to stop.

"Exactly, that's why they think the Senshi should not reside on the moon, but on earth. Saria believes since we all came here this time around a consolidate should be built where it would be the norm to reside on your respective planets. The conditions could be adaptive and it would allow a galactic merger." Usagi said as she adjusted herself on the sofa and carefully thought about whether or not to voice the next part. Minako knew she was holding something back and her silence gave way as if to inquire what exactly it was her friend and future queen happened to be hiding. After a few moments her quiet inquiry received an answer. "Also, I know now for a fact that reincarnations of the dark moon reside here along with us. More will be born over time. What Saria plans is to awaken them, pact with them and build forces from the underground up. Over time families will be born and over many generations a new era can start anew."

"Alright, I can see the reasons to view these actions as ones for concern. In saying that we also have to trust that no one will betray us, I don't think they would, not to be harmful. Lets just let things play out for now. I will not say anything too the others, however I assume I'm next on your list to transform, so get on with it." Minako said trying to lighten the mood, nothing more could be done at the moment and she knew worrying would only place everyone on edge.

Usagi wordlessly stood and nodded about to start the transformation before she remembered an important detail. "Before I do this, there's something you should know that I've already told the others. If I do transform you into a true native of the planet you were apart of no one knows what will change or how. Are you sure you want to do this now Minako?"

"Yes, I know I do. You act as if something bad will happen, I trust you with my life just like always. So please, don't worry, just go ahead and do it." She encouraged her friend. If they were going to do this, Minako was sure didn't want it to be halfway. She vowed to go to hell and back with the Senshi and her queen, many times she had been already. It didn't matter how much would change, as long as they were together.

At that Usagi didn't hesitate and closed her eyes holding the crystal in her hands. She whispered something that Minako couldn't quite hear as the light started to engulf her senses, she was not aware of the area around her, only that she knew in her heart she would be ok. After a few moments she felt a warmth embrace her and she knew it was her friend. Soft tears trickled down her cheeks, and Minako could tell that Usagi still had a small amount of that teenaged crybaby in her. Even if her tears were more heartfelt.

After she had calmed her sniffling friend, she took in her own appearance that she had forgotten had changed. Her attire consisted of a dress of white silk, lined lightly with a hint of gold. Completed shawl that graced her shoulders and heels lined with many fine metals she truly was beautiful. Her hair was only a little longer than it had been before, still in her signature bow. It was seemingly childish to have such a bow in her hair and when she removed it her hair cascaded across her face, leaving her even more breathtakingly beautiful than before.

"This is so far from that I had thought I would look like." Minako smiled in awe. Surely she hadn't looked like this in the olden days. Then again, no one looked exactly as they did back then and it seemed this too must be a change in the timeline.

"So this is where you snuck off too." Rei said as she entered the room, smiling as she turned to address Usagi. "Ami is looking for you, apparently there is something she wishes to talk about with only you. Not even Makoto knows what this is all about." After Usagi nodded slightly she went in search of the bluenette. She was becoming so attuned to her Senshi she already knew exactly what this was about. She could feel every single emotion each of them held within their hearts, and at the moment Ami's was that of worry, and perhaps a hint of uncertainty.

The bluenette had wandered aimlessly through the Shrine and the vast grounds. The wooded area behind it was where the kids were playing over the watchful eye of Makoto, who was teaching them the art of her favorite sport, basketball. She had spent the majority of the afternoon restless, for no apparent reason.

"Ami? Are you ok?" Usagi asked when she noted the far off look her friend had. It was not one of deep contemplation like normal, and not one of a daydream. More like she was trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking at the time. This confused her blond friend greatly.

"I guess I am. Well, perhaps not totally, but I'm not feeling unwell either. I just…" Ami trailed off. She didn't know how to place her thoughts, her feelings for Makoto were very strong, however after her transformation she, as well as the other Senshi noticed a very strong pull towards their future queen, and it made her uneasy. Turning to the one she was supposed to protect her eyes were unclear. "Why, do I feel like this, why do we all seem to now have even stronger feelings for you?"

"I am not sure of that myself, but, I can feel that emotion within you all. It is a feeling of purity so I do not feel a sense of fear from it, nor should any of you." Usagi said her voice calm. "However, I know at the moment, this feeling worries you. Then again anything having to do with deep emotions do, so I don't know why I should be surprised." Usagi said looking deep into the blue eyes that questioned her, perhaps even dared her to prove herself. Little did she know her own eyes were that of a question too, the one that was plaguing her very mind.

"Don't you worry what will happen if we all love you? Don't you worry what will happen if that love one day surpasses what even Mamoru can give? Rei was already on that boarder before, as were two others. Even so, we knew what fate had in store for you, and that's what made the ones that loved you so much pull away and move on. Now it would be so easy to give into that desire, but at what cost. The love of their families? The risk of hurting each other? There is not a single one of us who would not come to your call, but for those with that depth of love, it's that much harder to watch when he does." Ami said as emotions she couldn't begin to explain with clarity before took over her speech. It was so easy to become lost in this confusion she had. Surely she loved Makoto, but, she too had feelings for Usagi. She knew the other's did as well to a large degree, however Ami was uncertain of what to make of the feelings that had now grown stronger.

"I don't doubt it would be hard. Ami, you know I would willingly give whatever you would need. You know I would offer you anything even heart and soul, Mamoru knows this, as do the others. I know about Rei, so does Minako. That's why their relationship works so well. Minako knows Rei loves me in a romantic way, and they know that Rei can have that love while still loving each other as well. They are truthful in their relationship, and that honesty is what allows Minako that faith that we can both be loved equally. Even if Rei won't act on her emotions, she knows the look in Rei's eyes. My love is not unattainable, I too hold strong emotions for you all. Even Makoto can sense your feelings towards me as well, and she's indifferent to it overall. She doesn't mind." Usagi said in a comforting tone.

She knew her friend feared hurting others. She also knew since Ami was the first one to stand by her side as a Senshi her emotions would most likely be stronger. It came to no surprise that over time those feelings would begin to warrant the need to feel intimacy. She had assumed that like Rei she was happy to push them to the back of her mind, and find a love someplace else. Makoto offered that love, in vast amounts, and it was all too clear in that love came understanding. Ami and Rei were friends before the other's even met, and that's why they both shared the mentality. That was why Minako and Makoto offered support in any way they could. Offering love to those that loved them, silently understanding that they weren't the only ones that took residence in the hearts of the women they loved.

"I know." Ami said as a smile graced her lips, she had long figured out that Makoto also sought the love of another, it was just harder to point out unless you truly knew her. "She also wants to seek solace in another's arms. She's just afraid of coming out with the truth as I am. I think we both know, but we don't want to speak on such feelings. The thought of committing adultery never sat well with us, so we just choose not to say a word. Even so, I can't fault her for wishing to be embraced by her. though, I wonder where she got that particular interest from." Ami said with a small smile. She knew well of Makoto's little secret by now. It had been a run on joke at first between the two of them. Then it grew into a truth, Makoto had always had a level of fascination with Sailor V, though she would never outwardly admit it until Ami had found a few of her dirty manga one morning a few years back. It never really bothered Ami that Makoto read such things even years later. What did bother her was the types of intercourse that happened to take place in the reading material. If one really thought about it, in the lives of the Senshi finding a enemy like the ones in the manga wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

With one arched eyebrow Usagi looked at her in a joking tone. "You know, It's not necessarily a crime for her, perhaps an escape. I believe in a way we all had a sort of bisexual curiosity towards Minako at first. I know I did. Then when I found out I was Sailor Moon, all the glamour of a super hero life was cast away." She said as she searched her friends eyes carefully. "Also, think of it this way. you would not be the only one to act out on feelings such as these. I know for a fact Mamoru has, and so have I. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm the total image of perfection everyone wants me to be, and you know what Ami?" She said as she embraced her friend who now held tears in her eyes whispering in her ear. "It's perfectly alright to just be a woman, with real feelings and emotions. You don't need to be a walking super computer you know. Just talk to Makoto about your insecurities, she would never hurt you, and she knows you would never hurt her."

With that bit of information passed down Usagi took her leave. Luna smiled from the inside of a bush. The princess had grown so well over the years, and within an even shorter time had matured wonderfully. Ami for her part just stood in silence not sure what to think. Perhaps it was better off that way..

That night the kids went to bed early, having been worn out from playing with Makoto. All of them were spread out on the floor in one massive heap using the brunette as one very large, haphazard body pillow. In a way it amused Saeko how the lack of order seemed to still have a relaxing feel too it, not that she would like walking through the rubble on a day to day occurrence. Snacks littered the floor, as people seemed to be totally fine passing out on the hard surfaces.

"Ah, this takes me back." Michiru said as she quietly laughed at the strewn room before her and the many sleeping bodies. "I never thought I would be graced with this sight again, but then, I guess some things really never change." She said as she too a seat looking for all the world content.

"I never thought you would be one to like disorderly conduct, then again look at Haruka." Saeko said with a raised eyebrow. Looking at Ami asleep with Rei's foot on her forehead changed her mind a bit. "You know, I'll be honest, all this randomness is good for her, even if I still can't wrap my head around all of it. I think I stopped trying, yet, I can't help but wonder about a lot of things."

"I know what you mean" Michiru said with a slight nod. "even so, I find this to be one of the best parts about being a Senshi. Haruka and I never had an opportunity to be so relaxed before we met Usagi, so it's times like this that we find are the most welcoming." Michiru laughed quietly as Saeko gave her an odd look.

"You mean to tell me you actually like seeing toys, food, and your very partner asleep in that tangled mass of your friends on the floor? Speaking of, what exactly was everyone doing to attain this level of destruction? I've never known Ami, or Makoto for that matter to like such a messy place to sleep." Saeko said picking up a sock that was laying in a puddle of soda that had been on a child's foot at one point or another to prove a point.

"Knowing these idiots like I know them? Well, I think it was a pillow fight that got out of hand. It's happened before, and I know for a fact that after that kind of thing everyone just sort of passes out. It used to annoy me, but when I saw everyone in a calm state I thought about how much like children we all can be. Even Haruka and myself. You know it's funny how much fun it can be to throw a cheese doodle at a loved one. What you see here is the aftermath." Michiru said as she smiled softly when Hotaru scooted closer to Chibiusa.

The night remained tranquil for a short time as no more words were spoken. It seemed relaxed for the first time. There were no thoughts on impending doom as the soft sounds of night invaded Saeko's ears. This was what she has first thought of when she had become a parent. A messy child, with messy friends, who loved to run amok. That was why when Ami's childhood mirrored hers for so long Saeko often forgot just how young Ami really was. Now thinking about how long they would live it made them all seem that much younger. What would have been a continued calm was abruptly stopped when a dark shadow flew past a nearby window lading on the ground outside with a loud crash, effectively waking up those that were asleep.

"What the hell?" Haruka said as she shot out of bed from the noise searching the area around her quickly before rushing by the window that Michiru currently occupied. The other Senshi were right on her heels. "What happened out there Michi?" The blond asked as she prepared herself for the worst possible news.

"I'm not sure. A black mass just flew past the window and landed outside. I'm not sure what it is." Michiru explained as they looked at the small hole that had been made in the ground outside. Now the area was calm just as before and nothing else seemed to be amiss.

"Alright! Yasu I want you to stay inside with Chibiusa and the others, your in charge of keeping everyone safe. Mari I want you to come with me, we need to check this out." Yumi ordered as she raced outside Mari was quick to follow. Inside Yasu took a more sedate approach.

"Well you heard her. Everyone stay in this room." The small girl said as she sighed and leaned into the door frame to be sure no one tried to leave without her knowing. She glanced around at the confused eyes and smiled slightly. This was nothing new to the children on the future, even Chibiusa seemed far more calm than any of the adults. Yasu gave her a look as if telling her to explain what it was that was going on, but it was not needed as Yumi came back highly annoyed.

"You know she doesn't need to blast this thing all they way from Pluto! All she had to do was used her damned communicator like a normal Senshi." Yumi said as she held up a scroll. "I thought we were going to have trouble, not need to fetch a stupid letter."

Rei quickly gained interest as looked at the slightly singed document. It was scribbled down quickly from the looks of it, but the message behind it was all too clear. As she read it aloud new meaning to what Senshi life would be was starting to take an obscure shape. One that not all of them knew how to deal with correctly.

_Many things have changed due to the flow of time and because of this I am now unable to return for now. I will be back with you all one day, so please have faith I made the right choices. I have caused a rift in the time stream to cause a three way paradox, this will allow many good things to happen if you all can pull through the tough time ahead. There will be no ice. I made sure to eradicate any means for such an outcome to take hold. You now will follow the orders given to you by Yumi. She knows what's going on, even if she does not agree with the methods we used to attain the possible future you will work towards. Usagi knows only a small bit of what is too come and I'm sorry we could not give her more information. Please don't see Saria or I as traitors. we merely wanted to attempt to stop any possible wars to form like they had in the past, and this was the only way we knew how. Allow Yumi to guide you and all should be fine. You are all very capable people, and after she has given you the entire briefing I trust you will find a way to make what she says possible. I will stay here on Pluto and watch from a distance for now and offer guidance in anyway I can. That is all I can do currently, and I'm sorry I could not be there to help you all build this future firsthand. _

_Before I end this letter I offer you two bits of advice. Firstly, the time is drawing near for your children to be born. It is an effect of the paradox, so please do not worry, this was planned for an exact reason that you will know at the correct time. Secondly, I know that what Yumi may say seems impossible, or perhaps something that you will all feel guilt in doing, but please don't harbor such ill will towards yourselves, or others. The path chosen for you now may be even harder than the ice could ever be, but I can guarantee you this: if you can pull through this hardship then the future kingdom will be stronger as a whole. I bid you all good luck, the wheels are already set in motion._

"She's lost it! Finally that old fart finally lost all her marbles!" Haruka partly shouted as she flung her hands in the air before finding the wall to give it a good punch. The others just watched as she began a small tirade about Setsuna's apparent loss of brain mass among other things. Ami, Michiru, and Minako had a far different subject on their minds.

"I wonder just how long we have before we go into labor. She was very generic with her answer." Michiru said as she for the first time in a long while wanted to actually hit Setsuna herself for the lack of information provided.

"I'm not sure. Our computers are powerful but I'm not sure we could even begin to calculate that. This is one time when I hate to admit it, but it looks like we will have to wait and see." Ami said as she sighed slightly at the importune timing of it all. She thought for a moment quietly to herself as Minako's hyperactive panic took over the room.

"What do your mean your computers can't do it! MAKE THEM! The last thing we need is for all of us to have kids at the same time! What the hell was Setsuna thinking! Haruka's right she's totally lost it!" Minako agreed fully with Haruka who was still in a small tirade in the back of the room, Minako joined her.

"Mari, give me a hand would you, nothing will get done if those two keep at it." Yumi said as she began to restrain Haruka before she could do any more damage along with her ranting. Finally they taped her to a chair and placed a rag in her mouth to keep her from causing more racket. Minako was next, luckily she was easier to quiet down once she realized she was just adding more complexity to the situation.

"Now as long as everyone promises to not freak out into another round of pandemonium I'll be glad to answer questions." Yumi said as she took a seat on the floor. It was obvious what the first question would be as everyone stared at her bug-eyed awaiting some form of answer. "Alright, alright. I assume you want to know when the labors will hit?" After a round of nods and a few rude replies she sighed and relinquished the answer. "I can not say for sure since I am not the time mage, but I can say it all three babies will be born within the next 7 days. From there after they are born we will all need to part into different ways for the plan that Setsuna has set up." Yumi said quietly as she felt a twinge of pain in the depth of her heart.

"Part ways? Why is that Yumi?" Rei asked as she saw her daughter become pensively quiet. The other children knew basic information as well it seemed as they too grew somber. Looking to Usagi she knew a large portion of them had been left out of the loop.

"We have too, in order to bring upon a revolution. We will all build homes identical to our planets with the powers we have here on earth. From there we will call forth people who will follow us. Some will be nomadic enough to take residence on the other planets.. All in all it will unify all of them by us living here on earth. Setsuna had us place every planet into hibernation so when we grow in strength we can make the other planets like earth. That way, there will be little need for civil war since every planet will coexist. In this manner no one will feel endangered by they other plants way of life. It may make things easier." Yumi explained carefully as the others absorbed the information carefully.

"Other Senshi have also been sent. At this moment Seyia and the others are on a search for other Senshi to join out cause. We are sure many will be interested in joining up with us. It'll be a new revolution. We couldn't have told you all before, it wouldn't have gone well otherwise. I'll say this, the Dark Moon will also merger with us, they too will seek a home among us. I know for a fact it will be different this time. Before Saria left, she gave me insurance that it will work, and I do believe what she said to be fact." Usagi said as she also spoke of what would happen in the near future.

"If your sure Usagi, then I will trust it to be fact as well." Rei said in affirmation, joined quickly by Minako and then slowly the others. They all sat and deliberated on the events to come. Some were worried, others overly confidant. The kids seemed more pensive than ever before. Preparations needed to be made, and quickly. Things were changing in the timeline and only Setsuna knew for sure what to expect, and yet again, she wouldn't say a word. All they could do now was mentally prepare for the new changes, the new babies, and a far different future. This wasn't written in the stars, but then again, time was always changing. No matter what they did, it had to remain in the back of everyone's mind that time could change back once again, in the blink of an eye.

TBC!

* * *

There you have it chapter 13! Two more chapters in this story arc so tell me how you want this to continue! If i do it in an arc style like stated above then over all we are looking roughly at 5 books, one for each arc. If I make it one big fan fiction it will be roughly 75 chapters added together.. and that's a butt load of chapters if one thinks about it logically. some people may ask why so many but I have my reasons for it. More information will be added in my profile since I'm going to revamp it. Look it up and you'll see what I have planned.


	14. The Gifts of the Planets: Part 2

A/N: Well here's chapter 14! As you see it's a shorter chapter than my usual. Reason being is because it's the event everyone was waiting for and I made it to focus around the introduction of the new Senshi. Also a few familiar faces will show up in preparation for Arc two where they will play a major role! Enjoy the set up! Only one final chapter to go for this Arc! there will be a lack of overly large amounts of dialogue in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Gifts of the Planets: Part 2! The hidden Gift!

It was early morning at the shrine as the adults hurriedly gathered any materials needed to ensure the safe delivery of the babies. Most were on edge as some of the effects started to show themselves in Minako. She had more false alarms in the past two days than what would have been considered normal. Ami attributed it to the fact the Minako was paranoid, but in a way they all were. Even Saeko was out of her league as far as this entire episode was concerned. Yeah she worked in a hospital, and sure she had seen a large number of births, but that didn't mean she wasn't on edge.

The children watched in amusement as Makoto ran past them carrying a very large box of diapers. Rei followed quickly with an over abundance of wipes and creams. There was something to be said for having too much of one thing if the stack of assorted baby clothes and haphazard boxes of supplies were anything to go by. Minako, Ami, and Michiru were growing in size slightly and their movement has slowed down considerably. That was why they were stationed nearby on some seats giving direction on where to place what. Meanwhile Haruka was in the middle of putting together the cribs and other things that seemed to be 'some assembly required'.

"They sure are going overboard" Mari laughed as Rei tripped on a misplaced bolt that belonged to the crib that was being worked on. The verbal warfare was now going on in the background and it was quite the scene. "You'd think they could chill out for just a small bit." She said readjusting herself on the box to get a better view.

"Well what do you expect? We are going to be older sisters soon. I'm actually astounded that we aren't being forced to help out. Then again, I think they think we would get in the way." Yasu said offhandedly as she too watched the verbal battle continue on, now including Makoto who just happened to pass by in the crossfire of the bolt Rei had thrown back at Haruka. "Speaking of, When are we to be expecting the first to be born? I know you know, so spill!"

"Well as you can plainly see, my mother will be first, and she will probably start to feel it with in a few hours.. I know that baby will be here tomorrow. I can feel it oddly enough. There's a strange calling that seems it emit every now and then. Usually it happens when that light shows up." Yumi explained simply, she could feel each baby when they called out. She had assumed that Minako could as well and that was the cause for some of her more erratic worries.

"What do you think they will be like." The tallest of the children asked to no one in particular. "I've always wondered, if I had a sibling would it be a boy or a girl. Would they be strong, or would they be a cry baby. I think a lot of things like that in all honesty." As she finished her vocalized musings she jumped down from the thick crate she was using and started her way to the door. Mari and Yumi had also had the same thoughts in mind and followed suit.

"I would think they would be girls like us. I've heard their voices and I still can't be sure it's like...well never mind." Yumi said as she threw a thought that had plagued her mind for a while to the back of her head, instead she brought forth a far more important question. "When they are born, you both know what we will need to do, correct?" They had talked about this over and over privately but only recently had the three of them come up with a solution that could be agreed on easily.

"We will give everyone a few weeks to be the family we were supposed to be. Then we drop the bomb…right?" Mari said feeling sick to her stomach. "I still don't see why we all need to split up in such a screwed up way. It seems to me us three know enough to go on our own. Why do we need to split everyone up!" She closed her eyes slightly to cover up the fact she felt like crying. She knew why they had to do it, but that didn't mean they all had to like it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way. However once the babies are born then we can continue on. My main worry is the fact that something seems off." Yasu sighed in exasperation. They all had one very large fear with the pregnancies, it was something that no one had spoken of yet, and all three of them were happy to not voice a word. However it was getting nearer the time and Yumi's detachment of feelings for the births about to happen gave a very large red flag for anyone who actually knew what had happened when they were little.

"What happens if there is more than one?" Mari asked the question Yasu was happy not to voice. It was a possibility that there could be multiples. After all, Senshi pregnancies worked very different than even Ami and Saeko could have guessed and the children knew that all too well. Yumi was about to answer a reply when a different question cut through the pensive silence. "What do you mean what if there's more than one?" It was Usagi who voiced the question.

"Simple, She asked me what happens if there is more than one baby per Senshi." Yumi said as she turned to the woman before her. "It's happened before in the bloodlines of Senshi. Multiples aren't uncommon. We weren't born from a planned birth, nor were we born from men. Because of this we aren't exactly sure if it's possible to have multiples in this case or not. We also aren't sure if the effect of the DNA merger lasts only one time, or if it remains effective for the rest of their lives. Also, There wasn't enough time to see if the DNA merger could effect us in the future when we hit puberty. There are a lot of factors we are sure you haven't thought of, we were happy not to say a word about it, but now we are worried we may end up with more than one sibling, or if they happen to be male." It was something that hadn't been brought up before, but Yumi felt it should be voiced now that the time happened to be near.

"Well, I don't seen an issue with any of it. Why would gender matter, I though that was in the past, I though that's one of the things you attempted to correct." Usagi said simply, honestly that was one thing that shouldn't matter in her eyes, and as far as twins went, she was sure if that had been the case they would have known about it before now.

"You don't get it do you? Males being born into royalty isn't the issue, but powers are. You see, that's the one issue with males being born into the Senshi bloodline. Yumi has heard the voices of the babies.. We know for a fact that at least a few are going to be boys. It wouldn't be an issue as far as an heir is concerned, but for powers, it's not going to work well." Yasu explained carefully, she didn't know full reasons, but it was common logic for them that men couldn't use powers of the planet nearly as well as the women could, this was normally why women became heir to the throne of a planet.

"Think of it like this. You have stronger powers than our king has right?" Mari asked in hopes to help better explain the issue to the woman who would one day be their queen, after a brief nod in affirmation the child continued. "Think of it like that, but for all of the planets. Men and women in the kingdom hold a level of equality, men can become strong with the planets power, but not with the use of elemental attacks, mostly they use combative strength via some type of weapon, or a diversion tactic, the women are by far more effective since they can call upon the planets power to allow them to wield magic to better fight opponents. There are strengths and weaknesses each seem to have, but that dependant on the planet." Mari said in hopes that shed light on the topic, if only slightly.

As Usagi asked more and more questions the day grew on and into the early evening. More preparation continued and it seemed as if they would never be finished in time for the new arrivals. Minako happened to be folding clothes when the first set of contractions hit hard. A flurry of movement happened at once as they moved her onto the bed Saeko had pilfered from the hospital two nights before, along with other assorted things, in her mind one could never be too prepared. Luna took up residence on Rei's bookshelf once again, Artemis had returned from his prowling and was promptly kicked out into the main room with the reasoning that he didn't belong in the room at the time. Once everything was in place the other Senshi left the room to keep the white cat company.

Only Saeko, Rei, Ami, and Luna stayed in the room. The rest of the residents found themselves something to do to busy themselves. It would be a long wait, that much they knew. Ami came out a few times to give updates on all of the basics the situation would call for. All that could be heard from outside the room was Minako's constant invectives and Rei's constant inquiries. Four hours had past and nothing substantial was to report, another four and people were getting restless. Saeko had told them that the time between labor and delivering could be long, but no one really had a clue as too how long it really was.

Rei left the room for the what seemed the millionth time only to be bombarded for the millionth time. "Relax damn it! We just need more ice. I swear you all need to chill out. I should be the one panicking not you!" She said as she walked to the kitchen and put more ice in a cup. Minako was getting tired, there were no doubts there. Even if she had Senshi blood it was clear to Rei that the pain of child birth would only get worse through the night. Eight hours seemed like a long time, however according to Saeko this was going by fairly quickly.

Once she arrived back inside the room she handed the blond the ice cup and resumed her seat next to her. She looked up to the two computers running multiple tasks. Vitals were just fine even if Minako swore to all the heavens her insides were going to implode on themselves.

"How much longer do you think it will be before she delivers?" Rei asked as she watched Minako tense up as another contraction took over. The sweat on The blonds face was only one sign of how tired she really was. Even if the pain of the contractions were immense Minako hadn't yelled, or even cried like one would have expected. It truly astounded Rei just how well The blond was tolerating the pain.

"Well so far it's been almost nine hours, and she's dilated to 7 seven centimeters. that's actually pretty quick. I've seen some women deal with labor for quite a bit longer, I myself had twenty-three hours of this when Ami decided she wanted to be overdue. I think that was the only time she really was disagreeable." Saeko said pulling up the Memory of being almost a week past her due date.

"Mom!" Ami half yelled half squeaked. She absolutely hated that story. "That's the last thing Minako, or I for that matter wanted to hear right about now." It was common knowledge that long labors ran in the family. Ami was almost positive that hers would be no exception.

"Think of it as payback, and if you think that's long you should ask around sometime. I've seen labors pass the thirty hour mark easily, to make matters even more annoying some end up getting a C-section just because of how long things are taking." Saeko said in slight amusement earning a glare from Ami.

"How the hell do women deal with this more than once! Someone must drug them up or something, because I can't see the damned logic in why anyone would go through this shit!" Minako growled in not only pain but agitation.

"All joking aside I think dealing with how active you all must be to fight the battles you do, your body is used to such extreme measures of pain. With that in mind you are all much more fit that the average pregnant woman and because of this I assume that's why it's going along much quicker and more smoothly than that of an average woman." She said checking Minako for dilation once again. Since things were moving quickly, it wouldn't surprise Saeko in the least if the dilation sped up randomly, and that's why she had been checking more often than usual.

Another few hours passed with little in the way of development. Minako's contractions grew stronger and her words became more crass as a result. None of them were going to be using any sort of pain medication so in all reality Saeko was astounded that Minako was as sedate as she was. Finally after a total of eleven very slow hours it was time to deliver.

The area became quiet outside the room as Minako's voice grew louder and more strained with each push. It was evident she was struggling to maintain her strength. Saeko remained calm as she gave instruction. Rei was being the verbal punching bag as would be expected. Finally after a short, yet very tiring while, a baby's cries could be heard.

It was announced from beyond the door that it was a boy. He was healthy, eight pounds six ounces, and was twenty inches in length. After he was wrapped in a blanket and handed over to Minako the night became calm once again. Saeko and Ami took turns keeping their fellow Senshi away from the door for the time being as they got Minako settled in a more comfortable spot.

Once everyone had quieted down Rei and Minako whispered quietly back and forth. Their son had finally been given the name of Yuuki. He was defiantly going to be a boy of Venus, there was no doubt in their minds. A glow of orange light surrounded him since he was born and over time it was starting to fade. The small tuff of hair on his head was raven just like Rei's, but his facial features were soft. He had been rather loud the past few hours and had finally tired himself out enough to sleep. With his eyes closed and peaceful he looked quite a lot like Rei, his eyes were blue, just like all babies when they are born. Now it would only be a matter of time to see who he most resembled.

As days went on so did the joys of having a new baby in the Shrine. With all of the maternal hormones going around it was no surprise that the child was in someone's arms almost all the time. The computer scans showed that the baby would grow like any normal child and it was clear that no age acceleration would take place. Saeko could only laugh at the fact that this child would either become very, very spoiled, or he would want to run away and hide from all of the attention when he was older.

His lack of wanting to sleep in his crib made for a very interesting sleeping arrangement on Rei's bed. He usually ended up sleeping on one of them all night, usually passing him off in-between feedings. Nap time he usually wound up on Usagi who couldn't seem to get enough baby time. Lucky for the blond it was a welcome distraction for the rest of them since that kept her in one spot instead of following Ami and Michiru like bombs about to burst. Days were edging onward as a bet was taking place. It seemed most thought Michiru would go into labor first. If Ami was honest with herself she was extremely nervous about the entire labor and delivery prospect.

Later that evening the bet was lost as Ami was next in line apparently. Her water broke shortly after dinner that night, only two nights after Yuuki was born. The same basic routine transpired once again but since Ami was out of commission for the obvious reasons, Yasu offered to help work the computers. In all reality they had no choice since she was the only one left with any idea how to work them properly.

Time went by slowly just like before. It was stressful on Ami for multiple reasons, the most evident being that even though she was a Senshi like the others, she was the weakest combatively and as a result her body was much more sensitive to pain than the others. Even when she clenched her teeth one could still see the occasional tear slip past her eyes from the raw pain she felt during some of her stronger contractions.

Makoto was no help to the situation since her remedy to it all was to be loud and random. Her hyperactive worry was of little amusement to Ami who was trying to block out Makoto's idiocy. Saeko was slightly amused and what would normally be an husband doing the normal tasks. It wasn't out of the norm to see the expectant fathers pacing outside of the room when the wives threw them out for a few hours of rest. Finally having decided her daughter had suffered enough kept Makoto busy doing the mundane task of making her learn how to use the computer with Yasu providing supervision.

That lasted only a few hours before she grew bored and her worry intensified with Ami's increasing pain. Each contraction made her worry even more as Ami began to cry out. It was beyond the point of painful as she continued her breathing. Luna began to pace along the bookshelf, this became a red flag to Saeko who noted that the cat had not done that before.

"Luna, what's going on? This doesn't seem normal even by Senshi's standards." Saeko asked as Makoto ran to cool off the cloth she was using to rid the sweat from Ami's forehead.

"That's because it's rare for this type of thing to happen. Normally you only see the light after the birth or during the mergers of power beforehand. Another thing that worries me is the fact it's not only one light. That can mean many things. Not necessarily bad, yet it's not exactly helpful to know at this point either." Luna's cryptal way of speaking normally didn't annoy them since they were used to reading into it easily. Ami had apparently caught on quickly, even if Saeko didn't.

"How many?" Ami gasped out as she bit down on her lower lip to try and quell the pain. Saeko raised her eyebrow in slight confusion momentarily before the realization caught on. When they looked to the computer all signs indicated as if there were one baby, however the question Ami asked clearly pointed to the fact Luna thought there were multiple.

"It's not a clear fact, but, I see two lights shining inside of you, so I would assume you have twins. It's not uncommon considering your planets." Luna said calmly, after seeing the panic on Ami shoot up tenfold she decide to go into detail. She figured it would either calm her down a bit or take her mind off the pain. Either way it would at least pass the time. Looking to Saeko she realized they had nothing but time currently.

"People of the ice kingdom known as Mercury have very little in the way of producing offspring in the cold temperatures and quickly adapted over time to give birth to multiple children at once to account for the population. Once technology happened to take over and more stable living conditions were created the birthing size was cut down greatly. Actually, The people of mercury can be more like cats in the fact that it's not uncommon to have three or four children at one time." Luna explained carefully as Saeko gawked at the apparent normalcy of the situation.

The cat then curled down on the bed mindful of the occasional sudden movement caused by the oncoming contractions. She had Ami's undivided attention at the moment, as if it was a cue to continue talking. Since Ami hadn't made an overly large deal about the matter Saeko kept her mouth shut for the moment, allowing Luna to continue.

"As for the people of Jupiter, large families weren't uncommon. Multiples weren't overly abundant like Mercury, however it's not uncommon for families to grow large in size. See, Jupiter is a fairly large planet made of plains and very large, thick forests. In order to survive they often had to move locations as they waited for the barks on the trees to grow back. a lot of times they traveled in small family groups of ten or twenty during the off season, however when it became time to harvest the bark again everyone merged right back together." Luna finished her musing as Saeko found it important to ask one question.

"Why didn't you say something about this before?" She sighed as she once again looked as if she was going to skin the cat before her. Luckily Ami came to the rescue. And not a moment too soon in Luna's book.

"Because, she's a cat mom." Ami squeaked out trying to maintain logical thought "She has the logic of a cat because of that. It would be abnormal for her to have only one kitten, even if it's normal for humans to have one baby. Think about it, one extra baby wouldn't be a big deal in her mind. It holds even more merit if what she says about Mercury is true." At least this topic kept her mind off the pain of the contractions for a small while. She had more pressing thoughts to fill her mind.

"Alright, then explain why she said this wasn't normal then." Saeko directed her eyes to the cat in question, she was clearly agitated by the lack of information. Ami also had an answer for this as well, thankfully it was all that was needed to keep her mother from maiming Luna.

"That's simple. Think mom, your smarter than this. Luna meant the number was smaller than normal. If three of four babies are normal and I am dealing with twins she's not going to see it as a bad thing, but it is not in the realm of normality for our planet. Does this answer your questions?" Ami was clearly getting annoyed answering what would seem to her like simple logic even a child like Yasu could answer. In reality any Senshi who dealt with Luna long enough could easily see the logic, Saeko however was still learning what the logic of the cats really were.

After that the normal quiet resumed as Saeko carefully pondered what twins could mean for her daughter. Many questions filled her mind and some of them she feared the answer of. Time went by slowly as the labor progressed. Hours passed by at a snails pace as everyone continued to guard the door expantly. The sun was beginning to rise to a new morning as the long night drew to a close. Many had fallen asleep during the wait.

Ami's marathon labor had been going on for almost twelve hours, and she had barely reached eight centimeters. Saeko became edgy as lack of sleep along with the prospect of twins weighed down her mind. Ami and Makoto seemed to not be fazed by the news. It was as if they had been internally programmed to not even take this as a shock.

As people woke up for breakfast, and a screaming Yuuki wanting to be fed a slight worry took over knowing the babies hadn't been delivered. Many questions were raised as the prospect of how raising twins would be on the two Senshi. Hotaru seemed to bounce back and forth between all of them. She really didn't play favorites so any of them could look after her without much of an issue. That was a trait to be thankful for in all honesty. Since all the Senshi seemed to take a hand in raising her there wasn't any worry about her future.

Finally after eighteen long hours the sound of crying filled the ears of the outside inhabitants. This was quickly followed by Makoto bursting through the door in a pure stupor of adrenaline and lack of sleep. It was amusing to the others since Rei had maintained a high level of calm throughout the entire ordeal instead of jumping around as if she were drugged up. " IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL! WE HAVE ONE OF EACH! THEY ARE TWINS! WE HAVE TWINS!" Makoto shouted in joy before jumping around the room one last time and the running back through the door full speed ahead.

There was only a few moments of silence before laughter rang out in the sitting room. It really would have been priceless to get that moment on tape. Back in the room things were much more subdued as Yasu rolled her eyes at the sight of her Maka attempting to calm herself down. Ami for her part was not only very tired, but very out of breath. Saeko was quietly savoring the moment as she took note of the grandchildren before her.

Identical twins lay in the arms of her daughter. The little boy was the smaller of the two at five pounds seven ounces and eighteen inches long. Brown hair like Makoto lightly donned his head as he curled up and closed his eyes in a quiet, squeaky whimper, not necessarily a fan of the strange new world around him. His sister who was only two minuets older was the taller heavy weight at six pounds, one ounce, and eighteen and a half inches long. She was much more lively as she blinked a few times looking at the faces before her. She also had brown hair that was more like little wisps than anything else.

"Well hello there." She spoke quietly to the babies the small boy wasn't fond of the new voice and curled deeper into Ami while the small girl blinked her eyes a few times in response to the noise before she yawned and closed her eyes following her brothers example for a nap. Ami laughed softly at her son and his apparent dislike of being out of the womb. It was clear that even at birth the personalities of the babies were far different.

For the small boy the name Nao was given due to his apparently quiet nature. The baby girl was named Hitomi for the many meaning she could grow into, most notably wisdom, intellect, and beautiful. Surely she would hold at least one of the three qualities befitting of the name if her inquisitive responses to the new surrounding were any indication.

Yasu didn't really mind one way or the other about her new siblings. Sure she was excited, but she also knew she would be spending a very long time with these new additions to her family. One night really didn't make a difference either way. The next day it was quite literally a game of pass the babies. Minako had grown increasingly skilled at doing tasks one handedly. Rei for her part had come accustomed to reaching things with her foot making it look like a third hand. Haruka and Michiru already used to babies and the contestant needs became like radars to the simple mewls and cries and what each one meant.

Once again it amazed Saeko how everyone ended up with one child or another in their arms through out the day. She felt slightly bad for Ami, since Nao wasn't overly happy to be in the arms of anyone but his mother. He tolerated Makoto to a degree and Saeko as well when he was unable to reach his mothers arms. Anyone else would attract instant tears and screaming until he was removed from their arms. This in itself reminded Saeko of Ami's attitude at birth seeing as she had done the same basic thing to most people.

On the reverse side of the coin Hitomi didn't really mind who's arms she was in. although she did have people she was more drawn too and responded better too the claming effects when upset. Of these people were Ami, Makoto, Saeko, and Rei. Mari soon became a favorite to watch from afar, and it wasn't uncommon for the baby girl to keep her focus on the older tomboy.

Yuuki was still the baby least effect by who had him. Really in all honesty as long as it was a warm body and not a cold crib he could care less. Minako was luck to not have to have him in her arms all the time like Ami had to do continually with her son.

The final delivery would be coming any time now. A single baby or twins no one really knew. According to Luna who had learned her lesson, said it could go either way. Neptunian women were known to have multiples and large families in the aquatic environment. The people of Uranus on the other hand were known to have small families. Normally not reaching a size bigger than four or five, with usually only one child born at a time.

On day six of the seven day time span they were given Michiru's labor finally hit. Her labor was not nearly as painful as the other two. Luna attributed that too the fact that since she was an outer Senshi she was stronger, and since she had fully matured her body was more readily able to carry babies from the start. Her labor was also the fastest. After only nine hours she was ready to deliver. It went by fairly smoothly aside from a muted thud followed by Makoto having to drag a fainted Haruka out of the walkway.

"She never could stand the sight of blood." Ami sighed exasperated. Michiru was doing the best during not only the pregnancy but also the delivery. It wasn't until Haruka decided to look down to see the first of who would be another set of twins come into the world did she realize just how much a woman could bleed during childbirth. It was a overly gory sight to the butch who could barely stand getting a period every month let alone fluids and all the other wonderful bodily substances that came along with the babies themselves.

"Please tell me she didn't just do that. She fights monsters for god sake! She must have seen things far worse than child birth." Saeko said as another round of pushing commenced. It was the final push for baby number one. A baby girl. Michiru attempted to regain her breath before she had to birth her second child.

In the off time of checking vitals and cleaning the baby Ami threw in a bit of amusing information, something else she had noticed through her years of knowing Haruka. "Your missing the point entirely. It's not the blood or the fluid she has an issue with. It's where everything is coming from. That and the fact Haruka wants to be called papa for a reason. I don't think she was expecting to see what she did."

Before Saeko had a chance to form a reply the second baby was well on it's way and she began to coach Michiru through another round. Makoto had to rush back in to take the first baby while Ami helped Michiru through the second birth. One minuet and thirty seconds later baby number two made it's way into the world. This child was also a girl.

These twins were not identical. One had blond hair like Haruka, the other had aqua like Michiru. At five pounds, ten ounces, and five pounds eight ounces respectively and both at eighteen and a half inches they were roughly the same size. A few moments later Haruka returned to the land of the living to see her two daughters. She formed a small smile in contentment as she ran her fingers through the light tresses of hair. They named the blond Wakana. It was a rare name indeed but, Haruka had always wanted to name a child that. The baby with aqua tresses they named Nanami.

They too had their night of peace and the next morning the other Senshi got to greet the babies. Mari's actions towards the babies surprised them all as she took them both in her arms like a pro. It was odd in a way to see the child they knew to be a ruffian be so gentle with her very small siblings. Haruka was sure that she would have had to be taught how to be gentle since Mari hadn't interacted much with the other babies. Apparently she had assumed the exact opposite. Mari handled the babies with a level of expertise not often found in a ten year old and it astonished them all to a degree.

"What?" Mari asked as she took a seat with her younger sisters and began to softly rock herself as she held them both securely in her arms. Then it dawned on her why they were giving her such odd looks and she had to stop herself from laughing too loudly. "I guess we should have told you. During the war in the future there ended up being a lot of orphans that ended up in the palace. That's why Yasu and I are far more comfortable around babies. We spent a lot of the time with the really little ones. Yumi spent a lot of her time with the ones who were at least old enough to talk. That's why she was able to keep such a good eye on Hotaru when she was still aging rapidly but shies away from these little ones." Mari finished as her little sister known as Nanami started to cry.

Looking around at the one's still gawking she decided somebody better give some sport of direction. That was before Yasu came back with Nao in her arms after hearing the start of the whimpering. Grabbing two of the serialized and capped pacifiers she went and dealt with the twins in Mari's arms. The others seemed confused that the children understood the cries so quickly.

Ami and Saeko were surprised Nao wasn't screaming his head off to go back to his mother who at this point was in direct view. Noted he wasn't exactly fond of his current caregiver he seemingly put up with it just fine. It was an improvement from the normal screaming that would ensue if he didn't want to be held by someone.

This would soon be the normalcy in the shrine. Babies and children being raised by their parents who were barely adults themselves. Saeko had her hands full when it came to not only playing the role as the grandparent, but also the medical expert in charge for the care of these babies. It was hectic since most nights no one slept enough to count. During the day the games of pass the baby continued and often times it continued into the night time. Anything and everything that could be done for even an hour of sleep was openly welcomed.

They all knew that this life would be short lived as the time to part ways grew near. Then it would become difficult to multitask so easily. What was still being planned by the three ten year olds was how to split off the groups and when. Finally it was decided that they would wait until the first round of Senshi came forth and more information could be gathered. All they had to do was wait and enjoy the time given to them in the masses that was this haphazard Senshi family.

The bills piled high as the expenses for diapers and other disposable supplies became a need in high amounts. It wasn't hard to burn through a package of diapers in a day. The amount of soy products needed also soared to a high amount when they found out that Nanami, Wakana, and Yuuki all had a milk allergy. Saeko had told them that the babies would most likely grow out of it in time and it was a lot more common than it may have seemed.

Nao had a habit of getting rashes easily making him irritable much of the time. He often didn't sleep well and kept all of the shrine up much of the time with his discomfort. Hitomi was no better since she was becoming very persnickety as an eater. Once she got a hold of a bottle for the first time she totally refused to take milk from Ami's breast. Saeko knew this too had a high level of normalcy since bottles were normally easier to suckle from.

As the weeks passed by slowly each baby developed a personality that made each one an individual. After three weeks had passed a routine had been developed among everyone that seemed to let them coexist nicely.

The oldest of the babies, Yuuki was over all a happy baby. He still went to anyone who would hold him with little regard to abrupt sound or movement. Very little fazed him and it was a welcome change from the other babies who weren't nearly as accommodating in their needs. He was a large eater and ate more than the others. His eye color never changed and continued to stay baby blue. His hair only grew darker as the days passed. More and more he looked like Rei, but his personality was far more laid back like Minako. And he certainly wanted to be in the middle of everything, another Minako trait for sure. He was going to be an outgoing little boy if his attitude kept up and there was no doubt in anyone's mind. Venus would defiantly be his guardian deity.

The second oldest in the group, Hitomi, was the most finicky eater of them all. She still wouldn't accept Ami's breast, meaning she had converted fully to the bottle. The plus side with this being that since she wasn't overly picky on who held her meal times were easier. She had grown fond of Makoto and often favored her as her favorite napping place. Unlike most of the other babies she would tolerate her crib so getting her to bed was a simple task. She did have the ability to have the worst temper, even at this early age that was a trait that Makoto must have had a hand in. Her eyes were slowly changing to green and her deep blue locks grew longer by the day.

Then there was Hitomi's Twin brother, Nao. He was the quiet child of them all. He was easily startled and often cried when any noise caught him off guard. Unlike his sister he refused the bottle every single time, only wanting to be breast fed. His constant rashes had subsided slightly and he was in far better moods nowadays. Constantly in need of comfort and reassurance in any new place or encounter made him very clingy to a select few people. Even if his tolerance happened to be growing by the day, he still favored Ami and Saeko the most. Though Makoto, Yasu and Rei were still tolerated to a higher degree than most, Usagi was quickly becoming a new set of arms he welcomed on occasion. He mirrored his sister in appearance even if out of all the babies he was the most docile in attitude.

Wakana was next in line as far as ages went. She was the blond that seemed to look like Haruka more and more each day. Her temperament was the only one that could even begin to rival Hitomi's. She was a large eater and came second only to Yuuki. She didn't really mind who held her but she favored her older sister Mari or her mom Michiru the most. She would take the bottle or breast. It really didn't matter to her, just as long as she was fed promptly. She held a particular distaste for being held by Minako for no apparent reason. It was actually amusing in quite a few ways.

Lastly was Wakana's twin sister Nanami. She was just there, happy to float around in the sea of other babies. She wasn't particularly one extreme or the other in anything. She was just there. Happy to just watch the world around her. She was the least fussy when it came too daily routine. When ever it was her turn for anything was just fine and dandy. Usually she ended up in Haruka's arm like a football while watching the television, or Rei's arm in the same basic position when she was doing any sedate activity while sitting down. The only thing that would really anger Nanami would be when she didn't have something in her mouth. Whether it be a bottle, breast, pacifier, or her own fist, the child just simply had to have her mouth on something constantly. Her appearance looked mostly like Michiru bar a few slight features like the small little bump on her nose that Haruka had along with other small details.

The way of life for the Senshi was vastly different than it had been before. Yet even so, it was a welcome change. Most of them never knew what a family would be like until living it out. The children of the future had a home here now and because of this the time line had changed. Simplicity of worrying about normal civilian things for the first time in what seemed like years was a welcome change to the fighting the Senshi normally had to do. Even the older children were changing. Some of it was for the better. Other parts were over all humiliating.

Yumi and Mari were growing closer. It was odd considering the fact that Yumi often tried to avoid Mari at all costs outside of the normal meetings the kids held amongst themselves. It had recently become a run on joke that Yumi could have a crush on the other girl, and that was the cause of her acting rude outwardly. Often Haruka was the spearhead of such jokes followed in quickly by Minako much to the dismay of both children.

Chibiusa for her part was now starting to develop into a young woman, and as a result Usagi ended up teaching her how to use a bra for the first time. Her hormones were also running rampant and it wasn't uncommon to see her easily emotional. Such is the life of a child equivalent to the age of thirteen. She often found herself insecure in many respects or unsure of herself. Mamoru for his part had no idea what to say or do since all she ended up doing was yelling at him or chasing him out of the vicinity. She was far more responsive to Usagi as far as emotional support went. Her interests in makeup and other apparel started to raise questions within her mind. Often times she found her self gravitating to Minako for such types of advice.

Yasu had changed in her personality slightly. She had been working out to strengthen her body more and started acting more withdrawn, and she hadn't been a social butterfly to begin with. On the plus side she had grown closer to Hotaru as a result. Most of the time she found herself glued to her baby brother since he refused to be put down by anyone. Often times she took the affirmative to take him from her mom when she had to get something done.

This was what they knew to be their current lives. They currently weren't Senshi with magical powers. They were a family. One large, very obscure, extended mess of a family who just happened to all share one roof and not enough personal space to count. Still they were happy for such a gift. Makoto for the first time in many years felt apart of something she never thought she would have. A seemingly normal life and children of her own. Ami felt a large weight lift from her shoulders, even if she knew it wouldn't last for long. It was nice to decompress from the normal duties and take on a role of nothing more than a mother of three and an aunt to many.

Rei and Minako found solace in each other during the rough nights of little to no sleep. Rei was happy that the walls of the shrine were no longer quiet almost every night. Filled with the noise one would expect of day to day life, she was happy to know that her life could still hold at the very least some level of normalcy. Some times things were hard and disagreements occurred almost daily over small unimportant things, even so, forgiveness always won out in the end. Minako for her part had never been a part of a family so large. In an odd way she found herself not only looking after her own son and daughter, but all of the other children as well. Everyone else did the same for her and in a large way she felt a sense of accomplishment at the end of every day. That was something she didn't attain with Senshi duties, only with her family could she feel a true sense of pride, and for the first time in a long while her heart felt true peace.

Haruka and Michiru were still the same old people. Haruka was happy to have offspring that wouldn't randomly age overnight so that she could savor being a papa slowly. She wanted to take each and every day to the fullest and be the best she could be. Hotaru was also still a large part of her life and that added even more joy to her heart. Sure this entire ordeal was unconventional, but when had any of the Senshi ever been the ideal of normalcy. Michiru was happy to have small children in her life once again. She felt like she had missed so many steps when Hotaru was a baby since the child aged so quickly. Now that she was surrounded by small children it seemed like she could never get anything done. However that in itself was it's own reward.

Mamoru was a busy man as always and kept doing a great many things. His current project was one he had been working on since they had returned from the time gates. He had been told by Setsuna a few things he was to keep hushed. Often he went disappearing for days and come back full of cement and other odd substances. Not even Usagi knew where the man went half of the time, but she was usually busy trying to keep her daughter from having a breakdown ever other day.

Normal events continued as the week pressed onward. Outside the shrine however the three children stood before four much older looking figures. These were the first of the Senshi to arrive. All four were childlike in appearance and somewhat odd looking.

"Well here we are. Man it's been a long time since we last showed our faces around these parts." Came the reply from a Senshi dressed in red. Her hair was twirled up in an off looking braid before flipped backwards so it looked like it dangled in mid air. She seemed to be sizing Yumi up as she introduced herself. "I'm Sailor Vesta. We are the Asteroid Senshi that would have been on the council to protect Chibiusa. We were awoken early it seems." the Senshi in red sighed as she looked around the shrine, they had been awoken far too early in her eyes.

"Oh stop worrying about everything. The point is we are needed now and so we were awoken early." The one in blue said as she smiled and jokingly egged on the redhead. "My name is Sailor Pallas. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please pardon any rudeness that may be evident in my companions, they mean no ill will."

"Oh my god! She actually did it for once!" The green haired tomboy said in astonishment while gawking at her blue haired friend. "It's about time you spoke like a human being! That long sleep must have done you some good after all." This earned her a few rolled eyes before she remembered her manners and introduced herself properly. Or at least her idea of what a proper greeting was. "Call me Sailor Juno! You stay outta my way and I'll say outta yours. No need for us to get pissy with each other right?" Even if she acted if as if it was directed for everyone it was clear she had aimed it directly towards Yasu.

"Don't mind her, she's just being a pain in the ass." The one in pink said as she motioned to her green haired friend. "My name is Sailor Ceres. The four of us build up the Asteroid Senshi that protect Chibiusa in the future. We have already been briefed on the situation and are fully aware of the changes in the time stream. What I want to know is what do you want us to do until more backup arrives?"

"Well we aren't exactly sure what the next move will be yet, however we wanted your help since you're our parents effective counterparts as far as the inner Senshi goes. We were hoping you four could seek out a starting place for each of them. It would at least bide us some time for others to arrive." Yumi said as she explained the current break down of events dealing with the babies.

"I understand." Sailor Vesta said as she agreed to the plan. "Have the negotiations with the Dark Moon started yet? The last thing I need is interference while I'm on a search for a place for the people of Mars to call home."

"Honestly, last I heard Galaxia was the one in charge on contacting the one man we need for that." Yumi clarified as she too sat in wonder about how the negotiations were going for that. It had been on her mind off and on for a while now and since the time was getting closer she became more on edge with worry as the days progressed.

"Yes I have spoken to them child. You need not worry. He has agreed to a private council with us, so long as he may remain hidden. Tonight when the sun sets well will meet him in the park. We have agreed that no one will show their faces and everything will stay within the cloak of night. Please don't be late since we want to make a positive impression. Only the children of the Senshi bloodline are permitted to attend." Galaxia said as she jumped down from the rooftop in her cloak and passed three more to the children.

Yumi nodded her approval and they waited until night fall. The day went by normally and when the sun finally set, off they went into the park. Who they were searching for they were unsure, but they knew of the mans bloodline meaning it would only be a matter of time before his interest grew. When no one showed up they searched the area to ensure the man wasn't lost. When they returned to the meeting point they found three objects sitting on the bench. With it was a small note that Mari read a loud.

_I am unable to show you who I am as of yet, however I do wish to merger and become one with your future kingdom. That must come at a price and I fear neither side is willing to pay such a fee yet, as it will be paid in blood. Instead I leave for you three trinkets from the planets I often frequent. They will provide you useful backup when you may think you have none. This is all I can do for now and I am sorry I can't give you more._

The trinkets inside the paper were rings. They weren't sure what they were used for. Along with the rings were chains to place them around their necks. It was clear that these rigs could only be used once and that was why they had the chain to carry them until they were needed.

"Well what do you say Yumi, is this trustworthy?" Mari asked as she eyed the ring in her hands. All of them looked the same, so it eluded her exactly what power all three of them may need.

"We have no choice but to trust that this item will prove helpful. Even if we never actually use it, we can't leave them here or it may offend the man. Just take it and place it on your neck for now, but don't place the ring on your finger unless I give the order too." Yumi said as she donned the necklace first to prove that it was at least somewhat safe.

"We need to head back to the shrine and plan for our next attack. The other Senshi will be leaving early in the morning before the others realize they are here. We need to be ready before than." Mari said and quickly had the agreement of the other two that accompanied her.

"What about you?" Yumi said as she turned to Galaxia. "What plan do you have for your next move?" After getting a shrug for a reply along with an unclear answer she decide to give a small bit of direction where it would be needed most. "I want you to follow this shadow of a man. Tell me what he's up too and report back to me when you find something of importance out. Alright?"

"Yes, as you wish." Galaxia said as she took her leave into the night. The other Senshi walked home in relative quiet as they each thought of what could happen. Who was this man? What kind of guy was he? Were these rings harmful? What exactly did he mean by 'pay in blood'? These were only a few of the many questions that constantly reeled in the back of their minds on their way home. Tomorrow would be a new day, and hopefully a new chance at some answered they desperately needed. When the three kids arrived at the shrine they took the time to look at the unusually clear sky. Each planet that would normally have easily seen were faded into the darkness. In a small way it unearthed the children to know where they stood currently would remain there home for a very long time.

TBC!

* * *

There's chapter 14 for you! Now that we have all of the members of our little Senshi family for the time being lets wrap this up with 15 by the end of the week and then onto the next story arc. My one friend pointed something out to me. He was right when he said my fiction is becoming very deep. He and I had bantered off and on about the prospect of a website for a while now. One that actually allowed me to go into detailed explanations for people who have questions they would like answered. He also went further to note that it would be a good way to explain the Characters I had made myself to give them a level of depth. After thinking on it for over a week and a half i have decided he's right. I'll build the website on the side since that will also give me muse to hopefully update my story arcs more often. i mean it would make sense since this will end up being at least 75 chapters of fun. that's a lot of info to retain.


	15. Chapter 15:Time's Manipulation

A/N: Here we go guys the final chapter of the first story Arc! Short by the fact it's only 7k in words I bestow upon you the very reason I was threatened with a fork to get the new arc started. I love being evil. I have also started the new website I was talking about. It will need constant updating but I'm happy to finally have a spot to muse more comprehensively about the storyline to the readers themselves. On my Profile where it says Homepage is the link to the site. I will also post it at the bottom on this chapter. Happy reading LOL!

I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Chapter 15: Time's Manipulation!

Two heads of green hair watched through a window in the staff of time. They seemed to be waiting for something impatiently. It had been like this for the past two days and even people like time mages had limits of just how long they could wait around when a big event was going to happen. Setsuna cursed yet again that things were going too slowly. They continued to watch the events that coursed through the staff still waiting. There was far too much that had to happen before Setsuna could be sure her work was complete. A light filled her orb marking the sign of a new day.

The sun rose quietly in the sky and all in the shrine still happen to be asleep. The Asteroid Senshi were in the middle of heated debate about who should build what and what locations to use. They had been warping around aimlessly for hours with no good spots in sight. They were to search for a climate that would be fitting to their inner Senshi equivalent and start using their powers to build a home for the basics of life, this included any items that would be needed to care for the babies as well.

They would travel together until one found a suitable place and then they would stop the search while the others continued onward. This was to ensure that everyone had a proper place to be. The other catch in all of this was that not only Japan should be included in the search. This was in order to find the best area possible, not the one that just so happened to be most convenient,

After a lot of random warping to areas around the globe they reached one of the Earths many rainforests. This one was tropical and held a lot of the elements found on Jupiter. "This will work out just find I think." Sailor Juno affirmed as she kicked around some plant matter to see what the soil was like.

"What about the plains that were found next to the trees? Are you sure this place will fit the needs of Jupiter too it's full potential?" Sailor Care asked in true concern. Sure it held all the normal elements, all except for the plains that seemed to be the only livable area on Jupiter. Yet she still worried the choice had been rushed.

"As it stands right now? There's no way in hell the people of Jupiter can live here. However I have a plan. If we use our powers and magic we could easily cultivate a place that could be made into a workable home. I just need your help to do it." Sailor Juno said almost overly confident in her abilities.

Her work turned out very well and the others were also satisfied with their work. A prime piece of land was now ready to be built on after six hours. Before Juno built the homes she accompanied the others to find their locations incase they needed her assistance. After helping her friends secure spaces all around the world and aiding them as they saw fit she retuned to her plot of large plains they had cultivated.

She thought carefully on how she could build an environment with the materials left over and quickly got to work shaving the bark off of a trunk. After she weaved it together along with the vines and other materials they had uprooted. She took the logs and carved them to fit like puzzle pieces along the sides. From there she built cabins using the raw sheet metal they found off of a deforestation truck for a roof. She built three more houses in the same fashion. Her companions were also working towards the same goal all over the world. It was clear by the amount of work they had to do that it wouldn't be done in a short period so they would not return to the shrine until their work was complete.

Back at the shrine, The routine of the babies stayed roughly the same. Ami was not sure what to think as she found it increasingly difficult to deal with Nao and his need to cling. He certainly was the quiet boy out of all of them. He wanted peace, unfortunately for him Peace today seemed to include doing the laundry and the vacuum. Noise was not welcome in his list of things to do and quickly made his displeasure known.

Luckily for him Yasu wasn't far from him and took him in her arms to give her mother a break. She moved to the back rooms where it was quieter and placed herself on the sill of a window. Time seemed to pass slowly and she enjoyed the solitude. Makoto had clamed down from her high that seemed to never end when the babies were first born. She returned to her normal self.

"What are you doing way back here?" Makoto asked as she put down a few trash bags to take a seat beside her children. She had been meaning to talk to Yasu and now seemed to be the perfect time.

"I dunno, it was loud up front, so we came back here, this place is quiet and he prefers it." Yasu said gesturing to her younger brother with her eyes. "What about you, why are you taking the trash out the long way?"

"Honestly?" Makoto said as she thought of a way to play it off, too bad for her Yasu was too smart to fall for that type of thing. "I was looking for you if you really want to know." the tall brunette explained.

"What for? What did I do?" Yasu said quickly becoming defensive and apprehensive for the possibility of being in trouble for something she didn't do. Makoto knew that defensive wall all too well by now, she did have years of experience in it after all.

Sighing slightly she looked at her daughter. The child was starting to become what she herself had been before she had run into her fellow Senshi. It was odd in a lot of ways to see a miniature version of herself. It was also a rude wakeup call that merely a few years ago she was the same basic way, only worse. Yasu was never the overly outgoing type to begin with, not since Makoto had known her anyway. To make matters worse she was even starting to withdraw herself from Mari, and it didn't go unnoticed by Haruka or Makoto.

"You didn't do anything. That's my worry, you aren't doing anything you used to do, what gives?" Makoto said, her words were rough but were softened when she pushed a strand of hair behind Yasu's ear. When all she received was a tense silence in response she called her out in hopes of jump starting the conversation. "Why don't you hang out with Mari and Yumi anymore? You know, outside of your meetings?"

This earned a huff in reply and an annoyed yet pained response. "Do you really want to know? Mari has a crush on Yumi, but she won't even talk about it, at least not to me. But when I was out of the shrine taking a walk I saw the two of them whispering something, and then Mari kissed her on the check. They've been like that ever since. I'd rather not be near them when they get like that." the small girl said as she curled her legs in closer and redirected her now somber gaze to her brother.

Makoto couldn't grasp why Yasu would withdraw from her friends because of a kiss on the cheek. This was before she put a thought together. "so…I take it you have a crush on one of them as well… right?"

"Nope." Came the matter of fact reply. "It just pisses me off because, well never mind. It's really none of your concern anyway." Yasu reasoned as her eyes hardened to stop herself from crying, this was another skill Makoto had fully mastered at that same age and knew the trick all to well.

"Alright, I know that look. It's the same look I had until I ran into Usagi. Now do you care to tell me what's bugging the living hell out of you so much?" Makoto tried one last time, this time she had crossed a line she should have known better than to attempt to pry loose.

"I'm just confused alright?! Why is it I get the third degree by just sitting here thinking!?! Can't I have a while to try to sort out my thoughts without people in my way?" Yasu said with her voice raised slightly before toning down after she noticed her brother was tensing up not liking the noise. "All I want to know is why the hell can't I be one or the other. Why am I both."

"Uh.. Care to go into more detail. What exactly do you mean? 'why are you both'?" Makoto was confused beyond belief. Sure she had her own thoughts on what it could mean, but she didn't want to ruffle feathers just because of her childhood with no parents.

"I mean, why is it that, I can't explain it well, but… have you ever.. You know… Liked someone, yet you knew they liked someone else and that they were… Uhhh out of your league so to speak, and to top it all off, not only do you like her, you also know you can't do anything because you have to protect her.. Not…Uhh yeah.. Like I said I can't explain it well." Yasu said as her somber and very confused mood returned.

Makoto thought she grasped everything fully and it was all she could do not to snicker and what would be the next generation of Senshi to fall in love with their future princess. "Ok let me take a stab in the dark here. You like Chibiusa, as more than a friend. You are afraid she will reject you for one reason or another. You also have a job to protect her and because of that you feel as if it would be a bad plan. Yet at the same moment you can't help what you feel for her. Have I hit the nail on the head?"

"How Did… never mind I don't want to know how you came up with the right answer and the very wrong answer at the same time so easily. I do want you to explain to me why the hell it drives me up the wall so much though! It just has to be her doesn't it! The once person I can't see anymore!" That mini tirade left Makoto in confusion once again.

"So, I take it Chibiusa isn't the one you have feelings for alright then who is it?" Makoto tried to tally off in her head who it could possibly be, drawing a blank each time. "Is it Saria?" Makoto took what she thought would have been a halfway decent guess.

"WHAT! Dude, that's so beyond any measurement of gross! She's older than you! Think of the implications! That's the most disgusting…. Just drop it! Anyway I'd rather not talk about it. Lord knows what you would say next!" As Yasu attempted to rid the disturbed imagery from her mind she noted Makoto was still there waiting for the answer. After about five minutes it became apparent that she wouldn't leave with out the answer.

"Alright fine! If I tell you then you get to drop this subject and not bring it up again. Deal?" Yasu asked and Makoto agreed. "Her name was Soren. She was one of the older kids who ended being an orphan at a young age. In fact at one point Mari and I had joined up with her and her friends. They spanned all age groups. Some were in their teens, about the earth age you are now, others were barely old enough to walk let alone fend for themselves. She was fourteen and did pretty well for herself. I really liked her, she was from our planet too. Finally though she and the rest of them left for another planet. I never saw her again. If it hadn't been for Chibiusa I actually would have followed her" Yasu explained carefully before staring out the window.

"Alright, so then why are you all pensive about it now?" Makoto was in too deep now to let something like this drop completely, even if she hated to admit it outwardly.

"I saw someone who looked like her praying outside yesterday. It caught me off guard, she's been on my mind ever since. Anyway, I know she's not the same person. I'll be alright once I clear my head." Yasu said finally looking to her little brother who had fallen asleep soundly before she looked up at Makoto. She knew this was her home now. Makoto was her "Maka" still, even if she was far younger. It unearthed her still a little bit if she was honest about it.

Makoto nodded and stood from her spot to gather the trash bags back up again before what seemed to be a random question was flung haphazardly her way. "Will you miss mom?" Yasu flinched slightly at the wording as she cough Makoto's undivided attention. She really was trying, it was just hard for her to view them as a her real parents, lucky for her smaller siblings they wouldn't need to worry about that.

"Yasu…What was that about." She said as she put the trash bags back down again. "Why would I have to miss her? She's right in this very shrine. Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you. Something Yumi is making you keep quiet about perhaps?" Makoto said with knowing eyes.

Yasu sighed as another worry of hers happened to be fished out with ease. "Will you? When we all leave to build the kingdom. She'll be going to a place of ice along with them." Yasu said almost tearful as she looked at her brother once again. She had grown quite attached to the small baby. "you and I, we'll be headed to a place that could most mimic Jupiter. Those lives are very different, and we don't know when any of us will get to join back up again." The insecurity was clear in her eyes. Makoto knew that look, the fear of being abandoned, the sickening feeling behind the look was that if it happened it wouldn't be out of a willing choice, it would be the cause of something that would go terribly wrong. In all honestly it made sense for Yasu to feel that type of fear.

Sighing quietly she pulled Yasu onto her lap, and took her son in one of her arms. "There isn't anything in this world I can say to make that type of fear go away. I know that from first hand experience. I don't know what I was like in the future, I couldn't even begin to guess. I assume that I would try to be like my mom and dad were for me, but I can only remember a few key times, the day to day life we had faded in the shadows long ago. By the time you came into the world I can only guess that the memories had faded so much I never talked of them."

This was new for Yasu in many ways. She was not used to talking of family outside of the Senshi. She never heard of grandparents. None of the kids knew any stories from the lives before the ice. Most had accepted that fact if they had grandparents at one point, that's how they were lost. The way her Maka was speaking too her now it seemed there was even less she knew as far as the past went.

"Where are they now? I have a grandma, but is that all I have? What about your mom and dad?" Yasu wasn't stupid but she needed to hear it for herself. She needed to understand why when ever she became pensive Makoto seemed become highly on edge. Why did she know what it felt like to be a abandoned, and not even as a choice either. How could Makoto know that type of pain.

"I knew this would come up eventually." Makoto sighed as she adjusted her back slightly. "Normally I don't talk about this openly, and, I'll say that nine times out of ten I'd rather keep things like this in the depth of my own mind. However, you have a right to know. When I was a small child I lost my parents in an accident involving a plane. I remember being like you are now, worried that everyone else would leave me as well. I had an extreme fear of being left completely alone in this world, and even now, the fear is still there. That's why I can understand your fear of losing us for what would be a second time. I also know that's the main reason your having a hard time treating us like your parents. In a way you do it out of respect for what you knew, in another you fear allowing that type of attachment to enter you life again. Even if we are the same, am I right?"

All Yasu could do was nod. She never knew that the person who raised her had at one point raised herself. "that explains a lot." She said in a quiet tone. "The you in the future often became quiet. You went off a lot by your self and were really detached compared to the rest of the Senshi, except for perhaps Haruka. A lot of times you would go missing for days on end and a few times you let me go with you. I don't think anyone but mom and I knew when you left that it was to meditate and train in the tranquility of the wooded spring that was found in the smaller mountains."

Makoto nodded she still did that in this day and age, however she found herself in training where ever she could find peace, or the nearby gym. "The only thing I can tell you is yes, I will miss her, but I don't think we will lose her completely, not forever. She would never leave us, not in the way your thinking she might. I can guarantee you that when it's time for us to go to where ever it is we are to live in noting else I will be there, and I won't try to protect you. What ever happens, I can promise I won't do to you what happened in the future. If there is a fight then you watch my back, and I'll watch yours. Ok?" The child nodded and agreed readily before getting a call on her communicator calling for an emergency meeting From Yumi.

After she was gone from the vicinity Ami came out of hiding with their youngest daughter in her arms. She knew that her son was do for his feeding and that's why she was in search of him to begin with. "That was one hell of a promise you made for her. Care to fill me in?" she said as the annoyed mewls of her hungry son decided to ring out a that current time. As she got him into position she passed off Hitomi too Makoto.

Makoto took a few minuets to explain the basics of what had transpired before she explained why exactly she made such a promise. The entire explanation took slightly longer than planned,. Finally she was able to explain just why she promised what she did. "When I saw her so worried it was the only thing I could think of to do. I know you may not understand the logic, but she really needed to be assured that I wouldn't try to protect her as we apparently did for our child in the future. In her mind she can't accept us as her parents quite yet, and it's a title that has to be earned as far as she's concerned."

"Earn the title? What are you on about, I'm not really concerned if she calls me mom or Ami like every one else does. She's right we are kind of like her older sisters now and I'm alright with what ever makes her most comfortable." The bluenette said as she laughed slightly, all she wanted was for Yasu to be happy.

"Well, that's just it!" Makoto said mockingly rolling her eyes while holding a serious tone to her voice the entire time. "She's afraid we will die on her. that's why I promised what I did. Look, if my parents were alive and in front of me after loosing them there would be no way in hell that I would have let them leave my side again, even at her age. It's the same basic principal, except where I would attempt to keep my parents away heights and aircraft's, she feels the need to be near us in times where it could be not only dangerous for us, but life threatening for her as well. Don't you see… she would rather die herself than be alone in this world, and even at her age, she's already lost us once, it would break her heart if it happened again. I hate to say it but she is a Senshi, and that reality won't change if we are here or if we are not. At that point we should just accept facts like Usagi did and let her jump into the pit of hell with us if that is her choice. Lord knows Hotaru did enough times as well." Makoto seemed exasperated, it was painful to think in such a dark manner. However, as wrong or as dark as it sounded, Ami could see the logic in it all, even if she really didn't want too.

As they continued talking inside, more Senshi troops had found their way to the shrine. They were of a far different galaxy and had been sent by Pluto. These Senshi all came from an aeronautic planet and currently Mari and Haruka were speaking to the the old man who lead the people that would become their allies. The old man donned in feathers much like Haruka's spoke slowly but gave a proper and honest introduction. The cloak on his back was a testament to the journeys that were traveled. His voice was rough and it was clear he was growing weaker by the day.

"My name is Cade. We too live in the skies and mountains. When we got word of what you were going to attempt to do we traveled here in hope that you would accept us among your ranks. Will you allow us join you?" His eyes were kind and it was apparent he spoke truth. Because of this Haruka took the time to listen about the planet his people hailed from.

"So you mean to tell me that all that's left of your people after the famine and disease took over is a small nomadic group of fifty?" The blond asked as she listened intently. She was quickly growing more interested to hear what the man had too say.

"Sadly yes, however that's why we have been looking to slowly rebuild our ranks. We have heard there are places in mountains where great birds fly freely, we are in search of these airs. For that is where we plan to build our homes. Should you want to come with us like the great time mage suggested you will have your opportunity to build your kingdom." The old man said as he coughed slightly.

"If I may, how is it that going with you will aide me in building a kingdom?" Haruka had to ask, she had to ensure that both sides would benefit from this, not just her, and not just them.

"Many years have past, I'm not getting any younger, nor do I have anyone with the experience to lead my kin. When I do pass on unless they have a place to call home and a leader to follow, they will fall. We take only simplicities of nature, because of this our values are fairly easy to get along with. If your provide the airs to call home, my people will willingly follow you as a leader since you have the strength and power to ensure their survival. In return we will teach you our way of life so that you can pass on the knowledge. Will you agree to plea?" The old man asked hopeful.

Haruka couldn't turn him away, she didn't have the heart. "Give me three days to prepare for leave and Mari and I will accompany you. I will willingly agree for our mutual benefit." Haruka said as she went to go tell the others what was going on. The man exited the shrine, where he went no one really knew.

Mari for her part followed closely behind her paternal figure until she came to Michiru also speaking to a Senshi that didn't seem recognizable to her mind and decided to wait outside of the room. Inside a quiet agreement was begging to take shape.

"I'm still not curtain I like the idea of being the soul mother of two being forced to leave the people I love behind. Are you sure that this would be for the best?" Michiru spoke her inquiry quietly.

"I assure you. Setsuna has already called the brethren of the sky to look after the two you speak of. We are your sisters of the sea. We will build our homes underneath the water just as it would be on your home planet and our own as well. Please trust me, and you will attain your goal. I will see that it becomes reality." The womanly voice said almost begging for a chance.

"Alright, I will agree to come with you. However I give one word of warning. Do not play me Ide, I will not tolerate betrayal. In three days like Setsuna said, come back for me and I will be ready. Keep in mind I trust Setsuna's judgment, but that does not mean I trust you." Michiru said and the woman as pale as bone white sand took her leave. That was when Haruka and Mari entered and they exchanged the events that took place quietly.

As the three of them talked behind closed doors, on the outside the Asteroid Senshi had returned from their tasks and were explaining how the events would play out to ensure everyone's safety. It was unnerving to hear some of what had been spoken, it was still accepted as truth. Ami and Saeko were to travel with the Senshi from outer galaxies who also dwelled on lands of ice. Together they would build an empire on both of the poles on earth for them to live. The babies would go in Ami's since she was the only one who could provide them the nourishment they needed.

Makoto and Yasu would travel with those of the great forests and build homes in the woodlands and places where the skies would hail the strongest of storms. Building homes along their way for the normally nomadic people. The mapping routes that would need to be used were long a stressful. There were a many bodies of water and mountains that would need to be crossed to reach some of the areas mapped out.

Rei and Yumi were to travel to the many volcanic locations and travel through to the core of the earth where the magma burned the hottest and inside they would make a home in the soul of the earth itself. Accompanying them were the people of the other fire planets that had no home due to the cores of their planets cooling or due to the battle grounds outside of the reaches of the White Moon.

Minako and her son Yuuki would travel to the lands where mineral deposits still littered the earth in abundance to stake a place for herself. She would be followed by nomads who could restore no reusable recourses to the earth and ensure balance for what would be their new home.

All of the Senshi had to part ways to ensure that they could complete their tasks. The new mission of the Asteroid Senshi was to protect Usagi and Chibiusa. They would go into hiding and plan the revolution that would one day allow her to rise as a queen. The basic plan would be once the other smaller civilizations were made, they could create an uprising using the members that each society built. The only downside to this plan was that it would be guaranteed that not all would wish to be apart of the revolution and would have to be removed from the planet or other less savory means.

In three days time each of them would say fond farewells as a new journey awaited each team. Sleepless nights and tearful days followed as old stories were regaled and everyone savored the time they had together. They made a plan called the perfect day. It would be all of the things they were sure they would miss once they split ways. It would be on the last full day they had together and all of them would be able to contribute.

Makoto woke up early and made the largest breakfast she could muster with simple dishes from all over the globe, she knew she would miss being in a kitchen. They all sat around the table laughing about how Usagi tried to clear as much food as she could. Unfortunately for her this was the first meal that she couldn't seem beat. There was simply too much food to be had.

After that game after game was played. Cards, charades, basketball, volleyball, just to name a few. When Haruka set up an obstacle course it was too much for some of the weaker Senshi who couldn't complete it. In Usagi's case she got stuck in one of the tiers and had to be pulled out.

Lunch was simple sandwiches and juice. The kids were busy trying to see who could eat the most disgusting of mixtures and quickly the adults joined it just to see who would put the foulest of tastes past their mouth. Makoto lost first quickly followed by Ami as to be expected. The unexpected winner was Rei who actually ate an entire jar of Wasabi followed by chasing it down with a bottle of soy sauce.

More games followed and some of them just sat and talked as the day whittled by not nearly slowly enough. Finally dinner was food ordered out from all the places they could think of that was affordable. As the sun was setting on the day bringing it too a close Rei lit a few torches to give off some light. The sky was colored with pinks and oranges as the sun's rays bounced off of the clouds that scattered in the distance. That was when Yumi started to hum a little tune. It was soft and calming to even the older Senshi who were sure they hadn't heard it before even if they knew the words.

"What's she humming?" Rei asked as a few memories played in her mind from the days of the Silver Millennium.

"It's called a song that was made by an idol long ago back before we were born. She had written it for her friends back in the Silver Millennium." Yasu said simply as she looked to see Yumi's humming and a smile formed on her lips as tradition was kept alive.

She placed her hand on the blonds shoulder and stopped her from humming the rest of the song. Mari flanked the other side once she caught on too what Yasu was about to say and beat her to it. "You know Yumi, that you have to actually sing the words if you want it to mean anything."

Yumi nodded and in a silent understanding she turned to those behind her. "Once we start the lyrics should fully return to your memories since it was written around the times you were teenagers on the moon. Please join in if you do happen to remember the words. If you don't remember that's fine too, I'll teach you the song one day. We just like to sing it a lot." When she joined hands with Mari and Yasu they timed their voices. After the silent count of three they began singing on key with each other.

"I'm looking up at the stars  
I've been following my own wind  
But nothing seems to happen  
Where does it all begin  
Why is it that I'm standing here  
Waiting at the edge of time  
What waits for me there on the other side"

Minako sure as hell remembered the song, she had been the one who wrote it. Man did that bring back memories. The other's must as remembered it too since everyone joined in on the following verses. None of the babies except for Nao seemed to mind the loudness protruding from the singers. The small baby was content to bury himself into his mother's arm to try to block out the noise. He wasn't crying, but he didn't know what to think as he looked out seemingly confused with some of the antics going on.

"Please tell me  
Where would I be now  
Is this all a dream  
Will we stand together  
Will I stand apart  
So many thing I want to see  
Please show me!"

Some of them were off key, others couldn't hold notes long enough, but they all had memories rush through their heads as they sung haphazardly all the while laughing at each other. As the final verse rang out loudly in the night. Most of them had a baby in their arms and sat around taping their foot to the rhythm. Those who weren't holding children danced around in a goofy fashion just to be funny. Usagi was the most idiotic using a broom for a microphone. Haruka tried a poor attempt at break dancing that resulted in Makoto a having to spin her feet.

"Here we are a few year older  
And a little wiser  
Through winter heartache  
And the summers laughter  
All the thing both good bad  
We seem to face together  
You're not alone lets stand forever!  
So walk with me! (running through time and space)  
Smile with me(Never leave my side!)  
Fight with me(Friendship and camaraderie)  
Cry with me (When you can't be strong)  
Laugh with me (All is never lost!)  
Love with me (heart and soul will go on!)  
Stand by me!"

Finally the song ended just as abruptly as it had began and smiles donned their faces. The night continued simply with everyone staying up until they fell asleep one by one under the starts. The unusually warm air made it pleasant. When first light came farewells and good luck wishes would be filled with tearful partings. Even if is was only too be for a short time, it didn't make things any easier to deal with.

When Rei's raven chirped in her ear she was the first to wake up from sleep. The sun had not yet risen and the soft sounds of night hadn't come to an end just yet. It was now a waiting game as too who would be pulled away first. She had no idea what to expect, all she knew would be that very soon her life would change once again and at the end of it all the last bits of Hino Rei, born on the earth as a simple shrine maiden would fade slowly. After that she would stand as a leader, a queen herself, presiding over the many fires of earth and other planets. She also knew that it would be the same for her friends and their respective elements. Usagi would stand as the queen of all the White Moon. Even safe in that basic knowledge did nothing to ease her mind.

As the sunrise came and her friends awoke. On the horizon she could see the Senshi beginning to gather, some were walking up the steps to the shrine at that very moment. Now was the moment of truth. Now was the time to spilt down many different roads. Where the roads would lead each of them would be all up to fate and the gods. The question on everyone's mind was the same: Could they succeed?

Each group of Senshi and their people differed greatly in size. Some like Haruka's group had fifty members and was the largest. All of them donned feather cloaks and came Flying in on a wooden aircraft that was powered by pedals that were constantly spinning to keep the propellers rotating. Haruka and Mari left with the old man they knew as Cade, flying into the open morning air above the clouds before people could see them.

Next to leave was Makoto and Yasu. A tall man with woven vines and hard wooded armor by the name of Baen came to get them. He had no bag to carry belongings and told them not to worry about material items. He spoke very little about his origin stating that he would be more willing to talk about it at a later time. His hair was pitch black and woven into a long single braid down his back. The man towered over Makoto at least a good three inches and he was very muscular.

As the three of them left the shrine to go into the forests Ami was departing at the same time with her mother and two babies following a small woman known as Quume where ever it was she was to lead them. Her body was pale and she wore frosted ice that was thick enough to be armor. Her hair was almost snow white and her eyes were brown. Ami had never seem a woman like this before. She followed along quietly, not sure what to say or think. As she grew further away from the shrine.

This was how each of them parted. Ide came to fetch Michiru and more Senshi came to introduce themselves. Most didn't go into detail on where they came from or why. This was what Setsuna instructed them. She was watching from Pluto all that was taking place. When She saw the last group, made up of Usagi, Chibiusa, Mamoru, and the Asteroid Senshi take their leave she leaned her head on the chair she was sitting on.

"You know, They aren't going to be pleased when they find out what stunt you've pulled this time." Saria said coming back from the kitchen with a drink. "Some would even call this a stab in the back." Taking a seat across from her mother she settled in to begin sharpening the Scythe end of her weapon.

"I'm sure your correct. However we have out own agenda and it can't always follow what everyone wants. You know yourself the duties of a mage." Setsuna commented as she took note of her daughter taking fine care of the blade she had used for years. "Besides, you know as well as I do that no matter what happens fate will repeat. Lets just say I'll speed it along." She picked up her tea from the table and took a sip before continuing to watch the careful diligent motions of the pick Saria was using to clean out the crevices.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. I wonder what Usagi will think of their return. You weren't very kind keeping that information from Minako either. You do realize that this could very well totally destroy the very prospect of the Crystal Era before it even starts, right?" Saria threw caution too the wind with that question as she picked up a small brush to dust away some of the dirt that got into the hole in the wooden handle.

"I am aware of that. Fate has set them on a journey, I have just added another factor to that fate. Either way, what their fate had decided will end up the same. With or without my involvement, so I chose to make a call. Now all you and I can do in this little chess game is do the one thing we have the most skill in for our jobs. Wait." With that she took another sip of her tea relaxing back in her chair.

Saria raised an eyebrow in annoyance as her mother seemed not all too worried about the situation. Clearly the woman was hiding something more that Saria was not aware of. She too was skilled at the waiting game and if that's what it took to find out what was going on, then she had all the time in the world. Averting her eyes back to her task her heart went out to the other Senshi. She hoped they would be alright.

END!

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT! please read and review. The Website will be constantly updated. Please bare with me as I continuously update the information for this Arc while starting the second fiction. You can keep up to date on everything I'm doing there. Click on the home page to go there from my profile or just type in this address without the spaces. You'll find a lot of various information there by the time I'm done! Also I have unveiled the starting information for the second arc, so go ahead and check it out!

h t t p : / / t s k i n f o s i t e . 1 1 0 m b . c o m / (Remember to type that without the spaces!)


	16. Please Read if you follow the TSK series

Simple Update!

This fiction is now within its second story arc! That being the 'TSK: Rise of the Neo Moon!' If you wish to continue the fan fiction series you can find it there, as of right now it is up to Chapter 7. Be warned Rise of Neo Moon can get confusing, but that IS intended early on, so it is to be lost along the way at first. I have been working on it for a while now but I just thought I would post this update for anyone wishing to continue the series that many have missed a step some place. I am also in the planning in a series of one-shots, the first one being completed today… Go ahead and check that out if you want, it's more of an add on for the story more than anything else, it isn't needed but it can be fun… :-D

(The website i had been planning had to be put on hold since i was very busy and continue to be a lot of the time please forgive me on that matter)

Hope to see you around the Rise of the Neo Moon!


End file.
